Please forgive me if I am hard on you
by The-Year-of-the-Dragon
Summary: Rating M (For Sex, Violence, Language, and everything Ellie and Joel do...) Summary: You don't make it through a pandemic by being the nicest survivor. This is a Ellie/Joel story and he helps get her ready to face a world without laws and moral. It is a lot darker than my other stories. (no rape from Joel)
1. Chapter 1

Please Forgive Me if I'm Hard on You

Chapter 1: Sometimes I get lost in my blue

Disclaimer: I do not own this game otherwise there would be a DLC

Rating M (For Sex, Violence, Language, and everything Ellie and Joel do...)

Summary: You don't make it through a pandemic by being the nicest survivor. This is a Ellie/Joel story and he helps get her ready to face a world without laws and moral. It is a lot darker than my other stories.

A/N: Hello again. I am starting a new story different from my last. Joel is going to be much more of a hardass and this is Joel/Ellie romance, but a lot less rosy than before. She will have to tame the beast. But don't worry about him raping her. Both will be tough.

This story setups how he becomes a survivor and is his a little meaner than cuddly Joel. I try to keep dialogue from the game, but I do make changes. The next chapter will be Ellie based.

-...- (Ellie)

"Wait here. I'm just going to talk to Robert and I will be right back." Marlene pat her on the shoulder. Ellie nodded but didn't want the other woman to leave. Marlene had not let her go for the since the first week after the bite and now she was leaving her in a storage room near the docks. The whole thing was crazy.

The door shut and she locked it and Ellie returned to the desk to sit on it. She held onto the knife and twisted the loose handle. Being alone was not a good thing. She still thought of Riley and the stupid trip to the mall.

They just were goofing around stealing some clothes and then that Runner was in the back office and got Riley first and Ellie jumped in to save the girl and they both got bite in the process. It was fitting.

"_Let it be poetic and shit." Riley smiled "Lets just lose our minds." Ellie nodded and they went to the where the roof collapsed. It was really beautiful with all the broken glass on the ground. The night fell and it reflected the stars. The teens made themselves comfortable and just chilled waiting for sunrise (If they lasted that long). Riley smiled and offered her a homemade cigarette. The other girl was an orphan too._

"_Is it just a cigarette?"_

"_You'll have to find out." The dark haired girl teased. Offering it still._

_They traded drags and bullshited until they passed out. She woke up still herself and Riley was gurgling and she put her out of her misery. She waited a hour and still nothing. She went back to town and waited at the school checking out the bite. It looked infected. But she never 'lost her mind.' Three days later she went to her mom's friend Marlene who kept her in a bedroom office for another three days. She had to prove it again and again and then Marlene started making notes and calling on friends._

She played with the knife. She tried to bury that feeling, but her stomach was tied in a knot. She had taken care of herself for a long time. Her mom died when she was nine. She just never came home and Marlene came and hugged her and she lived with the woman on and off again. Fireflies didn't offer the best child care.

With each passing moment she got a little more scared about Marlene being gone. It was silly, but she wondered if the woman was leaving her here for someone else to find.

She jumped into action when that group came in and she stabbed at the guy first. She wasn't going down without a fight. He caught her wrist and held it hard. _Owwwww _Marlene was yelling at both of them. The man was looking at her so hard. He released her and she ran to Marlene's side.

"Your bleeding!"

The older woman wove her off. She tried to follow as they made a deal with guns. _Did Marlene do this on purpose? _Ellie couldn't keep up until she found out she was going with 'Joel."

_Oh Hell Fucking No._ At least he argued with them too, but it was settled. Fuck, she was going with him.

"Come on." He growled and they set off. _Shit. _She kept her knife close,if he tried anything.

-...- Joel

"Move." her ordered the girl. This shit wasn't worth the trouble; he had enough deals go south to know not to count your chickens before they hatched. Besides. they had enough ration cards to go for months. Tess was being greedy, and greedy got you killed. But he didn't have a choice, she made up her mind.

"Give me your foot." She looked at him and up at the fire escape and back down. She didn't buy it. "Come on we don't have all day." He snapped. The girl was just that a girl with light eyes and reddish brown hair. She was going to be trouble already he could tell.

"Fine!" She went to him and let him give her a boost. She hauled herself up and brought the ladder down for him.

"Where are we going?"

"A safe house." This girl made way too much noise.

"Oh." She said and kept looking around her. He didn't know what Marlene had going on with this girl. Marlene never had any kids and didn't seem like the motherly type. _So, why stick your neck out for this brat._

"This way." He led her through another building. She followed along. Asking questions.

He only could breath as they entered the apartment and he sat down.

"Now what?" She walked around.

"We wait." He leaned back into the couch. She couldn't do much damage. He just wanted to sleep off his headache and get rid of this problem. Transporting a person. _This is like it was slavery. _At least the girl was willing to go to the capital, the whole thing was just weird.

He frowned as drifted off on the couch. He learned a long time ago to sleep when and where you can.

-...-

He held the body and felt just as cold. He sobbed. _Why did the bullets miss him? Why am I still here? _His mind raced with why after why. Joel wanted nothing more than to be next to Sarah. Life wasn't right when a father outlived their daughter.

Tommy who was sobbing too shook his shoulder. "Come on. We gotta keep moving before-"

"I can't." Joel cradled the body closer to his heart. He was trying to bring her somewhere safe and he led them straight to that cop. If they would have turned a left instead of a right. He should have never trusted that cop. He should have... maybe she would be with him now.

"I can't lose someone else tonight!" Tommy grabbed and pulled at his older brother. "Sarah wouldn't want her dad to die. MOVE YOUR ASS!" Tommy managed to drag him to his feet and pull him away. Joel dug in and it took all his self control not to slam his fist in his brother's face.

"We can't leave her like that." Not his baby.

"Godammit." Tommy did a circle running his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. "I don't have a shovel."

"We aren't leaving her here." There was no way he would let the animals eat her.

"For fuck's sake." He danced. "Let's cremate her." Tommy scrunched up his face. He hated the idea too, but had no choice. "But. I'll do it. Just gather up some branches and pine straw." The men to went to work. Joel limped along not even sure what was the point. Tommy set it up and pulled out a small flask and his lighter.

He couldn't watch. They burned his little girl at least she was safe. He was numb at this point. He couldn't feel anything. His heart died that day.

Tommy pulled him along.

"We got to keep going."

They did. Things happen and you move on.

-...-

His eyes opened up a for a second. That memory haunted him most. He could still hear it all and smell it. Every detail etched in his mind and he couldn't shake it.

The girl sat in the window and looked out over the wall as the rain fell.

"You mumble in your sleep." She looked at him "I hate bad dreams."

"I do too." He tried to shake the dream off and find another. "What time is it?"

"Late."

"Your watch broken?"

He looked down at the old gift. "Yeah. Try and sleep. You got a long day ahead of you." More like a long life.

"I'm fine." She bite her lip "I have never been so close to the wall." She rambled on about the darkness as he lit a wanted to laugh at her little moment.

"Trust me. It's a jungle out there." He returned to his post and closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

-...-

He led Tommy through the tirage and pushed on. It was just a building of a tents with doctors and patients. It reeked of blood and bleach that someone used to try and clean the blood out of the sheets. It was a mess of people and more and more people there. There were just walking through to their Dad's. They had managed to get out of city, but were locked in this suburb of the city. He couldn't go back home. After everything, he didn't give a shit. Staying at Dad's was bad enough but they had no choice.

"Have you seen my son!" A woman shoved a picture in his face. "I seen him-"

"I'm sorry Ma'am." He pushed on past her. A lot of people were missing and just as many hurt. He just couldn't help them. He shoved past with his grocery bags in hand.

"Ten thousand more reported dead and thirty thousand reported infected. The president has declared a state of emergency and has been moved from the White House. It is been said to expect him to give report tonight on all major networks. The CDC has officially declared pandemic. They advise that you..." The TV blared the stats.

He pushed past another crying couple. Tommy following the path they cut.

Things were already getting crazy as people began to stock up and hide in their homes as looting began. He was glad they weren't in the city center. The government already attempted to secure the city borders to keep the infected people out, but this was becoming insane. Even Walmart was quickly running out of supplies.

They cleared their path to the house.

**Slam. **They shut the door to the ranch style home. Tommy continued to watch the news as Joel unpacked. They had gathered up what they could and were ready to leave town.

Dad came in coughing a little. "Get everything."

"Turn off that crap, Tommy." Tommy gave him a look, but turned it off.

"Yeah." He handed his Dad the medicine. The old man got a cough, but nothing like the infection.

"It is hell out there."

"People are panicking is all." The older man said. "I'm just glad your mother never got to see it." They lost her a few months ago and Joel had to admit he was glad she didn't have to see this either. He settled into his recliner. "It was bound to happen. The world population was too damn high."

"Yeah. but I never wanted to see it either."

"We'll be fine. I seen much worse." Joel knew that was lie, but took him at his word. Thier dad was in the army and he never talked about it much.

Tommy turned around on the couch. "We can't stay here forever. We will all run out supplies and food. The power outages are getting worse. And-"

"Tommy." Joel held up a hand. "We'll deal with it."

Dad nodded. Put a movie on. I can't watch the news anymore.

"Yes, Sir" Tommy popped in a John Wayne movie. Hey sat back and huffed.

They did deal with it. They dealt with for six months they hauled up. As Dad's cough got worse, Joel stated venturing out of the house to get medicine and food. The rest of the world shut their doors too hoping to block out all this trouble, but he had no choice. He left out of the back into the overgrown grass. He shouldered his bookbag and traveled on through backyards.

The government already called for people to move to quarantine zones and only the die hards stayed locked away.

He slid through the neighbors and entered an empty house and loaded up on what he could. He check his watch. Ten minutes had already went by. he had to hurry it up. He shoved a few more bottles of advil in the bag and slipped out of the sliding glass door.

He went around the already cloudy pool and stopped when he heard it. Someone else was out today. He leaned on the fence and tried to figure out what they were doing, but he couldn't see them or hear them that good. Joel turned back he could head out the back back gate and go that way. It would take longer, but he didn't want to meet anyone. It could be a infected person. '_A runner' _someone on the TV called them. Things never worked as things were planned.

**Click. **The man cocked the hammer back on the gun behind him. Joel held up his hands and hung his head like a dog. Trying not to look threatening. No sudden movements "I'm just traveling through."

"What's in the bag."

"Supplies." He had people waiting for him. Joel could see this was not going to end in his favor. It was him or this asshole. "Look. My dad is sick."

"I don't give a shit. Give me the bag and you can go."

Something in him snapped. _Hell No._

_"_Come on, we don't have all day." The punk nudged him with the gun muzzle of the gun.

Joel made his choice. He turned and missed the bullet as he tackled the guy. He wrestled the gun away from the man. He pointed it at him.

"We can be cool." The younger man held his hands up this time. The panic in his eyes. But he picked the wrong man.

"No." Joel pulled the trigger and climbed off. Only afterwards did he begin to shake. _What the fuck did I just do?_ He backed up and dropped the gun in the grass. He shot infected people because they weren't people anymore. Not really. But this was... His hands were shaking as he climbed through hole in the fence. He barely listened as he went backtracking home.

He just...murde- Shock gave way to reason. The guy was going to shoot him and if him would have let him go then that guy could have had the chance to get the drop on him or follow him to his family and that would be all his fault.

A cold feeling swept in. He was going to move on.

-...-

"Come on, Big Guy." Tess bounced past after touching his shoulder. "You are some kind of guard dog, the merch could have left and you would have been snoring."

He shrugged it off. "Let her run." He grabbed at Tess' thigh.

They had been partners for almost nine years. Since they both ran into each other getting away from someone else. They had been taking care of each other for years and he could read her by now. She had plans for those guns and ration cards.

As Tess confirmed the guns and everything. He half listened, watching the girl who still looked for Marlene. Even if she knew that Marlene was too injured to come out, but he didn't blame her. He wouldn't trust anyone if they said 'Tess said'

"Why don't we wait for morning?" Ellie asked.

"Easier to get out and not get caught." Joel answered. "I told you to get some sleep." He threw on his book bag. The kid was going to have to keep up if she wanted to make it.

They slipped out to get past the wall.

-..-

_This shit is not worth it. _It was slow progress avoiding the cops through tunnels and stale water. The rain was just the icing.

He motioned for them to move closer and Tess pulled the girl along. He wiped some of the rain that ran down into his eyes and and checked where the soldier was. Over 20 years and odd jobs he learned to listen for the footsteps. They dodged down the street and out the tunnel.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" The officer yelled and others aimed their guns as one called to the other. "We have one man and one woman and a girl on the fence."

They held their little monitor to his neck to see if he was infected. Tess ran her mouth giving a excuse.

He was down in the dirt with gun pointed at his head and the girl kept shifting. _What are you doing?_

She did something. She stabbed the police man in the leg and Joel jumped to stop her from getting shot. He was not going to let that happen. They finished off the one left and he picked up their monitor.

The girl was fucking infected.

She jumped into her explanations and showed the bite and told them how it wouldn't heal and all this stuff. She was immune but still. She must have spent a little more time on the outside than she admitted too. _Infected. _

The storm kept coming as they were forced to crawl down down through buildings of clickers to get to the outside and finally be safe which was a big lie.

A/N: I wanted to at least start at the beginning of things, but don't plan for it to play out like my last story. If you read my last story you know I am open to suggestions and love to talk and discuss so R&R.

The song title comes from Rob Thomas' "Hard on you" just imagine Joel singing.


	2. Rolling in the Deep

Chapter 2:

Thanks again for all the support.mckoy12345678910 (I plan on giving a good insight into their pasts), ThatChickontheInternet (It will be a balance of teddy bar and not so dark david), MasterHollow (I think flashbacks will be a thing), kirbster676 (I'm slowly moving out of the comfort zone Joel), razisgosu (I am so glad to see the names I know), Kenny9x3 (Oh yeah, I'm planning on it), doomsta27 (Yeah, I wanted to try my version of dark. I skimmed through the and didn't find anything like it. So, it should be good.), Thanks silvijao I want to try and do a lot more and not be tied down as much to the game. Although the chapter plays still safe

A/N: I am still rocking on. Tomorrow things will get a lot more exciting.

I did update the story for grammar. You can thank kirbster676. I am sorry.

-...- (Ellie)

Ellie's heart raced as they tracked across the town through the buildings. They were forced to dodge all the clickers and military. Tess and Joel led the way and she ran to keep up.

"On the right!" Joel called and both took shots at the runner and clicker. The pair cleared the area and they continued to head to the capitol building.

They slide into another building and high-fived. "Come on, Cowboy" They climbed over more furniture and just kept going through. Since they left the wall, it had been one thing after another and she was already thinking that this was maybe not the best decision. _Fuck it. Man up. _She helped push open a door and they crawled on through the collapsing building.

"Okay shortstuff?" Tess asked as they hit some spores. Both pulled on their mask. They entered the parking lot.

"Yeah. I'm cool." That was another test that Marlene tried before even considered sending her on this trip.

"Suit yourself." Joel rasped through the filter. He led the way with his flashlight.

"FUCK!"Joel cursed as a clicker came out and grabbed onto his forearms. Hs mask confused it for a second giving Tess a chance to shot. It was amazing those two weren't bitten up to hell.

Ellie gripped her knife.

"You okay, Big Guy."

"Yeah." He shook it off. "Let's hurry up and get out of this hellhole."

The women followed after he took out any he could, so they wouldn't waste bullets. She froze as he pulled another one down to the ground, choking it to death.

She winced.

She knew soldiers not as violent as this man. Like Winston, he was a good man and a soldier.

_He was in his early twenties. She and Riley had met him in the market and they just fell into place. He was easygoing and kept hanging around, even if Riley thought of herself as a "Firefly-in-training". She always was doing something and Marlene did say when she was older she could join. But Riley snuck around and got herself a pendent so, she was in. Ellie never quite signed up._

_But being friends with a soldier had benefits. He__ always__ had extra ration cards and was so nice. He never did half the stuff people accused cops of doing. But Riley was the one who thought he was cute. He was all blonde, tall, and fit. He was like Captain America (a set of comic he borrowed her). _

_He even gave her riding lessons and his dog was so sweet. Shana, a German Shepherd, who loved to play fetch. She could even dance on command. Even after Riley didn't come back and Marlene went tirage mode on this and keep checking on her... She didn't even get a chance to tell him goodbye when all the shit went down._

She frowned and refocused as they entered a large room. There were a lot of infected walking around. Joel pulled out a bottle and lit the rag on fire. He checked twice before he tossed it at a group of three runners. The room smelled of burning hair and flesh as the things screamed. _Can they feel pain anymore?_ Her lip curled. _God, can't they smell that._

"Fuck." She covered her nose with the collar of her shirt. Those two kept running from cover to cover. Her legs burned from walking on her knees so much.

He dodged past a group to gather more supplies that man was a hoarder. She followed his lead grabbing up the supplies he missed. She always had sticky fingers, but jeez.

They crept past the infected still milling around. He grabbed the ladder and it banged as he placed it. The whole room came to life with the screams of the clickers on the hunt. Tess was already up and over.

"Get your shit together!

"GO!" She grabbed a rungs and wasn't going fast enough. Joel pushed her ass up with his hand and Tess grabbed her arms flinging her onto the tin roof. "Come on, baby." Tess called to Joel. Her voice was shaking. She still leaned over to grab at his arms. Ellie watched the mob coming. She dove down and grabbed at his other forearm and pulled him up too. _Jeez. _It was like dragging up bricks. How did Tess do this on her own? Once they had him up far enough, they kicked the ladder down at the bastards who began to climb on themselves to reach the edge.

It was a sea of gaping mouths and glistening teeth. Their hands grasping the air.

"That was close." He breathed hard and coughed a little. Ellie stared down at the monster of humans.

Tess spat at infected. "Dumb Bastards."

They climbed on through the broken buildings over the street to a museum. Those two didn't care about the infected making a more organized attempt.

- (Tess. I know a first)

Her heart raced. She had spent her life as a transporter and she had never seen everything go so wrong. At every turn, it was more.

The pile of collapsing ceiling fell, separating the gang. The dust still hadn't settled as she grabbed a piece of wood.

"JOEL!" She pulled at the rubble. She couldn't do this one alone. _Nononono. _This was the first time in a long time she was in over her head. It was her fault. She should have listened to him. They could have stayed. She tried to listen for him, but her heart raced too much. Ellie was bouncing around pulling on some of the ceiling tiles.

_"_I'll come around. Stay where you are." Joel coughed and yelled. _You're alive!_

_"We'll try!" _She looked around the dark room. _That was a lot of noise. _She froze and listened and heard the gurgling. "We got clickers be careful."

She grabbed the girl's wrist.

"HEY!"

"Shut up. This way." She pulled her along the rubble and they went up toward the stairs. They climbed up to get out of the way as one screamed. Joel was working his way to them. "Up here!" She pulled the girl up the stairs into the light before those clickers rushed them. They opened the door and it was a rush. A runner. She shoved Ellie toward the windows and caught it. She didn't even have time to pull out the gun. Teeth gnashed and she felt her stomach drop as she was forced back into the wall.

It moved its head side to side snapping at her hair.

"HEY KID! HELP!" Her arm shaked as it got heavier and heavier.

It snapped down and she knew. It burned.

"GET OFF!" Joel slammed the runner down on the floor and crushed its head with his boot. He jumped in to take on the others in the room.

"You okay?" He looked back for a second as he took a table leg to beat their heads in. The kid hugged the wall and just threw bricks.

"Yeah." She pulled her shirt over the wound. It burned. She wasn't sure if it was in her mind. _We can get a cure. We are taking her to that..._ She shot at a runner that grabbed onto Joel. She had been with him almost ten years. _How am I going to tell you? _It was all her fault. She really couldn't have been happy. _I hope those guns were worth it._ She told herself.

"Come on." She said as she climbed out the window This way will take us to the street and we can walk there.

"Thank god." Ellie said following her lead.

"Yeah, thank god." They dropped down. Joel first and he caught Ellie and then Tess and lowered them to the asphalt below. He normally didn't do that... oh. _You want to talk._..

"You okay?" He asked again his brown eyes searching for something in her face. She put on her best poker face.

"Fine. Just getting tired." He held on for a second. "I know that one was close." There was nothing he could do. He always wanted to protect her and she let that happen. She should have waited another second. Lord knows the kid would have been fine with another bite. She just had to be a big damn hero. She pet his rough cheek. "I'm fine. Tex" She wiggled out of his grip and led the way. She was going to ride this out as long as she could. She couldn't stop moving now.

They trudged down the road that was submerged. She led the way this time. She heard how people felt when they knew their number was being called and it was scarier than she realized. Her hands shaked. She had a good run... Her life played through.

_She wasn't that old when things went down. She was only a little older than Ellie and her parents followed the government. "They will handle it, sweetie." Her mom had said as they packed up to report to the zone. They lived in fairfax, Virginia and they had to go to a section of DC. The whole family was going. Her mom, dad, sister and even her grandparents. They had been blessed to not see the infected in person and school had been out for the last six months. The power outages got worse and then the notice came._

_All they got was one bag and she didn't even know what she wanted to bring. They had to leave her fish in the bowl. All she got was some clothes and photos as they left to take a bus into town with all the other neighbors. _

_They were staying in a tent city with everyone else. As the news discussed a possible Vaccine, her dad hugged her and her sister. "See. We will go home soon." He even gave blood that day to the drive. Disasters could bring the best out of some people. _

_For many more, it brought out the worst._

_They didn't make it long and by the time she was twenty she ran around the town. She was good at the job and not many women wanted in. The cops didn't look at her twice going through gates with fake papers. It was easy if she kept her distance and kept moving._

_But Jeez. Joel... She met him when she was twenty-seven on a chance in a tight spot. She dragged him to the city and met his brother. They ran in circles around each other until he was alone. "Tommy done run off." He told her after spending the night at one of her safe houses. They been together ever since. His strong arm really came to handy and she had connections. Now, he was on his own... They could have been home sleeping to noon. _

She looked at him as he walked up the stare of the capitol building. She was lost in thought the way there. _Sorry, Joel._ She was piss poor company.

-...- (Ellie)

Ellie had no idea what to say about it all. No fireflies. Marlene said they would be there... Ready to take her to the hospital. They would need samples and BAM! Vaccine. But nope.

Things really went to hell as Tess panicked and showed why she was invested in this road trip.

Ellie wanted to throw up. Tess would have been fine. It was her fault. _Shit. _It was just like Riley all over, but Tess wasn't going down without taking an army with her. She told them run as she made her final stand. "I'm sorry."

She told the woman, who blew it off with a wave. "Go kiddo. Save the world and take care of him for me."

She glanced over at Joel, who set his jaw. He couldn't say what he wanted to say. He wanted to put all those feelings in a hole and bury it. He couldn't look at them.

"Tess."

"THEY ARE IN THERE!" Ellie jumped. The military was here already! _Shit._

"Go." Tess pushed her and lifted up her gun ready. "I'll buy you guys time."

Joel pulled her upstairs and they watched her fall as he continued to make up a plan in his head. All he did was winced as she hit the ground.

But Joel didn't let his guard down. He dragged them through that capital, once one of the nicest places in town. He didn't even talk to her as he took the military down one by one with a hunting rifle or choking them.

"Fuck." He stabbed on with one of the soldiers with his homemade shivs. He looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

She cursed again as he literally set a live man on fire. He was psycho!

"Do you have to do that?" Her forehead wrinkled.

"Let's let them kill us. First lesson." He held up a finger. "No Mercy. They would kill you without a second thought."

She bit her lip. He killed them without a second thought.

"Look at me." He tilted her chin up. "We have to get you out of this."

She nodded. He stopped and looked past her. _We got company... _"Behind you."

He left to go break another neck.

They burned a trail through the capital and down through the subway system.

-...-

They were running through the water. It was stale and sank like sewer. It was just moldy with green shit that floated. She wondered if his mask filtered out of some of the smell.

He went along a following the subway cars. The military was still stomping all around by the opening.

"This way." He stepped off and she followed blindly after his light.

She stepped off the door on the rubble and another step and she was soaked up to her hip in that crap. Thick nasty blackness. She shivered at what could be at the bottom of this. _AND HE SWAM THROUGH IT! _He made it to another piece of concrete.

"Wait!" She took another step. It got deeper. "Joel! Wait!" _Don't leave me here you son of a bitch._

The light blinded her. "What? Girl you better keep up. It is just water."

"I can't swim!"

"WHAT?" He growled. "Now is the time to learn."

"NO! NOW is not the time to learn! Help me, you ass." Her heart raced in her chest.

"I'll look for something. Stay right there." She stepped back into shallow waters. _What if he leaves me..._

He dove under before she could protest leaving her soaked and scared like a cat in a thunderstorm. She could hear the men talking about throwing down something to brighten things up... _Come on. COME ON! _She silently urged him.

He brought her a wooden box thing. "Step on the palette he told her." _No way. _That thing had slots and holes, it was going to sink. "I won't let go."

She shifted around. "Fine. I will just leave you here. In the dark. Alone." He pulled the palette away.

"NO! Fine, bring it here." He butted it back up and she stepped on it. It sank already. _Shit..._She clung to the wood frame and had no choice. Now she was soaked with the shit smelling water. "Whoa." She got a face full of it. The palette rocked as he swam her over to platform edge. She was glad to step off. She brought him a ladder and shivered.

He led the way out. Hopefully, they wouldn't meet more military.

A/N: Yeah, I am building up to the rough man and leaving the game play little by little. At least, I give you long chapters. :) Just wait for tomorrow. Oh here is the update schedule. I try to do it daily, but after preplanning we will play it by ear. I should be close to ten chapters by then.


	3. Trouble is a friend

Chapter 3:Trouble is a friend

Thanks for all the support:razisgosu (I will try to work in Bill in chapter 4), doomsta27 (Me too. Besides My sister won't read anything under 10,000 and complete, so I have to rush to get her to read it.), kirbster676 (I think I will mix in characters not normally seen. Thanks for being quality check. If I start slipping (worse that normal) tell me. I updated chapter 2), The Unknown Twinkie (Will do!), MasterHollow (She had potential, but they dropped her. I was surprised when they brought Marlene in the end because I was sure they dropped her too), ThatChickontheInternet (I'm more of a DC girl, but I do love the Cap. Hard not too), QuietSunlight (the story was quite good and hit the spot! Feel free to suggest!), mckoy12345678910 (I like her too. I hope they come out with a comic and even if I am wrong. I don't care. We get more Ellie)

A/N: I did go back and update chapter 2. I rushed that afternoon and I am sorry. As a thank you for dealing with me the chapter is over 3000 words.

Ellie followed the man through the broken suburbs of Boston. _He didn't want to 'talk' about it. _ She sneered. He wouldn't even let her say sorry or anything, he just blew it off. As 'That's life get over it. It wasn't her place to say another word about Tess. Yadda Yadda.' He just gave some bullshit about how you keep moving when things go bad. That was that. Her stomach still twisted at the thought. _Poor Tess._

She knew that life got hard and was unfair. She didn't even know who her dad was and her mom was more made up in her head. She was just a letter stuffed in her bag. Marlene floated in and out. Riley was her only constant and now she was gone too. She was left walking after this nutjob, who couldn't even say anything about his girlfriend. _Girlfriend?_ She guessed they were at least something. The lady seemed to like him alot and they were a pair. And there was something to "Men and Women can't just be friends..." But at the end of the day, you should be able to talk about it. If you couldn't at least talk about it, you weren't human.

She kicked an empty can into the gutter. She was already getting hungry and her feet hurt. This sucked major ass. This was not at all how Riley told her about the outside.

_Riley had a habit of talking big. That is how she talked some guy named Charlie into making some trades for her own stuff. The other girl had some sticky fingers too, but everyone else had them too. It wasn't like they had ration cards. Riley's light brown eyes shined as she wrapped an arm around her friend. She always made that school feel like a real home._

"_Just wait, El. We are going to run this town."_

"_Whatever." She brushed out of the hug. _

"_Yep. We'll be some rich bitches. Maybe we could leave Boston. Go to New York." They had heard about that city back in the day with all the lights and life. Riley was off in daydream land._

"_Yeah..." It would be nice to be out of school and living the life._

"_Let's sneak out and say hey to Winston. I want to talk to him about zone three."_

"_So you are planning something."_

"_Hell no." She grabbed at Ellie's wrist. "Are you in or are you going to pussy out."_

_It was past curfew... there would be hell to pay... "Fine. But I lead." That girl always had a plan._

She kicked the can down the street. He looked back at her. "Knock it off before you attract infected."

She couldn't talk. She couldn't rest. Now, she can't kick a freaking can! Who did this guy think was king of? Candy Land? She stomped her feet over the rough terrain even though it hurt. She stopped after a few steps.

"So, how do you know Bill?" She asked. If he wasn't going to talk about the capital she was going to get him to talk about something._Okay maybe I gave him a hard time with Tess. Maybe another topic would get him out of his shell._

"He was friend of Tess. We traded with him." He replied curtly.

"Cool. So, he has a little camp. Fireflies with him?" She imagined it took quite a operation to get that much stuff. She seen the crates of guns Marlene had got from Robert. The ones Tess had to go check out.

"No." _So, we are down to one word answers..._

"Okay. How does he get the stuff to trade if it is just him?"

Joel sighed and looked at her. "How the hell should I know. He has the stuff, that is all we need."

"Is it always that hard to get out of the city?"

He sighed again. "No. Will you shut up now. I have a headache."

"Well, my feet hurt. If we get to complain the whole way, I want to get my five cents in."

"Two cents. It is two cents in."

"Okay, smart guy. So, you are from Texas? Where is that?"

"South."

"Is it hot there?"

"Could be. The summer was hell."

"How did you end up in Boston?"

"Transporting." _Shit, one word answers again._

"So, did you always just ship guns or did you-"

"Look. What did I tell you about the headache?" He cut her off.

"Fine, whatever." She kicked at the rock along on the road. It was quiet enough.

-...-(Joel)

This girl was working everyone of his damn nerves. He was half ready to turn this road-trip to hell back around. He heard every little noise she made from the talking, to the singing, to the rock-kicking, even down to sound of her shoes as she dragged her feet. It got old fast.

Tess always moved like a cat. She was light and graceful, but strong. Hell, she always hauled his ass up over walls when the time came. But that kid... Jeez... It just bothered him. He looked back at her. She was just so young like Sarah and he couldn't invest any more into this girl. He could save her from jackshit.

And she talked too much. Someone had to teach that kid manners.

He shook Tess out of his mind. She lived on the edge of things, always had. She practically knew every man in town... through work. _Never thought you would get infected. _That bothered him. This woman had been dodging the infected for nearly ten years with him and this was... it. She got bit.

_Just a few days ago they were curled up in bed. He slept in her black hair and mumbled in agreement with her plans. The woman always had big plans. She told him Bill being a little late on a deal and Robert and what she wanted to do to that fucker. He half-listened and just hugged into her. It might have started as a partnership of convenience, but now... _He brushed off the thoughts as a rock hit his leg.

"What did I tell you?" He stopped walking to turn to face the girl.

"You didn't say anything about rocks." She said with a small smile. That cheeky bitch.

"Do it again." He turned and kept walking. It took a second before the other set of feet moved to follow.

-...- (Ellie)

Ellie groaned; they walked, no kidding, six hours to get to Lincoln. She was glad when they finally left the road to take the less scenic tour. Bill had quite a setup with the fences and booby traps. Joel had to duck suddenly to avoid a few. They had taken the time to stop and look through the buildings.

They still had some good stuff like that retro video game. Man. She wished it worked. Winston liked games and told her about a few. They still had some when he was kid before the grid completely shut down.

She yawned as they walked through the abandoned street. Joel was in a better mood as he kept looking for the smoke from Bill's. _If we noticed it... why don't others come running. _She wondered if Bill was like Joel. Or was he ex-military. He could be younger... Her mind raced. Maybe he would come with them to the fireflies...They ducked down underneath a wire. This way. They entered a building and Joel went airborn.

"What the fuck!" She tried to grab on, but he was too high.

"The fridge. It is the weight!" She followed the line and seen what he seen.

"On it." She went to work and climbed the old fridge...until they had company. She winced as the bullets flew. _Don't look down. Don't look down._ She cut through the rop,e but left the chain. It did enough because he dropped. She slipped off the fridge and went to him, but more of _them_ came. He covered her. Until Bill showed up and shot the chain. Joel thumped onto the floor...

"That's gonna leave a mark." She helped pull him up as they kept chasing Bill.

The large, long-haired, scruffy man. Nope. he didn't meet any image she planned. But she followed the armed man. Through a building when he tried to get a little fresh with his strip search of Joel. No way. If he saw he bite on her arm... She pulled at the pipe before the nut job could do damage and he didn't like that too much...

_They might have started off on the wrong foot..._ But Joel smoothed it over as the buffer between them. They continued the "Great Tour of Lincoln." He led them to his church hideout. The men went off to make guns and something about a nail bomb.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the basement. The guy lives in a church? What did the think a little holy water would keep the infected at bay? She wandered around the room as the men kept talking. From the tone, Bill didn't like the idea of a car...

He had comics! They were stacked up thirty thick. _Please be some Captain or Avengers._ She would even take a DCs anything. _The Birds of Prey was cool.._. But he didn't have any just this sci-fi looking one..._That one looks cool. _

"Hey! Girl. Don't touch that. It is not yours to touch."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She held up her hands. "Just looking."

"Look with your eyes. Not hands."

"Or what you will sit on me." She grumbled. She scanned the titles. The Starlight one would be it.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I swear Joel!" The men argued on as she picked her way. Taking the comic with her. _Cool._ She spot a few cassettes that would work in her walkman... Her fingers danced over pile and she picked the one based on the best title. She hide it in her bag. _He doesn't need this... oh magazines._

She went to the pile and started looking through for fun. There were some books behind it and she reached when a big meaty hand caught her wrist. He yanked her back sending the world spinning.

"What did I tell you about touching my shit?"

She pulled on her arm and he didn't let go. "It is just shit. And I was not was not touching anything." His grip got tighter. He pulled her bag over with his free hand and looked in. _Shit._

"Really?" He sneered.

"JOEL!" She tried to stomp his boot, but it was steel-toed. "You Motherfucker." She twisted and spit in Bill's face. "Let me go!" He wiped the spit off his cheek and raised his hand to slap her.

"Enough." Joel stepped in and caught Bill's hand.

"Look. Sorry. I'll deal with Ellie."

"Why are you on his side?!" Her voice was thin. That big bully had her by the arm and going to hit her. Couldn't he do something better than say "I will deal with Ellie." Not "Get your hands off you dumb lug nut."

"I'm sorry about your shit." He shook his head at her. Yep. He sided with the guy going to hit a girl.

"You can be sorry all you want, she is gonna feel even sorrier." Bill pulled his hand back from Joel. They were in a mexican standoff.

"I will handle it. Now turn her loose." Bills eyes shifted and let it drop. He reached down and pulled a magazine out, but he missed everything else. She touched the bag's handle to take back her property. _HAHA Whoa. _Joel caught her by the shirt and hauled her towards the stairs. She held onto the bag for dear life.

"Rule two: It is best not to piss off you allies by doing stupid unnecessary shit to prove a point."

"Where are we going?" She stumbled along in front of him trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Upstairs. I see you like to 'borrow' stuff. Nothing wrong with that out in the town as long as no one will miss it. But not from our friends.'" _That word was a bit of a stretch..._ He turned her to the left at the top of the stairs that led them into a church. _Whoa..._ All the pews had been thrown up against the stain glass windows, but it was really pretty. Joel pushed her along so she didn't get to enjoy the scenery.

Bill followed up after them. "I know you wanted to go today. But I'm not going out at sundown." He picked up a lantern off the altar and turned it on.

"That's fine. Can you spare a couch or something?" Joel still didn't drop her.

"Joel, you can let me go. I learned my lesson." She tried to plead and duck out of her shirt until she realized that would mean going topless. She straightened up. He didn't seem to notice her at all.

"Oh no, nonono. You two can share the backroom. Nothing, she can steal." He opened a back room. It had a bed in and that was all really.

"It will do." Joel nodded.

"No it won't! Joel!" She did not like this idea at all. Sure she stayed at his safehouse with him, but he had a couch and five feet of space. That was one bed! HELL NO.

Ellie wiggled around as she got pushed on the bed. "Stay." He told her like a dog.

"LIKE HELL!" She got up and pushed her back down.

"I'm sorry Bill. We will go to the school in the morning. I will deal with her." He sounded like he was apologizing because they might be late to dinner by ten minutes or if a kid threw a tantrum. Just an annoying thing that happened.

"Fine. Watch the bitch." Bill handed over the lamp and shut door and she could hear a lock. She could hear the drop of the chain against the frame. _He locked us in?_

Joel rolled his eyes.

"He locked us in here!" He chest swelled with panic. This just went psycho! What if he wanted to keep them as his weird pets. It would be like that one movie Winston told Riley about to scare her. Saw... It was just like that. Well, not really, he didn't have them chained up or in a puzzle, but still it was creepy! And he was creepy! _And they were locked in a room that could run of air and then I would pass out and he could- _The room felt smaller already...

"Figured he would. Probably still thinks we got bit and he ain't taking no chances." He was oddly calm in the face of Jigsaw Puzzle Man.

_This was not good. Not good at all._ "You are going to let him?!" Her mind didn't stop racing. Bill looked like the type to like masks...

"We don't have much choice and he doesn't exactly like when people touch his shit. He had one rule." He held up his index finger. "One Rule."

Ellie's mind was spinning too fast to listen. "What if I have to pee?"

"There is a bucket over there." He pointed at the corner.

The heat ran up to her cheek. "EWWWWW. Nope. Can't do it." She was not pee in a room with a stranger. They might have fought through hell, but no way.

"Then don't go." He rubbed at temples. They both had a headache, but he just didn't see the real danger here. That psycho mask wearing puzzle making murder outside their door waiting... "Ellie?" Joel waved his hand in face and snapped his fingers "Come back to Earth. I'm talking to you."

"Does it feel hot in here to you? BecauseI'mhotand-"

"You are fine. Now focus." He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in. She looked at his brown eyes and focused. He wasn't panicking. "Now back to rule two. Please don't you ever do that again when we need stuff from that guy."

"But he started it."

"Ellie."

"But that motherfucking bastard just thinks he owns everyTHING!" She got pulled over Joel's lap and he swatted her ass with a slap. It burned a little through her jeans, but he let her up.

"Sorry. But stop with all the cursing. Jesus. Am I going to have to find some soap?" He shook his head. "And knock it off with the stealing. Before you get us into worse trouble."

"You-you-" Her mind now couldn't wrap around this "Spanked me?"

"Yes."

"But... you..."

"Look. If Marlene was raising you she missed a few things. I ain't gonna deal with this shit all the way to the fireflies. Do I make myself clear."

Confusion gave way to clarity. Her ass and pride hurt and now he dragged in Marlene! This fucker was going down. She jumped at him and he easily put her back down.

"Ellie. Listen to me-" **SLAP **She got him across the mouth.

"I dare you to hit me again." She spat. "AND don't you ever say anything about Marlene. You don't know her."

"This is a dangerous game you are playing, little lady."

She moved to hit him again, Two could play this game and she was going to win. But she stopped short of hitting him. They had a staring contest. She looked away first eyes watered a bit. It was a tie she decided. No winner.

"Don't touch me." She shoved on his chest and rolled over to the edge.

"Good night." He said as he took over his half of the bed. He turned the lantern off to save the fuel.

She hugged her arms and replayed the whole day in her head. It sucked ass. _Shit..._ She had to go pee.

-...- (Joel)

Joel settled into the bed. His cheek hurt a little, but it was nothing compared to the day he had. Running around all day and that brat. He should have been gentler, but god damn that girl.

A/N: I had a little fun with the chapter. I still like the humor and testing out the waters.


	4. Let the dead bury the dead

Chapter 4 Let the dead, bury the dead

Thanks everyone: QuietSunlight (can't wait! I favorited you. So, I keep updated.) , mckoy12345678910 (A classic is a classic. Also, Ellie will hit back. It will be a slap slap kind of thing), Kenny9x3 (Yeah... old habits die hard and you can expect more). Mad hatter (Thanks), doomsta27 (yeah, I have to balance with humor), ThatChickontheInternet (I hope to keep you happy), kirbster676 (Thanks. Bill is complex), shadow12(I have to make sure my stories don't cross streams. SO, I'm doing good.), MasterHollow (I know. Joel has to law down the law).

A/N: I like the other perspectives so I think I will keep it up with guests. I try not to just rehash the game or my last story. Does anyone know a Ellie/Joel tumbler or some lj. I hope it doesn't show but I love the community.

-...- Ellie

Another long day on the outside. She spent the day with the two grumpy men and they had been to the worst school she ever been too. Even the infected seemed a little more pissed off there than your average infected. At least, she got to drive a truck. But Joel took that over and told her to get in the back which was so lame. She turned around in her chair and watched the town fade away.

Her stomach knotted. She could see it now. They would leave Bill with a horde and they couldn't do anything as he joined the rest of the population of the town.

"How did Tess meet him?"

Joel sighed at another question.

"Saw the smoke and went to the fence. Tess was good at making deals." He watched the road.

"Will he be okay?" She didn't like the guy, but he did help them out.

"How the hell should I know?" He snapped.

"You shouldn't have given him the note." She leaned back in the chair. That was so mean.

"At least he knows the truth"

"I wouldn't have wanted to know." She said. The truth wasn't worth shit. At least, Riley never thought over her like that.

"Look, it wasn't my letter..."

She looked out the window. The sky was getting pretty dark. They were going to be driving at night.

"Climb in the back and sleep. I know you didn't get much last night. So, now would be a good choice." She didn't sleep much because of him. She yawned and climbed into the back. She could read a little before sleeping at least until she couldn't see.

-...- (Bill)

Bill watched the truck leave. He hoped they made it wherever they were going. _Just don't come back here._ Those two tore up his town. That bitch was way more trouble than she was worth. Joel was just as much a pain in the ass. "This is why you don't keep other people around. They fuck it up." He went back to the houses. More infected would come, but he would be okay. They were chasing the sound of the truck thundering down the cracked roads.

He went to the church and looked around and huffed. He had to go back...

He entered the house and returned to look at Frank one more time. It might have meant nothing to him, but Bill still felt something.

"Fuck you, too." He told the body that swung silently. "Jeez." It wasn't right to leave body there. Animals would get him. "You wouldn't bury me, but fuck it." He was back to talking to himself.

Frank had been the last person to really break past the security. He was half-starved like a dog and smelled like a feral one. He was not too bad when you cleaned him up and gave some food. _I should have known... _

He wrapped the body in a rug and dug through the neighbors garage until he got a wheelbarrow. It was good enough for the bastard.

_Yep, Frank was always a bastard. _Chalk it up to be lonely. He was the only resident in town for fifteen years. Once everyone was carted off to zones and the power was cut out. He had been alone. Except for the infected. He held up for a few years and then slowly rejects showed up. People like him who couldn't stay in the zone. They were rebels or smugglers. Next thing he knew he was a one man trading post. But they never made it to far into his town. _Hell no. _Until that flea-ridden dog showed up.

They went the long way around the school. He was not going to deal with that shit. He went around the clickers and slipped back into the graveyard. It always took less time to go home than it was to leave it.

"Where to put you?" He rolled up to the church.

_It was just loneliness. _They became partners in work. Frank was quick and good at dealing with the transporters. The man was good at going out into the infected and coming out okay. _Well, he did._

It wasn't love in the romance sense of the word. It started as work and became a little more and when you hadn't gotten laid in years you didn't care. At least, it was someone to talk too. They talked a lot and fought more. That is where things went to shit.

He stopped on the front side. Where the infected didn't guard and left the body long enough to bring a shove. A bird already was pecking at the blanket. "Back off." He swiped at the bird and went to work. Shovelful by shovelful.

He didn't go all the six feet crap, but deep enough he dropped Frank in and threw a shovel full of black dirt on the rug. "What? Want me to say something now?" He told the corpse. "I think I know how you felt about this whole thing." He added another shovel. And then another. He was about finished when the sun began to set. He looked over the hill that looked over the east side of town. It was a better view than the other side.

He slapped his shovel on the dirt and frowned. He looked over and came back with a decent sized rock and dropped it for a headstone. no point in labeling it only one person cared.

"Bye. Frank. Fuck you too."

He returned to the church. He would have to wait until some other transporters came; until then it was just him. But he was stubborn he could make it another day. He went to go check his supplies.

-...- (Joel)

It was all in slow motion as the bus T-boned the truck. The world spun and he remembered reaching his arm out to keep her from flying into anything. He didn't have a chance to stop. That hit didn't hurt, it was going through the store that really did it. The steering wheel didn't even have a good airbag.

Just darkness. "Ellie?" He heard the truck door open and voices. His head hurt and he smelled blood. The world faded out of view...

_He threw up the sign. Two coming in easy._

_He move to the side of dumpster and got ready. This was their one good chance today after that idiot Mark fucked up yesterday._

_Joel checked the target. A pair of do-it-yourself survivors. The kind that lived their life for zombies and now thought they could run this town. They were armed, had heavy looking packs, respirators, and a cocky attitude. Perfect._

_He pulled up the handkerchief to cover his mouth. The air was better here than in Kansas city, but it still sucked. Those damn spores. The others moved n time. He slipped behind the pair, his modified baseball bat ready to swing home._

_Crack. A double header._

_The others moved in._

_He shoved Roger in the chest and grabbed the mask. Those two could fight over the guns. It wouldn't save you in the buildings or sewers. He grabbed the second mask for Tommy and grabbed the first edible thing out the army grade backpack._

_Joel had been with this gang for a few months and was ready to keep moving. He picked his way over the debris covered road. When the world when to shit the cities collapsed if the material law didn't step in and if they did step in it wasn't much better._

_"Hey." He tossed the mask to his brother. Tommy looked it over and put it back on the bed. He was occupying their area of the hunter's compound. Joel sat down on the sagging cot._

_"Things went good."_

_"Yep." He handed over half of the food._

"He's still breathing." Some voice behind him said and he figured it wasn't not an angel. He was pulled out before he could brace or fight. They dropped him on the cement and a boot dropped down on his chest. He could barely breath.

A light flashed in his eye.

"Fucking Tourist."

"How's the girl?"

"Okay." **SLAP. **"Morning, sunshine." Ellie gave a muffled scream. Cursing the man out.

The light left as the guy watched his friend talk to Ellie. They wanted to know if she wanted to come with them. He looked to his left and saw piece of the shelf. It was just the lip off the end that broke off. He reached out and got it. It was a foot long piece of metal. Too weak to use as a bat but..

"Fuck no." Ellie spit at the guy and the other looked down over Joel. He gripped the metal. _Just a little closer. Just a little. _The guy leaned down to examine Joel.

"So, got a question for you before we kill you. Where did you get the working car?" Joel coughed. He leaned down closer. "What was that?" Joel stabbed up and got the guy in the eye. He twisted it. The guy fell to the side and Joel went to deal with the other guy. He had to grab Ellie and run like hell because more were coming.

He stumbled to his feet and Ellie grabbed his arm hauling him to his feet. He looked over the other guy was holding his bleeding shin. She must have got him with that switchblade she had.

He knocked the guys teeth in as they left. She looked at him.

"Rule one." It was one less hunter to follow them.

They hauled ass out into the road. It was a game of zigzagging through the city. It was going to be a long day.

-...- (Ellie)

They dodged past cars and through garages. Pittsburgh was a lot like Boston, if the world became hell. Joel grabbed guns and supplies and continued to drop enemies. Her heart raced as the hide behind the pillar. She tried to stay out of the way, but there was no way they were going to make it out alive.

Joel crouched around a sandbag embankment. Waiting for the next hunter. The man passed and Joel pulled him down into his chokehold. The man gasped and gurgled and Joel gripped tighter cutting out the air so the man could not scream. He dragged the body back behind the bags hiding it.

"Hey! Did you see something?" Bad things came in twos...

The lay in wait. Ellie picked up the beer bottle off the floor. The man crept into the area and she he moved to close to Joel. He had his machete ready to cut. _Shit._

She threw the bottle at the guy and sent him reeling. Blood dripped down his cheeks as he held the wound. The glass did some damage. He was cussing and screaming for help and Joel grabbed him as a hostage with the gun to the man's head. She had no idea if he had a bullet in the gun or not.

"HEY!" Another man came to help and they both froze. "Be cool." He held up his hands.

Joel shot the newcomer and choked his hostage down.

"Rule three: Take the safest route. Don't do that again. That bottle brought another guy." He pulled the bullets out of his pocket and reloaded the magazine. He only had one shot. He already dodged and left. She followed him. They jumped through a broken out window.

They dodged through a bookstore and ducked around the shelves. Joel went on ahead and left her in hiding for a second. Having a moment to spare, she looked over the shelf and she grabbed a few books off the shelf. They were bright enough in the dank store. She flipped the cover.

_I wondered why the baseball was getting bigger. Then it hit me._

She laughed at the book and added it to her bag. Joel might like it. _Well, probably not. But it was something._ She always liked to read. Comics were the best, but this was cool. She searched for the comic section. This store would have been really nice before the infection.

"All clear." He called and they ran on.

"Hey. Joel. I think I need to lighten the mood." She flipped through and found one.

-...- (Joel)

Out of city on fire. Out of all the other tourist. They met Henry and Sam.

He looked at the younger man and the boy and just wanted to shake his head. He was not going to be stuck with them. He might as well rent a schoolbus for the fieldtrip.

"Here this way." Henry led them to the next safe house. He pulled out the key. "Took it off one of them. So we should be safe."

_Good job, kid. _They entered the office and he scanned the area picking up a pair of scissors.

They hauled up for the night. At least, he could sleep.

A/N: One of the hottest lines in the game was when he said he was on "both sides of ambush." Thanks for reading please R&R.


	5. Going Under

Going Under

Thanks: silvijao (Thanks), doomsta27 (I liked Bill even if he was bit of a butt, but I would be too in his position), ThatChickontheInternet (Awww. I guess it served its purpose), QuietSunlight (moving along. I just wanted to hit up some highlights in the beginning), mckoy12345678910 (I'm mixing in all the little snippets stuff I have thought of and I don't want to fall into my old story), The Unknown Twinkie (will do), Spoderman (Thanks. Sex would be hard to keep up),

A/N: Yeah, over ten-thousand words! And 30 comments! Thanks for the support. I might start getting slower as school gets started. We will play it by ear. I am glad we liked Bill. He is a very tragic character in his own way. It killed me when I read Frank's letter.

-...- (Henry)

He settled down for bed on the floor with Sam. The couch had been theirs for the last few nights but ladies (and old men) first. He watched Ellie lay down under a green blanket on the couch. She curled up underneath her cover on the the cushion. She took only one square up and cuddled into herself. The man just slept sat sitting up.

He sighed as he stretched out. "Night."

"Night." The three younger people replied in unison. They had a plan to slip out at night, but they needed a rest. Being tired led to stupid mistakes. They had run all day and there was no way they could leave.

Henry laid back and listened to his brother breath. But his mind kept running with the stuff he had to do. They had to get to the radio tower and then it was to the fireflies, that group was a mystery. They were the saviors to the world, but at the same time the often bombed and attacked the gates and soldiers. But they had no choice.

They had been part of group for almost as long as he could remember, but it was really hard this winter. Food was getting harder to come by. That is why they even dared to come near the city. _It was a big mistake._

He listened to the room breath. He was glad they wasn''t alone.

The time went on and he ended up being the watchdog. A combination of planning and adrenaline kept him watching and waiting for the hunters.

Sam was quiet, but Joel made too much noise. First, this mumble. He was talking to some women and then a snore and grumbling. Then Ellie started she whined and curled up. She shifted and scratched at her arms and back in the blanket. Joel reached out and pat her leg. She settled again. They were both quiet for a few minutes.

He waited for more, but things settled.

He still couldn't sleep. He never really could since it was just him and Sam. He took a deep breath and settled down himself.

-...- (Ellie)

They spent the day sequestered in the office. She spent most of it trying to get the boy to come out of his shell. There would be moments where he would shine through only to sink back into sober reality. He was trying to be something for his brother which was silly. _Guys..._

Joel and Henry seemed to get along. Well as good as Joel gets along with anyone. At least, she didn't have to deal with him or get those looks. _How is it different if he asks you a question? _Also, on the bright side they had food and they weren't walking. So she was content.

She handed over her comic to Sam. She pulled out the others that Joel gave her. It did surprise her that the man even thought to give her more, but he took some pride in the surprise. For the last comic that Joel gave her, she turned around and gave him some more cloth for bandages or a cocktail.

Sam raised an eyebrow and flipped open the cover. Sure the girl's uniform on the starship was a little well stupid but it was a good story. She filled him in on the awesome that was the of the team as they were forced from their homeland and forced to go out into the galaxy as they tried to find their way home...

"And the co-captain is so badass. She reprograms the other ships navigation system to get to them back to their ship."

He rolled his eyes. "It's just kid stuff." He flipped through the colorful pages. _How could he not see the art in all. _It was as good as any book or movie.

Ellie frowned and took her book back. "Fine. You are too mature for it. It's cool I get it." She stuffed it in her bag. _See, if I share my stuff again._

Joel leaned in. "Oh boy, you are in trouble. She just 'fined' you. Better say you are sorry." His eyes twinkled. He liked when someone else was pissing her off.

She shot the man a dirty look. "It's fine." She got off the couch to look at the window. She didn't feel like talking to them. She scanned the street below. No hunters...

"Ellie." Sam pleaded. He shifted closer.

"I got a headache."

"Ouch. That is a another phrase a man dreads to hear." Joel laughed at some private joke at the teen's expense. Henry was even lost at the joke. _What are you talking about? Is that a pun? _

"Shut up, Joel." She said as she returned to the couch with a huff. She couldn't wait until they started traveling again.

-...- (Joel)

Things had went alright all things considered. That was until the the truck showed up. Those guys were hell bent on running them over. _I should have guessed... They do have a dead guy tied down to the roof of the car. _

Joel was pretty sure he was going to have a heart attack as they tried to outrun a fucking truck. At least, Ellie was running ahead like a deer in the woods.

"MOVE!" She yelled at him from ten yards ahead. That girl could have been in the olympics.

A bullet whizzed past as he dodged past a traffic sign and more followed. "Fuck." He growled and pushed himself to go a little faster. They dove behind the bus and looking at the gap in the unfinished bridge. He knew they were screwed.

"We can jump!" Ellie looked over the edge of the broken road.

"Its too high and you can't swim." He told her. _It is suicide._

"You can swim for me. Now. We got to go!" She danced nervously with a gun still in hand.

_You gotta a lot of faith because there is no way in hell. _"No. Ellie climb up, and I will hold them off." Either way they weren't going to make it, but she had a chance to get to Henry and Sam. That became a goal along the way. He just couldn't imagine another girl dieing. He shook that thought. _Don't go down that road. She is __not__ Sarah._

The truck revved up eating up their time_. Shit. _

"No time." She jumped and he didn't have much choice. He went after the airborne teen.

The water froze you to the bone the minute you hit. It was just as bad as ice. Really, it was amazing that they didn't die on impact. _Just dumb luck. _But he didn't have time to figure out how they survived. He propelled himself up to search for the girl. Luckily, she was a few feet ahead flailing to keep above the water and doing a good job considering. Joel caught her and pulled her up so she wouldn't drown. The current stirred and pulled them all over the small bay. This was definitely not a good idea.

"Shit." She coughed and kept kicking.

He tried to swim out of the current, but no use. He seen the rock the same way the bus came in and it was all you could see. Tt was like a tunnel. He threw himself between the girl and rock. The pain stabbed through and he blacked out...

_The pain stabbed through him. He wanted to curl up and die in that moment. He was in his fucking 30s and he wanted to cry. Tommy kept looking up at him. This was a decision nobody wanted to make and he imagined would have longer too._

"_Go without me." Dad repeated. _

"_But we can't" Tommy protested first. _

"_I'm not leaving my house."Joel couldn't say anything. He knew the old man didn't want to leave the house he spent his life perfecting. He didn't want to leave the memories. _

"_But."_

"_No. besides I would just slow you down." The old man wrinkled up his forehead. That was only one small part. No one wanted to see what leaving the house would mean. _

"_You wouldn't" Tommy pleaded. _

_The older man shook his head. This had gotten worse as Joel was forced to go further and further for supplies and medicine. The old man didn't have any of his prescriptions and was right, but... they couldn't leave him. That would be death. The kind that you are alone._

_Tommy looked at him. Even if they were grown-ass men, he was still the eldest. He had to try._

"_Dad."_

"_I will be here. Go on, get." _

"_Tommy. Let him make his bed. It will be better this way." He didn't mean for it to come out so harsh, but it was the truth that old man was as stubborn as both of them combine mixed with the next steel._

"_But-"_

"_That's enough. He wants to stay let him." The older two of the three exchanged a nod. It was Dad wanted. "See you next round." Wherever the next round would take them. It wasn't going to be goodbye._

"_You too." Dad settled into the chair that overlooked the backyard. _

_Tommy still tried, but Joel knew that man was stubborn and brave as hell. He wouldn't have been able to just sit down. He was going to run. _

Joel was forced to breath. Somehow they brought him back to life and he wished they spared themselves the effort. Everything hurt like hell.

Ellie appeared in his view. She gently slapped him on the cheek. Water dripped from her bangs onto his face.

"I'm awake." He muttered.

"I see that." She smiled. "Told you, you could swim for us."

"Rule four-"

"-Don't jump off bridges?" She offered.

He laid back. "Sounds good." They were on a beach... Sam appeared in view. They made it too... Wait. They made it too.. They. made. it. too.

They had their little row. He almost shot Henry for something that he would have done himself if things would have have been different. _No, wait. I would have had everyone pull the last guy up..._ His blood bubbled back up and Ellie started tugging on him yelling that Henry "saved them."

"Saved us! If you would have offered a hand we could have avoided that death trap."

"Joel!" Ellie snapped. "Put down the damn gun!"

He dropped the sights of his gun and everything was forgiven, mostly. He swatted at her ass as they walked up the beach.

She shot him a look, but didn't say anything. She got her lick in earlier.

-...- Ellie

Ellie drifted by his side. He really did scare her back there he was still pretty pale. She knew he wasn't feeling too good. That pop on the ass didn't even hurt. All sound no fury.

"You okay?"

"As good as it gets." He trudged through the sand. They climbed into the boat just to grab a little more supplies.

"Whoa this this is what a boat it s like?" Henry and Sam went their own way up the shore.

"It is different on the water. It moves more."

"I like it here on the sand."

He chuckled. "You didn't do too bad out there for someone who can't swim." He dropped through the hole at the bottom and came out on the other side. He wasn't happy until he searched the whole area.

She nodded and stole another glance at her companion. He never asked how they "saved" him. It was lucky that Henry spotted them and had a chance to swim to them. He dragged them both to shore, but this time she tried to keep Joel's head out of the water. They dragged him on the sand and Henry pushed on Joel's chest and that left someone to do the breathing part of CPR. They left that her to do. Sam was support. Joel coughed and moved but it took a minute for the lug to wake up. He still talked in his sleep about 'making up his mind.'

She was glad he made it. The further they got from home the more she was glad he stuck around. Those hunters were insane. Thank God they had nothing like that in Boston.

A/N: Yeah... dark for me is violent and sad...


	6. Black Parade

Chapter 6: Black Parade

kirbster676 (Yes, he is), razisgosu (yep.) QuietSunlight (I loved your story! I might be borrowing some details if you don't mind and adding to the fanon.) Spoderman (Yeah... I started over again... I love the game but I am waiting for beyond: two souls), mckoy12345678910 (I wondered what happened to him. My theory is that they were trying to go to grandpa with Sarah and gather up the family)

-...- (Ellie)

The pair played with the black and white ball. She kicked at the goal and it was cool to just play a game for a second. Even Henry and Joel took a second to watch.

Henry watched Sam return the kick. "We might have to get one of those on the outside."

Sam lit up for a second. He looked like someone his age. "That would be great!"

They didn't have much back in Boston to play with. Her school had one basketball and hoop to play with. She wasn't too bad at it. This was no basketball...

Joel looked at Henry. "You remember soccer?"

"Yeah. I had a cousin that played on the church's team."

"It was a good game." Joel nodded. Ellie added it up.

"How do you play?"

He shifted his weight. "Well, we better get going."

"Come on, Joel."

"You have two teams and two goals, which were-a these nets. The team would try to get the ball into the goal and the goalie tried to keep it out."

"Doesn't sound too hard." She puffed up.

"It could be. Depended on the teams. Now put it down. We got to go."

Ellie frown and looked down at the ball. There was no way she could hide it in her bag. She doubted anybody would miss it.

They went on through the tunnels and the deeper they got the more she realized this was a mistake. First only a few infected. Maybe they were like Bill... used them as a defense. But slowly all the abandoned things added up. The rain catchers, rooms, sound traps, the signs... Whoever lived here didn't anymore.

Joel shoved his way into a room and they followed.

He was standing by a white cloth reading a note. She read the floor. _They didn't suffer..._

He put down the scrap of the envelope back where he found it. She looked over the small closet. She looked at the sheet and did not want to look under it, but found herself picking up the letter. _Why? What happened?_

_Oh my god._ The story fell into place the ship captain was the sewer man! He found some friends to live with him... _Why does he read these letters? _A shiver ran up and down and her spine. She didn't want to know what happened to the people leaving notes. It was too much weight knowing. She left it were Joel did.

Joel went up the ramp and found a pipe to carry.

They made eye contact and he looked away. "Come on."

-...-Joel

The gate slammed shut and there was a moment of utter confusion.

"Just a trap." Joel consoled himself. He reached down and tugged at the lip of the door. "Just a- Hey! Henry. Help. He wasn't sure what he was expecting. The boy couldn't even offer a hand at the truck.

"This is awkward." Ellie joked with Sam. "Don't worry."

_There might be something to worry about. _Joel thought as he listened. The door didn't budge. _Fuck. _ He stood up and Ellie looked at him and then at Sam. This was not good. _That is not my problem. _He looked at Ellie when the clickers began to cry and gurgle.

Ellie's eyes flashed wide. "Go." He told her. _She had to take care of herself this time. _He hated this feeling of being so helpless.** RATTA TAT TAT** _He could hear the gunshots of the police in his head. _He suppressed that feeling. _She is not SARAH! _He reminded himself.

They exchanged glances one last time before she said, "Henry, get your ass in gear; we got to move." She grabbed the older teens arm and they ran past the stairs and she jammed her knife in the lock and popped it like he did with a shiv. _She did learn a little something._

Joel placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and held the boy in place. The clickers past, but he could hear the cries on their side.

They were on there own and he had no idea if they would meet again.

-...- (Henry)

He grabbed at Ellie's hand and pushed her through the door first and took a shot at the clickers following. But they did put some space between them on the infected

"Don't shoot at them, the noise will attract more!" Ellie hissed at him and grabbed his arm pulling him into a corner past a door. They ducked down and held their breath. In the moment, his heart stopped beating too.

What was once a woman, clicked and gurgled in the door and reached for them with her gnarled hands. The fingers were twisted and broken and she moved them anyway. She reached over their head. Her head turned listening. She found nothing. She walked on. The others past too following her. Ellie reached around and picked up a rock and threw it back towards the other door.

They hissed and ran after the rock. That would keep them busy for a second.

"Come on." He whispered and they slipped down the hallway.

"Which way do we go?"

"I don't know." He had no idea if this way would even take them back. He led the way further in. He could not stand the thought of leaving Sam. _He is strong. He will be okay. _He told himself. Yet his heart raced. He raised his brother to survive. He could handle this. He had to have faith. Besides, the old man seemed to know what he was doing.

Ellie turned and watched the area, her head spinning like searchlight.

As they hit a cross tunnel one of the infected jumped at them. _IT JUMPED! AT THEM! _A infected man hide in the darkness and surprised them both. He had always spent his life outside of a zone, but he had never seen so many infected. So, many advanced ones.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Ellie said as the infected grabbed her.

He jumped in and pulled it off sending it reeling. Ellie had her gun out now and yanked him down the tunnel. More came out to attack. She shot two in the head. _Damn that girl can shoot..._

"Please no bloaters. Please no bloaters." She prayed as they took off down another tunnel.

His fingers burned. _He touched it. _Getting that close to infected was usually a death sentence and he... grabbed it. It could have bite him. _Did it? As he ran he checked his hand knowing it didn't, but he couldn't suppress the fear. Fear of not seeing Sam again, fear of becoming one, fear of not finding a way out. _He could see the tunnel closed or locked at the end and they would be trapped. He gripped his gun tighter to control this feeling.

-...- (Ellie)

"Push me up!" Henry and Joel practically threw her through the window to move what was holding the door to freedom shut.

"Fucking CLIMB!" Joel cursed.

The metal frame of the window cut in to her legs as she swung over, but she didn't have time to think. Henry dropped down as she pushed the dumpster over a few inches.

"They were coming."

"No Shit." He gripped the edge of the handle and they both pulled as hard as they could.

**BANGBANGBANG **Shot were were being fired and soon she could smell burning flesh and hair. _fuckfuckfuck._

"Come on." She pulled harder. It scraped along the concrete giving the door only a few inches of clearance.

"IT"S OPEN!" Henry yelled and he slipped out first. He helped pull it open a few more inches and Joel hand appeared first. She grabbed his forearm and pulled on him.

"FUCK!" He cursed and came on their side. He dropped down on the railing coughing.

The three teens slammed the dumpster back against the door. The infected on the other side still yelled and scrapped. She backed up feeling like she was going to puke, when she saw the fucking warning. **INFECTED DON'T OPEN! **_Really?! _"Good going guys. You couldn't have said something on the other side?!"

No one laughed at her joke. The brother were busy reuniting. Henry checking over Sam and the younger boy doing the same. They seemed so happy to see each other.

She returned to Joel's side. She was so happy to see the man, but her relief did not last long. He was cussing pulling more bandages on his arm. He pulled away like a dog not wanting her to see. _Did he get bit? _That thought put fear in her soul much worse than being chased by infected. Her mind raced uncontrollably.

"Joel?"

"I'm fine." He cut her off before she could even ask what was wrong.

"Did you get-"

"No." It was pretty firm, but this guy was know he his little white lies.

_Then what happened motherfucker?! _Her mind continued to race. Could their scratches infect you? _Logically no..._ but if they had spores on their hands from touching their head it could possibly... if it the skin was broken... "What happened?" She wanted the truth goddamit and she was going to get it.

"Burned. Got a little close to the cocktail and it splashed." He hadn't met her eyes, but that sigh admitted to the truth. _What do you think that I will think you are weak? Why can't you just tell me? _They were...partners right? Sure, he was transporting her but...

"Didn't someone to tell you to stop and roll?" She joked in the hopes to goad him into letting her look at it.

"Stop, drop and roll and I am not doing that with a room full of infected." He corrected.

"I'm kidding. Lighting the mood. Can I see it? I can help with the bandages." It was hard to wrap up your own bandages he had were already dirty and the way he tied it was uneven. It was tight and loose at the same damn time.

"No." He touched his arm closer to his chest. He was stubborn. It did hurt that he didn't have some explanation. Just 'no.'

"Whatever then. Take care of yourself." She wanted to tell him that she hoped it hurt or that the bandages stuck, something to hurt him like he hurt her by not letting her help. But she couldn't.

He frowned and set his jaw. "Let's keep moving." He went down the stairs first still leading the way into the suburb.

They went to check out the building for undoubtedly needed supplies.

-...- (Joel)

His were shaking as everything fell into place. Sam did get infected and he prayed to God it wasn't back at the sewer. It would be his fault then._ No, he corrected himself. I didn't tell the infected too to do that. It was just bad luck. Shit.._. He didn't buy it.

He looked at the other body. He knew why the teen did it. Completely.

Ellie didn't. "Why did he?" She started tearing up.

"There was nothing we could have done."

"But..." She wiped her nose as more tears formed. "Why?"

That was too hard to answer.

"Get your stuff." He went to the still cooking food. They would take it with them to eat. They had to keep moving. The sooner he dropped her off the better.

"We can't...leave them here."

"Ellie. We don't have time."

Tears gave to anger. She was in his face and shoved on his chest pushing herself back more than moving him. "FUCK THAT! We got the time!" He didn't move she was just mad at the world and was taking it out on him. "If you aren't going to do it. I will!" She turned and walked in a circle thinking of a plan.

He waited patiently. Those boys deserved better than just to rot here.

"I'll find a shove." He said after a moment. One of the houses was bound to have one...

-...- (Ellie)

They set out in silence. Both were dirtier than ever, but at least she didn't have this weight on her shoulders.

"So, how far is Wyoming?" She really couldn't take the any more excitement. She really didn't want to go through any cities.

"It will be awhile."He shifted his bag. He did take all the cans of peaches and what he could use off of Henry.

"Fuck." She kicked a rock. Joel turned and looked at her. "Whatever. Are we talking a or two week?"

"I wish." He muttered.

They were screwed. Her feet already hurt and she was tired. They walked into the late afternoon sun. They would find a place to sleep because she could not stay at the tower one more night.

A/N: Okay. Now that we got a good game setup be prepared for new environments and pitstops. I did not do justice to Sam and Henry the first time...


	7. Mud on the tires

Chapter 7: Mud on the tires

mckoy12345678910 (I thought he would say something too... I am totally taking suggestions! I love having that community feel), QuietSunlight (It was so sad.) doomsta27 (You commented as soon as I updated. He is very physical man), shadow12 (Sorry. I had a lot to cover and I wanted to get through that without crying...), ThatChickontheInternet (Thanks! You guys are the only thing keeping me going some days), RCAM (I know he is 25 but the older I get the more everyone stays a teen longer. To Joel they are all just kids), artilyon-rand (Thanks... I think), Unwritten (Hey. I'm back to my old tricks)

A/N: I know the last chapter jumped a little more than normal, but I wanted to get Henry in. Also, that chapter was hard to write the whole thing with those two because it was just so sad. I will try to keep this all Ellie

-...- (Ellie)

They walked along the country road through the trees that overhung. They hadn't seen any other people infected or not since leaving Henry and Sam. It was strange not to see hordes, but they did seem attracted to noise and cities made the most noise now. But it was a blessing. Walking all day was bad enough. She tried to imagine all the cars they passed on roads all running. It would have been so nice.

"So... do you know a guy with a car or a Harley?" Ellie asked him after a long time of just stumbling over cracks in the road. It had been two solid days of walking. At night, they would haul up in a house for a night.

"No." He sighed.

"So, did you liked riding the Harley?" Even though Henry pressed him for details Joel wrote off the questions that night.

"No." He laughed a little "It sucked. It just killed your ass and Tommy got so sunburned he looked like a racoon when he took off his glasses." He did have a grin.

Ellie smiled at hearing him sound so happy. Even if it was at his brother's pain.

"I would have been fine after a week, but we did hit up Las Vegas. I never had much luck, but we found this one place that had dollar beers and you could play poker all night." He sounded wistful at the idea of vacation. Las Vegas was another one of those places that the name was dropped. It was always linked with strippers and gambling.

"I played poker a couple times with Riley. I whooped her butt in the game." The other girl got so pissed they had to learn to play different games. "I sucked at Black Jack, so we settled on playing spades."

"We would have needed you there. Tommy always had too much hope when it came to 'just one more game.' But that trip was something I never wanted to do again. I had to leave Sarah with her grandparents, which was just trouble. They spoiled her so bad. She conned them into not making her go to school."

"Whose Sarah?"

He paused for a second. "No one. Don't worry about it." He built that wall around himself. They walked in silence. It was heavy and she wished she didn't even ask. Her feet scuffed along the road.

She pulled out the joke book. She cleared her throat, "Did you hear about the guy who got hit in the head with a can of soda? He was lucky it was a soft drink."

Joel looked at her with an eyebrow raised and actually chuckled at her. It wasn't at the joke, but it did do its job. "So, why aren't you a firefly?" He had to ask. "Queen Firefly always was obsessed with it. And if she helped raise you..."

"My mom was. I never really joined." She shrugged. She didn't know why. "Marlene never pushed it." She pocketed the book. "Maybe she was waiting until I was older."

"Tommy was one for a while. He even knew Marlene. In a... more than work kind of way."

_Ewwwwww...Did I ever meet him? _She tried to remember any guy called Tommy. Joel nudged her shoulder with his arm pulling that train of thought off the tracks. "You would have been pretty young when they were running around."

"Oh." She was relieved.

"Come on. Let's eat. I'm starving" He lead them to a tree that was crossing the road. It made a decent place to sit. He dug through his bag and pulled out a can of Sam's peaches.

Ellie made a face. She was hungry. But she could not eat any more fucking peaches. "Ugh." The peaches were just too sweet and the syrup they were in would settle and be this thick glob. Joel compared it to 'jello.' Either way it was nasty and slimy and ugh...

-...-

Two weeks of walking and she was ready to die. Not become infected because all they did was walk, but dead where she could lie down. They had done nothing, but walk from sunrise to sunset. Her feet hurt and she had a hole in her shoe and no house had her size and yeah... things weren't fun. The trees still shaded them, but it was muggy.

**Slap. **Joel killed a mosquito that was on the back of his neck and she scratched at the bites she had. Those bastard got through her clothes! Bugs everywhere. They were so loud at night she could barely sleep.

She swatted at some flies. Joel stopped when he found a nice tree to sit on. It overlooked the ditch. A real piece of scenery. _More fucking trees. _With a sigh she joined him on the log. She pulled up her shoe to inspect the damage. The hole on the side was getting wider. Her shoe would be talking to her soon as the sole separated.

"Oh No!"

"What?!" Joel was alarmed scanning the trees looking for an enemy or something dead.

"I'm losing my soul!" She said seriously for a second before cracking. She laughed at her joke. "I really have to add that too the book. Got a pen?" Joel elbowed her lightly and she elbowed him back. "Bully! HEY!" He pulled her into a headlock and ruffled up her hair with his knuckled until all of it was out of the ponytail. "JOEL!" She whined. The world was in a haze of red and him beating on her head.

He let her go. "Look what you did." She ran her fingers through her hair. It was a tangled mess. She didn't exactly have a brush to fix this. That was another thing to look for tonight at the house.

"Rule five. Don't scare Joel." He leaned back to look at her "It looks good down." He said after a second.

"It gets in the way." She put it back in her ponytail and tucked her bangs behind her ears. The bangs were Riley's idea and she couldn't wait for them to grow out.

"You could just shave it off."

"You could shave your beard too!" She pushed him. He didn't budge much until she threw her weight. They both nearly tumbled off the log.

"WHOA!" She caught on to his bicep and he managed to dig in and keep them up. She panted.

"Sorry." He looked at her like she crazy. Their game was over.

He pushed her upright. "Let's eat." This was their lunch after all they should eat. He dug in his bag again for something to eat.

He popped a can with a knife and cut out the top. He took a scoop with the spoon they had been sharing for the meals and passed it. "Here."

Beans in a can, freaking beans in a can. She hated this trend. The food left after twenty years was not what anyone wanted to eat and she couldn't stand it. She took the spoon in hand and ate one bean and passed it back. She gagged it down. He didn't even bother starting a fire to cook it.

Joel took another bite. "What is your problem?" He took another and passed her another bite.

"Can't eat another fucking bite. That stuff is disgusting." She pushed it back.

"Fine. Don't eat." He kept the can to himself and dug in. He didn't seem to care how old it was. He ate it anyway making some dumb point. _What being a macho man?_

"I mean can't we get something else. Any fucking thing but beans."

"Peaches?" He offered. "We found a lot of those."

"I don't want that either!" She was said louder than she meant.

He put the empty can down with a clang. "You finished?"

"I'm just fucking tired of it." She was a little embarrassed about sounding like brat, but she was just really frustrated with the food selection. Even in the zone they had more stuff.

"Well, I'm not going to take your bitching. Come on." He shifted and she realized she might have stepped in something she couldn't step out of.

"Hell no." She was not going to let him touch her. Especially over food. The backs of her upper thighs tingled at the idea of him... "Look we can find some else to eat... I hate the stupid cans."

He stepped toward the trees and pulled off his bow and arrow. "Let's go."

"What are we doing?" Why would he want to be in the woods... That seemed like a really bad idea. Not that there was anyone around the care what happened in the woods. He disappeared in the foliage and she had no choice. She didn't want to be left on the tree.

"So, what are we doing out here."

"Hunting." He whispered as he studied the ground and then moved forward on a trail. They walked deeper into the woods. The world bathed in green.

"Hunting? Hunting for-"

"Shhhhh" He stepped over sticks. He dropped down and listened. Apparently, his listening applied to animals.

"What?" She whispered as she followed.

"Whatever we can catch." _Way to be vague. So, we are hunting snails and bugs too by that definition._ They went deeper in the woods. She followed the man. _There is no way they could do this. _

_-...-_

It had been an almost an hour of heading through the overgrown woods. She heard about people hunting, but it was always on the edge of the city. Even she had taken shots at some rats and squirrels, but this was different. It felt so much more real. He led the way. His shoulders weren't even tense like when they fought the infected.

"Ever go hunting before everything went to shit." she whispered

"Couple of times." He scanned ahead. "Another thing Tommy dragged me on."

_Tommy drags you on a lot of trips. _She followed him over a the small trail that was made by a deer. She watched the bushes and noticed something dangling. _Berries!_ They were black and bunched up.

"Joel."

He backed up to see what she was pointing at.

"Berries. Do you think they are poisonous?" Anything fresh sounded great and if he wanted to do the hunting thing, she had the gathering down.

He nudged her toward it. "Go get some and bring it back."

She hopped over the underbrush. "Shit." She hissed the bushes got thorny. She grabbed the bush and ruffled through it picking all the berries she could. There was no way she was going back through that. She returned with handful of berries.

"Here." She licked her lips if they were any good she bet they would be awesome! They smelled so sweet and just something she never really had. The small bushes that produced berries in the zone were good, but overpicked.

Joel looked it over and cracked a smile. "You have a good eye for food. Blackberries." He popped one in his mouth and chewed. " Good 'n ripe."

Ellie ate one. _Damn. _It was sweet, but wait. "Can you eat the seeds?"

He nodded and took half her haul and went on his way._ Freaking freeloader! _She eat her berries one by one savoring the sweetness. It was so much better than those peaches.

They went on the hunt. He looked for animals she kept her eyes peeled for more bushes.

He stopped suddenly and held out his arm before crouching down. He waved for her to step up. She slide under his arm to see what he was looking at. A deer. A male one with rack of antlers.

He handed her the gun.

"Line up the shot." He whispered. She could feel his breath on her ear and made her shiver in a good way. She knew how to shoot, but in the woods it was different.

She stared at it down through the scope. It was eating some low leaves and didn't even think about them.

"Wait for it..."

It shook its head and **BANG.**

The deer dropped and Joel jumped up. She popped up by his side. She wanted to jump up, but settled for offering her hand for a high five. She seen Tess high five him after killing some infected and this was victory. He returned the clap.

"Lets see what we are working with." He was a lot less quiet about tracking down to the deer. He checkout the animal.

"We aren't going to get to take a lot, but we will eat good for a few days. He moved to clean and gut the poor thing and her stomach twisted. She seen people cook rat and it was the same idea, but fuck. It was a lot different...

"I think I'm going to sit this one out."

He raised an eyebrow. "Suit yourself. You will just have to figure it out yourself when I'm not here."

He was using a shiv just a scissor with duct tape. She leaned in offering her knife. "Here." With a sigh she asked what he wanted her to do. In the moment she wished they would have gone fishing... or got a rabbit instead.

A/n: I figured this was a breather after yesterday and I had to get in a little of Ellie's trademark humor. And a little bonding since this is still a romance. See you tomorrow!


	8. Wild Wild West

Chapter 8 Wild Wild West

mckoy12345678910 (If you want to see anything feel free to suggest it! Thanks. They needed a moment of cute), kirbster676 (I loved your review. They are working towards the relationship with the touching. And hunting makes sense) , doomsta27, Kenny9x3 (LMAO! That is perfect), a (I ship Tess/Joel as a side ship. They are awesome. Her lesbian Mom LMAO. She can be bi and just sleep with her too. ), QuietSunlight (I think I remember reading that in a line of yours about how inedible it would be. That food would be nasty. I'll take fresh rat. That's I'm smooth like butter. Lol not really. ), MasterHollow (I know. It would not have been hard to do and would have made sense) , ThatChickontheInternet (Thanks just wait.)

-...- (Joel)

A month of walking and they just got out of the midwest. He suddenly remembered why he and Tess settled down and stayed in Boston so long... The endless walking just wore you out and put you in a trance. There was too much time to think...

"_Daddy! DADDY!" Sarah grabbed at his forearm. "You aren't even listening?!" She shook his arm._

"_I am baby-girl. Now what do you want?"_

"_Look at the view?" He had to look at what she meant. _

_They had taken up hiking. His girl was always more of a tomboy. Probably since she had mostly men in her life... So, she like to play soccer, fastpitch, playing guitar, and hiking was a new thing. At least, it was a excuse to spend time together. This was their first major walk not just on the trail by their house, but man his feet hurt and he wanted to back to the car and go to Burger King for milkshake... "It's nice." _

_They climbed up the hill overlooking the valley and it was really green and looked far down. _

"_I think we need a picture." Sarah said as she dug through her bag. _

"_I'll take it." he pulled out his cell phone and moved to get a good picture of the view and her. He snapped a shot. "That's a keeper." He saved it to his background. _

_She smiled as she looked at it. _

"What's that?" Her voice drew him out of the trance.

"Huh?"

Ellie stopped walking a few feet behind had entered a small town, but it was far from dead. They had a fence and gate running right across the street. It would be a bitch walking around it.

"It's a outpost. People like Bill, but a lot more so they could have a town. They set up places for transporter and alike to stop and rest and trade, but it comes at a price."

"So you stayed at one?" She wrinkled her nose with the question.

" A few."

"With Tommy?" She teased.

"No. We parted ways by then." That was after Evan and his gang was a hellish time in his life. He didn't want to relive it.

Besides, these posts came with a high price. "But the last one I stayed at was nice. They had running water for showers, but it all cost way too much. They charged you for coming in. If you wanted to sleep inside the walls under the stars you were welcome to, but the hotel cost more. The food cost more." Everything came with a price that was way over their budget. He shouldered his bag. "But let's keep going. We can find some river to get washed up in and find a house"

"What?!" She stomped. "I'm tired and you're tired. Come on we can stay a night."

'Ellie..."She didn't budge. "Fine, they might check for infected you know." She continued to give him a look. That didn't even sway her. "Let's just see what they want for coming in."

He shook his head and they approached the gate. An armed man looked over them through his sunglasses. _Probably something someone traded to get in._

"Got room for two more?" Joel called up to the guy.

The man broke out into a grin. He was missing some teeth and the rest looked ready to go too. "Yeah. What do you got?"

"Depends."

The guy looked them over assessing their supplies. _Stupid guns being strapped to the bag..._ "Ten bullets for you and the girl." _It could have been worse..._"Or five pills. Or one bottle of whiskey."

"Bullets. But I will give two rifle shots, 1 arrow and two for a revolver."

They guy mulled it over. Ellie looked at him. _I'll explain later. _Everything had a price and exchange rates could work in their favor.

"Add in another arrow and call it a deal"

"Fine."

Joel had to pull out the supplies to show before they opened the gate.

Once it did open, they were greeted by a muscular goon who took their supplies. Sunglasses dropped down off some scaffolding. "Welcome to paradise." He scanned over them for signs of being infected. They were dirty, but not too much blood, rips or tears. They must of passed because he backed off. "Head straight and there is the hotel and shops. We have market day for trades on Wednesday."

"We don't plan on staying that long." He told the truth just a night here. That was it.

"Well, once you leave you have to pay again."

Ellie stayed close as they walked down the old main street. It looked still like a one stop town from before the infection. Shops lined the street to sell and they had a small area set up as a farmers market. They had a old movie theater setup. _I wonder if that works... or how much it costs. _Further down was a Hotel and by the look of it housing for town.

"They could set up a scam to just rob you blind." Ellie didn't stray as far as she did when they walked on the outside. She stopped to look at the movie theater too. They might have to check that out later.

"People could get the word out. Black ball them right out of business. Transporters want a safe place to trade and they want the supplies to keep their home safe." He looked up and seen the windmill turning behind the buildings. _Probably leads to a fence. _"They should have power and water. Let's go check out the hotel and then a movie."

She smiled. "Go big or go home."

"Yep." He scanned ahead. They might not rob you blind, but it didn't mean they wouldn't say something to Ellie. At least they did have a good supply of bullets, but walking out would be a challenge.

The hotel was like a saloon from his dad's old John Wayne movies. The downstairs was a large bar that covered the backwall with card tables around the room. They even had a pool table and music coming in through speakers. But what gave it the saloon feel was the women. A dozen of them. Some leaning on bar sticking their ass out. Two were dancing on a rigged up stripper looked down at the teenager by his side. _This is awkward._

"Ewww..." She scanned the room. _You wanted to stay here._

-...- (Ellie)

Joel walked up to the counter to the bartender and they argued down the price. Ellie tried to keep her eyes out of the valley. In Boston, they had women who did that for ration cards, but the police always shut them down pretty quick if they were that public about it. It was considered a public health concern with all the diseases that they didn't have medicine for. So she never seen a lot of it besides hearing about a couple streets known for it.

A blonde on her right looked her over. Ellie took a step closer to Joel. The lady smiled. "So, is that your daddy, Honey?"

"No..." Ellie said. _I swear if she says that he can be hers I will slap the lipstick off of her face._

Joel finished negotiating with the people handed over some shotgun shells and got a key with the room number on a plack.

"Aren't you a little young to be traveling with a man and transporting?"

"Aren't you a little old the be whoring?" Ellie returned the a sugary tone.

**SLAP **Joel swatted her ass. "Quit it." Ellie burned with shame._ He didn't have to do that. I'm not some dog._ "Come on." He barked and lead the way up the stairs the lady still smiling at her.

"I think you should consider calling him that, sweetheart." One of the other girls playful slapped the blonde on the butt mimicking how it must have looked.

_Fuck you..._Her cheeks burned and she stopped walking to go there and wipe the smirk off their faces ,but Joel stopped. "Come on. I don't need you causing trouble."

She stomped after him and turned the corner to the rooms. He found theirs and opened it and things were not going her way today at all. It was a small room that smelled musty and wet. They had a small bed that was smaller than the one at school! They did have a bathroom but it was small and dark. It did have a tub.

"No way. How much did you pay for this shit?"

"I got it cheap. We will deal with it."

"Well, where are you going to sleep? Better be in that tub." She didn't even want to look at him let alone touch him.

"I have an idea." He snapped, "I'll stay here and you can sleep outside!" He grumbled something about having no home-training.

She grinded her teeth. She would have considered the idea the mood she was in. "Well, you..." She collected herself. That bastard was crazy enough to make her sleep outside.

"Got something to say?"

Her temper raged. _Got something to say! I'll SHOW YOU! _She went to him and slapped him clean across the mouth. It was hard enough that his face turned with it. "You didn't have to do that in front of THEM?" There she said it. He embarrassed her!

"You were going to get us kicked out for fighting and then they could take all our shit! They wanted you to fight with them!" He whisper yelled. Trying not to make a scene in their room though she doubted anyone would come running.

Ellie frowned and just gulped her feelings down. It still wasn't right. They both took a deep breath and Joel brought his hand to rub as his cheek. He started first."I asked about the theater. They got something starting at seven. If you want to go-"

"No!" She curled her arms around her stomach. She didn't want to go back down stairs past them. She didn't care if he was apologizing he didn't have to do that and he could at least say sorry..

"Fine." He set his jaw this time. "You can keep the bed to yourself! I'm going out!" He marched over to the door and slammed it on his way out.

She went to door. "Whatever!" She re-slammed the door. She stalked around the room and sat on the bed. She threw the pillow and still was not satisfied. She took her bag off. There was no way she was going to chase him down and say sorry.

-...- (Joel)

He huffed, _You are the one who wanted to stop for a night! _He stomped down the steps. _It doesn't even matter what the whore said. People do that shit just to push you so they can get the angle on you! _he turned the corner heading to the bar. _Too stubborn for her own good! _

He rubbed his cheek. _She hits hard too. _

The bartender raised an eyebrow. "A wad of cloth for whiskey." He must of known something went wrong.

"Fine." He slapped it down. "Make it strong."

The bartender nodded. Joel continued to mentally argue with the girl. _After all he spent on her, she couldn't at least be grateful. They could have had a nice night. A movie and put up their feet but No._

The same blonde woman saddled up against him and Joel pushed her away. "No interested." he wasn't going to pay for a overpriced hooker.

"Getting liquored up to go to bed with her?" the woman sneered.

_She was starting to mess with me now! _He could see why Ellie wanted to hit her. "Ma'am, I'm not interested."

"Fine." She held up her hands. She went to prey on others in the bar.

He looked at the bartender. "Better lose her. She is bad for business."

"She is just looking to sell. She is flat broke."

He downed the next drink. _I'm going to stop after the next and play some cards. That will help. _"Another." He put down his payment.

"Yes sir." 

A/N: A cliffhanger! Tomorrow is the first day of school!


	9. Honky Tonk Badonkadonk

Chapter 9 Honky Tonk Badonkadonk

kirbster676 (Nope. That lady was pretty pissed too. I think anyone else would have done the same or at least they would tell Ellie to chill), MasterHollow (I thought ration card might not be transferable from city to city. The government doesn't want you wandering around. Also, if you live outside the zone you need something and paper money is no use but bullets and pills...) razisgosu (Wanted something new. No beta. Sadly.) doomsta27 (I had to name drop. It was too perfect), QuietSunlight (Lol, Don't worry part two is here) ThatChickontheInternet (Ellie would slip out with you. I could not resist slipping it in) mckoy12345678910 (Great! I was going for different. Still in character but different and more hard).

-...- (Ellie)

The water ran down her back and burned slightly, but it felt so good to be clean. She already scrubbed down with their soap twice. It was so much better than the quick baths in the rivers. Those were so awkward. He would have downstream facing one way and she had upstream facing the other, and he was not allowed anywhere near her. She sighed and rubbed down her hair with the soap bar once more. River water just didn't feel as good as this.

Even In Boston they didn't have water like that. You had a tub and you had to heat the water and... it was way too much work. Even Winston hated going through it all. He only got a bath when it was time to give the dog a bath.

She tried to block out the thought of the fight and just enjoy her peace and quiet. Enjoy being safe and warm.

Yeah, Joel stormed out with his bag but... _Don't worry _She soothed herself. He wouldn't abandon her here? _Would he? _He would at least come back. She was sure he wouldn't leave even if it might take a day... She had a few bullets to trade. But she doubted he would...

The water splattered as it dropped a degree in temp. _Time to get out. _ She gingerly picked up the towel and sniffed it. It didn't share the musty smell of the room and it was clean and soft. She pat down and wrung out her hair with it before wrapping it around herself. She peeked out into the room.

He still didn't come back. _Shit._

A pout formed on her lips. She retrieved her clothes and slipped on her panties and bra and changed her clothes for the ones in the bag. They were a little cleaner. She returned to the bathroom and wash out her clothes and hung it to dry. She checked the clock. _8:00 _She had spent close to an hour getting clean after stewing for a good hour. _It is still early. _She reminded herself. He could have went downstairs to lick his wounds and get a drink.

She laid out on the bed to read a comic. _Cataclysm..._

She finished flipping through her last page of the book. _Why do they always end on a cliffhanger? _ She looked back the captain and his crewwere running from the Goruk and the lieutenant stumbled.

Winston would have liked the series, so would Riley. She rolled over on her stomach and checked again. _8:30. _She picked through for her joke book and after flipping through the pages it just wasn't that good with no one to share...

"Fuck It." She stuffed the book in the bag not caring if the cover got wrinkled. She walked around the room and looked in the night stand. They had a magazine with a pretty woman on the cover. She opened it. _EWWWWWW_ It was like Bill's with more women in it. She dropped it back in the drawer. _Nothing good there... _She checked through the rest of the room.

She checked the clock again_ 8:45..._

She laid down on the bed. It didn't smell too bad compared to the beds they normally occupied. She curled up and tried to sleep, maybe a nap would help.

Yet sleep did not come easy. Her legs were restless and she was cold and the bed was hard. She rolled over again. And then again. And again. Music also didn't help, but through the floor she could hear something about a 'Honky Tonk.' "UGH!" She kicked the sheets and shifted the pillow.

"That's it." She sat up and checked the clock it was 10:30.

She re-tied her ponytail before deciding to leave the room. She pocketed a bullet and left the room. At least, he left the key so she couldn't get locked out. She went downstairs with her shoulders down. She wasn't going to be scared of those bitches. They had to deal with her!

The bar was now hopping. A lot of dirty men and working women milling around throwing shots and playing games. She scanned the crowd for a brown-haired man in a familiar plaid shirt. She walked down into the crowd.

The music blared over the speakers and she passed the bar.

She heard a table singing "Honky Tonk Badonkadonk! Whoooo!" They cheered and one lady was climbing on the table. _Please don't be there..._

Ellie turned lost in the crowd. "Joel?" She called weakly. There were so many people. She tried using his listening skills to tune into his accent. She heard someone that sounded like him.

"Hit me." Joel was at a table. Slamming his fist and drinking another glass. He fanned the cards. A brunette sat up in his lap and he was petting down her back to her ass. _Huh? So that is a thing... _

The girl nibbled on his ear and Joel played like he was Texas Hold'em Match and he just _ARG!_

"Joel." She squared her shoulders and walked to the table.

The brunette looked at her. She did look a lot like Tess. All curly dark hair and pale skin. She even liked to pin it back a little. She didn't say anything like the blonde had, so that was in her favor. 'JOEL."

He folded his card down and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" He said so smugly.

"I- look-" Her mind blanked. She just wanted him to come to bed so she could sleep. Now she wasn't even sure she wanted that. "Come on. You- don't need to waste all your supplies." _That was a logical excuse... wasn't it?_

"I'm not." He finished his drink and refilled it with a bottle he purchased. He might not be slurring, but she was sure he was gone with a capital G. He gave the woman a smile "I'm winning."

"Winning what?" _Because you did not win this fight. Not buy a long shot. _

"The game." He had a collection of supplies to bet with on his end of the table.

"Who's this?" the brunette asked.

Ellie puffed up. "Ellie. It has been a pleasure to meet you. Now, get off of him."

"Ignore her." Joel squeezed the lady's butt. The lady didn't move she just leaned on his shoulder to watch his cards.

"Fine! Ignore me! I hope you get crabs! or.. gonorrhea or something!" She spat at him. She wished she had a better comeback, but he could sleep with that woman. "I don't need you at all." He wasn't coming to see her tonight.

"Why did you come down here?" **CLANG **He threw in another bullet in the pile.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?!" She was yelling now. She didn't care who saw. "FUCK YOU!" They could throw her out for other men at the table eyed her.

He put down his drink. "I'm calling it." The men around the table showed cards and he raked in another pile.

She shoved him in the back and he just rocked forward with the woman, but he never lost his balance. Ellie went straight up the stairs. Others were watching as she left. He better sleep with that woman because he was not coming into her room. She wasn't jealous at all. _Nope. _They could have him. She didn't even want to touch it. She threw herself in the bed determined to sleep. But time slipped by and she tossed and turned all night. _Fuck you, Joel._

_-...-_ (Joel)

The morning light burned his eyes and mouth was so dry. He couldn't figure out why he was propped up and not in some sort of a bed..._Ellie _He looked down the hall for the girl and saw nothing but doors. He had to add the pieces up. He was in front of the room he rented and he slept on the floor? He could remember a fight and feeling smug like he won, but why didn't he have a bed?

_Did I win?_ He felt his pockets and checked his bag. He did roll out a winner judging by the extra supplies, but he just didn't buy another bed.

_He sniffed his shirt. He could smell a woman's perfume, but she left him. What happened?..._

_He was rolling. He had money. Won that fight and had a pretty woman on his arm. Life was looking up._

"_I think we should go play another game, cowboy" the brunette whispered in his ear. Damn it was good to be called that again_

"_How much to play?" He purred in her neck_

_She looked over his pile "The rifle bullets." That sounded about right to him._

"_Let's go." They left the table and went up the stair and began to kiss. But he stopped at a familiar door. _

"_You okay?" She pet his shirt and down his abs. _

"_Naw. I can't." He looked at the door. She wouldn't know, but he would. "Here." He gave her a pocket full of odds and ends. "Thanks for making this old dog feel young."_

"_But." She pouted. _

"_Go on get." The lady slinked off looking back checking to see if he was telling the truth._

_He knocked. _

"_FUCK OFF!" Oh boy, this was going to be a long night... _

His mouth was dry and a swig of the moonshine didn't help. He tried again. Maybe in the morning she would not be so angry.

"Ellie?" He banged again.

She opened the door her red hair all around her face. "What?" She looked as tired as he felt.

The world shifted and he leaned on the door frame for support. _I overdid it last night..._"Can I go to bed now?" Her eyes squinted, judging. He looked away, he just wanted to sleep in the bed he paid for.

"Fine." She huffed and they both entered the small room. She curled up on her side on the small bed and he wrapped loosely around careful not to touch anything that would start another fight. There were only so many ways to lay on that bed without falling off. Once things were settled he could stretch out and relax _Thank God..._

"You were howling like a dog all night." She muttered. _So, you were up too..._

"You could have opened the door."

"You could have not been with her down there."

_So, she was going to be like that. _"Night, Ellie."

"Night."

He would just pay for another night and they could try this again.

-...- (Ellie)

She had spent most of the night tossing and turning because she was mad at him for embarrassing her and then actually... winning.

_This doesn't make sense. _She kicked the sheets off again.

She could hear him outside the door. He tried knocking and asking. She didn't give because her pride would have had to take another hit. He called again and slamming his fist into the door, so it buckled. After a moment of his breathing he settled down right outside. Cursing and cussing.

_What difference did it make if he wanted a whore? _She asked herself. _It wasn't her business? Was it? _

Her stomach knotted and she knew that wasn't true. She just didn't like the idea of him doing that. It was just a waste of money! And..._fuck._ She just lost a lot of people and she did not need him leaving too...

She wouldn't have cared if he came back up drunk, it was seeing that lady that just nailed in the coffin.

A/N: Sorry, the updates will be later. I have work and then grading...


	10. The Captain Knows Best

Chapter 10: The captain knows best

Thanks to MasterHollow (Yep. It is creepy if Joel starts it...), doomsta27 (Thanks for understanding. I love jealous Ellie. She is fun to write), QuietSunlight (Thanks, I really enjoy your story), ThatChickontheInternet (He was... and that is what I was going for), mckoy12345678910 (Thanks I think I write jealous people good and it was a good chance for description).

-...- (Joel)

The bed shifted and Ellie left his side. He could he hear them talking, but he shut his eyes tighter trying to fall back into his dream...

"_Try that one on for size!" Tess slapped her cards down._

"_Bitch!" Jon muttered and she smiled dazzlingly at their opponents. He was good, but she was a damn shark. Tommy would have loved to play her. He would get his ass handed to him, but still. At least the game was for fun. An odd concept to just play the game just to kill time. _

"_What you say, cowboy? I am awesome or what?"_

"_Or what is right." He pulled her closer. "I'm glad I'm on your side." She smiled at him and Iris their pet mutt nudged against his leg. He pet the dog. He almost forgot they were just in a safe-house outside the walls surrounded by infected. For a moment, he was free. _

"_Another game?" She offered._

"_We're out." Jon and his partner who were associates of Tess by someway already surrendered and got up to head to their bed._

_She pouted._

"_Oh no. I know what happens when it is you and me. Let's get some sleep." Joel pat her leg and got up. His moment of happiness ended as a guilt nagged at him. It washed over him. Having a moment like that always led to this feeling. He pushed it out from his mind. He had to focus._

"Joel." She shook his shoulder. "They want us to pay for tonight." She shook him harder when he tried to ignore it. But he had to give in to her.

"Ugh." He reached into his pockets and gave her some bullets. "Not all of it." He just didn't want to open his eyes to count it.

"Got it."She returned to the door to talk to the person. "I'll give you a shotgun and rifle shell."

"Add in some cloth." The man said, by the sound that bartender, and Ellie hummed thinking about it.

"Nope. The bullets and a can of peaches."

"Fine." The man said.

The door shut and he could hear her patter over the floor back towards. The bed shifted and something warm passed over. She climbed over him to get back to where she was. "No bad." He muttered

"I hate peaches." She nuzzled into the pillow. She must have got over whatever pissed her off. It must have been close to that time of the month... though he had to admit it all was a little fuzzy. He must have had his fill at the bar. "I'm so tired..." She muttered.

He nodded and ended up brushing the ends of her hair. It tickled a little.

"So, you took a shower." Her hair smelled clean. It was just an observation.

"Saying I needed one?"

"Well..." He teased and easily blocked her hit. "Kidding. I better catch one myself." He slipped out of the bed. He couldn't lie in bed forever and it was easier to tease her. It was easier just to move on past their fight.

"If one of us needs one, it is you." She muttered and he lightly kicked the bed in return just to hear her gasp. He entered the bathroom and pulled down her now dry clothes and left them on the sink as he turned on the water. He stripped without closing the door to the bathroom and pulled back the curtain.

_Holy shit. _Joel always forgot how good it was to hop in a hot shower. He shivered a little in the heat. It took a second before he remembered what he wanted to do. He found the soap and scrubbed his hair and chest before gingerly tending to his forearms. The skin was peeling from a burn and the gash was healing nicely. He looked over the other scraps.

"Joel?" Her voice was soft. She sounded like she was in the bathroom with him. "Sorry about... you know..."

He stopped washing for a second. " I am too." _I just don't want to fight. _"Look." He started working on getting clean again. "I hate fighting with you." It was strange having this conversation naked in the shower, but at least he didn't have to look at her. That would have made it worse. "It is weakness that we can't afford." It did leave them open and when tempers got involved then they made dumb mistakes and mistakes could easily mean death out here.

"I was just embarrassed and then jealous..."

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" He was pretty sure she had more of life then the women stuck here. They were no better than being a gang's woman. They couldn't even leave. _Jealous that I was even with one? _That idea didn't compute...

"I don't know." She sighed. Now, she sounded like Tess...

He took a breath. "Why don't we go out. My hangover is better. They might have some books or we could just see what they have in town." He didn't want to spend his day in the room. Sleeping would be nice, but he got the feeling she wouldn't let him. Besides they had to move on.

"Sounds good. I'll uh.. let you finish with what you are doing." She said quietly. The awkwardness was finally dawning on her.

"Yeah. I'll be done soon."

He smiled a little. He leaned back to rinse out his hair. He looked out past the crack in the curtain and the wall in time to see her face as red as her hair. _What were you looking at? _

-...- (Ellie)

The town had it's market. Stalls and carts of people with wares to sell. Joel looked over stuff, but only hummed. He was looking for something in particular and she wasn't sure what?

They stopped at one assortment. _BOOKS! _She browsed the covers looking for something that would be worth carrying. _Jurassic Park..._ She picked up the book with a dinosaur on the cover.

"The movie was good. I heard the book sucked."

"Oh." She put it down. It was a balance she liked sci-fi, but didn't want anything about disease or government oppression. Nothing else looked good. All that was at the stand were some trashy romance novels that she would be embarrassed to read. She stopped _50 Shades of Grey? _It had a cool title like a mystery, but before she could thumb through it Joel put his hand over it.

"Nope." He at least didn't have that tone he had when he...punished her.

"Read it?" She gave him a sideways glance. He didn't seem like much of a reader...

"Heard about it. You don't need it."

_It must be either violent or dirty as hell... _Joel moved it further away. "Here. The Talisman. Now that is a good book. Stephen King is pretty damn good at his job." Ellie flipped the book and scanned the back cover.

"Cool." Before she could ask how much he already paid. She added the book to her bag.

"Got any comics?" Joel asked the man.

"A couple." Her heart jumped up. _Please be some of my series._

He pulled them out and her eyes lit up. "THE CAPTAIN! and SUPERGIRL!" She grabbed at the books making sure she hadn't read them before.

"I'll take them too. Ellie you get four books. Pick wisely." He turned back to the man. If this was Joel's apology she was going to take it. She could have kissed him...not that she would. The man had a little collection of books and it was a tough choice. She picked them out only trading twice before she was satisfied with the comics.

They continued their way. Her bag a little heavier. She looked up at Joel "What are you looking for?" He seemed to have something on his mind and kept scanning the tables.

"A decent knife that won't break after three uses." he grumbled. He did have to make his own... rusty scissors didn't stand much of a chance.

"Oh." She hadn't seen one...

"I know!" She pulled her own knife out. "You can have it. I'm sure I'll find something new."

He was nice enough to buy stuff for her; she was going to give him something back.

"What?" He looked surprised. He looked at the offered knife. "That is sweet of you. But I would feel better knowing you have one that won't break."

"Oh."

"Where did you get that from?" He asked.

"Marlene. A couple years ago she gave one to both Riley and Me." It was a nice gift. it sure as hell came in handy. But it wouldn't have hurt her if it went to a good home. Lord knows he took the brunt of the action outside the walls.

"Oh." He nodded.

"Come on, let's keep looking then." She hoped that they had something for him.

-...- (Joel)

At least that night they could get along. He didn't have to sleep out in the hall, if that said anything.

The only thing was he didn't have any space in that bed. The girl took both pillows so she could prop herself up and begin reading. She had the biggest smile plastered on her face as she went through the books.

Joel finally settled and sat down by her feet. He pat her calf.

"What?" It took a second for her green eyes to look off the page.

"You like them?" It was like buying Sarah a cd for her birthday, he wanted to know he did good.

She rewarded him with a smile. She was a cute kid.

"What did you get anyway?" He picked up the discarded book and looked over the brightly-colored pages.

"I seen the movie with this guy." He tapped the picture of the captain. "It was one of the best. And then they had this movie that had them all together and that was awesome. All explosions and it was just something else. You would have loved it. One girl I knew just loved the big blond hero." he tried not to smile. Back then he was almost a little pissed that she thought the man was 'so hot...' _she was too young for that_ but now he could smile just a little at it.

"Did you ever read the books?"

"Not really. I had a couple as a kid, but I got into other stuff."

"Oh." She looked back at the page disappointment rolled off of her. "What kind of stuff?"

"Sports, music, and girls. In that order." He still held on to her shin.

"Oh." She repeated. He pet her leg. She would have probably stood out back then too. Still little Miss Badass.

"You know we are getting up early tomorrow."

That took her smile away. "I know." She looked down at the bed she occupied and got the hint. She shifted leaving him space in the bed. "Can I read for a little bit longer?"

"Yeah." He settled on his side facing the wall, so she didn't have to deal with him.

"Night Joel." She rested her elbow on him as she flipped the page.

"Night Ellie."

-...- (Joel)

"OH man!" Ellie gasped behind him and she wiggled against his back. "They can print THAT?"

His dream faded away as he turned over. "What's wrong?" Nothing she said made sense.

"Nothing!" She chirped hiding the book.

He reached over and managed to wrestle the book from the teen. Having longer arms helped.

_50 Shades of _ "Jesus fucking Christ, Ellie. What did I say about this one?" To make it worse, she stole it.

"Joel!" She whined. He tucked it under his side of the pillow and rolled back over towards the wall. "JOEL!" She pushed on him.

"Oh no. Not this one." She didn't need to read that shit.

She pouted. "Ass." She grumbled. "You would probably like it... he likes her ass too."

"I'll remember that in the morning."

"JOEL!" She pushed. It was her fault that she read that crap.

There they both apologized and are good and we got a cute moment.


	11. On the Road Again

Chapter 11 On the road again

Thanks to a (I love to hear that. I really didn't want to repeat and there will be new stuff in terms of Tommy and David), Unwritten (Thanks! I'm working on keeping it as long as the other), kirbster676 (The knife thing just ticked me off. Just wait on her looking at him differently.) Guest, doomsta27 (I couldn't resist), TheGunSlinger82 (Thanks I picked the book because that is one most people would know and if life stopped basically in 2013. It would be still present), shadow12 (They will fight again), QuietSunlight (Go for it!), MasterHollow (You know it will), ThatChickontheInternet (I could not resist the rule of funny), mckoy12345678910 (Perfect reaction!)

-...-Joel

They made their way down road through the next town with no problem and the next after that too. There were minimal infected to bother them. A straggler here and there and that was easy to pick off or go around as they 'slept.' It was good to have a rhythm to things after going to the outpost.

A few days of walking and things were back to normal between them. Ellie trotted behind him still reading a book. He still carried the other in his bag. _It is just shameful..._ He would have thrown it out, but that seemed wasteful. _Maybe, I will trade it later for something else or at least for another book. _Ellie just didn't need to read that. It was just a little too much.

"Would you ever go to the parallel universe to change the world. Even if it was really dangerous?" Ellie jogged up to walk by his side. She was almost halfway through the beaten up copy of The Talisman. 

He could remember reading the book years ago and it something about werewolves...Not universes. "What are you talking about?"

"Jack, the main character, he can travel to the other side to 'the territories' so he could save his mother who is dying."

"Oh. I don't know." He thought of Sarah; he would have given everything for her to not die. He would have gladly gave his own life for hers. Maybe things would have been different. He would have been different if he would have had her there. But that was just as selfish. He would doom her to this life... because he could not let go. No, it just didn't sit well at all. _That book is not as a good as I thought. _ "I just don't know."

"Yeah." The page turned as she read on her pace slowing as she continued to be drawn into the world.

They walked on leaving each other to think about it. In that moment when she died, he knew what his answer would have been. But if he could bring her back now? He looked at the ruined world. It would just be for him. He took a deep breath and tried to drop it from his mind. They have to keep moving on.

-...- (Ellie)

She sighed as she finished the book. It took a week to get through it all and she hated that it another book in the series. She sighed louder.

"What?" Joel led the way as always. He glanced back. "Hungry?" The sun was beating down on them now and it was about time for lunch.

"I finished the book... I always feel so empty after finishing one. This has a sequel but..."

"It might be hard to find."

"Yeah."

"We'll find you something else to read." He said quite certain that there would be something better out there.

Ellie couldn't help, but frown at that. He had something else for her to read! He stole what she stole originally. Isn't there honor among thieves anymore? She had to admit the book was not much different from the trashy novels, but it seemed to cut out the goofy plot. It got down to business... Her stomach twisted and it was very... interesting... to read. _Is sex really like that? _She looked at Joel and knew better than to ask otherwise he might start burning books. "Fine, let's eat" She muttered after minute.

"Alright." They settled onto the porch of an abandoned house. It was a break from the summer sun.

He pulled out a can of peas and popped the top. He took a bite and passed it and and sighed again taking a spoonful. _Ewwwwww_ She passed it back. Even he hesitated for second.

"They are way past their prime." He muttered and put the can down. She wanted to smirk. Even he couldn't stomach it today.

"Are we going to try hunting again." She had to admit the last few times were fun and they did find something like rabbit or deer. She was getting better the bow and arrow. _'At least you get the arrow back.' Joel explained. _

"Naw." He looked at the house. "Let's check it out."

She sighed. "Fine." She knew this would just lead to a new can of some other vegetable. _If you find lima beans, I'm out._

They easily broke in and Joel listened at the door for a second before making a beeline for the kitchen. Ellie followed looking around for anything of use. She checked the master bathroom. _Sweet. _No one had raided the house yet because they had a bunch of meds and bandages. She threw them in the bag. They had some scissors and kitchen knives for Joel. Sadly, no comics and the books looked boring and old.

"Did you find anything?" She returned to the kitchen to look at Joel who rummaged through the pantry.

"Yeah." He had noodles a square of really dry noodles in his hands. "These were pretty good from what I remember." He borrowed a pot from the house and dropped it in. He added water from his canteen. "Now, we need a fire to get this party started..."

"There is a fireplace in the master bedroom; the one in the livingroom is a gas."

They both went to the bedroom. Ellie sat down on the relatively clean bed and he went to get the fire going. He snapped the flint shards over some paper, and soon it was a small fire with a log feeding the fire. He took the pot and frowned. He held the pot above the fire for a second.

"Ellie, find some wire."

She got up and checked the place out and brought him a coat hanger.

He rigged it up to the pot to hang, so he didn't have to hold it and after making sure it didn't collapse he joined her on the bed.

"It won't take long." He slipped off his bag which stated otherwise and settled on the bed to watch their food cook.

"A pot never boils." She teased

"A watched pot never boils" He corrected.

"I'm going to find some bowls for this." She pouted and He nodded. Ellie went back to the kitchen. At least, she wasn't watching the pot now...

She returned and checked on the noodles they were soft. "So, you ate this before?"

"Yeah. A lot of it too. When I was younger, I went with this woman for a while. She couldn't cook too much and we didn't have much money. So, we were stuck eating a lot of it."He had a little smile quirk up on his lips. It seemed like it didn't bother him.

"A woman... were you married?"

He grimaced a little, but answered her question. "A while. But things didn't work out."

"Oh." She nodded. Not many people bothered with marriage, often your partner counted more. But she could not help, but look at the man and think about him being young and married._ I bet he liked plaid back then_. She tried to picture the woman. Probably to a dark hair woman like Tess... He seemed to have a thing for that. The imaginary woman popped her head. She was tall for a woman with dark hair, pale skin, and a bubblebutt. Yep, all the things Joel liked.

"It's done." Joel shoveled out the soup and they split it in the bowls

She took her first bite and quickly moved to her second and third. The meal was salty and spicy and just hot. _Fuck..._ The noodles were still a little hard, but it was just too good. She regretted grabbing spoons because she just needed a fork.

Joel ate too, but he slowed down. She finished off the noodles and sucked down all the spicy water. She studied his and the floating noodle island in the bowl. "You still got noodles." There was a hidden question there in her observation. If he wasn't hungry she would...

"Oh sorry. I was worried you would choke you were eating so fast." Ellie made a face at what he said but he continued before she could say anything back. "So, you like this food?"

"Yep. Way better than cans. You think they have more? I think we could carry it."

"Go look. I'll finish my portion."

She went off to explore and came back to his side by that point she was done and he was studying a map. "Fuck Yeah! They had a few packs!" She interrupted him.

"I'm glad the rats didn't get it." He stretched and got off the bed. He checked the bathroom for meds too. It gave her chance.

"Me, too." She replied

"Ready to go." He leaned into the room.

She didn't really want to leave the house, but knew they weren't going to teleport to the fireflies."Yeah."

-...-

Ellie scuffed along the roads which had got worse and worse the more west they got.

"How much longer until we get to your brother?"

"If we keep the pace up... a couple weeks."

"ARG!" She huffed. All her summer was spent walking. She wore through two pairs of shoes and was just so tired of it all. A couple weeks! That was going to be torture.

"I know." He consulted.

"At least, it isn't sunny." The clouds were hanging low in the sky and gave them a break from the heat. However, The clouds looked like they were ready to start raining, but not quite there yet. Before he could say anything the soft mist began. "Fuck."They were just on the road not in a town.

Joel walked on through and she frowned as the mist became a drizzle and the drizzle became rain and rain become heavy drops and the sound of thunder.

**CRACK! **The lightning flashed and the thundered boomed above them, and she hit the dirty arms over her head. Ellie did not like storms and being out in one was not helping at all.

"JOEL!"

"I see a place." Joel took her towards a group of trees. She didn't see anything but trees but she was not going to stand out in the rain.

He led them to a old farm house with boards crossed on the door.

He quickly checked as she shivered on the porch.

"Come on!" He gave the all clear and pulled off the boards.

It was just an old farmhouse. Dirty like the rest of the abandoned homes but it wasn't too bad. Joel already started the fire and she took her spot in front of it.

Her teeth chattered.

Joel went to check around and returned with a blanket. A few minutes later he added a large patchwork blanket made of scraps.

"You okay?" He looked over her.

"I'm ffffreezing." She cuddled into the blankets. Her clothes and hair soaked and the blankets just got wet from her clothes.

"Let me grab some towels."

He threw one on her head and was using the other on himself rubbing his hair down first until he just took off his shirt and threw it on a chair by the fire. Ellie hid in the blanket. He was still solid. You could see the definition of the his chest and abs from hard work and not quite enough food, but it was solid. He did have chest hair that it trailed down to his stomach. He wasn't a smooth teenage boy, but a man. He was something out of the romance novel. But far too often she caught herself looking at him.

Her stomach twisted as she glanced at his abs. She might have looked when he was in the shower and she felt bad about it. The curtain was just at the right angle from the door... and... see could see... _No excuses!_ She would be so pissed if he did that to her. _He would earn one hell of a slap. He would be at his brother's place tomorrow I would hit him so hard. _But it was hard not to stare.

"Fucking rain" he walked away from her and checked the windows. The thundered boomed over them. She heard his shoes hit the floor with a squeak. He must have water in them. She had in hers... _Please don't take off the pants..._She shifted having this tight feeling in her stomach. She almost wanted him to do that and then cuddle with her... _I read too much of that book._

"I think we will call it a night." He dropped his worn out steel-toed boots in front of the fire. He looked back at her.

"Shoes." She kicked them off from beneath the covers and he put them by his. "Go change clothes before you get sick."

Her body ached at having to get up like it would make her colder to leave the little spot she made for herself. "Go on." He urged.

She wiggled and finally got up and slipped off her back pack and dropped it down. It was soaked too! "SHIT!"She quickly pulled out her books, letter, and clothes and it was soaked too. "Fuck." She kicked the couch catching her toe on the edge. "SHIT!" She hopped on one foot.

Joel caught her elbow uprighting her. "Go find some clothes. I'll lay this out."

"But." He didn't need to do that... she could.

"Go." She moved before he could swat.

He picked up a part and paused as he got her clothes up. "Ellie." His tone was deep and dark like the storm. He found the copy she stole again. He laid out her stuff on the floor and added his own leaving the book in his pile. She pouted, but knew better than coming within an arm's range. She went to find something that would work.

A/N: A slight breather.


	12. lullaby for a storm night

Chapter 12 lullaby for a storm night

**kirbster676**** (I am proud of my old story even if it followed the story. I focused on developing the relationship. This story is my blank slate. We'll have to see where that book appears), ****doomsta27****(You know I ship it. It has to start somewhere.), ****MasterHollow**** (LOL. That book... oh god... that book.), ****Kenny9x3**** (Well, one thing you can say for Joel is solid and hot), ****shadow12**** (I love the innocence about her. They got over their one fight because it would just cause them problems and they did bond a little more), ****QuietSunlight**** (Thanks), ****ThatChickontheInternet**** (LMAO that is perfect), ****mckoy12345678910**** (Tommy is the next chapter. I better hurry up.)**

A/N: So, warning to all that did not follow the last story. This is a romance story for Joel/Ellie. If this bothers you I'm sorry.

-...-Joel

He shoved that book back into his wet bag and didn't care if the water warped it out of existence. _That little thief. _He found another blanket since she soaked the last one. He slipped off his jeans that soaked water up from his shoes and just laid down in his boxers underneath the blanket. It felt like being back in Boston.

**BOOM! **The thunder rolled on and the lightning continued to light up the sky. Storms were scary back in Texas when a storm was often linked with a hurricane or tornado. When his baby girl was little, she always curled up right under his arm and wouldn't move. His ex was fine and Tess was a trooper. She never let you in on when she was scared. _Or even when she got bitten. _Iris, the dog, used to pull a Sarah and hide under him too shivering and panting.

He settled on the couch. **CRACK! **The house shuddered and Ellie appeared under the blanket with him. _The storm must be right over us._ Ellie shook like a maraca. The lightning flashed again and she whimpered.

He untangled limbs so he could hold her. "It will be over soon." He soothed.

Another clap of thunder and she dove closer into his chest. He shifted to lay down with her on the couch. "Just don't think about it." He managed to turn her over and put her back against his chest. He let sandwiched her on the narrow couch and laid on the edge. He was half ready to give her the stupid book if she would calm down.

He pet her side through the blanket and hummed a little in her ear. That at least stopped the shaking.

After a few minutes, his finally could put his arm under the sheets and hug her. He was already tired. Well, he was tired until he could feel skin under his fingertips.

"Ellie." He ran his hand up and touched the band of the bra and swiped back down and hit the waistband of shorts. "Did they not own a shirt?" Her skin raised into goosebumps as he brought his hand back down.

"It was dark and it got really loud...I kinda left it up stairs." She confessed.

"Okay then." He was not trying to feel her skin. Nope. Definitely. Not.

Then Ellie wiggled so they spooned and she could tuck her feet behind his knees. In the process, she stuck her ass out against him. _Shit. _He tried to shift her out of that position, but she didn't get the hint. She was stubborn He finally had to say something. "You might want to move." He cleared his throat.

"I'm fine."

"Your fine." He repeated after her, reassuring himself.

The thunder cracked above them again and she wrapped his arms around her again. At least, she was using him as a human shield... not because she wanted to- He stopped that mental train at the station.

"Sorry about this." She whispered.

"You're fine." He sighed and hummed a little more. No storm would scare him anymore.

-...- (Ellie)

_The school shook like it was scared and she climbed into bed with Riley. They were strong. They were tough. They had the quickest sticky fingers in the school, but when hell raged above you it made you feel a little...small._

_Another clash sent the girls into a frantic hug._

_Riley was the first to laugh at Ellie. "Stupid. We are fine!" She still had a good grip on Ellie too for name calling,_

"_Whatever." The girl risked a smile. Then the thunder answered._

"_Um..." One of smaller girls slipped into their part of the shared room. It was Amy. She was a year younger than them and way too sweet to be here. It was hard to say no too._

"_Come on?" The opened the blankets for her to join. They huddled in. The wind howled even louder._

"_Hey Els got a good story?" Riley nudged her. _

"_Okay." She thought about it for a second. It was not time to tell the story of the hook-handed man. "Let me tell you the story of a boy named Peter Parker. He was just your average teenager who-"_

_There was a huge flash and the window on the far side shattered. Glass and water came raining in._

_The rest of the girls screamed and jumped from their beds. They checked for fire or more damage. Riley gripped tighter. "Let's go downstairs. We can finish the story in the hall." Amy nodded at the plan. _

She tried to shut out the noise. _I'm not scared. I'm not scared... _She did not lie when she told Sam that she wasn't afraid of anything. Just storms still shook her. At least, Joel seemed fine. _When he gets scared, the shit has officially hit the fan. _But he was fine; He just hummed quietly an old song in her ear and that stopped her heart from thumping out of her chest. She took his hand in hers and pulled it up to her heart.

She didn't even care that she didn't have that much clothes on. _It's not like I'm naked..._ It felt nice with his chest to her back and his arms on her side. It was warm and safe

Maybe being scared of something wasn't so bad...

-...- (Joel)

The morning came and he slipped out of bed before she could wake up. He pulled on his clothes and then rounded up something for them to eat. He just didn't want to be there when she woke up.

The storm had taken a few hours to blow over and he was relieved to finally hear her breathing became even and slow. He was finally able to drift off himself.

He returned to her side and pat were her butt was. "Morn' Sunshine."

"Ugh."

"Get your ass up."

She rolled out and sat up with the blanket pulling around her waist leaving her exposed. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. But he couldn't help but just look at the bra. It was skin colored, but has this shiney speck of something between her small breasts. It was surprisingly delicate.

"Ellie."

She looked up. "AHHH!" He threw the shirt and it caught her face.

"Put that on." She pulled it off her head and gave him a dirty look. If her hair was a mess before it was a absolute rat's nest. "Go on. You wouldn't want me traipsing around the house in my underwear."

"I wasn't 'traipsing'" She yanked in on and down over her bra. She raked her fingers through her hair and tied her hair back.

He threw the granola bar into her lap. "Let's going." She sighed and ripped open the wrapper as she stood up with the blanket. She slipped on her jeans underneath.

Joel gave the girl her privacy and finished packing up his bag. He tossed in the extra stuff. _Damn book. _Ellie joined him. She pouted about the book being taken again. She threw in her stuff too. Carefully refolding a letter she tucked in the top.

-...- (Ellie)

They had walked again for miles as the fall finally started to come. They had to adjust as the nights became colder. They both were forced to find a jacket. At least seeing the sign welcoming them into Wyoming was a relief. They walked after that for another week through the trees and winds. Nothing, but walking. Not even the infected stayed this far out.

She dragged along with nothing to do to kill the time. The trees became thick again like they were in the east coast. It was felt a lot like home.

But it wasn't home. Her stomach danced around in her chest as she got nervous. The closer they got to the fireflies the more nervous she got. She was excited in some ways, but this group was not Marlene's group. It was new people and doctors and she wasn't sure what they needed from her. She found herself having to remind herself that this was what she wanted. A book would have helped.

As they finally hit a sign with the name of Tommy's Town she asked "So, why did your brother move out here?"

"I don't know. I guess to get rid of the government." They had not seen the military in a long time. They really did just focus their efforts on the cities and zones.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I haven't heard much from him in the last." He took a second mulling over the time. "Six years. Yeah six years."

_SIX YEARS! _"He could have left in that time!" Ellie panicked a little. His brother was their only lead... Besides she wasn't sure what happened to make you would leave your family that long when you didn't have too. That was just another question with Joel. _What happened between you two?_

"Don't worry about that; other people who knew us kept me updated. He is still there in Jackson County."

"That's good... So, is he your only brother?"

"Yeah. It was just us. He is a good deal younger, but it was fine."

"Hm." _How much younger?_ _What was he like?_

Before she could form a mental image he asked "So, your family?" That made Ellie miss a step. Joel never asked about her... He never dug too deep. She caught up to the man.

"Um... It really is just me. My mom left pretty early on and that was it." She didn't have much to say. Most of the girls she knew had the same deal otherwise they would not have been at that school.

He stopped at the sign for Jackson. "Looks like we made it. It is only a few more miles." They followed the dead ending road to the river. He opened up little little with the fight. He ran ahead never looking her in the eye as he studied the water.

"How much longer?"

"Another mile."

"Jesus." Her stomach growled. A mile was just too long.

They stopped at the reservoir of water of icy by the hydroelect-whatever he called that thing. He shived his way into the room and got supplies. He dropped his bag on the platform as usual so his stuff wouldn't get wet and dove into the water to find something to float her across. There was no way she was going to get soaked in that water. She shivered.

The woods were were so quiet. It was strange; back on the East Coast it was like the bugs screamed, but here the wind howled.

She tapped her foot and he came up gasping with a palette. _Great..._

She climbed on and they floated to the other side to turn the wheel. He crossed the path over the water shields and they high fived.

They took a detour down the side and stopped at a small grave.

"That is just too fucking small."

She looked at the teddy bear. _Sam._

A branch cracked behind her and the world black out as she was pulled down to her knees from behind. She kicked the dirt and twisted, but the grip got tighter. She didn't even have a chance to get her knife. So, she was left clawing at the forearm that choked the air from her lungs. But slowly she lost the will. She closed her eyes.

A/N: Okay, I figured we had to go visit Tommy. It will be very different.


	13. Family Portrait

Chapter 13 Family Portrait

Howblind (Thanks!), doomsta27 (:)) Brainless1 (Thanks! I pride myself on getting my daily word count and producing a good story), MasterHollow (I have a love/hate thing with storms. That is a great ap), TheGunSlinger82 (Good thing you don't have to wait too long), QuietSunlight (I hope you like it), ThatChickontheInternet (for today), mckoy12345678910 (I never get tired of it. You are always the first to comment and one of the reasons I rush to start on the next).

A/N: Okay: I played Tommy out straight. I just changed the dialogue and situation from the game.

-...- Ellie

The world slowly came into view as the voices of the arguing men came in clear.

"They don't travel with women- well girls. They can't be a part of that group."

"We should have just killed them." A gruff voice said

"We don't know what they want. They could bring news" A new one added

"They're scouts. I tell ya. Scouts." A new man joined in.

_We are out numbered..._ Ellie tried to roll over to see and judge the situation, but she couldn't move her arms. A rope cut into her skin and she was stuck. _Shit. _She could remember being knocked out and judging by sounds of the water and the canopy they were still pretty close to where she dropped. At least, the guys didn't kill her... She tired to listen for Joel.

"You should have let me finish the job." The gruff one said.

"She is just a girl." The nicest of the three sighed. "Besides, she would be great addition." _Addition to what. _Ellie did not like the sound of that. Being a gang's "woman" was not a good thing. She had heard the stories.

"And him?!" _Good, Joel is okay._

"We'll see what they were doing-"

"-Scouting! For a gang! Look at all his guns." They were talking about Joel and his armory of a book bag, but her blood boiled at them going through their stuff. They were probably taking what they could.

"Shut up, Johnson. We will let Tommy decide what to do."

She rolled towards her hands to figure out how to get out of this. Hopefully, it would be like Bill's and she could just pull out the pipe or whatever she was tied too. It didn't work. They had it around the trunk of a tree.

'She's awake." The gruff one said.

"Whoa there." The nicest one said as he came over to her. His hands checked over the ropes. "You're looking much better. You got your color back."

"So, who's fault is that." Her throat burned.

"Sorry about that." He gave her weak a smile. He was an older black man. "At least, we don't shoot on sight. Why did you mess with the floodgates?"

"Gates?" She croaked. It dawned on her, _those wheel things that we turned for him to walk on._

"It messed with the water pressure." He explained. "Need something to drink?"

"She doesn't need jack shit!' The gruff's man cut in. He was way older than Joel with solid silver hair and nasty scars running on his forehead.

"Joel. The guy I was traveling with. Is he okay?"

He looked over. "Still sleeping, but he seems okay." He looked back at her. "So why did you come here?"

"Um... Joel has a brother in Jackson, Tommy. And we need to talk to him."

"Bullshit!"

"Johnson." Another man who looked like the youngest cut in. "Tommy is coming. He will clear this up."

The radio cracked, "Where are you guys?"

The younger one clicked back "By Kilpatrick's Memorial"

"Got it."

A few moments later a man with dark blonde hair with some lighters streaks came down the rocks. _So, that's the brother? _He didn't fit what she thought of either, but once she heard the accent she knew he was definitely the guy.

"Shit." He looked at her first. Then he looked at Joel and did a double take. "Goddamn it." _So, you do know him. _He went over and clapped Joel on the cheek. "It's my goddamn brother." He told the others. He looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. He gave a harder tap.

Joel coughed and tried to swing, but his ropes prevented him from landing a hit.

"Hey. Big brother." He gave a smile.

"Is this how you greet family now?" Joel coughed.

Tommy turned back to his crew. "You can untie him." He didn't say anything about her.

The older man did as he was told and the brothers hugged. "You got damn old since I seen you last."

"It will happen to you too." Joel said.

"Who's the girl?"

Joel snapped his head to look at her and looked so relieved. "That's Ellie."

"I heard you were running with someone other woman." Those too might not want to talk to each other or see each other in years, but they seemed to keep tabs on the other.

"I got Ellie with me now. So, you could untie her?" Joel moved to do it himself, but the nice man pulled the ropes free and pulled her up to her feet.

"I heard you were in Boston. Why did you come out here?" Tommy had way too many questions for Joel who just clapped him on the back.

"Another time." _So, Joel did that with everyone. _Ellie picked up her bag and moved closer to Joel and grabbed his bag off the floor. She glanced in to see if anything was missing and the men must have just looked, not touched.

The group escorted them to the dam, but once they were past the gate, the group left them there to go back on patrol. Ellie scanned the had horses! A blonde woman met them and soon revealed herself to be Tommy's wife. She studied her and Joel. She too was trying to figure out how they ended up together. She looked at her husband and they agreed on something.

"Come on. What don't we get something to eat?" She offered to Ellie

"Cool, I'm starving." _Wait... _"Um.. Joel should eat too."

"He's fine. The boys need to talk. We aren't going far."

Joel waved her off. _Okay... _She followed the blonde woman deeper into the building to a rest area. The blonde woman started telling everything she knew about Joel and it was a flood of information. "He is something else. He ran Tommy around this country. After Sarah died."

"Whose Sarah?"

Maria raised her eyebrows. "Oh. Well, that was his daughter. She died pretty early on and he took it hard. She was his world. After that he didn't care about other people except Tommy. He dragged Tommy into gangs and thought he 'saved' him. They fell out a few years back and then Tommy showed up at my door. Dirty and just sad looking, but something about him..."

"Love at first sight."

"Yeah. Even if he was covered in mud and twigs."

Ellie smiled.

"We are just up here making sure to secure the borders. Bandits have been trouble lately. But Jesus." She took a second, "He is like legend. I heard all the stories, but I never thought I would see the man. So, how did you get tangled up with him?" She handed Ellie half loaf of fresh bread and some cheese.

"Um... Marlene introduced us." She ate the cheese first it was sweet and milky.

"Another name I heard." She sighed. She took her own food and began to eat.

"Yeah. We are transporting something to the fireflies and need directions."

Maria lifted up her lip. The men appeared and Joel stood back as Tommy caught Maria's butt with a clap and said. "We need to talk."

"We just got our food."

Ellie took a bite and watched the couple.

-...- (Tommy This conversation was happening, while the girl's had theirs)

His surprise and joy at seeing Joel gave way to dread as they entered the back rooms alone.

_My goddamn brother!_ A man he hadn't seen in years and didn't want to see again. Not that he wished his brother would die or anything, but he was happy in his own life. He didn't want to be reminded of what he used to be. That man was dead with all the rest. Maria might have got most of the details, but everyone else didn't.

In Jackson, he was respected and a leader. He cared about his town and had a wife that any man would be proud to have by his side and Joel just came back to mess it up.

_At least, I can tie up loose ends. _Their last fight was still too fresh in his mind."This way. We can talk in the office. By the way, I did make it down back to the house a few years back." That was a trip, but after that he wandered back up here and fell into fate's lap.

"It is still faded, but a good one." He offered the picture. He didn't want the memories either, but Joel wouldn't even touch it. _I shouldn't have wasted my time. _Going home was hard enough. Seeing what was left of Dad's and then going back to the house. It was hard, but at least set him straight.

"It's fine. You keep it." Joel mumbled. That's how it always been with Joel.

"Fine." He tucked it back. He ended up carrying the damn thing around because it had no place in Jackson. It just didn't fit, like fridge in antarctica. It would stay in the bag.

"Come on, the office is this way." _Better make this quick, so he will leave for another five years. _The dam had been acting funny but the 'smart guys' had it figured out and kept it going. They needed the fence to keep the bandits had been kept at bay. Joel and him walked down the scaffolding him talking to the men as he went.

He shut the door that led to the room. Joel took a seat and Tommy paced around by the lockers "Now. Why did you come here?" He hoped something good might have drawn them together, but he got the feeling it wasn't going to work out like that.

"I need a favor." That feeling of dread got stronger.

"Oh Jesus. What now?"

"Well. It is with Ellie..." He explained how the girl was immune. How he needed supplies to go back to where he came from and that he wanted to leave the girl with them. They would take her there and it would be safer. He had to cut the bullshit off at the pass.

"Oh Hell no. This doesn't involve me. I'm not a firefly anymore! I haven't seen one of them in years. This is your problem!"

Joel got up and tried to use his height to stare him down, but it wasn't going to work. "Is this the thanks I get. After all the years I took care of us. Now you want to play the part of the pissy little brother" Joel started with a fire in his eyes and his fists balling up already.

"Come off it" He sneered. "I have nightmares from those years. It wasn't worth it at all. I'm amazed that girl seems so well-adjusted."

"Tommy." His tone changed. If they were going to duke it out he was ready.

"Lay one hand on me." He warned his older brother. This was **his** house and **his **home. Joel was not coming in here to demand things that even he didn't want to do and leave a mark while he was at it. He knew how Joel was and what violence he was capable of and he wasn't going to back down.

They stared for a second.

"Fine. I should have known you would be so weak. You always were. And you are going to fuck up this little town too." Joel used his words to cut in deeper than any knife. "You have always been a fuck up. But this time I won't clean up your mess because you couldn't help me out the one time I asked."

"I'll give you supplies, but that is it. None of my men and you can deliver the package yourself." He stepped backing feeling his heart crush in his chest. At least, he wasn't giving in.

"I'll have Maria round up a horse and supplies."

"Fine." Joel's jaw was set.

-...- (Back to Ellie)

She watched Tommy wrap an arm around Maria as they discussed something in whispers. Joel stood beside her stiff as a board.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Just a little family pow wow."

She didn't take that bullshit for a second.

Maria turned back. "It is late you could spend the night in Jackson at our house." She looked more at Ellie than at Joel.

"No." Tommy said and even Maria looked back surprised at her husband.

"Tommy's right. We have a job to finish and it is best that we just continue on our way."

Ellie looked up. She didn't mind the idea of staying someplace with power and running water.

Maria spoke up. "I insist you at least spend the night at the plant. They have a few rooms set up to clean up and sleep so stay here." Neither of the men looked happy, but she added. "Besides you aren't getting that horse until tomorrow. So deal with it." She smiled at Ellie. "Come on. I'll show you around some more."

A/N: Now i am off to get a rabies shot. Remember how I got bit by the dog during my last story. Guess what my sister is forcing me to do...


	14. It's just a game

Chapter 14: It's just a game

TheGunSlinger82 (I am glad too.), To guest I will try not too, MasterHollow (We'll have to see), ThatChickontheInternet (I will see on monday), kirbster676 (I know I did expect more from Tommy in the game.), doomsta27 ( I was trying to make Joel a complete ass), ** (We'll see), ****mckoy12345678910**** (Shot suck. but I take them like a woman), **

A/n: Okay, I'm on a holding period for the shot. Joy oh joy.

-...- (Joel back in the day)

"_So another one of your crew blew up a car in the road." Joel reported to his brother who just came back from a late night. The younger man was dirty looking and Joel had spent most of the night worried. _

_Life had not been easy since they left the gangs, it was just too hard to function outside the walls. You ran into many groups. So, they laid low in a quarantine zone in Boston. It was the closest city and it was okay until Tommy started talking to this lady who filled his head with nonsense. Tommy had a long history of following women... or anyone who could promise to give him the answers. He hadn't made one goddamn decision in his life. But the fireflies were poison..._

"_I wasn't there. I didn't hear anything about it." Tommy knocked the dirt off his shoes. "I stopped by the distribution center and got something to eat." He tossed over the energy bars and sat on the sagging couch. He leaned back ready to take a nap. _

"_Really?" Joel got up and unwrapped the food. He knew his brother was lying. He had been hanging around with that woman and her friends for the last few weeks and had spent more and more time with them. _

"_Yeah. Besides it isn't always the fireflies. Other people want to make a statement to tell the military it isn't okay what they are doing to people." _

"_By causing more trouble that will lead to a crack down on the people they want to save." He walked around their small apartment. _

"_They are saving people. They give them hope for ending the "ceps". They still want a cure. They want the military to leave. They just want people to live." He really bought their shit._

"_They are doing a hell of job leading riots." Joel sneered. "Why do they even want to save this shit hole of a world..." he got up and headed to the back bed._

"_Look, let's just change the subject. I know you don't like them."_

_Joel just shook his head. "I just better not catch you with running with them." _

"_Or what? I'm a grown man. I can do what I want." Tommy turned to look at him. _

_Joel wanted to laugh. Tommy just didn't see what the big picture. "We have worked too hard to stay alive for you to throw it away. I know you are smarter than that."_

"_I don't know what's wrong with actually living a life, not surviving."_

"_What kind of life do you expect to have? A wife? Kids? You can't keep them safe; so save yourself the trouble." He spoke from experience. In this world, you couldn't keep anything safe. _

"_I loved Sarah too, but you are still here. It is some plan by someone; there is a reason."_

"_Don't bring up Sarah or 'plans.' What kind of God lets this shit happen? What did Sarah ever do to deserve that?"_

_Tommy looked down. "Look, Joel."_

"_Say another word on the subject. I dare you. Because, boy, you are walking on some mighty fine ice." He clenched his fist. It was a raw nerve to bring up Sarah. Losing her would never be 'okay.' _

_Tommy gave him a hard look. "I'm sorry." He looked down at the floor "She would not want us to live like this."_

_That was it. Something snapped. His fist cracked across his brothers cheek making the younger man doubling over, holding his jaw. Joel clenched his fist harder waiting for the return, but didn't regret it. Both men breathed hard for a long second. They had had their fights when they were younger and punches had been thrown but their parents had always played ref. _

_Tommy stood up his cheek jaw line swelling. "You know what?" He took a gulp "I wish we all would have just died. Because living with you is like being dead and in hell already!" He tried to swing back and catch Joel, but Joel easily caught the hand and twisted the arm behind Tommy's back. Joel could easily dropped his brother. He had always been the stronger one of the two. He twisted the arm back further. _

"_Ungrateful brat." Joel tossed him down to the floor. "Go on try and 'save' the world with Marlene. Get yourself killed like the other suicide bombers. Since you're in hell, it won't matter much. I don't think anyone would miss you." He spat the words. _

"_Fine." Tommy got up rolling his wrist. "I won't miss you. I never want to see your goddamn face again." He gathered up his shit and slammed the door. Joel didn't say anything. He had a headache and needed a drink. He knew his brother would be back. _

_-...- (Ellie)_

Looking between the family and then at Maria, "I think spending the night would be a great break." She nudged Joel to agree with her.

"One night." Joel grumbled.

Tommy nodded. Maria motioned to lead them to a room. Explaining how they tried to leave the place guarded around the clock.

Ellie frowned a little. She knew the brothers had a little fall out, but they had years to cool off. "You know I think it would have been nice to have some siblings. I always had to make my family."

"I always wanted one too." Maria chimed in. She slipped her hand in her husband's and rested her head on his shoulder. He leaned back on her looking so tired.

"Are we going to sleep up here?" He quietly asked.

"I thought we would. But if you want to go home; they could spend the night."

"No. Here is fine."

"Fine. We will just give the guys the night off." She looked at her husband and softly said "Tommy." She leaned to kiss her husband on the cheek. Ellie felt bad for watching this go down. It wasn't her business... She looked up at Joel. He still looked mad. They were a few steps behind.

"Did he not want to give us supplies?" She whispered to Joel. Maria had filled her head with stories from the past but she couldn't help but hope it was just selfish hoarding not picking up with their fight.

"Sort of. Don't worry about it."

She tried something new and reached out to touch his forearm. He jumped at her touch, but didn't pull away.

The entered on of the back rooms that had bunch beds. _So, I get my own bed tonight..._

Maria told the guy sleeping on the bed that her and Tommy had the shift tonight and reminded him for dinner to remember their guests. The man nodded and left the family to its own devices

Tommy sat down at the table and Joel claimed one bed. Neither would talk to the other, leaving the women to handle things. Ellie took her seat in front of Joel's shins and pulled off her bag to check things out. She found a word search book in one house and that would kill the time. She used an orange crayon she found to mark the words.

"'Abigail' Its in the top left diagonal." Joel offered. His hands found his way to her back and he rubbed the tops of her shoulders. His thumbs made delicious circles. "'Amy' is on the the bottom row backwards." he added after a second.

"Still good at those." Tommy said.

"Yeah." Joel stopped rubbing to run his blunt nails between her shoulder blades. _Oh shit, that was the spot. _She shifted to the left so he could give the other shoulder blade a little love.

"That was the one time he would do your homework for you. If I got assigned a bonus puzzle or if Sarah did Joel handled it." Tommy had a smile.

"'Brittany.' Third row on her left. It is vertical." At least, he didn't get mad.

Maria studied them. "I got an idea. She went to a locker and pulled out a thin box."

"In the mood for a game?"

"Sure." Ellie was intrigued; she loved games.

They joined Tommy at the table and started playing 'monopoly.' The men didn't seem excited, but whatever kept things moving was fine by her. She looked over the faded instructions. "I'll be the banker."

"Like Hell." Joel said.

"Maria can have that." He didn't fill anyone on the reason... _I wouldn't steal any... _Ellie pouted.

"Can I at least be the car?" She took the small token.

"Fine."

Joel took the hat. Tommy took the dog and Maria cussed and took the battleship. They explained the rules and the game started.

-...- (Joel)

'AGAIN! No fucking way!" It took all his self control not to laugh. Ellie was so pissed. _I should have warned you. _

"It's just a game." He reminded her and she was spitting fire.

"It is a stupid game. How do I keep ending up in Jail?!"

"This is why I didn't want to play. Family have literally had feuds over a bad game of monopoly."

'And it takes forever." Maria said. She took a bite of dinner. A man came earlier and left them with several covered dinner plates. They had fresh chicken with potatoes and fresh corn on the cob. _Now this is home cooking. _He hadn't had anything that good in years and this stupid game ruined it.

"I'm calling it." Joel picked up his stacks of money. "Who ever got the most wins."

They counted up in a flurry and he had to smack Ellie's hand as she tried to take a few hundreds off his counting stack. _Nice try, kiddo. _"Forty-five thousand." He grinned.

"Let me count that." Both Ellie and Tommy said in unison.

Maria laughed at them. It doesn't matter I got "Fifty thousand and three hundred dollars." She smiled at her husband and waved the stack of colorful money. "I can make it officially rain in here."

Ellie looked at Joel with her forehead scrunched. There was a question in that look. "Ummm." He didn't know how to explain the whole idea of throwing money at a stripper... he took another bite off the corn on the cob he finished eating.

Tommy got up. "It is getting dark. I will go take watch."

"Night." He kissed Maria before he left. He glanced at Joel for a second, but didn't say anything. Maria smiled at them when they were alone. Ellie stretched and looked around the room. "Hey, a book." She turned it over. "Fifty shades darker!" She lit up and danced away.

Maria raised an eyebrow. "You read that?"

"Part. Joel took it and has it in his bad." Ellie admitted.

Maria looked at him _Don't give me that look. _"She is not old enough for that. Ellie give it here." he growled.

"No."

"Ellie."

She flipped it open to begin to read it outloud. She looked at him and fucking knew better.

"Here." she returned it. **SMACK.** He didn't even feel bad about spanking her ass. She knew better. Ellie slunk off to go find another book. He added the second to his bag before she tried to slip it in.

Maria frowned. " I must admit it probably isn't the best book, but at least she is...reading."

"Not that shit."

Ellie was back by a storage cabinet when she spoke up. "I found another Stephen King 'Rose Red'" and she flipped the other book. "John Gershman 'the Jury.'"

"You can have them." Maria smiled. "If we were at my house I would have given you my books. I have way too many and some you would have liked." _Did that mean dirty? _

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Ellie you better get some sleep too."

The teen sighed, and she climbed up into the top bunk and looked over him and stuck out her tongue. "I'll just read the first chapter."

Maria took a bottom bunk and turned on a kerosene lamp and turned out the lights so they were darkness but Ellie could still read. "I'll let Tommy get some sleep in a few hours. Night."

"Night." Joel shifted on the bed and missed the thing that normally kept him warm. He didn't even know what to do with his arms when she wasn't there. He could hear the pages turn above his head. He kicked the bunk above.

Ellie yelped. "Only one chapter." he told her.

"Yes sir." She sighed. He liked hearing that.

A/N: I wanted it to be different from my last story. I just still think it would be crazy not to at least spend the night.


	15. Why Stay?

Chapter 15 Why Stay?

TheGunSlinger82 (Here it is!), kirbster676 (She is at that age. I find most people get into fanfiction between the ages of 12-16. Normally, it is porn), MasterHollow (I had to try it), ThatChickontheInternet (Monopoly was just too hard to pass up.), doomsta27 (I like them mean. Which is weird because with my own life I like peace. But it all the little things.) shadow12 (Yeah... it is one of the games like uno and phase ten. I had to include the fight because I like to surprise you guys a little), mckoy12345678910 (I couldn't resist pissing off Ellie)

-...- Ellie

"Come on, kiddo." Joel tore her out of her sleep and her heart raced. She grasped at the ends of the dream. He gave the bed a tap as he went back to the other adults.

"The saddle bags are filled up and you should be good for a while." Tommy said.

Ellie slipped out of the sheets and climbed down to them. It took a second for her brain to function, but she was pleased as punch to eat the fruit they left on the table. They had apples. Real fucking apples. She pocketed one and took another bite. **Crunch. **

"Like apples? We have this one lady in town who makes the best apple pie." Tommy smiled at her.

"Pie sounds awesome."

Joel shook his head. "We already packed up the horse."

Ellie frowned. _So, we really are leaving so soon. _How could he not want to spend at least twenty-four hours with his brother? She would give up her left hand to have her mom for a day or Riley. How could he? "Are you sure? I mean-"

"-We are good. We talked. Tommy said we can find the fireflies at The University of Eastern Colorado at a building that looks like a giant mirror." He finished marking his map. "We should have no trouble. It is a straight shot."

"It's not what I'm talking about."

"We're fine. I'll well we'll come back this way after we get things done."

_We'll_ That word put a little hope in her. So, he wanted to keep her around? She wasn't sure if it was all the truth, but a even a lie could give you hope.

They left to go to the gate and found a pretty brown horse waiting for them. She couldn't help but pet its coat.

Maria smiled at her. "Take care of yourself. We loaded up the saddle bags with supplies."

She leaned in to hug Ellie and whispered "Check the left side pocket before he does."

Ellie nodded. Tommy gave her a hand shake. "Good luck. I hope they can get everything straight." She put two and two together; he was talking about the fireflies and the vaccine.

"Me too."

"I'm sorry. I can't take you there. You will just have to put up with Joel." He gave her a quirky smile. _Wait what?_

"What do you mean 'take me there'?"

"Joel wanted me to finish his job up for him. But I can't leave Maria like that." Tommy said with no malice like she was supposed to know these little facts. Like she was part of the plan and just let Joel ask.

She looked at Joel, who didn't meet her eyes. _You were going to leave me. _Joel shifted and shook hands with Maria and the brother's grasped forearms. "See you next round" Joel muttered and Tommy looked away. "You too. Take care of yourself."

"Always do." Joel gave a smile

He climbed up first and Ellie seethed a little more. He offered down his arm to help her up and she nudged it away and tried to lift herself up only to fail. _Fine. _She took his hand the second time.

They walked out of the plant and got to see the full view of the valley where the rest of Jackson was. It was small, but looked so lively, better than the dying zones. They took a path down past town. He didn't check the map too much as always they followed Joel's intuition.

She looked back at the pair they left. Maria and Tommy waved and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her back in as the gate shut.

"So, were you going to tell me?" She had her arms wrapped loosely around his waist.

"Tell you what?"

"That you wanted Tommy to take me there."

"No." He admitted. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"I think it does. So, what was the reason?"

He was probably going to lie, but she wanted some reason. How could he leave her? Why? Her mind raced why did so many people just leave her. It wasn't like Riley or even Winston or Marlene. He had no reason to leave her with another stranger. The thoughts burned through her mind.

He took a second and gave a heavy sigh. "I just don't know the area that well and he knows that group better than I do."

"Bullshit." She called him on it.

"Look." Another sigh "I just didn't want to see where this will... end. You would be better off with him and I could handle some of my own business."

_Business. _She sneered into his coat. _Business. What business did he have?_ "Whatever. It still fucking hurts that you would leave me too."

He pulled on the reins stopping the horse and leaned back as much as he could. "Listen up good. This is nothing more than business. I'm sure as hell ain't your daddy. This is just another job. You are just another job to me. Alright. Feel better? Because we got more important shit to deal with than your whining." That hurt. She was just a job?

"I almost wish he would have agreed to take me." She whispered into the fabric coat.

"It won't be long to the university."

The pair rode in silence for a long time until she remembered what Maria said. She checked the left saddlebag and found it full the brim with books and packs of dried fruits and sweets. A note was placed on top. She quietly unfolded it behind Joel and began to read.

_Hey,_

_I packed in the third book and some treats (You can share them if you want with him). I also threw in some other books. So have fun on your trip. Come visit us again._

_Maria_

She opened a pack and began to eat the sweet fruit. There was no way he was getting any today. Maybe tomorrow. She leaned back over and picked through until she found the book she wanted. With a smile she opened it behind his back. She flipped to the first page. Hopefully, she could read it without needing to know what exactly happened in the others.

Her eyes flew down the page and down the next. She flipped over to the next. Ana and Christian were a strange couple.

"What are you reading?"

"Rose Red." If he could lie, then so could she.

-...-

Maybe the book wasn't such a good idea... it did get her mind off of Joel. But there was nothing she could do to relieve the pressure. She licked her lips and wondered if she could take care of it on a fake bathroom break, but the idea of trying to do that in the woods seemed too gross. Maybe just walking around and getting her head clear would work because... damn.

Things were so complicated for that couple and she wasn't sure if things should work like that. Christian seemed a little crazy. Joel looked like a well-balanced man in comparison (Even if both had a thing for spanking...). He just took that 'owning" thing to a new extreme that was sexy. _But should it be sexy? _Questions ran in her mind and she wished she had someone to ask.

Books often didn't apply to real life. What was right isn't always that easy as it is on the page. _Did women really like that stuff? Should I want to do that? Does it happen like that?_

As Ana and Christian had just gotten over the their problems with all the other people in the novel and they were finally made up with him kissing her breasts. And... _Shit..._ he was being nice to her. Ellie was a sucker for their softer moments. Sure, the handcuffs were fun, but sometimes you wanted to see them to kiss and hug even if he wasn't that type of guy. That's what hurt. Sometimes she wondered if the guy really loved Ana or if she just fit the model in his head.

The horse stopped and backtracked for a second despite Joel's kicking at its sides. She looked up and stashed the book back in the side pouch of the saddle. 'What's wrong?" She looked around his shoulders.

"The horse doesn't like something."

He slipped his rifle off his back and waited for some noise. He scanned the trees for she guessed infected. Ellie slipped her own pistol out just in case.

Her heart jumped as they heard the roar. The bushes all shook and there was a bear, a giant-ass brown bear and it was looking at them. The horse whinnied and backed up some more and threatened to rear back. She screamed and grabbed at his coat more.

**BANG BANG** He took some shots at the bear and it seemed to piss it off more than kill it. She began just shooting at it as it swung its paws. It was like a large fuzzy bloater the way it moved to charge them. Joel finished reloading and the next shot dropped the animal.

"Holy Shit." She muttered.

Joel reloaded his weapon and added it back to his bag. "It could have been worse."

"Yeah." She rested her forehead against his back. She was just so tired.

He clicked and pulled on the reins and the horse began to trot giving the bear carcass a wide birth. "Are you okay?" He asked after a moment.

"I'm fine."

"You have been pretty quiet."

"Just reading." She left the book in the pack and watched the bushes. If their was one there could be more. They rode of a long second.

He took a breath. "Alright."

"You okay?" She asked.

"Fine. I'm just hungry."

Ellie dug in the bag and pulled out some dried apple slices. "Maria sent us with gifts. They are really good."

He accepted the gift. "Thanks." He muttered through the bites.

She rested against his back a small headache forming. _Too much reading. _She had a lot to think about with him and the book. And the worse part was she was stuck in her head. She could tell him anything... Well she couldn't tell him anything now that she knew he didn't really care. She was just an another 'object.'

It took a second to build up her courage. "Joel. I need to um.."

He pulled the reins back to a stop. "We better give the horse a break." He let her slide off first and he followed after. He pet the horse's nose and stretched his legs.

"Go umm handle it." He muttered. Eying his own tree.

She nodded and headed into the woods just on the other side of the path. She just needed to get some air and stretch her legs. She ended up leaning on a tree playing with her sleeve. A loose thread was just too tempting. She tugged at it. She breathed in the mountain air and wanted to just walk away.

He coughed as his own signal of 'hurry up' and she joined him. "What's wrong?" He scanned her face for something

"Nothing." She finished pulling out the string. "Why did you stay with Tess?" He tilted his head at the question.

"Um... we just fell in together. She was tough and I needed... a wing man- well woman."

"Why do you want to be alone now?" She ducked her head almost waiting for him to get pissed and yell at her.

"I just need some time to rethink some things..."

"Oh."

He took in another breath and just shrugged his shoulders. "Look. I don't know what the fireflies want with you and I don't want to get too attached. Who knows maybe if they get the vaccine right you will be a national hero and you will have something better than me."

Another probable lie about at least that one sounded sweet.

"I don't want to be alone. For better or worse stay."

His shoulders hunched with the new weight. "I'll try that is all I can promise. Now please buck up and smile. Or else I'm stealing that joke book."

She smiled. "It's that bad?"

"Yep."

They started walking together at least they were okay as they could be.

A/N: Is it bad that I can see parallels... I know a little sadder of a chapter.


	16. Too late to apologize

Chapter 16: Too Late to apologize

mckoy12345678910 (I could not pass up the pie lady. I just couldn't help it), APL (um... thanks I guess. As far as grammar goes. I try to do what I can, and it is the best I got. As far as the spanking... that is author's personal preference. The whole father/daughter relationship thing is what attracted me to the pairing... So yeah...I'm glad you are liking the story as a whole.), MasterHollow (The pelt would have been nice it would have been hard to skin and make but man it would have been handy.), TheGunSlinger82 (I can't wait!), KuroiHanabixShenny (That is my version of Ellie. She shoots straight from the hip. I agree on the trilogy. I just wanted something most people would know. That book is nothing like a real relationship and it gives a bad message to women. It literally get pissed when I read it. So I never finished it.) a (Lol. I'm glad you liked. I could not resist the pie. I am trying to do my best and I try to keep updating on time. This story is my hobby), doomsta27 (That is a good chapter title...), BloodyBlondeVamp (I'm glad someone else has my sense of humor :)) ThatChickontheInternet (LMAO. In waiting still but they took blood.), shadow12 (Of course I had to throw her in), mckoy12345678910 (It is the little things. I was grinning when I wrote that part.)

A/N: I will try to update daily, but I might miss Thursday or Friday (I have to grade benchmarks). It might just be a short update... They took blood samples today. You know shots aren't bad. Having blood drawn is worse.

-...- Joel

The girl had been too quiet, and he just couldn't stand it. Sarah had a tendency to slip off into her own world sometimes, but he had work to keep busy. With Ellie, there was nothing to distract him. She just read and sighed. Read and sighed some more. They did part way fix things, but it was still so quiet sometimes he wondered if she fell off the horse.

The sun set in the West and it was time to haul up and find a safe house. As the night came, the temperature dropped. Winter was coming and he could not deny it.

He urged the horse on until he found a cabin. It looked decent enough with a solid roof and windows intact.

He pulled the reins and climbed off and offered a hand to Ellie. She took it this time, as she hopped down. "We'll just tie the horse up for tonight." He thought aloud.

"We can do that?"

"For a night. Find a spot; I will bring it some water." He quickly checked the cabin and found no infected or any other guests. He borrowed a cooking pot out of the kitchen. He used canteen to fill it and returned to Ellie, who was petting the horse.

They left the horse with some water and returned to the cabin to secure it for the night. It was small and had only one bedroom. The living room did have a couch and a small bathroom and kitchen were connected. It was just an old cabin.

Ellie had another book in her lap and had made herself comfortable on the couch.

"You know. My ex-wife liked to read too. But she liked this Nicholas Sparks guy. She read everything he had. It was really depressing stuff too, but she made me go to every movie. It was weird. She loved it, even if it made her sob and spend most of the night wanting to talk about life."

Ellie made a face at him scrunching up her nose. She didn't look like the type for that book.

"I felt the same way. Feel like noodles? I might have enough water to make us a pack."

She nodded. "I guess...I'll let you read." He rubbed his hand through his hair before getting to work. To start with, they needed a fire...

-...-

They ate and the rest of the night was quiet. Both were settled on the couch. She read and he scanned a couple of her books before claiming the word search as his own. He felt silly holding a crayon to mark it, but it was better than nothing. As he finished another puzzle, he looked up at the girl again. In the light of the fireplace, she looked so serious. She didn't even notice him looking.

He wasn't sure why it still hurt. They had that spat in the morning and they seemed fine, but usually she would be running her mouth telling him this or that; instead she was quiet. _I'm still in the dog house..._

"Hey. It is getting pretty dark. We should get some sleep."

"I'm not tired." She turned on the couch putting her feet up on the seat. She had taken off her converses and wiggled her socked toes.

"Come on." He took a foot in hand and rubbed the arch of her foot. That caught her attention. She looked over the book at him. He gave her a weak smile and continued to rub her foot moving to the balls of her feet and back down.

She dog-eared the page and let the book rest on her stomach. She studied him in the firelight.

"You have been really quiet."

She shrugged. "I haven't been in the mood to talk."

He hummed quietly. He didn't know what to tell her. He was harsh earlier, but he couldn't manage to say the words to explain himself. The words just got muddled. This was the best 'sorry' he could give.

He nodded and continued to rub her feet through the socks. _She really needs a new pair..._ Tess would have killed for this. He wished he would have done it a few more times for her... He blocked that thought. He rubbed her ankles next, as he continued back down to work on her feet and back up. She flexed her calves and gave him a weak smile.

He playfully brushed his fingers against the sock and managed to tickle her a little. "JOEL!" She snapped up her legs and hugged her knees.

"Sorry." He gave her a sheepish smile that was insincere and easily got her to give back her feet. "I didn't know you were ticklish."

"Just the feet." She let him rub a little more stretching her legs into his lap. He worked his way up her calves through the jeans.

They were quiet for a minute. "So, where are you going to sleep?" She asked.

"Wherever. The couch will be fine, if you want the bed. Or if the bed is big enough we could share. It really doesn't matter." He ducked his head down a little. He was going to give her a choice.

"We can share. It is weird sleeping alone in the room..."

"Always had a roommate?"

"Yeah." She looked away, a little sad.

"Whenever I get used to sleeping alone, I find someone, and then when I get used to having them there; they leave." He admitted. It was the story of his life.

"So you are used to me then?" She gave him a teasing smile more like a woman than a girl. She put down her book and wiggled around.

"A little bit." He circled the balls of her feet and pressed into the arch and rubbed back up her calves as his finishing move. He let go of her and pushed off her feet as he got up. She looked surprised that the massage ended so soon.

"Come on." He pat his thigh. It was late.

"No, come here." She motioned to her chest.

He sighed like it was the worst thing in the world and leaned over the couch using the back pillow to support himself. _Did she want to be carried to bed like a princess? _"Yes?"

She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks." She lightly pat his cheek in a small little slap across his mouth. He frowned and she grinned. "You could have told me you got tired."

"Really? I have to ask your permission now." He joked as he tickled her ribs a little and she laughed and writhed under him.

"NO FAIR!" She laughed and slide lower on the couch. _She had enough for tonight. _

He stopped as abruptly as he started and stood up "I'm going to take leak and go to bed."

She frowned. "Fine." As he went out the front door, a empty aluminum hit the back of his head. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're lucky you are over there." He threatened with no intent of doing anything. He ducked out as another can hit the frame. He smiled; Joel could sleep easy tonight. _Now we are okay._

_-...- _

It was still dark outside when something drew him out of his normally dead-like sleep. He muttered to himself as he rolled over in the queen-sized bed. His dream was something he grasped at; he just wanted to finish the damn thing.

It involved a really beauty and she was settled on his hips and _damn_... he rolled over and wanted to so much indulge in a moment. _Ellie. _His mind reminded him and proved that his subconscious won't let him just do that next to her. He pet down his jeans that were taunt. He was so lethargic and his body was so heavy, but he knew better. So, he stood at the crossroads: Get up and take care of it like a gentlemen or stay here and be very...rude.

His stiffness demanded that this choice be made a little quicker. He rolled out of the bed and stumbled out to the living room. The couch would do. _It won't take long. _He reasoned.

He settled on the couch and unzipped his jeans and just began to pet down over his dick. He only exposed the most necessary sections of skin.

In that moment, he missed Tess. She was generally up for a round no matter how late it was, but he missed her warmth the most.

He grasped back at the dream that got him to this point. It wasn't Tess in his dream. She was generally as pale, but this woman had a much worse attitude. She goaded and snapped at him and he had to lay his hand on her ass as she rode. _Come on, old man. _She teased. Her voice was clear, but he couldn't place it. She dipped down to bite his earlobe and begged him to buck faster. He denied her the pleasure just to fuck up her plans.

He was pumping at this point and begging his brain to remember her face. Pale skin led up her shoulders were brownish-red hair brushed the tops. _Red Hair._

Joel froze in mid-stroke. He didn't want to know who the dream woman was. His dick throbbed in his hand. He began to work again and tried not to think anymore of it and just focus on finishing, so he could go back to sleep.

With a tight squeeze he came. He panted for second savoring the feeling and then found something to clean off with. Joel shakely slipped off his jeans and returned to the bed. The idea of sleeping in the denim after finishing had to be a circle of Hell. Despite the major drop in temperature, he was so hot. He dropped in the mattress and within a second Ellie pressed her back to his side.

"You're warm."

"Yeah." His voice was still thick, but he was glad she probably didn't know what it meant.

"Why did you leave?"

"Needed some fresh air."

She sleepily nodded. He took in some air and rested his eyes. He had a few hours left to dream.


	17. Story of my life

Chapter 17 Story of My Life

ThatChickontheInternet (LMAO, your comment made me laugh so hard. Joel has a lot of self-control...I finally found a good place for that um... scene), kirbster676 (He would be scarred for life. She would be okay. He would be so upset), Howblind (Yep), doomsta27 (Yeah... I could not pass it up. So, thank you), KuroiHanabixShenny (Yeah, Joel would get stuck with that book. You gotta love those side characters), TheGunSlinger82 (I hope in a good way), Guest (I don't know about a fetish... ), MasterHollow (Yep. He is slipping into it), mckoy12345678910 (Anywayzer is a real word. Joel may or may not want her)

I had to give a benchmark today (I had about 80 essays to grade). Tomorrow, I have class (I'm going for my specialist). Hopefully, the teacher won't notice me in the back typing a lot. I just wanted to give you a heads up.

-...- (Back to Ellie)

"So, the tackle back does what again?"

Joel started to explain the position and she already made up her mind that football was a sport for people with nothing more to do, but make dumb rules. Soccer made sense. Basketball made sense. Football? Nope. It just a lot a names for positions.

Things had been better with them since the first few days to Denver. Joel ran his mouth for a change because he didn't want to have the silence. She finished her last book and didn't have much of a choice, but to join in. It was nice to have him talking, even if it was about sports.

"Did you get it?"

"Sure." She rolled her eyes safely from behind his back. Football was just too much.

He rambled on until something he said hit her. "I was a linebacker back in the day."

"What a minute you played the game? She said.

"In high school. I wasn't that good, but it had its perks. I met my ex through it. She was a cheerleader and our team had an away game. We were split up on the buses. The girls had one and they needed to put a few guys on it because the boy's was packed and I ended up sitting by her. Next thing I know, we started talking." He sounded pretty happy about that. "But I never really did anything with it after high school. I liked to watch some games on Sunday, but the best was going to the games and tailgating."

"Tailgating?"

"It is the sport of the people who are not good enough to play. They stand around, drink, and eat. Then they watch the game and tell people what will happen or what should happen. It the sport of champions."

Ellie laughed at it. She knew he could drink, but imagining him partying was funny.

The sun was high in the sky and it was about noon. Her stomach talked for her, giving the cry of a dying animal.

"Let's stop for lunch." The pair stopped on the road that was lined with cars, trucks, and other vehicles and let Callus graze the graze nearby as Joel dug through their supplies. He offered her a can of corn. _Corn._

"Is that it?"

"Yeah. We have to scavenge soon. We could try hunting. If you are up to it?" He cracked the can and took a bite before passing it.

Ellie sighed and took a bite. _bleh._

"Come on, it's not that bad." He teased and took it back. "I was spoiling you with the noodles"

They shared the can. It still sucked, but at least he had to eat it too.

Joel had been acting a little weird since the first night on the trip. _That morning she tripped over his jeans that he just left in the middle of the living room and recently he continued this leaving-in-the-middle-of-the-night thing. At least, they were cool again. As a bonus his foot rub was amazing. _

_In the evening as they settled down and he would work on the next few puzzles (Thankfully, they found a few more of those books). As her feet got close, he would just rub her calf and soon she would get the full treatment._

"Finish it up. I'm going to check out that RV." He dodged off for a few seconds and returned. "I found your favorite...the peaches and some baked beans." He shook the cans and smiled at her.

"Put them back. I'm sure another pair of survivors would love them."

"Maybe we should stay in a RV tonight." He said looking back at the one he climbed out of. "I lived with one with Tess for a while. It was pretty nice in a way." He stared off for a second.

"Why did people have RVs? Could they not afford a real home?" She couldn't imagine that many people roaming the country when they had so much food.

He laughed a little. "No. The normally had a real home and that was their vacation home. When it happened, they hoped to bring it along and set up in a survivor camps. You see when a lot of people went to the zone they had nothing, and they had to sleep in tents. Some people with RVs wanted to make sure they had creature comforts."

**Crack. **The both jumped at the sound. _We aren't alone. _Joel dropped down and un-holstered his pistol as he crawled to her. He motioned for her to climb on the horse. **crack crumple crack** Whatever was on the other side of the car made more noise. When it jumped out and took off down the road like a bat outta hell.

"Fucking Monkeys." He stood up. Two more followed the leader. They stopped a hundred yards north of them.

"Those are not the cute monkeys..." They were feral and had long sharp teeth. She back up. "Do you think they will attack?"

"Naw. Unless they got rabies... or the ceps...But lets head on into town."

"So how much further?" She let him climb on first and he pulled her up against his back. He shifted.

"The sign said ten miles and that was..." He considered "In a few miles we can hop off at the exit and go into town."

"I hope it isn't like Pittsburgh."

"Me too." He gave the reins a snap and they took off.

-...- (Ellie)

Disappointed did not begin to describe how she felt as they entered the lab. Any hope that the fireflies were just lying low died as he muttered about 'mumbo jumbo.' They were gone. _We came all this way._

"Let's look around. I'm sure..." Neither could quite just leave the place. They climbed up the flights of stairs. But her gut told her they should have just left.

The place was wide open with more of those dumb monkeys, and after hearing the recording she was glad they didn't touch the damn things. _Tainted batch. Good job, asshole. She was glad that guy got bit. _

Joel led her through the curtained hallways like he knew where he was going.

"Hey. Slow down." She caught up to him and grabbed at his arm. He looked back and smiled a little. "Sorry. I just want to find out where to go, so we can leave."

They went together through lab after lab until they found the office. Joel snatched up the tape recorder and the guy started going into his life story. _Yadda yadda...we failed blah blah blah. _

He finally got to the part about Salt Lake. It was pure luck the tape stopped on that part, the way Joel fast forwarded.

"Is it far?"

"It isn't close."

Some glass shattered and they had entered a fight without knowing it.

-...-

"FUCK!" She cussed as he began to lean to the side again. She yanked on his arm and balanced him on Callus' back. He groaned, and she knew they couldn't keep this up long, but he can't fall off the horse again. She rode up to the best looking of the houses and stopped at the front door.

"Joel! Come on! Stay with me." He muttered as they limped together and she kicked the boards off the door before they entered. She led him to the couch and left him for a second as she returned to Callus.

"What to do with you...?" She looked around the house and studied the garage doors... _That would work._ She hopped down and tried to pull it up, but it was locked. She ran in and flipped the inner lock and then it gave. Callus joined her and she shut it again before running to return to Joel.

He was laid out on the couch breathing hard. She moved his hands that covered the wound and she winced. It was still bleeding... She had to do something... She ran around the house and found enough to fix him up. A bottle of rubbing alcohol, a needle, and thread.

She took a breath and went to work trying not to think that she was sewing up skin. _It is just like the pillow they made us make in school..._

Joel whined a little and she hushed him petting his forehead. He was so cold. "I'm so sorry." She cleaned it up again. She managed to roll him over to finish at least stitching him up and she let him rest on the couch while she found a blanket.

If they were going to stay they were going to need shit... her mind raced. Water, firewood, food. Ellie got him comfortable on the couch and made her plans. _Water _That would have to be the first step..."

-...-

Five days in and he was still alive, but he still hadn't a lucid moment. He muttered nonsense to Sarah and Nicole and she did her best to keep the three of them going. The temperature continued to drop as a storm brewed.

She debated on where to stay; the basement would at least insulate them from the cold and provide protection from more than just the elements. She set the bed first. She used the best mattress she could find and slide it down the stairs and made him a little space. Now the hard part... 

"Come on big guy." She pulled Joel's arm until he muttered and she somehow convinced him to roll off the couch and they took their time as they crept down the stairs. He woke up enough to hold on the rail and not trip them both.

"Thanks." He muttered as he finally got to lie back down.

"There we go."

That night it snowed.

-...-

On the eighth day, she ventured out for more than just water and wood for the small fire. She scouted the neighboring homes for medicine, only to find more bandages and some antiseptic, but nothing to kill the pain. She broadened the search and found a small wooded area that happened to be the home to a family of snow rabbits.

Ellie grinned. She was going to have to tell Joel about this. She slipped her bow off her back and aimed like he taught her and nailed the fucker in the head.

"Fuck yeah!" A bird and another rabbit took off into the trees. _Shit._ She startled them. _But it was a victory._ She gave herself a high-five and collected her kill. They might have rabbit stew or rabbit on a stick or roasted rabbit... She had plans and things were looking up.

-...-

Day thirteen: the snow still hadn't let up. She was forced to march through it. Joel was still more or less the same, but at least he was still there with her.

She caught another rabbit and saw the buck. That beautiful buck. It walked around a bush and ate off a scrub.

"Come on fucker. Stand still." She took a shot and caught it in the leg and she followed the trail of blood it left. _Why couldn't things be easy?_

She followed the deer into the town. She crept through the building trying to make this quick. The trail of blood stopped at the body. Ellie pulled her arrow from it. **CRACK. ** She snapped her bow and arrow up at the thing that made the noise. It was a older man and a younger one. He held up his hands. "Whoa there. Sorry." His voice was soft. She looked down the sight of the bow. She was not going to back down.

"Winter has been so hard." He stepped up.

"Take one step closer and I will nail you between the eyes." She shifted his friend "Same goes for buddy boy." _This is my deer._

"Understood." He back up. "We are from a town nearby. We have women and children who are very hungry."

"Me too. I have a town with women and children." Well a man, her and a horse... that counted.

"Maybe we can make a deal? There has to be something you need. Clothes?"

"Antibiotics!" She could have kicked herself for saying it too loudly. But if they had something...

"Fine. It's a deal." He went to touch the deer and she pulled the bow taunt.

"I'll take that gun too." He sighed and handed it over. She loaded the gun and set him in her sights."Let buddy boy go it. We can wait right here."

He agreed and the younger man left leaving them. They had a standoff for a second as the snow fell in her hair.

He wrung his hands warming his fingers. "Can we move into a building?" A wind chilled her to the bone. "Fine." She finally gave in to taking some shelter. Maybe her luck changed and things would look up.

A/N: There will be changes from the game coming up. See you tomorrow, I hope.


	18. Little Red Riding Hood

Chapter 18: Little Red Riding Hood

kirbster676 (Just wait for the build up), doomsta27 (This is really what I look forward too), MasterHollow (At least she knows what's up), TheGunSlinger82 (Thanks). KuroiHanabixShenny (I LOVED the comics. I laughed so hard! Poor Joel is the butt of the jokes too much.). nachoiscool11 (Oh puns..). QuietSunlight (I was worried about you. I will be looking forward to the update! Did you notice I slipped in a reference. In my head canon your story is the prequel). Kenny9x3 (Thanks). ThatChickontheInternet (Yeah, we are going there...), mckoy12345678910 (He is. I think in the next chapter I may try to go from his pov).

-...- (Ellie)

**Bang. **_Reload. Fuck reload! __**Bang. **_The clicker dropped and another pair of infected came running for her. She used the last bullet and turned the gun around to slam the butt into its head. It dropped to the floor.

She glanced at David, who was picking them off his his pistol. He glanced back at her.

"Need bullets?"

She picked a few off the bodies in front of her. "I'm good."

He nodded and they prepared for the next wave. _How many fucking more could there be? _They had left the room with the deer and had been through rooms full of clickers and there were still more.

She finished reloading and pulling back the bolt. A clicker screamed and she shot it before it run. It dropped. They had scores of runners and clickers descending from the roof and through windows. They even killed a bloater... _Thank god for that cocktail. _

"This way." David went back over the bridge and they paused.

"What more?" She scanned the snow.

He gave her a smile. "Listen, It is silent. We got 'em, kiddo."

"Fuck yeah." She offered her hand for a high five and he returned it.

"Let's get back to that deer." He led the way down. They climbed and carefully made their way back. There might have been silence, but he continuously scanned the area. He too knew that peace never lasted long. "I hope James didn't get tangled in that." He said more to himself.

"I wouldn't worry. I think they were running for miles to come see us. They probably didn't notice him."

He nodded and looked at her "So, you have a town you said."

"Yeah." She lied. They might have just had a bonding moment while kicking some major ass, but he was still unknown, but at least she didn't feel the need to point her gun at him.

"What town?"

"East of Denver." Boston was east. Way east.

He gave her a look, but nodded. "Why are you all the way out here?"

"Well, like you said winter has been hard. We have to go pretty far from home to get anything good. I was traveling with a recon group, but I wanted some alone time today. See what I could catch."

"The antibiotics?"

"One of our guys got hurt. I want to make sure he can make it home in one piece."

"I'm sure he will be fine." He gave her another smile. "Especially if someone like you is looking out for him. He will be fine. God never gives us more than we can handle"

"I hope so." She admitted.

"So how far east?"

"A good couple days." Months, seasons, who was counting.

"Hm. Well, our town is just on the other side of the lake." He pointed. "You go through the old resort and a little past that is the suburb of homes. That is our fort."

"Cool."

"You- well you and your group- are welcome to stop by on your way back. Maybe, we can trade some more supplies."

"I will tell them, but I'm sure they will want to get back home, asap."

"If you are sure." He pulled open the door and they settled back with the buck. He got the small fire built up. "You guys are lucky you didn't go through Denver. Some crazy man hacked a team we sent to pieces."

Ellie's heart stopped. "Really."

"They didn't see it coming. They were getting food and medicine from the hospital." _He knows he has to know..._

James came in and she pointed her gun at him.

"It's okay." he soothed them both. "James put the medicine on the ground and come help me with the buck." She glanced at David. He must have believed her lie... "It has been-well not a pleasure- but it was nice to met you... What is your name?"

She didn't want to tell him, but it would be weirder to refuse. "Ellie." She picked up the medicine from the floor.

"Ellie." He nodded. "Well you know where we are."

"Thanks. Bye" She took off and went for Callus. She climbed up up through the pass and past the underbrush. Ellie took the time to look back and make sure she wasn't followed. She reached her horse and pulled the reins free from the tree. He shook out his mane as she climbed on. "Hey, buddy. Let's go home."

-...-

The shot went well from what she guessed. Within the hour, his teeth didn't chatter as much and he got a little bit more color to him. Ellie rested back down on her book bag pillow. She knew she could have slept on the bed with him, but she didn't want to disturb him any more. She curled up in her jacket. There was so much to do. She had to finish with the rabbit and go hunt something else, and then she needed more water, clean out the garage and... her mind raced with the to-do list.

She wondered about that man. He was different from Joel in terms of his quietness; he also seemed to like to be with a larger group. In a way, his offer was tempting. She would gladly hunt if it meant a safe, warm place for her and Joel. She pat the blanket. "You will be okay."

She wished he didn't look so worried.

She caught a small nap before her stomach woke her up. _The rabbit... _"I'll be back." She grabbed the rabbit from the bucket of snow she used as a freezer.

Ellie hated the job, but it a necessary evil. She made the necessary cuts with her knife and pulled off the skin from its feet working towards it head. If that wasn't hard enough she cleaned out the organs and tried not to puke. She deboned it and threw the meat in a pot with some fresh snow. She started a fire and began to cook her soup.

"That deer I caught was really nice." She told the sleeping man. "I will try for another tomorrow."

She sighed and went to work finishing her dinner. She could get him to eat a little...

-...-

Day seventeen: Joel was finally waking up a little enough to talk. At least the medicine worked, but it wasn't going to last. _I might have to..._

"I'm going to be back soon." She promised. He was out like a light again, but she felt better telling him.

She slipped out into the cold and took Callus with her. She listened as they quietly walked through the snow. She concentrated and pulled her bow in front of her ready for any small game. Callus even seemed to be quieter than normal. They tracked deeper into the woods

**Crawww **A black bird sat in a branch above and pecked at its feathers. _Perfect _She pulled the bow taunt and nailed the bird. She gave Callus a nudge and they went to the body. She hopped down and tied it to the saddle. _One._

They rode back through the valley and she tied off Callus and went it alone. _Come on little rabbits..._ She walked down past the rocks and crouched and listened. A bush moved. _There. _She lined up her shot and waited. The bush moved and **Swish **the arrow pierced it.

She pumped the air and went to gather her kill. After securing it to Callus she scoured the valley. She was having good luck today. She better make the most of it.

It was a decent hunt, she had four rabbits and two birds and the sun was still high. But her hope had died. There was no way she would see another deer after the last. _They will have to do..._

She reached down to take the arrow from the last rabbit when she heard it. A low growl.

Ellie froze. _Shit..._

A bush moved and she reloaded the arrow and prepared. The arrow swayed as she ogled the bush. In a second between heart beats, the bush jumped.

She fire the shot as _it _ landed on top of her teeth bared. "NOOOOO!" She yelled at it as she shoved the bow into a grey wolf's mouth. It was hard for it to bite her with that in its mouth.

She could feel its hot breath as they struggled. She twisted and kicked. Its paws and claws dug into her coat, and in a second the wolf swung up and caught her cheek. She shoved up on the bow and it chomped closer and closer.

**Crack **A branch snapped and there was more panting as another member of the pack was slipping in to help. She glanced at the circling pack. _Fuck..._

**BANG **The wolf huffed and grew slack. The pack howled and scattered.

"Holy Shit!" She rolled the wolf carcass off. "Thanks Joel! How did you-" It wasn't Joel with a gun in his hand. "David?" he came closer and offered his hand to pull her to her feet.

"Your bleeding a little." He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and offered it.

She begrudgingly took it. "Thanks."

He seemed satisfied. "So, hunting alone again I see?" He said teasingly. Two more of his guys showed up and paused looking at her.

"Yeah."

"So. Joel is...?"

"One of my friends."

"I see."

"So, do you need more medicine?"

She made a face. "You shot it. It's yours."

"Naw. I would have never got close if you didn't attract them with the rabbit. So, what do you want for it?"

" A little bit more of antibiotics."

"Great. It is at our camp. But this time I would really like it if you came with us."

"That is not such a good idea..."

"Only for a visit. We have a doctor who can check out your cuts and if you want you can borrow him to check on your friend's." That was a tempting offer and he was not going to take no for an answer. He gave her a smile "And I did save your life back there, you could at least let me be a gentlemen."

Maybe there were good people still out there... He might be like Tommy, Sam or even Bill. "Fine. Only for a bit."

"Good."One of the younger men picked the wolf up and laid it over his shoulders as the other took her two smaller rabbits she hadn't had a chance to hand on the saddle. She left Callus. A horse would get their attention.

David motioned for her to join in at the front of the group. "Let me see the cut again."

She showed it and he tsked softly. "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner."

"Its fine." She covered it with the cloth. "A minute later and things would have been different."

They slipped through the pass and down past the battleground of the infected they killed and they went up towards the resort. There were a lot of guys there who nodded and eyed the meat.

They went through a gate and there was a town of women and children and they all looked at her. They all looked so tired. Life was hard, but they all had on a good winter coat

David waved. "This is Ellie. She is the one who killed the buck."

Ellie cheeks burned but not from the cold. She didn't like all the eyes staring. He put his hand on the small of her back and began to lead her. "This way."

He took her to a small brick building and they were greeted by a older gentleman with white hair and a kind smile. "Hello. I'm Dr. George." His office was bright from the light from the windows and had a desk in the corner and a steel table in the center. The table scared her.

"Hi..."

He noticed the blood soaked napkin and frowned. "Come this way and sit on the table." He pat the table. Ellie crossed her arms the best she could and did what he asked. David smiled "I will go check on the wolf. George take good care of her."

"But." Ellie frowned she didn't want to be left alone. _This was a BAD idea..._

"It is okay, sweetheart. Now let me look."

The doctor talked as he worked. He cleaned the wounds gently and stitched up the bottom one that ran on her jaw. The rest he assured her wouldn't leave a mark.

David returned as the doctor finished. "Hungry?"

"No." Her stomach would have protested, but she couldn't stay any longer. "Dr. George. David said you might be willing to look at a friend of mine. He got hurt and..."

"Sure, my dear." The Doctor gave her smile.

David nodded. "I will come along and a few of my men to make sure nothing happens."

Ellie frowned. She didn't want him to see her "group" was just Joel, but the doctor could... sometimes you had to take necessary risks to survive. That had to be like rule ten or something. Joel would have to understand.

A/N: Yeah. I deviated from the game because it is truly amazing that Joel happens to slaughter David's group... So, I am building up to something much worse...


	19. Doctor Doctor

Chapter 19: Doctor Doctor

MasterHollow (Be prepared for something new), The Unknown Twinkie (Just wait at for the how), TheGunSlinger82 (I know. I think that was the a little over the top, but I can see why), QuietSunlight (I love wolves too and that is why only one got hurt. I couldn't stand that part when I played Tomb Raider. I was worried I'm on the site twice a day), razisgosu (Yeah just wait.), doomsta27 (It will.) KuroiHanabixShenny (I didn't mind Ellie killing David. I felt that was important for her but... I think it was quick death. It needed to be worse. I wish the game had a bigger fandom), ThatChickontheInternet (You are going to have to wait a few more chapters for kick ass) ThatChickontheInternet (I am so distracted... lol. Kidding. It did help out with the chapter (Not that I stole) Thank so so much for the rec!)

A/N: Now lets establish this. You know I ship Joel/Ellie. But I am reading "Any Means Necessary and it did help develop my version. I'm building it up so it slow.

Ellie led the the small group to her house. _Joel would find a doctor for me... Hell, that's where we are going! _She would kick herself in the ass if he died because she had chance for help and wasn't brave enough to take it. The men weren't especially armed, which put her a little ease. The doctor didn't carry anything, but a medical bag, and David still only carried his pistol.

But if they caused problems she was sure she could fight them off. She touched the switchblade in her pocket.

Sometimes it was a necessary risk to let others in. Even Joel had been one too. She didn't trust him worth a flip when they first met and now she couldn't imagine just leaving him. _Please be okay..._ She hoped her luck held out.

She led the party up back through the valley towards her horse. They had to get Callus on the way. She didn't want to leave him out in the cold any longer than necessary. Besides, her other trophies were still attached to the saddle.

"You guys have horses?" David asked.

"A horse." She corrected. "And he is too valuable to eat." She felt like she needed to say that.

David looked over the the horse. "I wouldn't dream of it. It would be a waste right now."

"Hey buddy." She pulled the reins free of the tree and they trudged up the snow covered road to the hideout. Her mind raced with thoughts of what could happen, but she wanted to do whatever was necessary to help Joel. _It will be okay._

"This way." She led them through the house and down the stairs to the basement. Nothing had changed which settled her heart in the way.

"I'm back." Ellie called.

Joel twitched and muttered. At least, he wasn't shivering like she was. _Hey big guy. _She crouched down beside him and felt his forehead to be sure that his fever stayed broke.

The doctor stepped up with his bag in hand. "So, what happened?"

"Um... he fell and got stabbed. Here." She lifted up the green checkered blanket and moved his shirt up to expose the stitched cut. It still looked pretty rough, but not as bad as it was a few days ago. "It went straight through and I did the best I could..."

The doctor dropped down to his knees and looked closer. "I think you could get a job. I always need an assistant and you did a good job with the stitches" The old man gave her a smile. "Now, let me work. I'll clean it out and we will give him some more antibiotics and I might have something for the pain."

"So, he will be okay?"

"Yeah. You took good care of him. But I think it would be best if we took him to town. It will be a lot warmer and I could monitor it." He gently touched it and Joel flinched. "It is still pretty inflamed..."

"Um..."She looked up at David and the other guys. Her gut told her not to just accept the offer. What if they did put two and two together for the university? What if...

David chimed in "You're welcome to stay with us as long as it takes. We always need more people."

She looked back to Joel. She didn't want to move him that much or do this without him. But Joel was still quiet. _God dammit..._

"Is it just you two here?" David pressed.

"Um... yeah..." She picked her lie back up "The rest left us a few weeks ago, when he got hurt."

David nodded. "Well, you have a home with us."

"Thanks...I guess"

_This was for Joel... _

-...-

The men created a stretcher using the old mattress as the base and they dragged the back half. Ellie covered him back up with the blanket and smoothed it again. He seemed okay. They hauled Joel's ass over the snow through the woods and back to town. The men led the way and she fell behind with David. She held onto Callus' reins.

"You two are welcome to stay at my house."

"No..." That seemed to much to ask for. They couldn't do that...

"It is fine. I would love the company."

"We are only staying until Joel is healed up."

"That's fine." He promised

"And I will help with the hunting since you guys kinda suck." She elbowed him. It just felt strange being indebted to a guy. She didn't like owing favors without knowing what she had to pay. But she tried to laugh it off

"For for someone who 'sucks'; I helped you out with the wolf."

"I'll give you that one." She said with a smile. "You had one lucky shot." She still had the extra rabbits and birds attached to the saddle to eat on for the next few days.

The snow continued to fall gently on the party as they slide through the mountain pass and the resort town.

They went back past the gate and David went ahead and major the blanket covered more of Joel. The blanket went practically covering Joel's nose.

A few men who guarded the gate looked hard at Joel and then at David. _They must somehow know!_ They brought Joel to a brick house that was kept nice like a house from before the end. It was insulted from the cold and didn't even smell musty like most of the house they went in. They picked up the mattress and carried him to the bottom bedroom. They put Joel in a actual fresh bed with fresh sheets and the doctor finished assessing Joel's health. It was one of the nicest places they stayed.

"Just let him rest." The doctor said.

Ellie nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'll just keep him company." She pet the blanket.

The doctor nodded. "Well, you know where I am. I will come check him out tomorrow and bring him some more medicine."

"I didn't say this before, but... thank you."

The doctor smiled. "I'm just doing my job. I am just glad I can help."

He gave a little bow and left her with the two men.

David looked her over again. "Hungry? I'll make something with the rabbits." He had brought them in before they brought Callus to the stable to be groomed.

"I'm good. I will just stay by Joel for a bit." She moved to lay down against his side. It would be a nice place to sleep and she could not imagine being alone with all these new people. She wanted to lie next to her man.

"You know you have your own room."

"I'm good. I will sleep next to him in case he wakes up and needs something."

David leaned on the door frame. "He will be fine. It is not big enough for the two of you." He looked her over "But that's your choice. I will talk to you later. I have to talk to James and a few others."

-...- (Joel)

A bright light drew him out of his deep sleep. It felt like a year had passed and all he did was sleep. His body was so heavy he could barely shake the sleep.

_Was she even real? _It was all too much. Fragments of the dream. A girl with red hair, who needed to get to a doctor. Leaving Boston and Tess dieing, and walking and walking and even meeting Tommy again. It all couldn't have happened. _Ellie... _But the girl was so real. Her green eyes and reddish hair.. oh and how could he forget that mouth. She made him feel alive a little bit more than he had in the last ten years. He prayed that she was real.

He struggled to sit up and simply rolled over as the pain took over. "Ellie?" He called and she slid into the doorway. She looked different in a thick coat and with light scratches on her cheek. _What the hell?_

"You're awake! DAVID!" She leaned back and yelled "JOEL'S UP!"

"Dav-" He didn't have a chance to finish as Ellie already climbed onto the bed and hugged his shoulders as hard as she could without hurting him.

"Thank god." She whispered. "You had me so worried. You were out for almost a month." She snuggled into his chest.

"What happened?" It hurt to talk, but he wanted to know

"Rebar." It all came back in a flash. The hospital... the monkeys, the men... the fall

"How did we get here?" There was no way she could have carried him...

"I found a group and traded." She snuggled into his chest. "I really started to think you might not wake up again." She sounded like she was ready to cry. She wiped at her nose with the back of her hand.

"I can't clock out just yet." He wrapped an arm around her and tilted her chin to look at her cheek. _Did they do that to you. If they did, I swear... _"What's this all about?"

She blushed. "I had a run in with a wolf pack."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." The guilt washed over him. What if she would have been seriously hurt or died and he was just laying down on the job. It crushed his heart. "Let me up, honey." He wanted to find out where they were and start taking care of things.

"Take your time. We patched it up, but the doctor said it might still need to heal."

"Doctor?"

"Yeah. We have a doctor." 'David' leaned in to the door. Joel frowned and straightened up. So this was the guy, she yelled for. He honestly expected someone like Henry. Someone young but this man was close to his age and looked like he had a hard life. "I'm glad to see you are awake. Ellie has been really worried." The other man's voice was soft.

"Hm." Joel pet the teen running his fingers through her hair. Claiming her through his actions "Thanks for looking out for her."

"She didn't need us, really. She can hunt and has been helping feed the town."

"That's my girl." Joel tried to get up, but his side was on fire. He laid back down.

Ellie laid down with him. "Just lie down for a bit. The snow is too heavy to walk in. So, we are okay. We can rest."

"Alright, baby girl." He kept petting her side. "Tell me what happened."

David stood in the door for a second and looked at the pair hard, but Joel focused on Ellie, who curled up tighter.

-...- (Ellie)

They talked for a hour until he dozed off again. At least now he snored like he did when he was really sleeping. _I never thought I would want to hear that..._ She slipped out of the bed and returned to the living room and to the puzzle spread across the coffee table. "If we are missing a piece we are burning the stupid thing." She took a seat on the couch next to David, who was studying the pieces. She added another piece to the frame.

"Then I hope we are missing none." He added another piece. "Is he okay?"

"He is getting there. He needed a real nap." They had been with David for almost a week and he was a very quiet, but a nice guy. He always made sure she had something to eat and the rest of his people didn't bother them. He worked hard to keep the others out, so that Joel could rest.

They worked quietly for a second.

"So, is he kin? Or..."

_Or what... _"He's not kin and he is just a friend..." She wasn't sure she could call him that, but given the circumstances they were close.

"Oh. You just seem pretty devoted."

"He wouldn't have left me like that." She wasn't sure if that was true, but she wanted to believe it so bad.

"That is nice to have people you can trust and depend on." He touched her knee, "Would you like to go hunting tomorrow? The supply is running low again. Anything we catch can help." His hand lingered and she could feel the warmth through the material of her jeans. It made her feel strange. A knot in her stomach...

"Alright." She stared at the pieces not quite seeing the picture anymore.

"That piece by your thumb will fit over here." His hand vacated her knee and pointed out the spot.

Now, she could breath.

-...- (David)

David studied the young woman beside him. She was just so different than any of the girls he knew and had in his life. They were young like her, but never so strong. She could take care of herself and feisty, but so skittish.

During the last week in two days of hunts, she was able to outdo grown men. He knew she was the one. She would be able to fight and defend the community. Ellie was a blessing. God sent her here for a reason and he was not going to let this pass by.

They worked on the puzzle quietly both lost in thought.

But Joel was a _problem_. The man was dangerous and a few men already knew that he was a little too similar to the man in Denver. He was forced to run interference to keep that situation down. Besides, it was how she looked at him...

She stretched up and pat his shoulder. "I'm going to go check on Joel."

Ellie slipped off to go lay by the man and he frowned. _I need some air. _He shut the door behind him and buried in his coat. This winter had been so rough for everyone and losing fifteen men to Joel made it worse. So, many were still mourning the loss. He walking to the meeting hall.

Most of the camp was sitting at the tables and he waved. "Hey." A few of the men nodded and the women continued to tend the children. At least, they had fresh meat from the hunter. Winter had been hard and they had to make some hard choices, but they survived. They had some of the rabbit stew on the menu.

He had to admit it was better than what they had ate for the last few month. It was not that they took joy in what they were forced to do, but they had no choice. When it was see your people starve you had to step up and do something. They didn't need to know what they ate. That burden was laid only the top members of the hunters.

He slide onto the bench where James sat.

James gave him a hard look.

"Don't give me that. Everything is fine." He assured the younger man.

"But he is..."

"Don't worry about him. We can handle that." He could understand the worry, but he took care of the people. They would have to trust him. This was worth it.

"What if she..."

"Ellie will be fine. She is not dumb. She can adapt and we need people like her." That was never more true than now.

James shook his head and looked away.

"This will not end good."

"You worry too much." He assured the younger man.

A/N: Okay, I stuck with the changes and I'm building up to a bigger mind fuck.


	20. Safe and Sound

Chapter 20: Safe and Sound

QuietSunlight (I am super exciated that other people read it too. You know this fandom is pretty small if you are looking for no OCs), The Unknown Twinkie (I'm building the tower), doomsta27 (Just wait), ThatChickontheInternet (it would not be smut), KuroiHanabixShenny (Dang. That would blow my mind. But no.), TheGunSlinger82 (Yep), MasterHollow (me too), mckoy12345678910 (I can't wait for Kick ass 2 (Another pairing of mine) I am working on fleshing things out),

A/N: Blood work went good and they said I am fine and don't need the shot (Thank god). So, Now that I am off my deathbed I will continue writing. Now, I will be upfront. I held off on the drama in for a second.

-...- (Joel)

_What that hell? _Something kicked him again in the shin. He woke up and Ellie was curled into his side. They were... fuck he had to be honest with himself... spooning. And she kicked like a mule.

He wrapped around her stomach a little tighter. It felt nice to have her there. She was so warm and he had to admit he felt better when she stayed in his sights.

"What?" She sleepily muttered into her pillow.

He brushed his nose into her hair. "You were kicking me."

"No I wasn't."

He smiled. Of course she would just deny it. "Fine. A ghost kicked me."

She shifted around and her butt rubbed into his hip... "So, you aren't going to let me sleep?"

"Nope." He tried to not sound so husky. _It isn't like that _he reminded himself.

"I see you are feeling better."

"The doctor gave me some good shit." He said with a smile

"Aren't you glad I got you here?" Her fingers danced up his forearm.

"I am." Joel muttered. He didn't trust this place, but Ellie seemed to have it handled. "Besides we have to haul up somewhere for winter."

"True." She slipped her hand into his so their fingers linked. "I just wish that didn't have to happen." _What is that girl doing? _He didn't take his hand back.

"I survived. That's all that mattered."

"You don't know how glad I am that you did." Her tone became serious.

"We just will move on from this too. It doesn't even seem the real anymore."

"Bet if I touched it would feel real."

He lightly kicked her leg. "I mean the fall and everything is like a dream. I just had one long dream."

"What was it about?"

"My life..."

She hummed. "Are you going to tell me or is that one of those 'too much' topics?

"Too much."

She stretched her legs. "I'm starving. I'll see what I can round up."

"Fine..." As she left he swatted at her butt. "Bring me something back."

She stuck out of her lip. "I'll think about it."

-...- (Ellie)

Ellie dropped dropped down to the ground and listened.

"What are you..." David asked

She turned back and gave him be best 'duh' look. "I'm listening for animals."

"How do you?"

"Shut up and let the master work." She went back to work and concentrated on any noise. She could hear it all the trees moving and his breathing. Joel's skills had really helped in surviving and it amazed her that other people didn't master the technique by now.

She honed in on an animal. _Birds... _She scanned the trees ahead and readied her bow. They weren't big, but it was a start. _Steady..._

She crept along getting ready to shoot. They were south of his camp in a new area from the valley she was used to. It was just her and David today. James had made an excuse and the rest of the town seemed to stay in place (No, wonder they were hungry.)

She got a bird in her sights and _wait for it...__**Swish**_. The bird fell into the powdered snow. "yes!" She got her kill and threw it to David. "Make it yourself useful."

He gave her a smile and hung it up on his backpack, so it wouldn't get in the way.

Ellie went on to her next target. "Why don't you guys hunt more?" She whispered and followed a small trail that cut down towards a frozen creek.

"We try, but it hasn't been so good." He took a breath "Besides we are down to half our men who need to guard and the rest are women and children."

"What is James doing?" It really strange just for the two of them. The other man had joined on the last trips.

"He had stuff to handle today. Besides, I thought you like to be alone."

She looked back at him. "I do... but it is nice to have a guy around. You know, to hold my kills."

He laughed at her. "As long as we got meat you can tease all you want." She led the way over the water. It was a old deer trail, but lord knows if the deer still took it.

She dusted her bangs out of her eyes and scanned the bushes for rabbits. "Well, we might not get a deer, but birds will do. Sometimes you have to eat what you got. Back home rat were considered a decent meal."

"Yeah.. meat is meat. We cleaned out the mice years ago."

"Wait!" She put out her arm and looked. Around a small dead animal stood three large ass birds. _Vultures... _"Lets get the angle on them. Two should be enough for today."

David nodded and she led the way the birds too distracted to notice them. They both lined up as a slightly different angles and she counted breathlessly. "One, two, three... Shoot"

The one that got away hopped and cawed and it fled. She went to pick up the dying kills. "Sweet."

They went on walking him holding both birds by their clawed feet. She led the way back towards camp. "We got lucky today." She said to him.

"We sure did." They took a different trail up and it led them through some houses.

"Ever check them out."

"I'm sure we did."

"Let's look. We might have missed a can." She ducked into the first home and David followed. Ellie flashed her flashlight around as she went through the kitchen. The doors hung ajar, but it was dark enough to miss something. She flashed the light into the back corner. There was a small stack of cans. She stood on her tip toes and pulled them out. She dusted off the dirt.

"Oh my fucking god..."

"What?!" David went to her side.

"Peaches. Always fucking peaches." She slammed the can down.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." He laughed.

"I hate these stupid things." She shined her light through the rest and found jack shit. The pantry had some old flour and a can of tomato sauce for spaghetti. She added the items to her bag.

"We should head back and grab a few more guys and take them this way."

"Yeah." She looked in the living room for books. She stopped and looked at the coffee table. _BIngo..._ A puzzle book for Joel. She snatched that up and looked around. If you found one book more should be there.

She checked out a basket by the couch. She glanced over the name. Nicholas Sparks... _Wait... Joel didn't like that guy... _She took the books with her anyway and turned to David. "My bag is getting pretty full."

"So, you like to read." It was a statement more than a question

"Yeah. It is the only thing I got to do when I am not trying to stay alive. I used to have a walkman, but it jammed up."

"I think I know someone who can fix it."

"Really? That would be awesome!"

"Let's get back to town before infected show up and ruin today."

"Yeah. I better check on Joel." He had made a great recovery, but he was still bedridden.

The pair exited into the sunlight of the cold winter afternoon. They started the trek up the path back towards home. It was nice being useful and making a difference in someone's life. That is why she wanted to go to the fireflies to begin with. She wanted to help other people and make this world a little less shitty.

They re-entered the town and dropped the birds off with a man named Adam. They left the cans with one of the women and Ellie knew she didn't want any part of that. David walked her back towards his house. The snow was still lightly falling. "You know I love the snow this winter?" He said

"Why?" She sneered and shivered.

"You are an amazing woman."

That made her blush. A woman was a new term and it was strange to hear. "Thanks..." She punched him in the arm. "I know I am one-hundred percent awesome." She joked trying to wiggle out of this.

They stopped at the porch and he gently caught her arm and they came to a stop. She pulled her so they faced each other. He looked at her with his soulful brown eyes. A warning light went off in her head. He still smiled kindly down as her leg twitched. "Why don't you eat with us tonight?"

"Um... I don't feel so good. I think I better lie down." She didn't feel good at all.

He let her go. "Oh I understand." She didn't think he did.

"Talk to you later." She pushed open the door and went straight for Joel's room.

She felt so much better when she seen him propped up with a puzzle book in hand. Her heart raced and she couldn't tell him what happened. Nothing happened, but it felt like something and she just didn't know. She wanted to feel safe.

She danced by the doorframe "Mind if I join you."

"Sure" he pat the bed. "This puzzle is a little small. You can help me out."

She climbed in and snuggled in closer. "I see shepherd. Diagalon on the third row." He hummed and added the line. She felt so much better against him, but her stomach still didn't settle.

"I found you another book." A little gift for all the comics he collected for her.

"Thanks. How did things go?" He had the end of the crayon in his mouth as he studied the words. He held the paper a little further. They might have to find him some reading glasses. That thought didn't help.

"Fine. Got some vultures..."

"Good job." He was still distracted by the book.

"Promise to not get mad."

"Huh?" He put the book down. "Did something happen?"

Ellie sat back up her heart still pumping. She licked her lips. "Not really."

He studied her looking for an answer. He sat up trying to hide the wince. She felt so bad for worrying him. Nothing happened with David. She just...read it wrong. He was just being nice. _It was in my mind._

"Ellie?"

"Nothing. David wanted me to eat with the rest of the town, but I don't know."

"That was nice of him. You don't have to worry about me."

"It would be awkward..." Being with a bunch of strangers. _I'll pass._ That was reason. She convinced herself it was the reason.

"Alright, baby-girl." He moved to hug her. "Everything is fine."

"Yeah." Everything is fine. They slide back down and and curled back up like they did this morning. She felt so warm and safe.

A/N: A breather for now. I wanted to get in some sweet Joel time.


	21. At the end of the day

Chapter 21: At the end of the day

Thanks to doomsta27 (Yep and Joel doesn't know yet), Kenny9x3 (even I couldn't make her eat that food thats why I give plenty of hunted food), kirbster676 (I know you are waiting for it to happen), Kuroi Kage X (Write something and send me a link!), MasterHollow (peaches are another brick joke), KuroiHanabixShenny (cannibaltown! Great name. Um.. at least 2. I know! I think I would rather die than have the 20 shots), mckoy12345678910 (I am glad they are almost offical. LMAO I thought I could have him creeping on her ass but in my head he is a boob man.) Gwenzilla (Yeah. He will just have to be kinky later. I can't have to perverts in one story right now). ThatChickontheInternet (Dont read the last section. Skim)

TAKE WARNING: This chapter is rated M and contains adult sexual themes. MAYDAY! *Sirens* It is at the bottom.

-...- (David)

James sighed again and looked at his leader hard. "I already told you how I feel about this. The others won't like it either."

"They didn't mind Ellie last night."

_The girl had finally given in and went to dinner with him after he promised to make sure they brought something for Joel. At first, she was shy around the others, but soon she started cracking jokes, ate (it was something she caught in a trap), and whooped ass with cards. The others in meeting house seemed as impressed with her. The outsider was special and different like the first flower after a long winter. _

_Even she seemed to change a little. But what turned things around was his little gift. He sat it on the table in front of her with a smile. He had her walkman fixed and even add to her collection of tapes. Good stuff too. George Strait, The Beatles, and a little Bon Jovi. It was worth it too see those green eyes shine as she plugged in. She smiled softly and tucked her bangs behind her ears. She was beautiful. He couldn't let her go. She might be young now, but it wouldn't always be like that. _

_His kindness paid off, it earned him a hug and a thank you before she rushed off to tell Joel. He went to bed with the smell of her hair on his clothes._

_She could adapt and be fine. It was Joel. Her dogged devotion to that man was beginning to be a problem._

"Ellie's not the problem." James echoed. He too seemed to develop a fondness for the fearless girl. "She would be great. You just have to handle this right. I am just afraid of what could happen. You heard what they did at the university. what would stop them now?"

"She is not stupid. They both need a place for the winter."

"We should have just let the Doctor blotch the job."

"George wouldn't do that."

"Maybe we can help. He still needs to take that medicine." It would not be hard at all to mix in something else.

James looked away. He didn't like where this was going, but he could see the point. They needed the girl. Sure, David was more involved than he should be, but it could work. They needed more people to survive and she had the skills.

"I mean if we could convince everyone that it was not the same man from the university. Or at least that he is not dangerous, just a survivor like us."

David nodded, but wished they could eliminate that problem all together. "We will work on it. He has at least another week before he becomes restless."

"Fine. But be careful with the girl."

"Of course." There was no way he was messing this up. God did everything for a reason. Even taking Jen. There was a reason _maybe so she wouldn't have suffered through this winter. _Jen was a wonderful young woman with soft brown hair, a quiet voice, and the kindest heart. She really did believe in everything they had worked for. But she developed a cough she couldn't shake and before he knew it she slipped through his fingers. Ellie filled that void in his heart. There was a reason they met that day. There had to be.

-...- (Ellie)

"ARG! This stupid book!" She tossed the book into the door. **THUMP** "STUPID!" She wanted to cry. _It is so stupid. _

Joel raised an eyebrow as he looked up from puzzle. He cautiously marked the next word. "I told you to look out for him."

"Nicholas Sparks can kiss my ass."

"Which book?" He continued to work on puzzle. They were both propped up in the bed sharing his pillow. It had been a lazy morning and it was nice. They were warm and comfortable.

"A Walk to Remember." She pouted. "She had the cancer and died! SHE DIED!" She couldn't believe it no happy ending. Even the 50 Shades of Grey ended good. This book was stupid and unfair. "I can see why they left it in the house to rot."

"Trust me. Most of his books are like that. Just sad." He shook his head.

"Like I said. Kiss my ass! I hope he got infected."

"Isn't that a little harsh."

"No. He just trampled over my heart with all that." That book was just too much.

"I'll make a note. If a guy breaks your heart, we will drop him on the outside of the fence and let him get infected." He teased.

"Shut up." She elbowed him. He elbowed back. She stood up and stretched. "I just wasted my day." She fixed her hair. "I'll be back soon. I have to reset the traps." Joel nodded. He told her what to do and it worked. Surprisingly. They had caught some small game like a chipmunk and a few beavers, but worked for her and he was glad. Even with him laid out they made a good team.

He propped himself up higher on the pillows. "David and James this time?"

"I don't know. Either way."

"Hm. I will be better soon enough to join."

"Can't wait. You have been sitting on your ass too long like a king bloater." She leaned in to give him a quick hug. He swatted at her lightly. She hugged his neck.

"Be safe." He said in his ear.

"Always am." She let him go. "It won't take too long."

-...-

Ellie finished laying out the scraps of food to re-bait the traps. _It takes a little to get a little when it comes to hunting._ So far it had been a good haul with a couple racoons, but the forest was quiet. Just her and David walking through the winter's snow. It was first week in December and they had a long haul to go.

She smiled at their success. "We have enough time to find a new book. I still can't believe that book ended like that. What kind of writer just lets the characters suffer like that."

David hauled the food. "Life is like that sometimes. People you love die, but you have to move on."

"You sound like Joel." She said pouting as she tracked toward some homes. They might even find some more cans. She couldn't believe it when they went crazy for the peaches. _They can have all the cans I find of that crap._

"At least, they are in a better place." David said softly. He looked old enough to be a dad... He probably lost someone like Joel had.

"I don't know if I believe that crap. It is just something people say to make you feel better about shit. It is not real." She wasn't lying when she told Henry. It was just hard to believe in anything after.

"People need hope. It keeps the living going." He took a breath. "That's part of the reason. Things might seem bad, but it happens to make you strong and ready."

"I wish I had your faith in it all." _Hope. _Hope was an idea she understood, but how did someone dying give you hope in anything? She wished they could change the subject.

"One day you will make peace with everything and the world will make sense. I'm sure even Joel has had that moment."

Ellie shrugged and led them to a house. She listened before kicked in the door feeling so badass.

"Hell yeah, this house hasn't been picked through." She clicked on her flashlight and wished she hadn't seen that the family that occupied the house was laid out on the couch dead and decomposed. "Sorry." She muttered to the family.

"I'll check out the kitchen..." She stepped through and picked through finding plenty of cans of soup, vegetables, and tomato sauce. Enough for a good week or two. It really was the jackpot.

"David! I need your bag!" She finished stuffing hers past capacity.

He returned. "I found some books. I left_ the Hunger Games_ and took Fahrenheit 451. Oh and I got some more adult books too." He offered.

"Thanks" she smiled. He dropped his bag and added the cans, while she studied the books. The Fahrenheit book had a cool cover of a paper man on fire... "Read it before."

"When I was a little older than you. It was good."

She smiled. "I don't think Joel ever read a book." She was pretty sure he tricked his girlfriend into reading them for him or just bullshited his way through any test. She imagined he was pretty badass back then (Even if he was a Jock).

"I read a few back in the day." He smiled sheepishly. "Not as many as you, but enough."

"I think we have enough to head back."

"Yeah. We should." He re-shouldered his bag and they left out of the back door. They trekked back weighed down by cans. She already began flipping the pages, lost in the book. _It was a pleasure to burn* _She shivered a little in the cold as more snow came to fall, but she couldn't stop reading the book.

They were back at the camp and he led the way to the storage room where the meat was butchered. She dropped her bag on the metal table and pulled out the cans stacking them as she went. Ellie couldn't shake the shivers even if the room blocked the wind.

"Come here." David told her.

"Hm." She froze for a second as he caught the back of her biceps in his hands. He brushed his hands up and down the sleeves of her coat. "We can go to the lodge and warm up in front of the fire."

"We should check on Joel first." The position was a little awkward, but she tried to calm down. She was just cold.

David studied her lips. "Even out here you look so beautiful."

"Um... thanks." She tried to pull back, but he stopped her from putting any more space between them. She couldn't have gotten away and he didn't seem like he would let her. "David?"

He leaned down and kissed her. On. The. Mouth...

Her eyes were wide open as he lightly kissed her mouth and then deepened it. His tongue slipped between her lips and he flicked it lightly against the back of her teeth. He moaned a little. Her hands were frozen on his chest.

He pulled back and smiled softly. "I have wanted to do that for a long time."

He voice caught in her throat. She couldn't move. She couldn't speech. She couldn't even take her eyes off of him.

He leaned in for another kiss and she had no choice. One of his hands slipped down her arm heading down brushing the side of her breast with enough pressure so she could feel it through the coat. His hands dipped down to her hips.

She broke the kiss. "David. I don't like you like that. You are very nice, but.."

He gave her a confused look. "You are not seeing the whole picture." He unzipped her jacket.

"I said-" He kissed her again backing her against the table. His hands pet her breasts brushing over the nipples and her body betrayed her, but she didn't want this. Not with him. Not at all. "David." She pushed on his chest, but he separated her legs. "David!" He bite on her neck.

"I bet you taste sweet." He muttered and she shivered in disgust.

One of his hands slipped into her jeans and she did not have enough space to stop this.

She tried to scream, but he would kiss her and stop the noise. With the door open she could see the snow and freedom, but nothing she was trapped trying to slap his hands away and he called her feisty. "You have been teasing me for the last few weeks." He purred. "Let me tease you now." His fingers dipped in as she pulled on his wrist trying to get him out of her pants. There was just too much of him.

A man passed the door and she tried to signal him for help. But he just shut the door leaving them in the darkness and half on the table.

A/N: Yep. We are going for full rape this time.


	22. There will be blood

Chapter 22 There will be blood

To one review who I deleted the comment. You know what! I warned you on the freaking chapter! So take your issues elsewhere. Have a good day! Now, that I got that out of my system.

Thanks to everyone else. The Unknown Twinkie (Lol. I said the same thing every time in the game I had to stop.). doomsta27 (Trust me. I wish I could say it worked out like that), Lily (Hello! Thanks for finding my story), kirbster676 Kuroi Kage X (I laughed at your review. Looking forward to it!, Guest nachoiscool11 (Cool name btw. I didn't mean for it to be so long. It just happened.) MasterHollow (I have hope for David but he is confused) darklsins Sarah H , Prinx (Things change and I meant Joel), Kenny9x3, KuroiHanabixShenny (I did last night after publishing it.)

**WARNING! This chapter is still rated Mature! Take warning now for sexual themes and violence! **

A/N: Thanks for all the comments. There was no way he was letting her leave. He thinks it is love. As for the warning I changed it. Joel wouldn't do that...Also, you guys have no faith in me... So read on!

-...- (Ellie)

Her nails dug into his coat as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. They were alone...

She pushed on his chest to find he still would not stop kissing and sucking at her neck.

"So sweet and salty." He whispered and she drew up her shoulders blocking his access.

He laughed. "Relax" His hands drifted down again and Ellie found herself frozen. _Move dumbass! _She told herself, but it like staring down a lion, she couldn't move for fear of exposing herself to him.

"David?" James called. The door opened and she was never so happy to see James in her life. She was pretty sure no one in his whole life was ever that happy to see him.

He looked between the pair and she saw some flash of humanity.

"We need you help in the lodge." He glanced back her clearly thinking of an excuse to take the other man away. "Jackson and Maria are having a fight."

"Handle it." David muttered as he leaned in more. She pushed up more.

"No!" He said quickly. "It is getting pretty serious."

"Fine." Ellie couldn't look at him as he tilted her chin up for kiss she looked past him at the ceiling. Not feeling it. She wanted to spit in his face.

"I'll see you tonight." He said softly kissing her cheek his time. _Oh god no. _She didn't like the suggestion in that. Couldn't he see that she didn't want him? "James make sure she gets home. I will handle things."

James nodded and moved to the side as his leader past. He raised an eyebrow.

She straightened her clothes. He motioned and led her toward the snow. His pace was practically a run.

"Thanks." She managed to say. If he wouldn't have... maybe David had a point about a higher power or at least someone was looking out for her.

"Don't thank me." He snapped. "I just need to be able to sleep tonight and I can't handle seeing that." He dropped her at the porch going no further. "Night."

She slipped into the warm house. Taking in a deep breath she went to Joel's room with every intent of tell him everythin,g but her courage died. This was her fault... I let him in... She shouldn't have been so...nice. _I could have fought harder. I should have been stronger. I didn't scream! I should have stabbed him! I could have got away! _Her mind raced and demanded that she could have done more. Somehow her mind started twisting it. _Joel would be so... ashamed. _After months of saving her, the one time she has to figure things out this happens. Marlene wouldn't let that happen. Tess wouldn't have let it happen to her. But Ellie did. _I can't tell him._

She went on straight and cleaned up in the bathroom. The city ran on well water, so it still worked even if it was ice cold. She washed her face and used a towel to wash everywhere else that he touched. But as cold as the water was she didn't feel cleaner, just more numb.

_I'm going to have to face it. _She gently padded her way to Joel's bedroom. He was lying down in bed sleeping. His eyes opened and he got a slight smile at seeing her.

"It took you awhile." _Did he wait?_

"Sorry." All of it rushed to fall out of her mouth, but she couldn't do that. He wasn't well enough to run away and she just didn't want him to see her so... weak. "Can I join you?"

He shifted making room.

"Catch anything."

"Yep. Got some canned food too."

She turned away as she climbed in and tucked under the sheets

"You sound tired."

"I am. Goodnight."

"Alright. Night."

He turned to hold her. "Don't!" She said a little too loud a little too fast. She didn't want to feel trapped again.

Joel back off like he had been burned. "Sorry. Are you okay?" He leaned up and began checking her over for marks.

"Fine. Today was a bad day."

He took in a breath and gave her space. Ellie curled and twisted around herself.

-...- (Joel)

He took in another breath and laid there his mind racing with could-have-beens. Scenario after scenario of things that could make her day bad. He couldn't take another second and rolled out of the bed. He hated to leave her, but something told him he better move and kick some ass.

"I'll be back soon." He pulled on his coat.

Ellie looked back up at him like a puppy. "Don't go."

That tore at his heart, but he couldn't just lay next to her with her curled up like a kicked puppy. "Tell me what happened."

"Nothing."

"Don't fucking tell me that. Now what happened?!" He didn't mean to snap, but he couldn't stand to see her cry.

"Promise you won't leave." She said softly.

"What happened?!" He pulled his bag bracing himself for the cold. If she couldn't tell him someone would talk, even if he had to break every bone in this town, someone would talk.

"Promise." She begged.

"Fine. I promise." He didn't even bother crossing his fingers because that was a lie.

"David..."

That was all he needed..."I promise to be back real soon."

"You said you would stay!" Her eyes were watery.

_Fuck. _He sat down on the bed. "Well then tell me what happened? All of it."

"It's my fault." She looked away towards the wall

He wondered if he somehow misread the situation. "Did you kill him? Because I'm sure he either had it coming or it was an accident." He couldn't imagine killing anyone would be new at this point in her life.

She gave him a sharp look of annoyance and he could almost see his Ellie in there. "No."

"Well?"

"I... he... we kissed and stuff." She muttered. Joel wrinkled up his nose. The idea of her kissing David was disgusting and made some part of his heart harden. He didn't like the idea at all. Then the 'and stuff' sunk in and he was pissed. But he knew he shouldn't feel so mad because she kissed another guy! It wasn't like they were... It was her choice, but... she shouldn't be upset.

"Its normal to feel embarrassed after..." He muttered. He wasn't sure how far things went and this is a conversation he didn't want to have. It was worse than the whole you-are-becoming-a-woman-thing with Sarah (That left her in tears and they had to call Ms. Collin in from next door.)

Ellie looked back at him. "You think I wanted to kiss him?"

That changed everything. "What?" _Oh, I'm going to kill him_. For every bit of pain that man caused her, he would get twofold.

"He started it and…"

"I'll be right back." His mind already racing with a plan. She caught his forearm.

"Joel! You promised to stay! I don't want to be… alone." She curled into herself. He couldn't leave her like that. He laid back down and and offered his arm as her pillow.

"Did he.." He couldn't finish the sentence.

She wiggled around. "Not quite. He tired. I mean I could have fought harder. It is my fault. I should have been able to do something."

"Baby." He wanted to pull her into a bear hug and take every bit of her pain. "It was him. He did it all."

Ellie shook his head and his fist clenched. Joel wished he could break that scumbag's skull.

"Get some sleep. We are leaving in the morning. We don't need him."

"But."

"But nothing. Sleep."

Joel laid in wait. At least, he knew where this asshole slept.

-...- (Joel)

He slipped out of the bed as the clock chimed eleven and he heard the door open. He stood up and went to the door and held his breath while he listened. The other man walked down the wall towards the door.

Someone touched the doorknob and Joel froze ready for the door to open.

The knob turned and the other man slowly opened the door. _Probably to check on her. Pervert. _He wondered how many times the man did his late night visits.

The door opened and Joel dropped the man with a choke. He coughed as Joel pulled him out the door back toward the kitchen. He was going to keep this promise... This man was going to feel twofold.

-...- (Ellie)

"AHHHHH"

Ellie sat up in the bed to find herself alone in the bed and a man yelling. "JOEL!" She hopped from the bed and ran toward the voices. Her mind raced with all the horrible things they could do to him.

She froze in the kitchen doorway. It was not Joel in trouble at all. David was tied to a chair with binding and tape. He even had a gag made of cloth. _He screamed through that..._Joel just stabbed the man in the thigh with a scissor. Nothing to kill him, just make him suffer. He had a murderous gleam in his eye.

"Joel!" She went to his side and David looked happy to see her. "What the hell is going on?!"

Joel paused for a second and sneered at David "I want him to think the next time he tries that shit." He looked back at her "I couldn't let him touch you and get away with it. He would just keep coming around. Besides, if he likes making people feel weak, I wanted to let him see how it feels."

She looked down and then back at her protector.

"Don't worry. This is my choice. His blood is on my conscience and his." Joel looked hard at the man. "But if you want to take a swing, feel free."

She came over and grabbed the half of a scissor and twisted it. Joel smiled and gave David a good punch breaking David's nose.

"We could put him out of misery and you wouldn't have to worry about this bastard again." Joel offered

She bit her lip. "No. Let him live. We will call the doctor and leave them to sort this out."

"That's not good enough for me."

"It will have to be." 

She linked her fingers with David's "He will have to tell everyone that a little girl broke his fucking fingers." She twisted them up and he screamed. "I don't think you will think about touching another girl again." She turned back to the other man, "Joel, are you ready to go."

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Good. I'll grab my shit and we will tell the doctor that David's sick and leave town. I doubt they will fight us."

Joel nodded and pulled his bag. "I hate to leave a shiv..."

"Leave it." She was not a monster like David. She could show some mercy.

-...-

The trio left the town as the sun just broke. It was icy cold and they would have to find a new place, but anything seemed possible. She rode in front of Joel so he could block the wind that crept up her spine. She pet Callus' mane. Over the few weeks the horse was well-taken care of.

After a few miles were between them and the town. Joel asked "Are you alright?"

"I will be."

"Good." He hugged a little more.

A/N: But I did rewrite this chapter twice, so I hope you like. I went the way most of you wanted. Consider James to be a epsi for you all. You wanted her saved. Also, I could not kill him. That seemed too easy.


	23. Thrift shop

Chapter 23 Thrift Shop

Meh (Yeah. He was supposed to be evil. Part of the dark Joel. It is like the torture scene in the game.), ThatChickontheInternet (He will stay in cannibaltown), TheGunSlinger82 (Yeah. I just zig zagged. I didn't feel like doing the machete. Then they both would look crazy), Kenny9x3 (Thanks…. I think lol. Yeah most people wanted to see him suffer), kirbster676 (I know I actually really like David. I figured the town shouldn't know. How could they tell the children? I wanted it feel real), eddiehead (Sorry torture is not my thing and I had some people feel it was too much). Someone (That is a good questions about CPR. I don't know. Then kisses would kill him which… would be a great oneshot.), Kuroi Kage X (I am glad you liked it so far. Tomorrow's chapter is amazing because of my co-writer), doomsta27 nachoiscool11 KuroiHanabixShenny (Yeah, I'm working on it in this chapter.)

A/N: I will see if I could get David in later, but I will see. Also, I have a guest writer on the next chapter. So please welcome Quietsunlight!

**WARNING: The Chapter is rated M for VIOLENCE. You have been warned!**

-...- (Joel)

He wrapped around her when she started to shiver. At least, they had the horse to make the ride bearable, but it still didn't sit with him right.

Even though they had found justice, Ellie was still a little quiet. Too quiet. He shifted around in the saddle._ I should have broken his goddamn arms… _These thoughts kept running through his head. If he would have been able to do it without her knowing, he would have choked the bastard.

_He had dragged the man down the hall and it took all his self control not just snap his neck on the walk, but he was going to make him suffer. Joel kicked out one the kitchen tables and strapped him down with tape and binding. 'A real waste using it on this piece of shit.' He thought to himself. But it was worth keeping that bastard tied down._

"_Hey wake up." He gripped the other man's short hair and gave the head a shake._

_David's eyes blinked up as he tried to focus._

_Joel crouched down and gave a grin. "I'm glad you can join me."_

_David's eyes widened._

"_So let's make this clear. Ellie is not your toy. If it wouldn't wake the whole down up I'd shoot your dick off right now, but we got some shit we need to talk about."_

"_But-" _

_Joel gagged the other man. He was the judge, jury, and executioner and he didn't give a shit about the testimony. He pulled out the blade. He tapped the blade on David's head._

"_So, let's make this clear so you don't think I am any crazier than I am." Joel straightened up. "Ellie was pretty upset. Upset that you took the liberty of touching her. So, I want to you to fully think about this before you ever think that you could touch her or any girl again."_

_David looked confused. _

"_Oh, I see you don't feel bad about what you did. You liked touching her. Well, my friend, I will be tainting that memory for you." He stabbed the blade down in the meat of thigh." It hit the chair on the other side. David gave a muffled scream. Joel just nodded. That hurt, but not as much as Ellie was from that monster. A wound could heal pretty quick; David took something he couldn't give back. _

"_What was that?_

_Joel paused. He could hear Ellie. He stood up. _

The 'what ifs' were plaguing him. That picture of David on top of her just made his blood boil. _How dare he? _Too bad the bastard never seemed to know what he really did by pulling that shit. He should have finished the job because the man would haunted his dreams for a long time.

The damn winter at least brought them closer because at this point they both needed a hug. He needed to feel her safe and sound against him and she seemed to need him too. It was selfish, but it is what it is. They both had a reason to hold each other. She might have blamed herself for it all, but he felt the weight as heavy as his bag. _I would have never known… I'm supposed to keep her safe. _The guilt washed over him again.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"The saddle is killing me." Unlike their normal position they were forced to share the saddle and it was close.

"We could stop and stretch out our legs." She offered

He looked down at the snow and could already feel the iciness seeping through the soles of his shoes and up the legs of his jeans. It was like playing 'the floor is frozen lava' and he did not want to lose that game. "No. I'm fine."

She sighed. "Well, I could use a break."

"You haven't been reading…" It was strange seeing her without some sort of book in her hand. _Probably thinking… _"Want me to find something?"

"I ran out." She confessed. "I had one really good book, but-" She cut off. _Either she lost it or David must have given it too her. _

"We'll find something." He promised

"Yeah." She nodded and shifted. They would have to stop as soon as they found a place that they could.

The road down along the edge of the Rocky Mountains on the way to Salt Lake City. The sight would be breathtaking and even under the piles of glittering snow it could make you breathless (Or it was just the altitude, Joel didn't know). They had been lucky to pass through empty towns that sported only a few lone clickers. They were able to find supplies and decent houses to bed down in for a night, but they just never stayed too long. The more distance they could put between them and the camp the better.

They stopped at sign leading into a new small town.

"Sweetwater." Ellie said.

"That used to be a name of a beer." He said fondly.

Ellie laughed at him. "If we found a bottle, I doubt it would be 'sweet' now."

"And that would be a doggone shame." He gave Callus a nudge and he led the way into the small town. It was so quiet and no visible tracks, so it was safe to say that they entered a ghost town.

Joel whistled quietly as he scanned over for any movement. _Nothing._

Ellie looked over the buildings for something they could break into. "We got a few big houses and a gas station."

"We'll check out the gas station for food and then any house will be fine." She nodded. They stopped the horse by the pumps and he climbed off first grimacing as he stepped into the snow. He missed Texas. You might get that freak storm, but it was never like this. He helped Ellie down and they lightly tied the horse up as they went to explore.

-...- (Ellie)

At least this little trip took her mind off things. All day the whole scene replayed in her mind. Flashes of his nicer moments. It was so strange that at times he had made sense and then that… That feeling of terror and freezing up. _What if I just freeze up again when something tries to hurt me?_ Her mind was tired from racing with the thoughts. She pushed the thought of David away. She almost wished they would have killed him, but she doubted that would make it any better. She would still be scared.

Another wind sent shivers up her spine. She crossed her arms over her chest trying to warm up. Joel cursed at the door as his shiv snapped in the lock. He was going to have to make a new one.

At least things were better during the day especially now that they were on an adventure.

He led the way into the darkened store. It wasn't as bad as most of the stores they climbed through. There was stuff still lined up on the shelves. He went left and she hung back looking at the magazines rack.

She snatched up a puzzle book and even found a few comics hidden among the Cosmos and Peoples. She glanced at the magazines covered in brown paper on the top shelf. She reached up to touch the shelf and pulled one down. She opened on and jumped.

"What?" Joel asked he must of heard her squeal in disgust.

"Bill might like these magazines." She put it down on the counter. After a second, she nervously slide it a few inches away. That was so gross… She didn't want to see porn.

"Oh jeez." Joel muttered as he circled. "Well on the brightside, I got bottled water… and some cans of spaghettios."

"I found some really old candy." She added after looking at the counter. She went behind and checked out the glass case. She slipped a pack of cigarettes out and slipped them in her pocket. They could come in handy… She turned around examining the counter when she seen it. A pocket knife! She picked it up and flicked out the blade and smiled. It was still sharp. She rubbed the blade on her jeans and it shined up. _This will be a nice surprise._

"Ellie?" She quickly pocketed it.

"Yeah?"

"Stop messing around and help me look."

Ellie sighed and joined him checking out the various stuff. She stole some funny keychains. She laughed at a light blue one with a small penguin raising its flippers with 'come at me bro' written above it. She clipped it on her bag. I

"We got a map." He said as he continued to look for useful stuff.

Ellie continued looking around for random stuff and smiled at the small section of gag jokes, but knew better than to try them on Joel. She wandered past the aisle of rotten cakes and found the medicine section. _Jackpot. _She loaded up on the individual packets of pain medicine. "Who would buy this at a gas station?" She said to herself. Ellie moved away from the section and continued to look at the chapstick. She picked up one that was apple flavored and already smoothed it on her dry lips.

She smacked her lips and it really did taste like apples. She pocketed it and took a second as a backup.

Joel returned to her and tilted his head. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"We can drop back in the morning and see what else we can get."

She nodded and they slipped back out the door and he pushed it shut. He scanned the area as he went past. They led the horse to the house and opened the door. The horse ducked in. He could sleep in the downstairs parlor and stay out of the cold.

They set up dinner in the kitchen and without the distraction she fell back into the same train of thought. _What if… Why did I not fight harder? Why did it happen to me? _She could still see David and feel the kiss. She added another layer of chapstick.

Joel watched her carefully, but kept his mouth shut as he finished with the fire. He opened up a can of the spaghettios.

"Dinner's up." His words drew her out of her shell.

"Thanks." She skimmed the meal with a fork. She wasn't hungry at all.

Joel ate his own cup of noodles and watched her. He finished and just shook his head. "I'm tired." He muttered.

"From what? Callus does all the work." She ribbed him feeling a little better.

He gave her a hard look. "Do you want to see if they have a decent bed in this place."

She looked at the half-finished noodles. It would be a waste. "Yeah." She brought the food to Callus and pet his nose before following Joel up the stairs.

A/N: Seriously look forward to tomorrow!


	24. I need you

Chapter 24 I need you

Kuroi Kage X, kirbster676, doomsta27, Kenny9x3, mckoy12345678910, TheGunSlinger82 MasterHollow (Small store in a small town. Besides they have to get lucky sometimes), Ceetee, nachoiscool11 (Thanks. I give warnings so look for them), The Unknown Twinkie (Next chapter or so), QuietSunlight Tabi Cat'n'Jacob Black

I know I normally give a comment to each but the theme was you guys were really excited. Thanks I am honored. It took a lot longer to get to this point in my first story. But I will aim for utah in the next chapter.

A/N: Warning this chapter is rated M for sexual situations!

*sirens*

-...- (This is a guest chapter by the wonderful and talented QuietSunlight. Seriously, you guys should be following her instead of me. It is from Joel's pov)

It was late, and Joel was laying on his back, in the little second story bedroom of the house they were holed up in. Ellie was curled up against his side, facing away from him. He was lost in thought, and almost didn't notice the slight shaking of the bed they were sharing.

He concentrated on her, and realized her shoulders were shaking, Ellie was either laughing or crying, and right now, he doubted she was laughing.

"Ellie, baby girl.." He sat up and moved her shoulder so that she was lying on her back, facing him. There was the glimmer of tear paths trailed against her freckled cheeks. He placed the back of his calloused thumb against her soft face and wiped away at the tears. "It's not your fault darlin' don't ever forget that.."

His heart constricted in his chest as he realized how close they were, and how vulnerable she was. She was beautiful, her eyes were full of expression. Pain, confusion, and something Joel couldn't name. Her lips were parted slightly and her breath was coming out raspy. He fought with himself, and was about to pull away and roll over when she grabbed his arm.

"Please, Joel.." Her eyes were pleading and he knew she was serious.

"But, Ellie, that might not be the best thing, considering the situation.." Joel internally swore at his needs as his manhood twitched. He was getting hard.

She swallowed hard and bit her lip, eyes searching his. "Joel I...I want you to be my first.. I don't want to think about how David fucked me up..Please.."

Joel cupped her face gently in his hand and bit his lip. He slowly moved forward so that his lips were just touching hers. He moaned as she returned the kiss, hard. She moved her lips against his and he almost went insane with it.

He lightly licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. He slid his tongue between her lips and explored softly, becoming familiar with her wanting mouth. He growled deep in his throat as a fire lit deep inside his stomach, and his hand started exploring her body.

She arched underneath him as his hand traveled up and down her stomach and stopped just below her breast and just above her hips. "Joel..." She moaned, her voice thick and needing. She sounded nothing like the Ellie he was used too, and that made his mind go crazy.

He slowly slid his hand up and cupped her breast, mouth moving down to explore her soft neck. He licked and sucked and bit lightly, making sure he didn't hurt her. He shivered as he listened to her breathing get heavier, and as her body wiggled underneath his touch. He crawled over her and slid his fingers under her shirt, just barely grazing her skin with the tips of his worked hands.

He was losing touch with himself, and he struggled to control himself for the sake of her. It had been too long with nothing but his hand for companionship.

He slowly unzipped her jacket, sliding her shirt up as much as he could. He watched her chest heave and marveled at how small and perky her breasts were. He slid her bra up and under her chin, and slowly licked a circle around her left nipple. His hands gripped the bed and he fought with himself to not buck into her.

She moaned and arched into his touch, as he sucked lightly on her hard nipple. She dug her fingers into his back, and although he could tell she was nervous, he knew her body was responding to him.

He kissed up to her mouth and then slid her shirt off her body, and quickly sat up to dispose of his shirt.

He watched her small shaking fingers unbutton her pants and then his own, and slid her pants down and off. He lifted his right leg and slid the pant leg off, and then slid the other side off as well.

He looked down at her exposed body and bit back a moan. She was beautiful. Her panties were just thin purple cotton, and he could see she was wet. He slid his boxers off slowly and slowly laid back down on her, kissing her again to get her to relax.

He let his right hand make circles around her navel as he sucked on her nipples, alternating between the two. He loved the way little mewls of pleasure slid out of her open mouth, and how her eyes were squeezed shut and her fingers grasped the bed.

He slid his hand down her sides and slowly slid her panties off her body, lightly grazing her pink lips and broke the kiss, panting hard. "Ellie, do you want to do this? You know you don't have too."

Ellie looked up at him and nodded. lust clouding her deep green eyes. That was all he needed. He slowly entered her, pacing himself as to not hurt her. He stopped when he felt her body tensed up and he let her relax, until he was finally in as far as he could go. He was panting hard and was shaking from restraint, but he waited for her go ahead.

She bit her lip for a minute then looked up at him, small tears in the corners of her eyes. Then she whispered "I'm ready, Joel."

He groaned, mind hazy, and slowly pulled out, and then back in. He did this a few more times until he hit her sweet spot, and he lost himself when she gasped and wrapped her legs around him.

He growled and started pumping into her faster, closing his eyes and getting lost in the heat of her core. She scratched her nails down his back, small whimpers of pleasure becoming the moans of a woman. She leaned up and kissed along his neck until she got to his ear, "Joel, fuck me harder."

The moan that escaped Joel's throat was nothing short of animalistic as he started thrusting into her, his body going into overdrive as the heat in his stomach began to pool into his groin.

He thrusted into her, each pump pulling him closer to the edge. He lost all track of time and space as he buried himself deep inside of Ellie, and he couldn't hold on much longer.

She threw her head back and screamed "Joel!" As he felt her walls clamp around him. He was close but he wanted to ride out her orgasm. He hissed in the back of his throat and pumped into her a few more times until he felt her body go limp, then he pulled out quickly, sperm shooting out of his cock in thick, hot bursts.

He groaned when he was empty and threw the soiled sheet on the ground, then laid down next to Ellie as his breath returned to normal. She curled up against his side and pulled a blanket around the both of them, snuggling up tight. Just as he was drifting off she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Joel. That was perfect."

-...- (Ellie)

They relaxed and settled down on their sides on the bed. They were still curled up, but Joel dozed off leaving Ellie to her thoughts. She was beyond tired, but couldn't help but blush and smile just a little bit.

It was good. He was nothing like David. She wanted to kick her own ass for making the comparison, but it wasn't like she was trapped beneath him. It was gentle and much better than what any boy her age could have even done.

She snuggled closer to his side as he mumbled. "Baby-girl." He pat her leg lovingly despite being knocked out.

As the afterglow wore off, Ellie shifted again in the sheets drawing them up to her ears. It was still awkward being topless. She felt so exposed. Her breasts might be nothing to look at but she was so used to wearing that bra, even in bed. She felt so naked. The same feeling accompanied most of her clothes, but she was too tired to actually get dressed but too restless to sleep.

She replayed the scene in her head and felt the heat in her cheeks run down her chest. It was way more than she expected, but she could see why the books loved to talk about sex. _But it is so much better in real life… _Even compared to her own experiments, having a partner was the best.

Her mind raced. _What if this was a one time thing? _Her mind betrayed her with another question. She hoped it was not just tonight. More questions began to fall into place. She wondered what were they now. _Are we partners or...? _She poked him lightly not sure if she wanted an answer, but she didn't like these thoughts.

"Damn clicker." He grumbled and she couldn't but smile. The poor guy never got a break even in his sleep he had to fight someone or something.

She pat his chest over his heart. "We're fine." She read somewhere that you affect someone's dream by talking to them in their sleep.

It must have worked to some degree because he shifted. He grumbled more before turning over to hug her more. Their arms and legs tangled and nakedness shared. He rested his chin on her head and laid still for a second before shifting. She could feel him grind his teeth above her. He wasn't comfortable with the new arrangement. He began to nudge her. "Roll over." he ordered.

Ellie slide within his arms so he could spoon with her. That jerk still wanted her butt when she was naked! He had a free pass to boobs and he still wanted to be her big spoon.

"Ellie." He muttered as he gave her squeeze hauling her until there was no space between them.

_At least it is nice. _He was so warm and comforting. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." She pet down the hair on his very abused forearms. They were marred with so many scars from years of fighting. He grazed her fingers over the worse marks.

"Baby-girl, you need to sleep."

"Got something planned in the morning?" She teased. Making it a joke made it easier to ask. She wanted to know what they were or it is was a comforting thing.

"Just breakfast." He said sleepily. He couldn't even banter with her. _That dog. _

"Fine. Night, Joel." She ducked down into his hug.

He nuzzled his nose against her.

A/N: Isn't Quietsunlight great! She should be the one writing these stories because I got nothing on her!

So, in short look her up and her Joel/Tess stories!


	25. Give me a reason

Chapter 25 Give Me a Reason

Thanks to AquaTomato (We better make a vaccine because poor Joel is dead. Kidding, I am so going to write that story. Just wait Also thanks for all the reviews), Kuroi Kage X (Yeah if you read the chapters back to back it isn't so bad. But a day in between it does feel rushed. if I had time I could change), kirbster676 (Ellie would be a hellcat and with a teens libido he is screwed literally), a (I know! I love all my commentors they are amazing and the reason I work so hard.I suck at smut so and she is great. I will try and see if I can get another scene), edgaryg (I still got a lot to cover). doomsta27 (Check them out), Guest, MasterHollow (Yeah but fucking in clothes is fun), ThatChickontheInternet(I'm going to try and get her back). QuietSunlight(thanks. I sent a request) , BloodyBlondeVamp (Thank you so much your comment meant a lot to me) Sarah H (She got exciated…) mckoy12345678910 (She is amazing) KuroiHanabixShenny (I loved that line)

A/N: Last one for winter. Also, it is shorter than normal because I had class and I couldn't use the computer, so like a bad student I had to handwrite stuff.

-Joel-

"Ellie" Joel called gaining the girl's attention.

She stopped exploring the abandoned house for supplies and returned to his side holding a new book that she found. _The Great Gatsby. _He barely could remember the book from high school. That was one of those books that his little cheerleader read and let him copy off her test.

"Come on."

Winter had begun to finally thaw and now they were able to make up for all the lost time. Every storm had forced them to haul up a day or… four and wait. Not that they didn't enjoy each others company. She started reading out loud because she got tired of having to explain the whole book to make a point. Besides, they really enjoyed each other's 'company' throughout the holidays. Even though that made his stomach twist with some guilt.

He was a mess of feelings when it came to that. He didn't regret anything, not at all, but he just didn't want to fuck it up (no pun intended). Ellie seemed okay and was much better since leaving the town, but he couldn't help think that he somehow made things worse. _It's a mess. _He consoled himself for the last few nights. So, they stuck to kissing that left them breathless.

They walked out into the street that still was layered with snow. He led the way to Callus (which was still a stupid name)..

**Thump. **A iceness slide down the back of his neck and into the collar of his shirt. _A fucking snowball. _Ellie beamed him with a fucking snowball. He turned to look at the girl.

"Ellie." He warned.

She laughed and dodged between the long-stalled cars.

"Girl, you are playing a dangerous ga-" **Thump. **Another ball of snow and ice nailed him again.

She popped up to stick her tongue out daring him. "Come and get me coppa! You'll never take me alive!" She dodged out of view.

Joel scooped up his ammo as he took his position behind a old mailbox. He quickly pat the snow and checked for the red head's position. Another one of her balls fly past his nose. _The girl can aim. _

He waited until she was in his sights before chucking one back. It skidded off the roof blue buick and she laughed. "You suck at this!" To his credit, the second one landed.

"OWWW A boob shot! Really?" She clutched her chest.

He grinned, but didn't laugh.

Joel quickly took cover behind a truck and crouched low as he began to stalk his prey. He scooped up some of the white ice and formed another ball.

He waited a second.

"Joel?" Ellie popped her head up a car away from where she was before. _Perfect._

He leaned in and slid around the bumper and managed to get the angle on her as she watched the other what. "Gotcha'" He announced as he caught her waist and began to tickle her ribs with one hand as the other held her in place. She gasped and wiggled. "I told you it was dangerous." He whispered in her ear.

She laughed and wiggled more as she twisted in his arms. Ellie turned to face him and leaned up, her green eyes closed ready for something.

He studied the young woman that stood before him.

Ellie cracked open her eyelids and looked up. She sighed and stood on her tip-toes so their lips could make contact. After a second he pulled her up to give her a deeper hug and a better kiss.

As she slide dow,n he slipped the snow he held in his hand up the back of her shirt.

She gaffed and danced. "JERK!" He laughed and dodged her kick. She easily got the snow out of her clothes, but now she was out for blood. She jumped at his chest with snow in her hand.

The pair tangoed until Callus whined and trotted to them. Something spooked the horse. They froze in place. **Gaahhhh **A clicker moaned and swayed.

"Shit." Ellie said as two more followed the first.

He caught her hand. "Let's make our exit." It wasn't worth the ammo.

Ellie nodded and climbed on as he swung on behind her. He quickly debated which way would be best and pulled the reins toward Ellie. They backed up and gave the clickers wide berth as they trotted back to the main road.

-...- (Ellie)

Spring had finally come! Trees and flowers bloomed and Callus finally had a lot to eat. She was so glad to get rid of that coat and find a new shirt and even Joel seemed so much happier that the winter was over. They had crossed into Utah and he was talking more than ever.

They had recently began to see the interstate signs for Salt Lake City and she could feel it. This time things would be different. The fireflies would be waiting for them and they would cure the world and everything would be perfect.

_The fireflies…_ It would be a hero's welcome and they would make a vaccine and Joel… _Joel. _

She looked at the man walking beside her. They gave Callus a break and it was nice to walk too. But it left them brushing arms as they walked. He had finally gone silence.

He had recently changed how he talked about them. They had plans for the future. He wanted to go visit Tommy, they would go swimming, play a guitar, and even get a pet (Turned out he really wanted another dog). He would retire to the good life and they would go find an adventure that didn't involve so much walking. They would start really living a life.

She hoped that things would work out at the hospital and things wouldn't take too long. Some of that stuff had to take weeks or months or years to make a vaccine. Right? It had to be hard to do or other people would have done it long ago. _What if it requires a lot of testing and blood and… pain? _She could imagine them amputating her arm for this and it seemed like it would hurt. Her arm already burned.

It was that pain that scared her. Some small part didn't want to find them at all. Which was horrible thought to think. _I'm so selfish. _So many suffered and she wanted to run off with Joel and have fun when she could do something.

She couldn't let him convince her to give it up because he already brought it up. He didn't give a damn about anyone else in the world. _'Even Tommy gave up that hope. He just wants to live his life.' He said._ Later he asked her what was there to save. _You. _She thought, but couldn't say and was left blubbering off a half answer. She knew why she wanted-no had to do this. For Riley, Tess, Marlene, Tommy, Maria and most of all Joel. She wanted to make sure he never had to sit there waiting for sunrise to lose his mind.

His knuckles brushed hers. "You okay? You're quiet."

"I'm fine." She linked their fingers.

"We'll be at the city limit soon." 

"That's good."

"We could make it tonight if we push it… Or we could spend another night and handle it in the morning."

He wanted to stall and she knew why. "Let's find a house or car or something to sleep in."

He smiled knowing that she knew how he felt. "Yes. Ma'am." After a second, Joel looked back at her and touched her side. "Did you know, reading while sunbathing makes you well-red."

It took a second and then she laughed.

"Trying to lighten the mood?"

"A little," he confessed

"Thanks, Joel. That was way lamer than my jokes but it helped."

A/N: You know they did it. Sorry it is short, but I could not stand the idea of not posting.


	26. Blurred Lines

Chapter 26: Blurred Lines

Kuroi Kage X (You used one of my vocab words for my kids!), (doomsta27 (You will like this one), TheGunSlinger82 MasterHollow (Poor Ellie has one more chapter before we start that drama), The Unknown Twinkie (thanks) KuroiHanabixShenny (The redhead jokes were the best. My sister loved them 3) Omicorn(Thanks), ThatChickontheInternet (I'm glad it didn't seem rushed because I was covering a good length of time), QuietSunlight (I'm so excited) , mckoy12345678910 (I couldn't resist), kirbster676 (This is the chapter for you my friend.)

A/N: This is one more small chapter of peace. You know shit is going down in the next chapter so enjoy the fun you have for now. Also, I begged for another scene so the wonderful quietsunlight agreed and she got the first half of the chapter.

Sorry for not posting yesterday; I had to work late covering a football game. Both of us needed a break and I am back with avengence.

Warning: This chapter is rated M for mature for sexual themes.

-...- (Ellie, This chapter picks up right where the last one ended)

They had walked into a small town looking for a place to settle in for the night. They had a few miles to go, but they were savoring a little time to rest. They could have walked to the city limit, but it would have been nightfall and it was better just to hole up for a night than risk it.

They found a small town right off the interstate that was clear. Only two clickers that they killed and nothing more. Most of the houses had been secured, but they came across one that had potential.

She was leaning into a broken first floor window when she felt his presence and then his hand making contact with her ass. _Joeeeellllll. _It was a light thump against her jeans.

A small shiver ran down her spine and her cheeks warmed up as he pulled her back against his chest. Warm spring air blew through the tree's and enveloped them in the smell of sweet grass. He had plans for that evening that did not include just reading and going to sleep.

He brushed his chin against the top of her head and took a hold of one of her round ass cheeks, sliding his free hand up her stomach.

"You are such an assman." She knew this was a guilty pleasure for him, so when he wanted it, she knew not to hesitate.

She turned her chin and her mouth connected with his, heat already coursing through her body.

"I can appreciate the other parts of a woman." He purred.

He slowly turned her around and pushed her against the wall, his tongue working it's way into her mouth. He slid his hands onto her breasts and squeezed them lightly, kneading his thumbs into her hardening nipples.

She moaned and pressed herself against him, lost in the moment until she heard a soft Winnie to her left. She broke the kiss and pushed him off.

"Joel! Not in front of Callus!" She ran her fingers through her hair and straightened up her shirt, going to pat Callus on his nose.

"Ellie, the horse ain't gonna care what we're doing."

"Yes he will! He can't watch us do...it!" She tried not to smile at how frustrated she made the man.

Joel sighed. "Ellie...then keep him tied up there and let's go somewhere else!"

She thought for a minute then sighed. "I guess that will be alright, as long as he can't see us."

She stepped away from Callus and started walking towards the other side of the house, and Joel followed suite. "Hurry up girl." He smacked her ass and nudged her forward.

She pet Callus fast. "Eat some grass and be good." The horse whinnied again and stomped its foot. She slipped her bag off her shoulders as she walked to the other side of the house.

She walked back to Joel and he immediately pushed her against the wall and smashed his lips against hers. **Thump **Her bag dropped on the ground. Ellie moaned as she felt his hand slide into her pants, pushing his fingers against her clit. He rubbed in a circle and kissed his way down to her neck, sucking on her collar bone.

She moaned, and spread her legs wider as he slid his hand down farther and pushing one finger into her, pumping it in and out of her core. She threw her head back bit her lip, losing herself in the way that he pleased her. He slid another finger in and put his other hand on the wall, digging his fingers into the peeling paint. _Damn..._

She moaned as he pushed his fingers into her, getting wetter as he started moving faster, she couldn't take it anymore and she groaned "Joel… I want you."

He moaned and looked at her, eyes hazy and clouded over, she knew he wasn't in control and she loved it. He slid her pants down and off her body, and unbuttoned his pants and slid them down just enough to release his throbbing cock. He slid her underwear aside and thrusted into her, picking her up and pushing her against the wall.

She wrapped her legs around him and put her arms around his neck, pushing her head against the wall and moaning as he thrusted into her. She felt hot all over and released a torrent of moans as the heat she was feeling centered around her groin.

She moaned as he pushed his cock deep into her, the feeling almost more than she could handle. She slid her hands down and under his shirt, scraping her blunt fingernails against his scarred back.

She slide her head back against the wall and looked at the blue sky as Joel pushed into her, his movements getting less controlled and more focused on the release he needed. She knew she was getting closer too. _Oh shit… I'm gonna_

He cupped her ass in one hand and used the other to balance against the wall, as he pushed into her harder, moans escaping his throat. She curled into him as she was getting closer to her climax, the feeling still fresh to her, she was a bit nervous.

Her legs started shaking and she whispered his name a few times, as her moans continued to get louder and louder. She gasped as her orgasm hit, and threw her head back, hitting it against the wall. It didn't hurt then, but somehow she knew she would feel it later.

She released a few more loud groans and started to come back as her orgasm subsided, and caught herself as Joel pulled away to cum onto the ground. They didn't have any other way to prevent pregnancy. She breathed hard for a second against the wall before she wobbled unsteadily a few feet away and then sat on the ground, legs shaking. Joel handled things himself against the house.

"Shit." She heard Joel mutter behind her. She looked up at him and he had buttoned himself back up and was staring at the ground.

"What's wrong?"

He looked over at her and sighed. "Ellie, I'm sorry. I lost control of myself."

She giggled "Joel, you have nothing to be sorry about." Her face still red from it all and she just wanted him to hold her

He joined her on the ground. He kissed her a few more times.

"Damn girl." He pulled their bags over to use as pillows as they looked at the blue sky. He interlocked their fingers and pulled her hand up so her could kiss the back of her hand.

-...- (Ellie)

"Oww" She couldn't breath, not at all. There was this heavy Joel shaped weight on her chest. She opened her eyes to find that Joel had shifted in his sleep and was more on her then on the ground. _Wait… we slept here?" _All that covered them was her green blanket that barely covered half of him. What they did that evening came back to her in a rush and she was blushing like mad.

But in the morning light, things you did at night were embarrassing. It was just so exposed to sleep in the grass, but no runners or other infected had disturbed the couple. Dawn just broke bathing them in golden light and Joel seemed content with his new pillow.

She pushed on him. "Joel."

He nuzzled in.

Ellie poked a tender spot in his ribs and he untangled himself slightly. She touched again and he finally shifted to sleep on his back. _Air… precious air_

"Yes?" he cleared his throat.

"You were heavy."

"Sorry."

"So, is this your way of saying we should go."

"No." She shifted the blanket so they could share it more. All her bones ached and she did not want to move not at all.

"Fine." He sighed "Let's get going in another hour." The liar meant in a few hours.

"Sure." She felt for his hand and took it.

"Night, baby-girl." he muttered.

She gave him a break on a possible moment to tease him because something nagged her. She meant to do this a long time ago, but could never quite do it. "Joel. Umm.. I got something for you a while back and I wanted to give it to you before… you know everything. And…" She reached into her bag and pulled out the green handled knife. It did shine up nice and he needed something better than shitty scissor halves. "I know you wanted one.."

"Hm?" He woke up and took her small gift and already flipped it open to check it out. He gave her smile and leaned up on his elbows.

"It's nice." He dropped a kiss on the corner of her mouth. 'Thank you." He closed the blade. "You know we still got miles to go. This isn't goodbye. We will just make the vaccine and be one our way."

"It just seemed like the time." A quiet moment after sleeping off their fun.

"Well. thank you." He laid down with his arm around her waist. his shoulders hunched and he shielded her. He still held onto the knife as they settled in together.

A/N:The knife is like his watch in a way.

Sorry for being short. I did write this during a pep rally and sorry for not posting on Friday. Like I said before I had to work a football game (The joys of teaching in a public school). Then Saturday I needed a break and so did QuietSunlight.

I will go back to my regular posting schedule.


	27. Undertow

Chapter 27: Undertow

Thanks to: doomsta27 (He can't), kirbster676**(It is going new places) , ****Kuroi Kage X****(She is amazng) ****edgaryg**** (thank you so much for your review), ****TheGunSlinger82****, Quietsunlight (It is a honor to work with you and we make a great pair. Teamwork *High five*), MasterHollow, ****KuroiHanabixShenny****(Not a red head but I wish I was one. I love the untying one),That chick on the internet (I'm glad you liked.) and guest (Thanks. I try to be. I have a group of fanfic writing boys at my school. We push each other to keep posting and make longer stories)**

A/N: Okay you know things will be different going into the city. I rewrote this chapter twice because of the horse.

Salt Lake City was a big ghost town compared to the other big cities they had been in. They tracked through empty roads lined with overturned trucks and suvs. Only to find more abandoned sections of the city. It was feeling a lot like the university and that was too close for comfort.

The trio seen more giraffes than living people halfway through downtown Salt Lake. Which was a good thing, but still plain eerie.

There were only a few things alive, because the infected owned this city. They picked their way toward the tunnel that was a short cut to Saint Mary's only to be in the presence of scores of infected. Bloaters, Clickers, Stalkers, and Runners of every shape and size mulled around that goddamn tunnel and they had no choice.

"Fuck." Ellie whispered into his shoulder as she stumbled into it. He had froze. It was one hell of a sight because there was no way to handle all of them. He readied his flamethrower just in case.

"Fuck." He echoed. 'We will have to leave him."They were going to have to let the horse go.

"What?" Ellie clung tighter. "We can't leave Callus."

"He will be happier running with the giraffes than going to the hospital."

"But…"

"Ellie, we can't take him." The road inside was covered with them. The noise from the horse would attract the bastards to swarm. "Baby."

"We can't leave him. Let's go around." She whispered as not to attract any of those monsters their way. But her tone said that Ellie made up her mind

Joel gritted his teeth. "Fine." It would be more dangerous and might not lead them to the hospital, but she couldn't let go of the animal.

He pulled the reins back and led them to right following the road taking the long way to the hospital. Callus jumped over debris as they rode.

They weren't out of the woods yet in terms of infected. The tunnel walls were collapsed exposing the infected to the sunlight. They stuck to high ground even though he knew those bastards could easily climb up onto the buses and trucks and could find their way to them.

They crept slowly to avoid attention.

As they passed one of the larger holes in the wall. The sound of the hoofs caught their attention. All the infected looked up mouths gaping and hissing. A bloaters charged over and hurled a spore sack their way.

He kicked at the horse's sides and they took off. Until they hit the reason the tunnel was there. A river blocked their path.

All they had to do was cross a damn river. Across the middle was a fucking overturned bus, but it did slow down the water currents a little. But the water was still deep looking and he didn't want to risk Ellie. _First thing you are learning to do is swim..._ He looked down at the bus and just knew that this would not work out in his favor. Something was wrong, he could feel it. "I'll stay with Callus, you cross on the bus. It looks solid enough."

Ellie didn't protest too much, and just gave him a look. Ellie easily squirreled her way across and turned around to wait for him. "Come on."

He pulled the reins and led Callus toward the water. The river had a current, but the horse could swim.

"Hurry up. I don't trust that thing!" Ellie danced on the other side, looking at the bus.

_I don't either. _Callus picked his way on the shore and they got deeper in the water.. "Hey, Ellie got a joke for you. Why did Joel cross the river?"

"Why?" She gave him a look.

"To get to the other-" **Sreeeeech **just as he reached the door the bus decided to give, it was only a few more yards...**SCREeeeeechhhh **It slid more as the current strengthened. The water lapped at the pair and Callus cried.

_Just a few more feet._

"JOEL!" Ellie screamed and dropped down to pull him up even if the current could have easily got her too. Ellie grabbed at his forearms with her blunt nails digging in.

She helped by tugging at any available body part. His hands, forearms, and shirt. Callus struggled and rolling down stream. The horse pulled his head up and trudged back to shore and shook his head and body. He trotted proving to himself that he was okay.

Only when Joel rolled onto the solid ground did his heart started beating again. The bus drifted and everything was quiet except for the rush of water. They laid there panting like dogs in summer.

"You okay?" She gasped.

"Soaked, but I will be fine." He coughed.

"Thank God." She rest her head against his shoulder.

He wrapped around her for a second. "We're okay." They took a breath and second.

-...-

The streets on this side were empty except for the cars. They followed the road signs to the hospital.

"Will they just let us walk in or…" Ellie asked as they could see the building.

"I don't know." He wasn't sure if Marlene gave them a heads up or would they shoot on sight.

They found neared their destination he realized it was much bigger than the one at the university.

The were guards standing on patrol. Which was a good sign because if they weren't here they were just going to pack up and go to Tommy._ Fuck all this wild goose chase shit. _

"I guess we should…" Ellie said shifting behind their cover. They left Callus back in the aisle in case they needed to make a quick getaway.

Joel bit his lip. This was another risk and he ran out of luck earlier. He shifted lower behind the car._ Maybe, we could find a stick and something white and signal them first…_ He glanced at the armed men. _This could be the end…_

Ellie watched him and then looked at the men and froze. "Marlene?" She whispered

Joel looked and noticed sure enough she was there walking to the guards! _Goddamn. The queen firefly herself. _He was never so happy to see that bitch, but at the same time his heart sank. It became too real.

Ellie popped up and waved her arms. "MARLENE!"

In a second, he yanked her back down by the belt loops to the asphalt as one of the guards took a pot shot at her.

"ELLIE?!" Marlene called. "Put down the guns." She ordered.

Ellie gave him a look and stood back up. She nudged him to join her. "We made it!"

"Oh my god. I can't believe-" The other woman said as she ran to the other woman. She scooped her up into a bone crushing hug and said. "We had so much trouble getting here. I can't believe you made it! Oh honey." She pet the girl and Ellie blushed.

The men with guns followed, but now posed no threat to Ellie, but it just didn't seem right. He stood up and after sliding a pistol into the back of jeans to hide it. He was ready if the deal went sour.

"We should go." An armed man said. He looked nervously around.

Joel clicked and Callus joined them.

"Yeah. This way." Marlene held onto to Ellie as they entered the hospital's parking lot and stopped at a elevator.

"Your weapons." The other guard ordered at both of them. They both were armed to the teeth, but there was no way.

Ellie looked at him "No." Marlene stared too. "Joel. It is for security." She wrinkled her lip.

"No." Joel growled. He was not going to be unarmed. "Let's make something clear right now. One, I keep my guns and supplies. Two, I stay with Ellie. I ain't leaving without her. Or else the deal is off."

A gun pointed at him. "That's not your choice."

Ellie who was staring at him like he was a stranger realized what was happening and wiggled out of Marlene's grasp and stood in front of the muzzle of the gun. Her hands up. "Let's be cool. We are all here for the same purpose and just leave his guns. You guys have yours and he is great at killing infected and there is an ass ton in the city; so, he would be a great member of the team. Point two, he is right; he sticks with me." She rambled.

Marlene looked hard at the pair. "Fine. Lower the weapons. Joel, last chance keep up this shit and I will shoot you myself."

"I see you are still an advocate for humanity." He muttered as he glared back. _I don't have to do a damn thing you say._

**Ding. **The elevator arrived and the group boarded, leaving the guards downstairs. Ellie stayed by his side as they went to the fifth floor. As the door opened, Marlene called for the doctors.

A nurse appeared and led them down the hall. "We'll examine her here and get things ready for a quick blood sample." The nurse was very chipper and the three entered the room.

Ellie sat on the bed as the nurse rolled up her sleeve. A second nurse popped in and ran off to get a doctor.

"I can't believe you guys made it. I lost half my team coming out this way." Marlene said as she leaned back on a countertop.

"We're lucky for the most part, but…. we did lose Tess." Ellie said looking at the tile. He wished she wouldn't say anything about that to Marlene. It wasn't her business.

"I am sorry." She took a second as a moment of silence "I'm still so thankful just to know you are safe." Marlene looked like she was going to cry. "Oh honey."

"So, what is going to happen?" Ellie asked.

"Well," Marlene collected herself. "They need some blood samples, a couple tissue samples, a small sample from your spine, and possibly bone marrow. All just little samples. They don't want to do anything to hurt you. We need small samples to reverse engineer and make a cure."

Joel looked away. _That's a lot of small samples. _The last two just made things worse. He leaned back on the wall.

Marlene only glanced at him and focused on the girl. "It should only take a few months and then we can test the cure and if it goes good then we can start distributing to the world."

"How are you going to make enough of it for everyone?" Joel asked. He just didn't actually like being here with this group. It sent up a signal in his head to grab Ellie and run.

Marlene looked at him. "Don't worry about it."

_If she was going to blow him off. _"Oh, did you bring my guns?" He had to just bring that up. Something to cut the woman and make her as uncomfortable as he was.

"About that…" Marlene muttered still touching Ellie's leg.

"Oh, so that was a lie too." _So, what are else is a lie?_

"Joel!" Ellie stepped into their fight. "Quit it."

"Tess died for those guns and I just don't put faith in this woman or her organization."

"Everyone has to make some sacrifices. I'm sorry about Tess, but what's left is in Boston." Marlene couldn't even look him in the eye. "I needed to supply the team."

"What's left." He shifted. That bitch never was going to pay them.

"JOEL!" Ellie slammed her hand down on the table.

He looked away not sure why he got punished. "Fine. I'll shut up. I'm just muscle."

There meeting was interrupted by a doctor and nurse. "Hello, Ms. Ellie, I'm the head doctor here. "I'm Dr. Bram." He shook her hand. "May I look at the bite?"

"Sure." She rolled up her sleeve showing him the still red mark.

"There is a lot of scar tissue." He touched it "But you can the see the bite and the spore marks. It would be possible to lift some tissue sample." He rambled on not explaining what he wanted or why he needed it.

"You work with other immune people?" Joel asked.

"Yes."

"What happened to them?" Ellie asked hopeful to meet others like her. She had wondered if there was more people her age in the hospital.

"They weren't able to give us a complete vaccine."

The nurse leaned in, "Ready for the blood sample."

"Yes. Four vials." The woman nodded

"Ellie lie down and I bring the supplies."

She did as they asked and the women went through tieing off the girl's arm and made the fist. The nurse readied the needle and bottles.

Joel could not watch as they stuck the needle in. The nurse blabbered on to Ellie to keep her distracted.

"All done." She nurse pat her arm. "Stay down for a bit. You are looking pale." She collected her supplies and left the group.

Jole frowned. Ellie was very pale. Marlene held the girl's hand and pat her hand. "There that wasn't so bad. Let's go check out your room."

-...- (Ellie)

Her room was just a hospital room with a bathroom. It was small and cold and was not that great… She still felt sick from the blood taking, but that room made their abandoned homes look comfy.

"Where are we going to put Joel?" They didn't even give her a double bed room, but the single bed looked big enough for them.

"We'll give him a room." Marlene said flippantly. "There are some down the hall."

"I'll take that chair." He sat down in it and pat the arms.

Ellie nodded. She didn't want him to leave either.

Marlene gave him a look and sighed. Ellie could tell the man was already giving her a headache. "I will make my rounds and just give you some time before we have dinner."

Ellie curled up on the her new bed and closed her eyes. "Okay." She needed to rest and hoped it would make the nausea go away. She didn't do good with all the needles.

A/N: So, things will be different with the hospital.


	28. Rat in a cage

Chapter 28: A rat in a cage

Thanks kirbster676 (She just backs out of deals to much. Granted she is losing control of her group) , AquaTomato (Thabnks for reminding me. I have to work in Marlene finding out) doomsta27 (I never did) Kuroi Kage X (Trust me, they will give them the run around). KuroiHanabixShenny (I'm so using that joke). ThatChickontheInternet (I will give you a reason to hate her) mckoy12345678910 (Lol, sorry. I just couldn't get my act together with the last chapter) MasterHollow (Yeah, I never trusted her either)

A/N: You remember in the last story how we all discussed how they should have done testing...

-...- (Ellie)

Ellie winced as yet another needed pierced her skin. "Owwww."

"It is okay, sweetie." The nurse soothed as she changed the vials.

They had been stuck in the hospital two weeks and it seemed like every hour she was poked and stabbed by someone. Her arms were a mass of bruises and her bite mark was covered with a bandaged because they cut out a sample of her skin where the spores settled.

It all hurt and they didn't offer much back.

She ran out of any form of entertainment. All she had was pain and being bored.

Joel stayed by her side the whole way and he just made her feel more restless. He was not happy there and his mood just made her feel even worse.

"There we go sugar." The nurse added a small amount of gauze and used some tape that was a bitch to pull off. "All done. I will bring some applesauce for lunch."

"Great…" _Almost as bad as the peaches… It was slick and gagged her._

The blond woman left, leaving the pair alone.

Joel shifted over and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry." He always said that after they did that too.

"Why are you sorry?"

"That I got you here. And that I let them do that too you. I can't stand it." He sat down on the bed next to her.

"It's fine. It will be worth it when its done." She laid back feeling sick again. _It has to be worth it._

"Is there anything I can do?" 

"Find me something to read. I'm sure there are some old magazines…"

"I got something." He pulled his bag over and slipped an old friend out. _50 Shades of Gray. _The first book that she never got a chance to read. She read the series backwards, but it wasn't too hard to follow. Besides, it was the effort.

"Thanks!" She gave him the first real smile in days.

"Just don't read this one out loud to me. It would be real strange."

"I could do the voices." She teased. It would be nice if he read Christian's part. Joel Grey sounded good. She made a note to ask what was his last name.

"No."

"I'm going to check out the hospital. They might have some magazines or even a library. They sometimes have that…"

"Could I come too?" She didn't want to be alone, but she couldn't blame him if he wanted to take a walk.

"I'd love that." He helped her up and held her hand as they walked out the room. He had made it a habit to keep his arm around her in some form or fashion. They walked past the guards and curtained walled. They walked to the elevator and checked the directory.

"Let's just head to the first floor and work our way up. We got the time to kill." Ellie suggested.

"Sounds good." He nodded.

- (Joel)

"_Oh baby-girl." He squeezed Sarah's hand. "It will be alright. It won't take too long and I will make sure they give you all the ice cream I can find." _

"_But daddy." _

_It was routine procedure; they assured. Everyday thousands of people get their appendix removed and Sarah was going to be one. But it scared him so bad when her stomach ache just wouldn't go away. She could have died if it would have been just a few more days._

_He squeezed her hand as the nurse stuck in the iv and both grimaced. It was more than that promised 'pinch.' He wanted to punch the nurse._

"_The IV is in and we'll finish getting her ready for surgery." _

_She gripped his hand. "Can you give us a minute." He asked the nurse who nodded._

_After she shut the door. Sarah was already wiping tears from her eyes even if she was too old to cry. But she was scared. And he was scared too._

"_It will be fine, baby-girl." He soothed kissing the top of her head. "I'll be waiting for you. Now be strong."_

"_Yes, sir." She muttered. He gave her one more kiss._

"_I'll send Tommy to go get ice cream because I can't leave you."_

"_Alright. I love you."_

"_I love you, too."_

He blinked away the memory as they arrived at the first floor.

Joel hated hospitals. They felt so cold and you could just feel all the people in pain even though they left long ago. It was just no a place he wanted to stay and he hated seeing Ellie go through all that. He wished they could just leave.

Everyday they came for more and more of her. Piece by piece the took from her. Blood, tissue they were taking her in small parts and they didn't care about Ellie. She was just letting them.

He could feel the needle in his own skin when they took her blood. It was just like with Sarah, but it wasn't just one time. They did it almost every hour.

The first floor was empty except for the one guard patrolling. The looked at the map for the floor and went to check out the gift shop.

It was ransacked like most stores they crossed through. Nothing really left, but cards and a wall of magazines. They grabbed the puzzles, but the magazines were nothing of interest. They made a round and walked out.

They took the stairs to the second floor and stopped at the chapel. Just to take a peek at the place.

"Whoa." Ellie gaped at the stained glass. "Even Bill's isn't that nice." It was smaller, but a lot more beautiful. They left the pews in place.

"Yeah."

"Did you go to a church much before?"

"Not really. We tried to go, but a lot of Sundays; we didn't make it." He confessed. He wasn't sure about God and all that mess even now because God worked in ways that were way too damn mysterious. He was just down right cruel.

"What were you?"

"Non-denominational." He shrugged. "I didn't care and some of Sarah's friends went to that church, so we went so she could hang out with them." He could remember the little musicals and plays they put on.

"Oh." Ellie didn't step too far into the church.

"So, you?"

"Not really religious. Some people would come to the school and pray and read out of their books, but we never had one thing. It was just bunch of different stuff with different people."

"Oh." He looked "I doubt you want to read all that though."

"Yeah, let's see what we can find." Ellie turned.

They left and checked out the cafeteria. "So, this is where all the applesauce comes from."

"Probably, all they got left." He figured. "Just like peaches."

"Greedy people who got all the good stuff." She pouted.

"Sorry. Baby. Nobody wanted the peaches."

"Greedy person." She elbowed him.

They entered the library and Ellie made a squee. There was tons of books. Ellie already scanned the shelves taking copies as she walked. "This looks good and this...no." She put it back.

Joel stood and watched her as she combed through. This was the happiest he seen her in weeks.

She returned with a bunch of books. He took the armful from her and led the way. "Do you want to check the rest of the floors?"

"Sure. Let's see what is going on."

They climbed up the stairs, but made it back in time for the nurse with another needle.

"Ready Ellie?"

"Sure…" Joel dropped the books on his chair and took his place on the wall. He always watched, but didn't watch. He couldn't stand seeing the needle go in.

-...- (Marlene)

She paced her office that she set up. The doctors had been in and out all week with this result or that. The blood had some good antibodies but they needed more. The tissue had been cut and sliced and examined.

"What happens if it doesn't work out like the others?" She asked the doctor.

"We are doing what we can with what we have. It is a lot harder than it was ten years ago."

"Shit. Just go."

She sat down in the chair and put her head in her hands. She couldn't stand putting that girl through the pain.

"I'm so sorry, Anna."

When she closed her eyes, she could still see that woman's face. They had the same green eyes and her hair was bright red like a flame. Ellie's was much darker than her mother's, but both had the same sense of humor.

That woman was so fearless and believed that they could save the world. She really did. She was a firefly through and through. She didn't take shit from no one. Even when it came to having Ellie she never really said who or when, but she had it handled. She always had it handled.

It was the childbirth that killed her. They couldn't stop the bleeding and she slipped away.

_Maybe if they had a hospital she would have lived. _She could not stand the idea of that little girl dying in one. She wouldn't let come to what happened to the other immune people. They would not just cut open her head to let her die. They were going to do this right and make a cure and not rush into the same pattern.

She took a breath and let it out slightly. "Oh, Anna."

A/N: I did give Ellie's Mom a name and then I found out the real one so I updated it.


	29. Wires

Chapter 29 Wires

AquaTomato (I will. Besides I don't think Joel would outright tell her anything based on their relationship and how he normally deals with awkward things.), doomsta27 (I'm exciated to move on is all and I don't like hospitals), TheGunSlinger82 (of Course!), QuietSunlight (I'm so stealing that idea :). It is fine. I wondered where you were), Sarah H (THANK YOU! I will add that in somewhere.), KuroiHanabixShenny (Lol, an applesauce fan XD. I did forget that I named that woman earlier… I LMAOed so hard at the guitar one!), Sorry Guest I forgot… edgaryg (That would be cute with 50 shades and as far as Marlene goes I honestly think she would shoot him in the dick if she finds out. I'm on the fence about the cure...), MasterHollow (My bad. I named her like twenty chapters ago and forgot…), mckoy12345678910 (I could not pass up the flashbacks.)

A/N: Oh about the mom's name. I forgot what her name was, my bad. But now I like her name and I will update the old one eventually. Also the title comes from Athlete's song "Wires"

-...- (Ellie)

She winced as they took the needle out of her back. They got an sample from her spine and all they did was numb it a little. But she felt it all the way. Ever bit of it stuck in her back.

"Shit shit shit." She squeezed her eyes shut. It burned.

"Oh baby-girl." Joel took her hand.

"Shit shit shit."

"There, there." The nurse soothed. "Lie down on your side. It will feel better soon."

It was like fire going up and down her spine. She rolled over and cried like a baby. _Oh Shit. That hurt. _Joel rubbed his hands up and down her arm.

"I'm so sorry." He leaned down to kiss her temple.

It had been month there and it was bad. Really bad now. They had take more of the cut to the point it was gaping cut. Then they took marrow from that arm too. They knocked her out for that surgery and another scar ran down the back of her arm. Now, they wanted her spine. The back of her neck itched. Honestly, they would take her brain if Joel didn't have a gun.

He still pet her as she hugged her arm. "Oh baby." He sniffed.

"I gotta puke." The nurse had to get a bucket. and Ellie heaved air. They didn't feed her knowing they wanted to do this shit.

"Joel." She was crying. She was tired. Everything hurt and she was so nauseated. "Please. Joel." She didn't know what she was asking for, but anything to stop the pain. He climbed on the bed too holding her as best he could.

"Get Marlene." He barked at the woman. She looked uncertain. "Go. Get. Marlene."

The woman jumped.

"Don't get mad at her. Please." She didn't want him to get mad and hit her. She could see him beating the shit out of the woman in rage and Marlene wailing back. It would be bad.

"She needs to see this! I have watched you suffer for the last few weeks and she isn't here to see it."

"It's not her fault." She wiped the last of the tears from her eyes. Her nerves were still on fire. "Please."

"What is it?!" Marlene came rushing in and froze in the doorway at the scene.

"This. Look at the pain they put her through. We are stopping this!" Joel was yelling. He lifted off of her to fight Marlene down.

"It will be worth it when we have the vaccine-" She had put on a very logical no nonsense voice. She held the bridge of her nose, not looking at them.

"VACCINE! I don't give a SHIT about that vaccine. I don't buy any of that firefly crap. All I see is Ellie in pain and no one tells me anything anyway." He was off of the bed and was pacing the room like a animal.

"Let's step outside and talk about this." Marlene offered.

"Sure, let's. But I tell you now, we are leaving! Or so, help me!" Joel stomped toward the door.

"Joel! Please just stay." Ellie begged as she joined into the conversation. The room swam, but she couldn't let them kill each other for her.

"Ellie-"

"Ellie, we have to have a talk. We will be right back." Marlene cut in.

"This involves me too! Now for fuck's sake! I'm sick and I am tired and I don't want to be alone. So, fucking stay. If you two are going to yell, then yell; I can hear you down the hall. So, you aren't sparing me much. SO STAY!" She winced and rolled over.

Joel looked hard at the pair. "I'm stopping this. I can't watch this no anymore, unless this yields some progress that they tell us about they are not sticking another needle in her!"

"You have to give things time."

"We gave IT!" He towered over Marlene, who stuck up her chin. You could see the lightening in their eyes.

"It is hard on me too. She is like my own child! I raised her for her momma! You have no idea what I'm going through." Marlene hissed.

"You have no idea what I'm going through!" He pointed at the ground instead of pointing at her face. At least he didn't confess to anything because that would have made this situation way worse than it was. Ellie hated seeing two of the people she cared for fighting over her.

"You son of a bitch-"

"Stop it!" Ellie said. "You two don't need to make this worse." She sat up and shivered in the discomfort.

"Well, what do you want? Do you want them to continue to chop you up?" Joel bite out the words.

"NO! Look, I want an answer too. I want a vaccine. But…" She looked at the floor. She wanted answers, results for the doctors to treat her as a person not a labrat that they could do what they wanted too

"My point, Marlene." He turned back to the woman. "This has to stop! They need to have a plan and make some progress. It isn't that much to ask."

"I will bring them. But it is hard to make a vaccine with what we have. They will tell you the same thing."

"If they don't have the equipment then why bother trying…" Joel's voice got soft.

"We have to try." Marlene walked to Ellie and pet her hair. "It will bring them down right after lunch."

"Okay." Ellie muttered as she got hugged into Marlene's breasts. The woman squeezed her for a second before shaking her head at Joel. "You just want the world to burn because you aren't happy."

She let go and stormed out putting her hand in Joel's face.

Joel huffed and puffed and kicked the door shut. He growled like a dog.

After a long moment, his heckles lowered and she said,"You don't have to yell at her." Ellie turned away from Joel.

"Trust me, if you were seeing it my way you would get a little pissed too. They keep us in the dark and don't even try to explain."

"Whatever. I'm tired and cold. Just hug me, so I can sleep." She turned away to the wall.

Joel climbed on the hospital bed and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist.

-...- (Joel)

He knew he shouldn't have taken it out on Marlene, but who else could he catch and blame for putting Ellie up to this? _She sent the damn girl on a trip across the country when she could have waited and took it with an army._ But when it came down to it, he just couldn't watch another sample.

He took a calming breath and knew he had to settle up with Ellie. He didn't like her being mad at him because of that damn woman.

Joel kissed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry about everything." It was easier just to say the word sometimes. He shifted and started kissing her arms starting with the bruises and bandages. After kissing the darkened flesh he continued up her arm his teeth grazing tender skin.

Ellie giggled a little. "I don't think either of us is up for that."

He smiled and kissed another bruise. "Haven't you heard of kissing something better?"

"That sounds like a really scientifically sound cure."

"It is." He gently kissed a few more before she leaned back for a gentle mouth kiss. He looked down into her green eyes. He leaned up and kissed her forehead.

"I think I'm not infected anymore because of Joel's magic kiss."

He wished it could work like that. He gently nudged her. All he wanted to do was to tickle her like normal, but she was right. She wasn't up to that.

She gave him a small smirk, and this was the best five minutes they had at that hospital. They cuddled back up and he was glad to hold her.

-...-

The doctors did not come after dinner or that night. Thankfully, the nurse didn't come for anything either; so, they had a small reprieve from the process.

He awoke to a knock on the door. He rolled off the bed and was ready to face the next danger. It was the doctor. He looked as grim as ever and cleared his throat.

"Is she awake?"

Joel nudged Ellie. "Come on, baby."

"No, I don't want to go to school."

"Luckily, we aren't going there. Come on."

The teen slowly stirred and the doctor wait until she was fully awake. She sat beside him resting her head on Joel's shoulder. She looked so pale and sick. _Don't they see what they are doing?_

"Marlene said you needed to see our work. Would you like to go to the lab?" The pair nodded.

"This way."

Joel pulled her up to her feet and held onto her waist as they walked to the elevator. They went down a floor.

The lab was covered in green curtained walls and the other doctors were studying tubes and petri dishes. It was like seeing an csi lab in person.

The doctor went on about spinning this down and reducing the proteins on that. It was a bunch of mumbo jumbo, but at least it sounded like they were working on shit. Which put some of Joel's faith back in the doctor.

"How much longer will it take?"

"Six months. Or so. And then testing…" The doctor watched a spinning machine. "It could help with a sample of the polyps"

"Those are on the brain right?" Joel's eyebrows met. It was all fuzzy trying to remember the news reports from seventeen years ago when they first were able to explain the process. Ellie stepped up and he could feel her against his arm. She was lightly hovering close to him.

"Yes." The doctor nodded.

"Hell No."

"But."

"You got our answer. You guys got a ton of her in the lab. I think one more good shot of blood and we can walk out of here."

"Sir, it doesn't work like that."

"You ain't touching her brain. No discussion. Come on, Ellie. Let's go back to sleep cause this is a nightmare." He turned and caught her hand and led the way out.

"Joel." She pulled back on him. "Wait a second."

"Ellie. I can't watch that happen."

"You are being selfish." Ellie said pulling him back.

"Let's ask Marlene how they intend to make enough of it. Who gets the vaccine? There are a lot of questions and it becoming too big of a risk." Not that he trusted that woman. She lied about guns; Of course, she was going to lie to Ellie's face if it was in her interest.

Ellie gaped at him for a second. "Whatever."

He pulled her toward the door and she didn't look at the doctor. _You honestly want them to cut out your brain?_

The entered the room and he took a seat in his chair and let her have the bed. She snapped open a book, not talking to him and he knew he deserved some of this coldness, but if she wasn't going to stand up for herself he was going too.

-...-

It was two hours and seven puzzles before the nurse showed up with a tray with two bowls of steaming instant oatmeal on it. His stomach growled in anticipation. That was a new item on the menu.

Ellie wrinkled up her nose at the meal, but Joel didn't care if it was peaches. "I see you found something new." He said.

"Yes, Sir." The nurse smiled. "Your bowl."

She turned and placed Ellie's tray on the table. "Enjoy."

"Thank you." Ellie muttered and watched Joel dig in. The girl was warming back up.

The oatmeal was sickeningly sweet. At one point it was sugar cinnamon, but now it could be used to make a smoke bomb. But he ate it knowing they wouldn't bring anything else. At least it would stick to his ribs for a bit.

He scraped the bowl clean and finished Ellie's off when she pushed it away.

On his ninth puzzle, he had trouble finding any of the words… He took a deep breath but was too tired and his head ached. He dropped the book on the floor. "Man, I'm just tired and I think the oatmeal was way past its prime…" He unsteadily pulled out of the chair. Ellie watched him with a worried look crossing her face.

He joined her on the bed, curling up around her her legs and back. He felt sick enough that it didn't matter than she might be mad at him.

"Get some sleep." She still sat up in her bed and ran her fingers through his hair as she read on. "I'll keep watch."

"I love you." He muttered.

"You, too." They curled up together as he closed his eyes wishing away the headache.


	30. Time of Dying

Chapter 30: Time of Dying

Thanks to doomsta27 (You were right on the money!), TheGunSlinger82 (I will write on it during class), KuroiHanabixShenny (That's an idea about killing Marlene.I had to tell my sister the Big Bad Wolf one), BloodyBlondeVamp (it will be rough but don't worry), edgaryg (I realized they hadn't got in the love you's yet. He is protective and cuddly. I'm glad someone else thought that she would just go get the gun.) mckoy12345678910 8 (Just a bit of my old Joel. Also, I do teach ELA but I am not mad at you. I had to give a midterm and grade 80 essays. Guess where I am…. here writing more). QuietSunlight (Drama is coming) ThatChickontheInternet (I think we all want a Joel. Someone willing to die for us and portect us when we can't. By the way I am working on the story I just wanted to finish watching the first season so i can get the characters right.)

A/N: This is another chapter I wrote twice. Heads up, it picks up right were the last left off. Yep those SOBs drugged him.

-...- (Joel)

He woke up alone and his head throbbed with the florescent lights. He felt like he drank a gallon of whiskey. So, Joel felt so drunk and heavy. He could not get his head clear from the cloud.

"Ellie?" He rasped as he sat room swam as Marlene came into was sitting in the guest chair. She had a frown and was holding a folded paper in her hands. _Oh god…_

"What happened?! Where's Ellie? Is she okay?" He tried to roll out of the bed. _Where's my shit..._

"She is fine. It's just... Look it was very hard for her to admit it, but you have to go." Her voice was cold.

"What?" The words made as much sense as doctor mumbo jumbo.

"Sit down." She ordered. "We had a talk last night. She came to me crying because she is going to break under all the stress. She said, 'everyone is pushing me to do something and I can't think.'"

Joel frowned as the words stabbed his heart. _It has been a lot on her lately, but that doesn't mean- _Things had been stressful, but he just had her best interest at heart.

"We talked it out and she wants you to go. She is committed to doing the right thing." She stressed the word. "She wants to finish making the vaccine and you are making it much worse than it has to be. So, leave. She said something about going to your brother's and we will bring her back there when it is done."

"No. I can't-" He was not going to leave her. That would break the little bit left of his heart. _This can't be true._

"What going deaf, old man? She doesn't want you hanging around anymore." Her tone was scathing.

He stiffened staring that bitch down. "I don't believe you. I want to see her."

"I knew you would make it worse. Here." She tossed the letter on his lap. "There. She wrote it down because it would be to hard to say."

His fingers shook as he opened the paper.

_Hey,_

_I know it is hard but this whole thing has been harder on me. Please just let me do what I have to do and then we can talk. I just need some space and time and seeing you would make it harder. Trust me._

_Ellie_

He studied the letter as hard as he could. _We had plans. _His mind raced. _Why can't she just tell me this. What did I do wrong? _The paper crumpled under his touch. It felt like the divorce papers again. It was a slap to the face that he didn't see coming.

Marlene gave him some time to absorb it. She stood up. "You aren't the only one who loves her and wants to protect her. So, please just let her go." She touched the door. "If it is worth anything. I am sorry." Marlene said softly to almost be considerate.

Joel sat on the bed holding the letter. He felt so homeless and lost. That letter was a tornado that swept his life away.

He was waiting for the house to fall on his head.

After a moment of silence, he slide off the bed and picked up his bag. _If it is what she wants… _He pocketed the letter and numbly walked to the door. _This has to be a bad dream. _Ellie was not waiting for him in the hall just the guard and Marlene. His head ached.

Marlene led him to the elevator and took it down with him to the parking garage. They rode in silence until she asked. "Can we give you some supplies?"

He could think in that moment. "I'll take my horse with me." He didn't want anything from these people. Callus had a home in the parking lot and had been resting for the last weeks, so he should be good for a while.

"Of course." She took a breath "This is what she wants and it is for the best. Besides, if she needs you, she will comeback in her own time."

He mounted the horse. Joel just couldn't stomach it. They stood by Callus and Marlene held out her hand. "We'll keep in touch. Say hi to Tommy for me." She gave a smile. Apparently, neither of the women would miss him. He wasn't going to beg to see her. He made up his mind. He was too proud to beg if they girl didn't want him around.

He gripped the reins not taking her hand. "Take care of her." He ordered. She might have decided that she didn't need him but he was still going to look out for her someway even by proxy.

"We will."

The sound the clopping of the hoofs drowned out his headache. He had to think this through and figure out what went wrong with them.

-...- (Ellie)

Ellie stared at Marlene. _This is a sick joke. _Her morning had been rough because they pulled her to floor 4 to do a physical before they did testing.

As things were winding down and she had a chance to go back to her room. Marlene appeared and apologized. The words didn't make sense about Joel being involved in some sort of accident. _How is that possible he was sleeping in the bed…_ The worst he could have got was a concussion from falling out the bed...

Marlene pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry, honey." She pet down Ellie's back.

"He woke up and wanted to take a walk. He said something about guarding and you were busy and it was only him and Johnson..."

The man in armor plates nodded. "He walked around to check on the horse, but it was just the two of us. The infected have been gathering because of the generator and one clicker got the best of him."

Ellie was crying. "That can't be true." Her voice cracked.

"I'm sorry. We tried to stop the bleeding but...we buried him." Marlene cooed quietly like she would miss him too.

"You couldn't wait until I seen him?" She wiped at the tears.

Marlene gave her a bloody plaid shirt. "I asked them to bring something, but I didn't want you to see what they did to him."

Ellie broke into sobs as the older woman hushed her. "See, this is why we have to make a vaccine. So, no one else will suffer like this."

The girl cried harder and dug her nails in as sobs came in waves. This was the worst. When Riley died she at least got to bury her and the same with Henry and Sam. But Joel. She didn't even know that he wanted to guard.

"It's okay."

"You're right. We have to make the vaccine." Ellie gasped into the other woman who held her through the shiver. She pushed away. "Marlene. I need to be alone for a bit. I have to think."

Marlene sighed. "I don't think that is-"

"-I want to be alone."

The woman paused for a second before gently letting go of the girl. She left the girl in the quiet. Ellie laid down on the bed too weak to pace.

"It can't be true." She cried hugging the pillow. No clicker could have got the angle on him.

She sobbed and curled up more. Why couldn't they let her see him. She held the bloody scrap in her hand. It was no doubt one of his shirts.

_WHY! _Why couldn't at least one person who loved her stay alive! She was only fourteen and lost her mom, best friend, and… he was hard to define, but she lost him too. What kind of an asshole god does this shit to people!

She turned over in the sheets still hugging the pillow.

At least Marlene was right about one thing, they had to make a vaccine. This world was shitty enough might as well try and make it a little better.

The sobs subsided and that Marlene checked on her after they took another sample from her back.

"Can I see the grave?" She quietly asked.

"Sure, we will go together." Marlene joined her on the bed and hugged the girl. She rubbed circles into Ellie's biceps. "I know you were close, but that was just a job for him."

"No it wasn't." Ellie shook her head. "It was a lot more…" She looked at the woman and just could tell her everything. Joel would be so embarrassed and pissed that Marlene was let that deeply into his life. "We were… partners." She left it at that.

"Partners?" Marlene raised an eyebrow.

"We had each others back and after all this, I was going to stay with him."

"Really?" Marlene didn't buy it and probably forgot how it was to have one person that you could trust. She knew the older woman never was married, but she must have had that one person.

"I'm just can't believe I can't say goodbye. I will never get to say it and we didn't leave on the best terms."

"OH nononno. Don't think like that. He was on patrol for you. He wanted to protect you. He wasn't mad. Please don't feel like that."

"It is hard to do." She admitted. They did get to say 'I love you' but if she would have known…

She had the same knot she had in her stomach after Riley. Why did she live and everyone else die? Ellie shivered and curled into Marlene's hug.

"It will be okay."

-...- (Johnson)

The young guard shifted from foot to foot as he guarded his post in the parking lot. It was strange without the horse. He really did like the creature.

"Johnson, want to join in on a game of Phase Ten?" the two other men on guard duty offered the cards. It had been quiet since this morning and when the manager was away the mice will play

"Naw." He shook his head. He couldn't get rid of the feeling.

"So, the cowboy left?"Those two gossips wanted the dirt and he wasn't sure if this was classified or not.

"I heard he punched Marlene in the face." Adams said with a laugh.

"Naw." Johnson shook his head. "The guy left on his own. Marlene had me lie to the girl about it."

"Really?" Steve eyebrows. "Why?"

"To calm her down I think, but it didn't feel right."

"Yeah. But he was trouble." Adams said. They all knew that guy was armed to the teeth and little crazy, but he just wanted to protect the girl.

"Yeah. We have orders to shoot if he does come back…" Johnson said softly. This just didn't seem right. He joined the fireflies not to be like the military and the lines were getting blurred.

"Why didn't she poisoned him?"

Steve shrugged. " It's Marlene. She could have just drugged him and thrown him outside."

"But I think she didn't want his blood on her hands or him coming back this way." Adams chipped in.

"I don't know." Johnson said.

The trio nodded. Adams offered. "You sure about the game?"

"Fine. Deal me in."

-...-

A/N: So, we had a plot twist let's see where this goes. Stay tuned: Will they find the cure? Will Joel return? Will he get shot? Will Ellie see through Marlene? Questions I hope to answer!

However, I will not be able to post friday or saturday I will be at a wedding in the great state of Minnesota. If I can swing a chapter I will try. Anyway, see you sunday!


	31. Let her go

Chapter 31 Let her go

Thanks to BloodyBlondeVamp, AquaTomato (yep. I wrote it during the wedding), KuroiHanabixShenny (That is better than the smut I write.), kirbster676 (We'll work on that in the next chapter. I can't have horse sized plot holes), TheGunSlinger82 (It is), edgaryg (Thanks! I was hoping to show how much he grew as a person.)doomsta27 (It is a shitty world), QuietSunlight (I'm changing things up to try something new), KuroiHanabixShenny (Yeah, I am going for something big.), Sarah H (He will put it together and so will Ellie), MasterHollow (I know! They didn't have to do that but I think they would), ThatChickontheInternet (I don't hate her but she is different.), mckoy12345678910 (She is just trying to protect Ellie and her cause. I mean would you want someone like Joel hanging on your daughter?)

A/N: The song I had in my head was passenger's let her go.

-...- (Joel)

It had been over ten years since he ever been on the road completely on his own. _Had it been that long since Tess? _In the moment, his missed her. At least, she never left willingly. His wife, his dad, Tommy and now Ellie did tell him goodbye.

His bitterness could only go so far. He seen her in the shadows. He waited to have her yell at him to stop and fucking come back (That girl's mouth). He could hear her whisper in his ears 'I'm terrified of speed bumps, but I'm slowly getting over it' and other stupid puns, but the wind was her voice. If he closed his eyes, he thought he could feel her still clinging to his middle resting her head on his back. Even last night, his arm was stretched as far as he could reach feeling for her.

"I should have fought harder." He told Callus.

The horse whinnied in response.

"No need to call people names now. I just…" He knew if she didn't want him and she was safe (well as safe as she could be in the world). He had to let go. They had promises, but no bonds. It might be saving him some heart ache for when she did find a younger man. "I want her to be happy. Even if it means not being there." But his noble intentions left him feeling cold.

He toyed with the idea of going to Tommy's, but couldn't get past the city limit. Naturally, both him and Callus slowed down.

He set up camp on the edge of the city and tended to the fire in the abandoned roofless building. He rolled out his blanket for a bed and dug through his bag for a damn puzzle to clear his mind. His bag had the ammo, the guns, the health kits, shivs, smoke bombs, nail bombs, and even the cocktails waiting to be lit, but something was missing.

_Where's my damn shirt? _It was green one like the one he had on, but… goddamn _How could I lose a shirt? _He frowned at the bag and laid out with the puzzle and orange crayon ready to mark the first word.

He skipped a puzzle talking about girls and the book couldn't keep his interest. He wasn't tired and missed his little partner.

He dozed off searching for 'Shepherd' and jumped as he woke up.

After getting his bearings, he tired to go back to sleep.

_It's what she wanted._ He reminded himself as he felt on the side she liked to cuddle.

_I could have forced her into leaving too and throwing in the towel. _ But he knew there was no point if she resented him.

Some part wanted to wash his hands of the whole deal and head south to Las Vegas or go east and hit DC any place that wasn't Salt Lake, Tommy's or any city that they traveled through. He could run away from it all and as she said "Endure and Survive" with her not there. But… He couldn't do that. He rolled over in his makeshift bed and tried not to dream of the women who haunted the dream. Especially, the red headed one.

He closed his eyes and started making plans to set up a camp. He would need a roof and

some food. Joel didn't have a tight schedule so he could spare hanging around a few days until things sorted themselves out.

-...- (Ellie)

_The picture! _Just as she was about to drift off to sleep it hit her like a bottle they threw at guys. _The fucking picture. _She couldn't believe that she forgot about it earlier. That picture of him and Sarah with the trophy. It was his but she gave it back to him in town, but it was in his bag! She kicked the bed with her heels pitching a small fit.

_The bag! _ It dawned on her to ask. He always wore his it. They wouldn't be bury it. _Right?_

She made a mental note to ask Marlene first thing in the morning to calm herself down, but that didn't calm her. She wanted to know now!

Ellie wanted that picture of him, even if it was old and faded. Something to show that he was alive and person (Even fireflies left pendants to be remembered). If she had kids, she wanted them to know about the man who helped save the world. Along with stories of Riley and Tess. All the stories of the unsung because they would not be forgotten like the others who bodies littered the cities.

But for now all she had was his damn shirt and hospital chair that smelled like him.

That shirt. She hide it from the nurses and washed it in the sink. It was still stained, but was clean. She kept it tucked in the bed with her and in the bag when she had to leave the room.

_The bag. _That was her hope. She would give up her bag to wear his.

She rolled over, but still couldn't fall back to sleep. She really hadn't in the four days since he died.

_Yesterday, they finally consented and they took her to the grave. The dirt piled on and they had a decent sized rock for his headstone. Nothing else and she wished he had something to drop off._

_None of the soldiers looked happy about going to the place and standing with their guns ready. They looked on edge, but just couldn't let her mourn in peace. _

_She couldn't cry in front of those bastards. "It is not like I can get infected." She snapped as one began to tap his boot._

"_They can still kill you." The guy snapped back._

_Marlene stepped up to hold her for a second and shot a look to the soldier. "Give her some space. I'll stay with her." She pat her own pistol. _

"_Whatever." The guys backed up a few feet and faced the road instead of her._

_Ellie cried a long time, which was stupid. Joel would have been so disappointed (that thought made her sob harder) 'Shit happens and we move on…' She could hear him growl in her head, but that didn't help. _

_But she wasn't him. She lost so many people in her short life and each other was a fresh wound. She couldn't just bury the feelings. She needed to talk, but the only person left was Marlene and she was a lot like Joel in some respects. She would want her to just move on and take it on the chin. 'You don't cry like that in public. You don't want to be weak or people will only see you as that.' Marlene worked twice as hard as a man to prove herself in a world dominated by men. She tried to help Ellie and Riley stand up for themselves too._

_She couldn't help, but cry until she was exhausted._

She stared at the darkened ceiling.

"I'll visit you tomorrow. I'll find some flowers or shit."

She still happened seen Callus in a while and that might be something to do between the needles.

She rolled over again to face the other wall. _At least, I am keeping busy and surviving._

-...-

"All finished." The nurse said as she patted Ellies arm.

Ellie breathed through gritted teeth. They had given her another shot in her spine drawing some of the fluid. Her nerves tingled angry at the offense.

The nurse pet her some more. "The doctor would like to discuss the progress." She pet down her arm some more taking on his job. "He said they made a small breakthrough."

"Really?" Ellie took another breath.

"Yep." The nurse smiled softly. "We'll call in Marlene for it."

"Cool. I gotta talk to her about Joel's bag."

"It is different without having him here." The nurse said softly.

"Yeah." Ellie said softly. Now her back and her heart hurt.

"I'm sorry. Johnson told me and that is no way for anyone to go."

Ellie nodded embarrassed at the sympathy. The nurse was in her early 30s and was pretty. "How did you become a nurse?" Ellie changed the subject.

"I had a mentor. She was a nurse before it happened. She taught me everything I know and I will pass it down to the next one. It will be my legacy."

_Legacy_

"It will be a small one and no one will know my name, but I did make a difference. Just like your friend. He left his mark on the world. He got you here safely and was a great protector. He probably made a difference to a lot of people by transporting. Bringing things that they couldn't find themselves."

"Yeah." The nurse was right. He did do something valuable.

The nurse sat down on the foot end of the bed. "How about tomorrow we make a wreath to put on the grave. I have some stuff that we can use. I- I mean if you want."

"That would be nice."

"Good." The nurse helped her lay on her side. "I'll check on you in a bit."

-...- (Joel)

He lined up his shot. The string pulled back taunt until it shaked.

_Wait for it._ **SWISH- THUMP **The arrow pierced through the large raven bird.

He walked over and pulled his trophy up by the arrow's shaft. He returned to the horse and whistled lightly as he pulled the arrow out.

Joel stayed inside the city limits picking off the limits and anything he could kill. He wouldn't last too long out here without food, but he had to get his heart in order first. But he already made up his mind he would leave, but when he was ready.

He attached the bird to the saddle and scanned the area for more infected. Some how each one he killed made him feel better about the world. At least, they couldn't hurt anyone when they were dead.

He returned to his newest home. At least this one had a roof and went to set up the fire for the night. Except for the sounds of thousands of bugs chirping, the night was so quiet.

_A/N: _The wedding was fun…. I wrote this chapter during it. I will go back to my regular posting schedule. I am planning big things.


	32. In Loving Memory

Chapter 32 In Loving Memory

kirbster676 (Yeah we are gently leading to the reveal), doomsta27 (Trust me I was lonely too. I'm not a big fan of weddings), ThatChickontheInternet (I will put in the request), MasterHollow (What makes it bad is that they could be together but are not), edgaryg (Sorry. I just like to post and I will go back), QuietSunlight (Give you a new chapter), mckoy12345678910 (Lol. I am honored),

A/N: Sorry if the last one was rushed. I will read through it once more after I finish up with this chapter. Also, HOLY SHIT! I am over 350 comments! You guys are amazing! You are the reason I try to post everyday.

In Loving Memory by Alter Bridge

-...- (Ellie)

The wreath was made of tape, a coat hanger, and many pages of a book.

That morning, Ellie scoured the library to find a title that would fit him and found "Big Tex" in the romance section and it fit well enough. A man from Texas with a mysterious and sad past taking a young woman on a cattle drive. The guy on the cover was close enough with brown hair.

The nurse (whose name was Kate) had cut the pages with a pair of surgical scissors into flowers and they layered them using the tape and wire to secure it to the frame. At first, it looked pretty rough, but when it was full of the paper flowers it was really pretty.

They walked out and set it down staking it by the rock. At least for a while someone would know that someone cared about the man beneath the dirt. _Should I leave the toy? _She had carried that toy for hundreds of miles and it should be with someone, but she couldn't leave it with Joel. _One day I'll go back to that radio tower and add it. _ She hoped when the vaccine was made then it would be easier to get around.

"I bet Johnson would know where to get a pendent." Kate added softly.

"I don't even know his last name."

Nurse Kate frowned.

"Besides, he really wasn't a firefly. Knowing him he would come back as a ghost and haunt me for connecting him with them." Ellie smiled a little imagining a ghost Joel. She took a breath and dusted off her hands. "It looks good." She stood up. "I'll catch you later, Joel." She gave the rock a tap with some irreverence. Ellie was never good at being serious and he knew that.

The pair walked back to the parking lot with their escorts.

"So… how did it go with the doctor?" Kate asked.

"Well, they did manage to isolate the virus from the samples. It was mutated from the traditional virus and they are trying to create a dead version of it or something." The doctor couldn't really explain it very well… Actually, a lot of things weren't explained well.

_It was what Marlene said after the doctor's visit that threw her. Callus had run off during a thunderstorm and hadn't come back yet. With all mess that happened because of Joel she forgot to check on the horse._

_Guilt racked her heart. She lost another thing without even realizing it. She imagined Callus being eaten by the infected… A horde around her poor horse, who was lost and alone._

_Marlene cleared her throat. As for the bag, Marlene confessed that no one thought of it. His guns were with their guns now, but the bag itself…_

_The older woman frowned. "I think I know where it went..." She disappeared and returned with a canvas bag. "We took what we could use. But we had the picture." She offered the photo. Ellie pocketed it._

"_Thanks." Ellie studied the old picture of him. It was different than the man she knew, but that smile did crop up a few times._

_Marlene couldn't look at her. She left after making some excuse. _

_In the dark of the night, Ellie examined the bag and frowned. It didn't smell like him. It was dirty, but there was only a small stain of blood. His shirt was soaked, but the bag had only a little bit… Ellie dropped the bag to the floor. It wasn't Joel's. Marlene lied..._

Kate waved her hand in Ellie's face "Earth to Ellie."

"Sorry." Ellie caught the woman's hand. "It has been a long day today."

"Yeah." Kate agreed. They entered the elevator and went back up to the fifth floor. It was around time to give another sample and Ellie still felt too sick to do it.

-...- (Marlene)

The woman hugged herself and just knew it wasn't right, but sometimes it was easier to give white lies.

The bag was one of the old army bags she found. As for the picture that was another thing they lifted before sending him out. She knew Ellie was going to ask for it, but Marlene just didn't want to hear her ask for it. Ellie was way too attached to that man. It was like she was in...love with him.

That thought scared her down to the core. No one liked to imagine their daughter with anyone like that man! She knew Joel a long time and Tommy told her enough. She dreaded the day that he would come back.

The doctor cleared his throat. "The trial one is going well. We were able to isolate the virus and compared it to the sample from the infected."

_A very messy process. _ "We can't kill the virus, we have to reprogram it and recombinant DNA." He shifted. "Now, Ellie does have the mutation and we are studying how the cells have adapted to it."

Marlene nodded.

"It will be a few weeks in a petri dish and we can make the first shot."

"Do we have permission to a CT scan of her brain. I want to see how the virus adapted in her brain."

"Fine. I will send a few out for gas."

"Thank you." The doctor left.

Marlene hugged herself tighter. _Only a few more weeks. _Once they had a working shot they would try on few and then… They would mass produce _That would be hard to do. _

-...- (Joel)

_Damn the girl. _Two weeks of clinging to the city and he was ready to saddle up and ride out. _She isn't changing her mind and I shouldn't either. _

He set his jaw and pulled the reins. "We are going this way you damn bastard horse."

Callus shook his head not wanting to walk out over the rubble, but Joel didn't have time for this shit. With a kick and tug, they went down the road out of the city.

They were forced East, but it was a start. He still didn't know where he wanted to really go, but he decided that he at least owed it to his brother to tell him they made it and maybe give back the horse. It was uncooperative anyway.

-...-

Three days of driving East (and eleven days of being alone) and he was so tired. He didn't sleep muchany more… The sun was setting in the west and he knew it was time to give Callus a break. They pulled off the side of the road and he found a small town to haul up in for the night.

He took his time setting up a fire and cooking the squirrel he found. He stretched out going through his bag looking for his puzzle. He only had two left until he would have to find something new…

The night was just settling after he finished eating. He couldn't sleep because he was couldn't get his mind to settle. The anger rustled him up more and more. Joel knew he wasn't angry at her, but just at the shitty world. A man his age should have more than just a backpack and borrowed horse.

Joel shifted in the darkness as the hard ground offer no comfort.

_Damn it all. _ He took a breath. _Why bother saving this place? Why bother continuing to live._

It was a dark road his thoughts were taking him down and he been down it enough times to know he was too chicken shit to follow it. It was just hard when you didn't have something to fight for.

_She is still alive- _He cut that thought off. He had to stop thinking of her.

-...-

Day thirteen and he slept as long as he could until the sun insisted. The windows of the house he found last night had no curtains. _God, it is going to be a hot one. _He tugged at the shirt that already was sticking to him.

Joel sat up and shook the sleepiness from his body, when he heard the voices. He froze and listened. He needed to know how many fuckers he had to drop this time. He moved to grab his bag.

"This is just a quick trip just in and out and back to the camp" One man with a soft voice said.

"Yeah. Let's just make it quick and grab all the antibiotics we can." A tired deep voice said

"I know, but we will just have to keep going further and further to keep up the supplies." Another voice added. It was female.

"When we have better plan we will use it. I just know there is a hospital and other resources." The soft voiced man said.

Joel crept around below the busted out windows of the house and followed the voices. He popped up for a second just to count them. _Seven. _Seven men and three woman, by the looks, were together in two even rows. All were armed and ready to go. He dropped back down out of sight.

It would be to hard to drop them individually with bullets but he could use a nail bomb…He crept to the window to aim but they moved too far, too fast. _Shit. _He was going to have to follow them- Wait.

Joel stopped himself from pulling out the bomb or cocktail. They didn't need him in the city.

They had at least a dozen gun happy fireflies. _You don't want or need me._

He turned back to Callus. I will just saddle up and keep going North-east. There is no way that they will make it. There was infected and guards. They are screwed.

He quietly saddled up and climbed up. _They got it handled..._

A/N: I would have made it David's crew but geographically they would not travel almost 500 hundred miles to the city. That would mean leaving the women and children that long time.


	33. Digging Up Bones

Chapter 34 Digging up bones

KuroiHanabixShenny (You know in game I wondering why she couldn't wait a week and take Ellie herself. You know he likes to suffer and just wants to not hurt anymore. I looked up the song. It is beautiful), kirbster676 (Ellie is smart), Guest, doomsta27 (Building up to it. The Marlene smackdown will be the worst) TheGunSlinger82 , edgaryg (Yeah. I will try to do it justice). mckoy12345678910 (It is like catching your mom in a lie. She doesn't want to assume), MasterHollow (She better).

Digging up bones by Randy Travis. A country song for Joel.

-...- (Joel)

Joel rode on until noon. He heard the group talking about the hospital the day before, but that wasn't his problem. He tried to calm himself down by imagining all the clickers eating them long before Ellie ever would see them, but something kept making the reins twitch back. He didn't like the idea of leaving things up to luck.

_Nope. _He drew the line in the sand. It wasn't his business anymore.

His mind flashed with that girl and all the other women he let slip through his fingers. He fought for them, but never hard enough. He never begged her when she left after giving him the papers to sign. He never turned fast enough to shield her from the bullets. He never ran up the stairs fast enough to bash in a clicker's face. He didn't even ask her to have the balls to tell him to leave. He accepted the letter and ran like a coward.

As the sun beat down he readied to stop for a rest, he just couldn't buy that lie. _Fuck, I can't do this... _he knew he had to turn around. He had to go back to that hospital and make sure she was okay. If he had to live in the parking garage with Callus that was fine, but he could not leave her. He had to take his head out of his ass and handle business.

"Come on." He gave the rein a full tug and they trotted back as fast as the horse could go. For once, Callus was cooperative.

-...- (Ellie)

She sighed as they finished taking the blood sample. Kate pressed the gauze to the wound that was surrounded by a black bruise. The area never healed anymore from the constant abuse. They had been taking a little less each day, but they wanted it to stay fresh.

"So, for lunch I was thinking oatmeal." Kate said with a smile like she was excited about that disgusting food. The other woman had been eating with Ellie for the last week, but today Ellie wasn't feeling it at all.

"I'm not hungry. Just let me sleep." She hadn't really been sleeping well since it happened and after the bag she hadn't slept at all. _Why would Marlene lie about his bag? Why? _Her mind raced with questions that kept her from sleeping.

"Ellie…" The nurse looked so sad. "Come on just try to eat a little."

"Naw." Ellie laid back on the pillows.

Nurse Kate made a face and changed tactics. "Well, I did talk with Johnson." She pulled pendant by the chain from the pocket of her scrub. "It is a pendant, but not a firefly one." It was a plain silver plate with "In memory of Joel" etched on the front. "We can add it so he will have a name."

"Thank you." Ellie smiled a little at the gesture. She pocketed the necklace. They would hang it on the rock later that day, if Marlene let her out of the hospital.

The nurse pat her leg. Ellie studied the woman with rich brown hair. She was pretty and and never talked about any man except for...

"So are you and Johnson a couple?" Ellie teased.

"What?! Nononnononono. He is just a nice guy." Kate waved her hands in the air.

"Really?" Ellie raised an eyebrow. She fake coughed, "Bullshit."

Kate was burning red. "Yes! We are just friends. I rode with him most of the way here and he was just very nice. He is a good man."

Ellie smiled. "I'll have some of that oatmeal. Just a little bit."

"Good." Kate was happy to have a distraction. She hopped off the bed and danced to the door.

"Better bring some to your 'friend.'" She air quoted and the flustered woman made a noise.

Ellie settled back against the pillows. She was only happy when giving someone a hard time. In that moment, she missed Joel so much. He wouldn't put up with her shit and vice versa.

She sighed. The shot was draining in more ways than one. She closed her eyes and tired to sleep.

-...-

"ELLIE! We gotta move!" Kate grabbed her arm and hauled the younger woman from the bed. Ellie stumbled, but Kate's grip was iron. Before she could ask questions, they ran out the room through curtains. Kate glanced toward the elevators and led them toward the back set.

"What's going on?" Ellie slipped her pocket knife out of her jeans. She didn't have a chance to grab her bag, but this would do in a pinch.

They dove through the pediatric ward and into a office full of cabinets. Kate shut the door and they slide the desk in front of it. Her brown eyes were open wide and showed her fear. "There was this group! They had guns and we heard shots and Mika told me to run." She had tears brimming up. "He would hold them off."

Ellie hugged the older woman. "It will be okay." It felt silly the nurse should be the one in charge.

Kate hugged back harder. "It will be fine. We'll just hold tight and stay quiet and they won't even know where we are." That was at least a good theory, it was a big hospital.

"Yeah." Ellie nodded. That seemed like a solid plan and Marlene was tough as hell. She would not let some fucking punks come in and ruin the operation. The fireflies had enough guns and should be able to handle stuff like this.

They settled together behind the desk and waited for sounds. _Please be an all clear…_

Ellie flipped open her knife and closed it again. It was a nervous habit, but she had to watch both their backs. She wasn't sure Kate was strong enough to do what had to be done.

It didn't take long until the sound of boots rained in.

"Shit." Ellie crouched down feeling woozy. She shook the feeling, she had to be ready.

"The medicine should be in there!" A man said. Ellie glanced around the room. _Shit._ They couldn't make it easy and hide in a office that no one would care about. Of course, they had to hide where the nurses stored their materials. _Medicine… It is always fucking something. _

**CRACK. ** The bastard used his gun to crack the glass and tried to open the door. "It's blocked." He said to his partner.

"There. Help me." They pushed and the women pushed back on the desk holding the door shut. They shared a panicked look.

"Fuck." The guy cursed and he moved. **Crack. **He took out the another window and as he crawled in Ellie jumped like a spider monkey going for his neck. She didn't anticipate the guy's friend opening another window and grabbing Kate. She pinned his friend down to the ground with her knife to his neck.

She turned back to see the gun. _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"We just want the meds." The guy said shaking.

"Take 'em. Just let her go." _He had the safety on. He wasn't going to do jack shit._

"Let him go." He growled.

"Her first." She jabbed the knife deeper. Blood dripped down the guy's neck

"Girl, I don't have time for this." The guy took the safety off.

_Noonooonononnono _Ellie slid off the knocked out guy. 'There see. Let her-"

**Thump. **The guy dropped. Her hero stood in front of her gun still in hand from smashing it down on the back of the guy's head. There was a great deal of fresh blood on his plaid shirt and a frown that she knew anywhere. _Joel! _Her heart gave way. She must have just died because there was no way that he was standing in front of her. _No fucking way..._

"Come on." he growled. He backed out and was already looking for any enemies he left behind.

The women slide the desk and came out to him and he didn't hug her or anything. He just stood there looking annoyed. Ellie felt tears forming in her eyes. _Joel. _

"I think that was the last of them." Joel said. "I had to chase these assholes up here." He still searched.

"Is everyone else okay?" Kate's voice shaked. She stared at the man too like she seen a ghost.

"Maybe. The doctors are up high safe and sound and the guards were in pretty bad shape." Joel reloaded his gun.

Kate looked at Ellie.

"Go check on him." Ellie told the woman who looked so thankful. She left running down the hall.

She looked at the ghost before her, "You're really here." Elie wiped her nose with the back of her hand. She was going to cry and he would hate that.

"Yeah." He snapped.

Ellie didn't give a shit that he was pissy. She rushed into a hug. He froze for a second before his arms looped around her. "I can't believe it!" She gripped as tight as she could. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. If that guy killed her and she didn't know it, it didn't matter they were together. This couldn't be heaven (There was no angels or shit) but if this was hell it wouldn't be so bad,

He took a second before mumbling, "I'm sorry. I couldn't stay away." He took a breath "I will just live downstairs because those fireflies don't know jack shit. A stormtrooper hits more target than them."

_Stay Away? Living Downstairs. None of this made sense _"You are fucking here! How?" She buried her nose his shirt. It had that sweaty-algae-stank, it was Joel.

"Huh? I rode Callus." She could hear his sneer.

"You died! Marlene said you died." Ellie nuzzled into his shirt. "They buried you." She sobbed a little.

"I think it is pretty obvious the rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated." He pulled her into a tighter hug. "Please don't cry, baby-girl. I'm here." He rocked her gently."So, you didn't want me to leave?" He asked after a moment.

"What?" She pulled back to look at him. "No."

"I had a note." He pulled back to study her face to see if she was lying to him. _Why would I write a note telling you to leave?_

"I didn't fucking write anything." It was her turn to sneer. "I swear to god. I didn't write anything. I just went for my morning needles and I came back and they said you died on patrol. They had your shirt…"

He made a face when it dawned on him. "Those sons of bitches." He let his hands drop from her waist.

Ellie wiped at her eyes. It really sank in Marlene told those lies and she didn't know why the woman tried to pull this shit.

"I'm going to have a talk with her." His talk sounded like he had a bullet with her name on it.

Ellie caught his forearm. "No way. I want to talk to her first. I want to know why she would do this to me."

Joel looked at the tile.

"Fine." He set his jaw.

"But first." Ellie wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down into a kiss that took her breath away. She broke it long enough to say "Don't leave me again." She kissed him hard. "Ever."

He pulled her up into a hug and kissed back. She was happy to be in his arms again. His hug could crush her bones and she wouldn't have had it any other way.

A/N: Now we will deal with Marlene. My goal is 50 chapters or 100,000 words.


	34. Mama, We All Go to Hell

Chapter 34: Mama, we all go to hell

Sybele (Thank you so much. You caught up really quick. Yeah, At the point they are just made for each other), AquaTomato (I am so honored!), kirbster676 (All is right in the world), doomsta27 (I was aiming for fast paced for the choas feel), QuietSunlight (Thanks), Guest (Yep 50 is the goal. We have a lot to cover), Sz (That is why I started writing. A lot of the stories ar OC or has too many original characters (The bad kind)) MasterHollow (CREEPY! That fits in a horror movie), KuroiHanabixShenny (I couldn't stand them being apart), edgaryg (Good, I wanted it to be choas. That is how the game felt to me a lot of the time. One minute just walking next BAM sniper), mckoy12345678910 (Lol it is a roller coaster), ThatChickontheInternet (It will come soonish. Joel wants it now… but it will be a later)

A/N: Now for the ass kicking. The title is from Mama by My Chemical Romance

-...- (Joel)

He lost a bit of control as he hugged her tighter to kiss her more. Ellie moaned and a shiver ran up his spine. If only they had the luxury of a proper greeting.

_We have to deal with Marlene. _His brain told him, but his arms didn't loosen. He wanted to hold the girl and never let go. He slipped his tongue into her mouth to met with hers. Her hands gripped his shirt as he picked her up a little.

It was a like a dream. He couldn't it all and was ready to wake up. _I probably dozed off while riding. _

But it wasn't a dream.

She broke the kiss to pant for a second. "You are really here." She said so softly that it broke his heart. Ellie really believed the horseshit they told her.

"I'm not going anywhere." He kissed the tip of her nose and let her touch the ground. "But we have to set the record straight."

Ellie nodded. Marlene and the fireflies were going to pay.

He didn't see Marlene on the way up (If he would have he would have been short a bullet), so the pair climbed down the top floor where the doctors gathered during the chaos. Marlene was standing among them on her little radio. The woman turned in time to see Ellie.

Marlene lit up "ELLIE!" She dropped her radio rushed the girl and pulled her into her arms. "I thought the nurse would bring you up, but you never came. I was-" The words stopped dribbling out of her mouth when she saw the man behind the girl. Her expression said it all. _Oh Shit. _

"Seeing a ghost?" He smirked.

She pulled back. "Let's go somewhere private to talk." She regained her cold composure. Marlene was going to be in control of the situation or die trying.

"I'm fine. We can sort this out in front of all them." Joel waved his hands at the doctors and nurses who cowered a little at seeing him. "I'm sure they would love to know how much you lie." Joel cut.

"We can go." Ellie sighed and pulled out of the hug. She looked much more hurt than pissed at Marlene and that didn't make sense. She should want to stab the woman with a shiv not look at the woman like she was an exacerbating problem.

As they approached the door. Ellie said, "Joel. Stay outside. I want to talk to her alone."

"I have some stuff I need to say to her. " He muttered a bunch of words punctuated with words that rhymed with "duck"

"Let me handle it." He paused her tone was so icey.

"Fine. I'll be out here. Just holla if you need me." He took his place on the wall. A pistol in his hand in case they had any visitors or if they wanted to kill him for real this time.

The women entered the old office and the door shut. He listened in.

-...- (Ellie)

Marlene retreated to a desk that wasn't hers. She leaned on it trying to dominate the room, but Ellie stood her ground by the door.

"So, why did you lie to me?" She broke the ice with that because that question had been eating her up since she found the bag. "Well?" That woman had just lied since they got there and better have an answer.

Marlene studied the floor before looking at the teen. "He was jeopardizing the vaccine. He would not stop until you would leave-"

"-BULLSHIT! Utter bullshit. Why do it all! All the lies!" Ellie stomped her foot. "Well, it would have been my choice to leave! You took that from me." That woman had not even tried to explain anything. She was never there during the treatment.

"You never had one. You can save the world! Could you let millions die because you can't handle a needle?" Marlene sneered. "Basically, he wanted you to run because of that. You are so much stronger than that."

Ellie shook her head. "So you are trying to make the lie you told... his fault. You said he DIED! You had a grave dug! You had a shirt! You said…" Tears pricked at her eyes. All these feelings were a little too fresh. How could the woman watch her mourn and suffer knowing that he was alive. She sent him away to a possible death and forced Ellie to feel all the pain from an actual death. "You are evil…" This woman was not the one who raised her.

"I was protecting you and my group." Marlene held up her hands to the sky. "Things are hard enough without him."

"From WHAT?!" It was childish to yell, but it was the only way to go through that thick skull. "What could he do."

"You don't see it." Marlene waved her hand blowing off Ellie. "He is not a good man. He just has you fooled. Besides, I don't want to deal with your "relationship'" She threw up the quotes. "That scares me worse. I should have just found a different person to take you because that prevert would try something.

"HE IS NOT A PERVERT!" Ellie yelled. _Okay, he is a little bit, but he had a heart of gold._

"REALLY?!" Marlene stopped leaning on the desk. She crossed her arms.

"Yes!" Ellie puffed up. "I love him!"

"That fucking bastard." Marlene shook her head in disgust. "I wish a clicker would have got him." Her lip twisted.

Ellie stomped her foot. "Oh hell no, take it back." She better not mean a damn word of that.

"He is close to fifty and he is fucking a fourteen year old who doesn't know better. It is like" She searched the for the word "you are prisoner. You think that he really does feel something when that man is dead inside." She gave her a look full of pity like Ellie was a stupid girl.

"You have no right to talk about him! Or me! Or US!"

"You know you are just a replacement! You just conveniently fill in a memory for 're a lost daughter." Marlene snapped.

Marlene was tough as steel and cut like it too. It felt like Ellie's heart plopped out of her chest onto the floor. "You have no right to-" _Marlene lies. Marlene lies… Marlene lies. _Her mind betrayed her. _He lies too._

"You're just the right age. Which as a side note, is scary. I'm glad I didn't see if he tried that before…with what's her name. it started with a S. Tommy mentioned it."

Ellie moved before the realized and had a her knife in Marlene's face. "Shut up or it is going in your eye."

Marlene sneered "You are just like her. So stupid to think he he loves you." She pushed Ellie away into the door. "He is just using you like he uses everyone else." Marlene held the bridge of her nose. "This is my fault. I am so sorry."

"What the fuck?!" Ellie was confused.She wanted to scream and break the desk in half. She wanted to slam her fist through a wall.

Marlene saw the weakness. "Oh honey, I'm sorry I put you through it all." She looked contrite, but Ellie had no idea where this was coming from.

"Put me through what? Huh?!" She was confused. Ellie threw up her hands.

"Life is hard, cruel and short. It will just get worse for you. One day you will be just like me clinging to a memory of hope. Everyone will leave you and your own family will turn on you." She sounded so old and her words hurt, but Ellie raged.

"Look Marlene, I don't know what you are trying to pull, but listen and listen good." She puffed up her chest. "I'm done. I can't stay here and support this or you. I'm going to leave and don't follow me. You-you have lost the right. You don't know me anymore."

"What?" Marlene the skin around her eyes wrinkled.

"I'm nothing to you. Not a daughter or friend." It hurt to say, that but she wanted her words to be needles stabbing Marlene's spine. She never had to shove someone away, they had always left long before. "My mom is nothing to you either. You can't have her."

Marlene reached for the girl. "Ell-"

Ellie pulled away. "Nothing."

Marlene looked like she was really hurt. _Probably a lie. _Ellie reassured herself.

"Ellie. I was scared. Please just stay." Marlene had paled. She looked like she was going to cry.

"We are going. I think they have enough to make a vaccine and I'm not even going to ask how you plan to make a widespread vaccine-"

"-I became a firefly to help end this disease and free the world from the darkness."

"That sounds like fun. I will just go on with Joel and wait it out." She said sarcastically. She turned to the door, but whipped back around. "You know why you hate him? He is a lot like you, but he doesn't pretend to be better." Ellie raged at the woman

"Ellie. I don't want to lose you."

"You already did that." Ellie touched the doorknob. "Follow us. I dare you because I will finish the job."

"Ellie!" She opened the door and came face Joel.

"Let's go."

"Everything okay?"

"Yes and no. Let me grab my bag and let me say goodbye to Kate."

He nodded.

"You're coming along too before you get any ideas." She told Joel before she turned back to Marlene. "I meant what I said. Don't follow us." Ellie lifted her head and walked out with dignity.

"You are too weak to finish the job. You had a chance just to end it and you don't have the guts." Marlene spat.

"I think living with the guilt of knowing how bad you fucked this up will be enough. Having fun explaining this to my mother when you see her in hell." Ellie said not even looking at the woman

As they turned to the stairs, her head hung. She was going to have to sort some of this shit out tonight. She was so exhaust-

**ARRRRRRG **Ellie's heart stopped when she heard the woman's guttural scream. It was like the cry of a stalker before it jumped. **THUMP ** Marlene crashed into Joel in a tangle of limbs. Her fist balled up around the handle of the knife stuck in his collarbone. _NOOOOOOOO_

With a groan he pulled her off and fell back. Only the handle was exposed. But Marlene didn't look much better. She had a green pocket knife stuck in her gut. Both carried knives to a gunfight.

Marlene gasped at him. "This is your fault." She coughed. "You ruined the last bit of family I had."

"You did that." He coughed.

"I should have aimed lower, but you don't have a heart." Blood appeared on her lips.

"I could say the same thing." He fell back grimacing.

Ellie froze staring at the pair sprawled out on the hospital's floor. Marlene weezed and Ellie pulled out her gun. She finished the job Joel started. She aimed for the heart. At least, she was kind enough not to let Marlene suffer.

She turned her attention to Joel. The knife was too high to hit an organ, but might have the bone. Joel winced as she tended to his shoulder. She pulled the knife out and applied pressure with a pile of gauze. "Let's go to my room and I will find Kate. Keep pressure on it."

He nodded and winced as he got up. They limped to her room and didn't talk about. He wouldn't ever talk about it knowing him. Ellie shivered from a numbness crawling up her back. She made Marlene a promise about following them, and Ellie kept a promise.

So much had happened and her head and heart ached. She needed to sleep.

A/N: I rewrote this chapter twice and had two versions with Marlene, but I decided to kill her. Ellie needed to do it too because joel can't fight all her battles.


	35. Hate Me

Chapter 35 Hate me

QuietSunlight (I like to be unpredictable), AquaTomato (Thanks, Sometimes a woman has to do it), The Unknown Twinkie (That is her true tragedy. She really wants to save people and she is blinded to the point of being cruel to them), kirbster676 (It would have made Marlene right if Joel stepped in), doomsta27 (Intense is what I wanted) Need a username (I really thought about that line. I rewrote it three times), TheGunSlinger82 (Here it is!), MasterHollow (I will have to plan that out.), edgaryg (Lol, it was supposed to be intense and a really nasty fight. The idea of them shanking each other is funny. Yeah, Marlene is like David. They sometimes make sense but it is covered with so much bullshit you can't believe them. I couldn't kill Joel now… that would sink my ship. But it would be dramatic). KuroiHanabixShenny (She did jump him from behind which is cowardly. So many knives… I will have to think about that. They have so many badass names). mckoy12345678910 (I still like her a little but she is like David for me), ThatChickontheInternet (OMG That song is one I always think of this pairing too! Yeah the pervert was a tough line but just the right amount of below the beltness)

A/N: Lots of comments… Let's keep rolling. Hate me by Blue October It is both Marlene to Ellie and Ellie to Marlene

-...- (Joel)

He laid out on the bed with a groan. It might have not been rebar, but being stabbed sure felt familiar. Joel gingerly attempted to lift his arm, but found that pain stopped him from doing too much. At least, the bone wasn't broken. He just had to make sure he didn't bleed to death from this.

As he coughed, Ellie added more gauze. She looked as pale as he was.

"I will be fine." He reassured her.

"You better." She barbed and gave a weak smile. Despite her teasing, her hands were shaking a little. She was taking everything pretty well, but he knew today had pushed her past her breaking point. _She killed Marlene…_ He wasn't sure if he should say something about it…. _She would have killed me if she had better aim._ Marlene would have never stopped following them.

He took the gauze from her and pressed it to his wound "I will hold this. We need to hurry up and get out of here before the fireflies know what happened." He was sure he could get rid of most of them, but it wasn't the best time to fight.

She lit up. "I will get Kate. She will patch you up and we can leave." It was good to be with his partner again. Being on his own for the last few weeks was a stark reminder of how much life sucked when you didn't have someone you could trust.

He nodded. "Hurry up, Baby."

She popped up to peck him on the cheek before taking off to get her bag. "I will be." Ellie shouldered her bag and hurried left to get the women. He laid back on the pillow gathering his bearings.

_They fucking killed Marlene. _That woman had gone too far during the fight (He heard it all through the thin wall,s but Ellie didn't need him to shut the woman down. In a way, he was glad she attacked because she had no right to bring Sarah into any of that.). But it was a rush of memories and couldn't even tell you when she got the drop on him, but he was glad she started it.

He took a breath and pressed the gauze down. _Shit. _Joel just knew they couldn't stay to wait for this cure. They had to get away and lay low for a little while. _Besides, a break is just what the doctor ordered. _

It didn't take long for Ellie to drag the nurse in. The other woman looked so lost. Ellie probably didn't explain a damn thing.

"What happened?" Kate asked bewildered.

"Marlene stabbed him. " Ellie filled her in. "And Marlene…" She looked away. What she did was slowly sinking in. "Can you patch him up?" Her voice was soft.

"Yeah. Let me…" The nurse went to a cabinet in the room and pulled out the supplies and washed her hands before getting ready to tend to the wound. "Can I look at it?" She asked him and took the pressure off.

The nurse took charge of the gauze giving him a break as she winced. "It will need a few stitches…"

"Fine." Joel said. He had enough of those in his life...

Ellie hovered over the pair and checked the door. "I'm glad Johnson is okay."

_Johnson. _Joel made a face wondering who this guy way.

"He got shot in the leg, but it was clean. I got to him before he could do to much damage." Kate said as she prepped the needle. "By the way, Joel. Thank you for getting there in time."

"It was all luck." He studied the cabinet. If he had been a minute later both women might not be there patching him was glad that Ellie was happy about that man for the nurse's sake.

"Still, thank you." She cleaned the cut and began to do the work. They didn't carry much anesthesia to numb the pain, and Joel didn't expect them to do. His hands balled into fists and he didn't watch as she worked.

Ellie appeared in his view. "I didn't ask, but is Callus okay?"

"He is fine. Getting pretty stubborn. He wouldn't leave the city." He was happy to have the distraction.

Ellie smiled. "Good. We know where he learned the stubbornness from."

"Yeah, you." Joel smirked. He didn't feel the needle reenter the torn flesh.

"Fucking bullshit." She said affectionately. "We better bring him back to Tommy's before he gets too many ideas."

"Yeah. I was thinking we should head back to them and take them up on the offer. I think we need a good vacation after everything."

She nodded.

"All done!" Kate reapplied the gauze and called Ellie over. The women discussed how to keep it clean and how to make sure it healed up right. Kate gave Ellie the kit she used. It had some of that antibiotics in case they fucked this up.

Kate looked a little flustered and pulled the girl into a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't know anything about it."

Ellie nodded.

"I will tell the doctors and I'm sure Marlene knows…"

"Marlene knows alright." Joel grumbled as he sat up.

Ellie popped his arm. It didn't physically hurt, but he did feel a little ashamed.

"Marlene attacked us and… I shot her." Ellie admitted and Kate's eyes widened. He didn't even expect her to admit it.

"You… shit." The nurse cussed and looked away. She shook her head and said, "You better go. I will stay and handle things." She looked at Joel. "Take it easy… if you can." She stood up and straightened her scrubs.

Joel nodded. _I will try..._

The women quickly hugged. Ellie looked awkward as she muttered "Bye." She knew she would probably never meet this woman again, but that was the nature of the world they lived in.

"Don't say that." The nurse said as she gave Ellie another squeeze. "Take care of yourself and him and I see you later."

Ellie nodded. "I hope I will. Watch out for your friend." She gave a smile.

They took another second for the nurse broke the hug and she went down stairs, while they headed to the back elevator.

-...- (Ellie)

Joel held her hand as the elevator dropped down to the parking lot. At least, the intruders saved them the trouble of having to be sneaky. The parking lot was deserted. Only Callus stood there stomping his hoof. He was ready to go.

Both scanned the area as they ran to the horse. Joel climbed on first. He tried to spare his arm as much as possible, but he still hissed in pain as he settled into the saddle. Ellie pulled herself up behind him and they took off.

**clop clop clop **Callus thundered down the asphalt and Joel didn't look back as they headed north out of the city. They weren't as fast as normal, but Joel was pushing himself to get away.

Ellie buried her nose in his threadbare plaid shirt taking comfort in his smell

She couldn't believe it. That morning he was dead and she was giving a sample and now they were running away from it all.

He wasn't lying about not giving a shit about the cure. Guilt twisted her stomach. _They should have enough samples..._ Even if the Doctor's could do it, there was no way that they could… _There isn't much I could do to help them anyway…_ Maybe the military would want it if it worked. Ellie just could not imagine the fireflies surviving without a leader like Marlene.

_Marlene. _She blinked away the image of the now dead woman with a hole in her gut and her heart. Marlene was the closest person she had to family and Ellie's family got smaller everyday.

The fight replayed in her head and ended in the hallway. _I…. killed...her…._

Ellie had stabbed and shot her fair amount of hunters and other threats, but this was close too home. She killed someone she knew her whole life. Someone who raised her. Someone who…

Tears were rolling and she tried not to sob because Joel would notice her then. _Don't cryDon'tcrydon'tcry_

The feelings crashed in. She knew why she did it. Marlene said so many things. _But I said them to…. Hurt people say hurtful things…_ she rationalized wishing they could have actually talked instead of screaming.

_"I think living with the guilt of knowing how bad you fucked this up will be enough. Having fun explaining this to my mother when you see her in hell." _

_That was the last thing I said to her… _Ellie felt the words stab her own heart. She could not believe she said that!

She quietly wiped at the tears. Marlene attacked Joel, but they could have left her. A doctor could have patched that… Ellie knew that was a lie and she knew why she just finished it, but _goddamn it. _

She felt so stupid. Marlene lied and kept on lying. She shouldn't feel like this.

_But I didn't kill the Marlene who lied. I killed the Marlene who used to sneak her sweets and liked to hear her stories. The woman who hugged her tight and was the first to believe her when the bite didn't spread. _She killed that woman and that is what she felt guilty about.

She sniffed and she knew Joel could hear her, but he didn't say anything. He just slide his free hand to take hers.

Ellie took a breath. It hadn't even been a whole day! Everything happened in a matter of hours and she couldn't take any of it back.

The rode into the growing darkness between them and that place. He would find a spot for them to sleep tonight, but Ellie knew she never wanted to see Salt Lake. It was another place to add to the list of places she never wanted to see again. Joel continued to hold her hand.

A/N: After the adrenaline of fight or flight is guilt. So, Ellie had to have a moment otherwise she would be heartless. I may or may not be able to post on Friday. I will try too.


	36. Too damn hot

Chapter 36 It is too damn hot

Wickedredclown (Sorry. Work comes first. Sadly.) Vindictam (Thanks it means alot to me. I was too weak to kill David. But aggressive is the best way to describe him) doomsta27 (She needed to have a moment), edgaryg (Thanks. Ellie had a lot going on with her but now they will be okay for a while. Have fun for a few chapters), TheGunSlinger82 (Thanks), Mystery guy (Thanks), MasterHollow (You can't kill someone even if you hate them without thinking of them), KuroiHanabixShenny (The busty pie lady will come! You are right that would just be natural but still cowardly), ThatChickontheInternet (I will listen to that song. You are lucky! As a teacher I feel for him as a fellow Joel lover I want a picture.) QuietSunlight (It did) mckoy12345678910 (I will try I have plans brewing!)

A/N: Sorry for not posting on friday. Friday is my big test day every week and I have to grade and post 125 grades and drive. But on the bright side Quietsunlight is coming back for the next chapter.

-...- (Joel)

Once they cleared the city and could not see the hospital the pair of survivors finally slowed down. The night had fallen and they shacked up quietly for the night. Ellie wasn't in the mood to talk and he could see why. _This is worse than dealing with David. _Joel reasoned. But he could understand what shook her.

As they laid down, he looped her into a hug and let her cry. The girl tried to hide it, but most of the night she was upset. Now that he thought of it, Sarah did the same thing. For some reason, the women in his life thought the he would not think of them as the amazing young women they were if they cried. They expected him to fuss at them.

He couldn't do that to his girls. Everything had a time and place. Besides, Ellie would be okay in a day or two and they could move on. His 'shit happens and we move on policy.'

Until she could fight, he picked up the slack and watched for any threats in the distance. They ended up staying in a old trailer house that would have looked sad twenty years ago and now it was pathetic, but it was a place with a door to lock and windows to block. It would do even if they didn't trust the bed enough to sleep on it. The couch was fine enough anyways. They found some old cans of soup to eat and settled down with only the minimal "goodnight."

Joel continued to hug the girl until the crying stopped, but Joel couldn't sleep. And he knew she was still awake.

_She thought I was dead… _Marlene lied to both of them, but that was crossing a line. _I should have never believed her. _If he could kick his own ass he would have because he actually trusted that bitch for a second not to fake a note. He honestly thought Ellie was done with him. Must have been that headache… _Headache…_ He remembered feeling so sick… _They fucking drugged me…_ Joel set his jaw.

Ellie sighed. They were spooning on the couch and he hugged her tighter.

_Those bastards. _Joel couldn't help, but be glad that they were done with that mess and could finally rest. The only good thing about their world was that the only thing you had to do was survive. If you wanted to take your time going home, you was in no real rush to see Tommy's house because he had a feeling it would end up like everywhere else. They would burn bridges and run like hell. He kissed the back of her neck right underneath her ponytail. He hoped for her sake that he was bitter and wrong.

-...- (Ellie)

He was right about things in a way. Marlene would be a knot in her heart for a long time, but you moved on. They continued to take their time heading north. The summer sun making it just too damn hot to walk (or ride) to far.

"Shit…" She whined pulling at her loose t-shirt. It was the layers of the shirt that were killing her and she could feel the sweat slide down her back. Her jeans had become a second skin.

Joel sighed. "Let's take a break." he pulled the horse to a stop. The were standing in front of a bridge that crossed a river.

"Hungry?"

"Hot." He replied as he slide off the saddle and helped her down.

"Thanks." She muttered swiping her sweaty bangs out of her face.

Joel took the reins and led Callus down to the water. It sparkled unlike the stagnant water that filled most of the cities. Ellie joined them and filled up her canteen. The water was cold and clean enough. Joel used his hand as a cup to drink a little.

She tugged at her shirt trying to get a breeze.

Joel one-upped her by unbuttoning his shirt. He was still pretty fit for a man his age with just a touch of gray in his chest hair. He had ruggedness that made her hope that he had plans for the river.

Ellie laughed when he looked at her. The sun had really go to him today. His nose and forehead were burned to hell. "Working on your tan?" She laughed.

"Ha." He said said humorlessly. "I see the freckles are coming in nicely. Maybe, they will combine to give you a decent tan."

Ellie gaffed. "Leave my freckles out of it."

"You started it." He smiled. Slipping his jeans off. He looked back at the water"Good enough place to wash up." He muttered.

"Wash up" She threw the air quotes up and he chuckled at her.

"It is too damn hot for that." He gave her smirk that said he had already considered the idea.

"We'll see." Ellie slipped off her shoes to leave on shore. The rest of her clothes needed a good scrub too. Joel already waded out. He had the soap bar and his clothes in hand.

Ellie debated and slipped off her jeans. A break from them was good enough. She slipped off her shirt revealing her worn out bra. She followed out him into the chilled water. At the middle of the small river, the water reached her breast. It was just shallow enough that she still felt like she wouldn't drown in it.

Joel already starting scrub the clothes even though you really could not get some of the algae and blood out of the clothes anymore. Ellie soaked hers and scrubbed hers went he passed the bar.

He laid out his clothes on the shore to dry and waited for her to finish so he could lay out hers too.

He rejoined her in the water and she held up her hand for a high-five. He gave her look and compiled. "Teamwork!" She beamed.

He shook his head at her and went on washing up.

Ellie frowned. He had a chance to… _Was he serious about just washing up? _Ellie had to test this theory.

"Well, now that we got the boring stuff out of the way." She popped off her bra and tossed it to the shore._ It needs to dry too… _She dipped down in the water and got her hair wet. She came up and slicked it back.

He was turned away washing up with the soap."Hm?" He scrubbed his chest with the soap.

Ellie dipped low like a shark and closed the distance between them. "MARCO!" She jumped on his back and wrapped her legs around him and climbed Joel like a tower.

He went down under the water until he got his footing and lifted up. Ellie was sitting on his shoulders.

"Ellie." He deadpanned. He had his hands on her thighs supporting her.

"Hm?" She smiled.

"That is not how you play that game."

Ellie pouted. "I thought it worked out perfectly."

"Really?" He shook his hair out for second like a dog. "POLO!" He tipped them back and her stomach jumped as she hit the water. She scrambled under the crystal clear water and found her footing in the silt bed of the river. She gasped as she reached the surface and caught his arms. He was already coming after he. They wrestled and played in the water. She would climb on him and dunk him and he would toss her away. The water wasn't scary when you were just goofing around, and it was a relief to be out of the heat.

The game changed when she kissed him.

He pulled her close and her nails dragged down his back from his shoulder blades down. She wanted to climb up so he could get in the right angle to fuck.

Ellie wiggled expectantly. He was hard as a rock against her, but their underwear stopped them getting too close.

One of his hands slipped down to cup her butt. She nipped his bottom lip and he groaned. He broke the kiss to lean down and kiss the column of her neck. His hand never left her ass.

"I"

"missed"

"you." He punctuated each word with a kiss. His strong arms held tight along her sides. Joel shielded her from the world and she liked it.

"I missed you too." She looked up at the bright sky. She really did miss him and it still felt like a dream to be doing this again. She was afraid that she would wake up in the hospital alone.

Passion went away to affection. They lazily made out until their needs passed.

-...- (Joel)

The pair spent the afternoon playing until their stomachs declared it was time to hunt.

"You think we can get a fish?" Ellie said studying the water.

"We scared them off if there were any. Let's just go on and find a bird or something." He pulled back on his shirt and worked on the buttons.

Ellie pouted. "I want to go fishing."

"There will be time for that." He assured her as he finished the last button.

"Fine." She finished buttoning her jeans. "We will add it to the list of stuff to do." She went for shirt then book bag. Ellie left out the bow out and was ready to hunt.

They tied up Callus and headed into the woods following the river. He pulled out his bow and they crawled along looking for anything that moved.

A black bird didn't see it coming. Just WHOOSH and it was done. They took their kill and carried on to find a rabbit. The sunlight sparkled through the greenery.

"So what you feel like. Roasted or soup? He asked

"Roasted. So, how far to Tommy's?"

"A few days to a week at our pace. But that's fine. Let's eat and find a place to sleep."

"It's early. Why are we stopping early?"

"Just tired."

"Want to finish something we started?" She bumped his shoulder.

He grinned "Naw."

A/N: I will post on my usual schedule Fridays are just a bad day.


	37. Still into you

Chapter 37 Still into you

Jelly (Thank you so much! We will see what happens at Tommy's.) kirbster676 (He better get his pills ready) MasterHollow (We will find out soon.), O.P. Orangutan (WRITER AWAY! *hits wall* Pleasure to have you on board and I hope you like it all). Vindictam (I had fun with the Marco part.). QuietSunlight (This will be a better chapter with you here), edgaryg (You are going to love this chapter! Grading is a beast but I can't let it build up. Monday I have to go to Junior night and I will be writing 38 during that. A teachers work is never done.). mckoy12345678910 (LMAO! Yeah, it is a sign a good sign.) KuroiHanabixShenny (That is a great idea. Especially how tense he is with his brother), doomsta27 (It was a breather and this chapter will be hot and then next just wait)

A/N: This chapter picks up more or less the night after the last. This is a co-written chapter by the wonderful and ever exciting Quietsunlight.

-...- (Joel) This section is 95 Quietsunlight and 4% percent me adding little stuff or and 1 percent just awesomeness.

They had come up to a house to spend the night. It was on the decent side of the houses they stayed in and didn't look too ransacked. _Probably some food and supplies left. _He kicked in the back door and walked in. It smelled a little musty from the infernal heat, but it would do. Ellie went on ahead.

They had ate on the road so there was no rush for dinner and it was early enough to check the place out. He quickly listened for the infected and there was nothing to be excited about. The kitchen had some vegetables and soup and the living room had a few books that the pair picked through and packed up only the best.

They did a quick sweep of the first floor and then headed up to the second. Joel was searching through the first room when he heard a noise that made him freeze.

"Joel! Joel come here now!" He dropped whatever he was holding (Some rags for a cocktail) and ran into the next room over, where Ellie was standing in front of a dresser, top drawer open, she had a little blue square packet in her hand, wild grin spread across her face.

"Ellie-god dammit you scared the shit out of me... what the hell is that anyway?" He was a little annoyed.

She smiled wider and whispered, "Well, I'll give you a hint, it prevents something. Well, it did at one point, don't know how good it'll be now." She gave him a brilliant smile. _The wheels are turning in your head._

Joel's eyebrow raised and he turned his head to the side. "Ellie, is that a condom?"

Ellie giggled and nodded. "It sure is! Fuck Joel, we're lucky. I'll just put this in my bag for when we're ready for it."

_Ready for it? _Joel moved without thinking and walked across the room, moving her hand away from her bag and throwing the bag aside. _A condom. Hell. _He thought back to that afternoon in the water and he already knew a good time to use the damn thing.

He looked down at her as his body already warmed up to the thought of what has next.

Ellie's eyes widened as it dawned on her. "Joel, are you sure you wanna do this now? You're shoulders probably not ready for it, those stitches are only a few days old."

Joel's eyes raked their way up and down her body. "I'm sure if I need medical attention you'll give it to me, nurse Ellie."

He pushed her against the dresser, and hoisted her up, setting her gently on the edge as he kissed her lips.

She moaned and complied, kissing him back and wrapping her legs around her lover.

Joel pushed against her, satisfied at where she sat on the dresser, and worked his way down her neck, kissing and licking all the little soft sensitive spots of her pale neck.

He shivered when she moaned, little pinpricks of ice making its way up his built arms. He broke away from the kiss and pulled her shirt up and over her head, returning to the junction of her neck and shoulder, making a deep bruise there to claim her as his.

His hands explored her body, making sure she was still whole from the time spent apart. He inwardly cringed at her new marks along her arms and her back, and made sure to spend extra time running his fingers lightly across the areas she was scarred.

His fingers eventually found the little snap that kept her breasts away from him, and deftly unhooked it, after years of putting new clips into guns, bras were an easy task for him. He only needed one hand to twist it off. He slid it off of her lean body, and noted he would make her eat more, then kissed his way to her perky nipples, sucking on one lightly until it was hard, then slid to the other one, gently rubbing small circles into her back. He knew he loved her, and knew this gentle side of him was an easier way of proving it then actually saying the words.

She moaned and slipped her fingers through his hair, arching her hips into his.

He knew what she wanted and slipped his pants off, hoisting her up as she did the same. He set her back down and got the condom ready and in place, dry but still intact. He took a step closer to her and put his hands on either side of her, pinning her against the dresser.

He slowly slid into her, making sure he wasn't too rough. She put her head against the wall and closed her eyes, lips parted slightly. He slid all the way into her and then slid slowly out, groaning at the feeling of being inside of her again. He started thrusting into her at a decent pace, his body lost in the feeling of Ecstasy as he made love to Ellie. He was getting lost in the feeling when suddenly she stopped him.

"Joel, you're shoulder.." She pushed him back a little and looked at him in concern.

There was a hanging wall shelf placed next to the dresser, and apparently it was hitting him in just the right way that it ripped the stitches a little, not that he noticed anything. There was a small trickle of blood making its way down his arm. He didn't even feel it and still didn't care. In a way, he was surprised he had any blood to bleed.

"Oh, damn. Sorry Ellie, I had no idea." He shrugged and pressed into her again.

"Joel, you are not going to continue like this, you'll hurt yourself!"

He smirked. "Ellie, I've had worse, I'm fine, it barely hurts. I just want you."

Ellie crossed her arms. "Well, you don't get me until you move."

Joel thought for a minute. "Fine." He did manage to only roll his eyes a little. Women and worrying

He scooped her up and walked backwards in the bed. Falling so that she was sitting on him. She looked at him then at his stomach then at him again. "Joel, what do you expect me to do?"

Joel smirked. "Well, Ellie. You are going to be on top."

She looked uncertain. "On top? I've never done this, I have no idea what I'm doing!"

He smiled. "It's easy Ellie. Trust me. Besides, you're the one that made me move." He rolled his hips up into her, pushing himself into her sweet spot. Ellie let out an involuntary moan.

"I heard it feels better for the girl being on top." Joel wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. Sometimes a man just knew things like that.

He watched as Ellie bit her lip and then gently rocked back and forth, moaning at the friction she was feeling. He put his hands on her hips and helped set a steady rhythm.

He moaned and closed his eyes, pushing his head against the mattress. "Ellie..."

He heard her moan and a shiver ran up his spine as the feeling built up in his navel. He groaned and gripped her hips harder as she started rocking in a hurried way. "Ellie...Fuck.."

She rocked a few more times before Joel lost it, quickly coming due to the time they lost.

He hissed through his teeth when he came, lost in the fire in his groin, her name escaping his throat over and over again. As he came down from his ecstasy, he noticed Ellie was still moving.

He opened his eyes and looked at her face, small moans escaping her throat as sweat beaded at her temple. Her eyes were tightly shut and he knew she was close. Ignoring the sensitivity he dug his fingers into her hips and moved with her to help her achieve her orgasm.

She let out a loud moan and he gripped her hips, slamming her body down onto his cock a few times as she toppled over the edge.

She threw her head back and screamed "Fuck, Joel! Fuck!" She rode him a few more times and then collapsed onto Joel, panting heavily. "Fucking hell Joel! I've never felt anything like that!" She gasped between breaths. "I felt like I was going to explode!"

Joel chuckled and rubbed his hands down her smooth back. "Glad you liked it." She blew into his ear. "Liked it? I loved that, Joel...Fuck, man." She let out a long sigh and rolled off. "You up for another.

"Oh no nononono." He pulled her in for a hug. "Girl, you're gonna wear me out."

You could hear the pout in her voice "Ok, Fine then. I'm going to bed, night Joel." She didn't sound too mad just pouty. _Greedy little thing. _

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Ellie. Not yet, we need to finish locking up. Maybe we need a snack." He was hungry now….

"Awh but Joel, I'm sleepy." She rolled over and looked at him.

"I know, but you need to eat something, come on, get up." Joel kissed her forehead and stood up, throwing on boxers and heading to his bag to scrounge up whatever he could to make a meal Ellie would eat, ignoring the pain he felt in his shoulder.

-...- (Ellie)

Men are stubborn.

Joel played off his shoulder like he didn't hurt himself, but she could tell the next day it bothered him. She knew it still hurt him when he took the time to re-bandage the thing that morning before they left. But he was too much of man, he wouldn't even admit that he probably needed to get stitched up again.

_Just stubborn. _

She blushed a little. If he had to be hurting, at least he was hurting for the right reason._ We really needed to start looking for more condoms._ If it meant that they could… He was right about being on top. That felt way too damn good. The only problem was that she just didn't have the courage to ask Joel where they could get more…

The heatwave still boiled them out of traveling too long, but she could tell they were getting close and the heatwave was breaking. The trees were thicker and Callus had a spring in his step. He was ready to go home and she was ready to get out of the heat.

Joel must have been getting hot too because he took a sip from his canteen and passed it back to her. She took a sip. It was still a little cold from the creek they found.

The crossed through a little town and Joel stopped in front of the road signs. "I told you it wasn't too far."

_Jackson 25 miles_

"Sweet. How long will it take?" She asked hoping they could make it tonight.

"Two days max. Well, just follow the road."

"_Great."_ she rested her head against his back. "My ass hurts so much from this damn saddle." Her legs were numb from it and her tail bone just ached from the constant rocking.

"Sure, it wasn't the dresser?" He teased her.

"That was your idea to start with!" She slapped at his thigh. It stung her hand more than him because of his jeans. _Shit. _

He laughed. "I'm hurting too." He took her hand in his linking their fingers "I don't know how people could go this all the time. Being a cowboy would have sucked."

A branch cracked and the trio froze. Even Callus began to scan the area for something coming their way.

_PleasebeananimalPleasebeananimalPleasebeananimal. _Ellie's mind raced as Joel got out his gun. They had company.

A/N: I know the dreaded cliff hanger! Will it be hunters? Tommy's group or a horde of infected! We will see!


	38. Runaway

Chapter 38

kirbster676 (Yeah. he needs a bottle), doomsta27 (Being hot is not bad), ThatChickontheInternet (I acknowledge awesome. She does the best job), Vindictam (Yep.) edgaryg (He has to verbally spar with her. Yeah it was mix of a chapter but helped move us all past the hospital. Slenderman scared the crap out of me…) MasterHollow (thanks), nachoiscool11 (I get pulled in to end debates. Today I got asked about who would win between mario and sonic and then which system is better. I love my games and make it public. I have posters from games on my walls). QuietSunlight (It is 100 times better with you), mckoy12345678910 (Callus won't die I promise. I actually like cliffhangers… as long as it gets resolved), KuroiHanabixShenny (Yeah… I little unrealistic but I support safe sex and it is just a fun reason to have sex in the first place. :)

A/N: QuietSunlight would like to thank you all for the comments! I must say thank you too. This song is slow but somehow inspired the chapter it is like the infected souls singing to their "prize" Runaway by the yeah yeah yeahs. Also, it gives it the creepy feel

-...- (Ellie)

A strangled cry called more. **THUMP THUMP THUMP** The sound of feet. Many feet running.

**BANG **Joel fired at his gun a runner dropped to the floor, but two more came from the same corner. The walked into a whole fucking town of infected. She pulled out her gun, shooting at them stopping as many as they could.

Callus backed up nervously. He was shivering underneath her.

"We'll back up and go around!" Joel told her as he told himself the plan. After taking another shot, he pulled at the reins. Callus turned and she realized more were coming from behind closing in on them.

"Fuck." She whispered. They hadn't seen this many in one place since the tunnels of Salt Lake.

Twisted rotting bodies came slowly out of the buildings and shade of the trees. At first they slowly walked, but once they heard the noise it started the frenzy. The runners charged to be gunned down and clickers came screaming out calling the others. Fingers scraping the air as they limped closer. Joel took a shot and missed. _He fucking missed? _Ellie picked up the slack as she realized the stitches were in his shooting arm. _Fuck. _

Joel turned the horse back and looked both ways. He kicked the horse. "FUCKING MOVE!" Callus gave a cry of pain from Joel and still looked terrified of the horde. With a crack of the reins, he took off down a side street. They ran past the few crawling their way. Callus knocked past them. Hands grabbing at their legs.

They rode out into another street lined with houses. The infected followed after in a dead run. Even a bloater worked his way out into the crowd to toss spores their way.

As the bombs dropped, Callus got more and more terrified. He ran as fast as he could, but with each thump of his feet on the road the more Ellie slipped off the saddle. It simply wasn't made for two to stay at a full gallop. _Shit!_

She dug her fingers in Joel's shirt as the horse lurched beneath her. _I'm gonna fall off and die. _"JOEL!" She yelled as she slipped more back off the rump of Callus. _Oh shit. oh shit. _

"Whoa…." He pulled back on the reins and grabbed at her wrist pulling her back up a few inches. Callus didn't like this plan. He shook his head and snapped at the ground and the infected. His eyes were wide and crazed and she knew they were in trouble.

"Joel!" He pulled her up tight and continued to attempt to pick them off, but the sway of his arm ruined his shots.

"Just get Callus to go! I will shoot at them." She gripped him tighter with one arm and they thundered through. They took a left and past more of them reaching for them. "Motherfuckers!" She aimed for the closest and dropped a woman, who face was pulled back taunt in a silent scream.

They dodged through the streets, Joel kicking at any infected that touched the horse. They managed to clear the town to the woods and charged out into the trees. More jumped and screamed, but they couldn't form a horde like they did in the streets.

They rode into the underbush. Callus would not stop even when they infected seemed to have given up. The pine trees got thicker and the underbrush more dense. The bushes scrapped at her jeans and tore at Callus scaring him worse. They ducked and dodged the tree branches with Joel pulling on the reins trying to regain control. They passed under another tree-

**WHAM! **

She let go and fell back onto the ground, which was soft with undergrowth. She coughed up a mouth full of pine needles and gasped. Her lungs burned. _My ribs…_ She was pretty sure if she didn't break any, she was inhuman. Tears sprung in her eyes as she tried not to think of the pain. Her book bag was not the best thing to land on...

Joel coughed a few feet away. He was flat on his back rolling in pain. If he wasn't hurting before, she swore he felt it now. Her whole back and face were on fire. She winced and closed her eyes tight.

A tree clotheslined the pair and Callus didn't care. He charged on with just a saddle. The bushes scared him so bad that he continued to run without them. She hoped he at least would make it home.

She couldn't even whistle for him. After a second she controlled the pain (the hospital was good for something) she managed to focus her attention on Joel.

"You okay?" She rasped. She brought her hand to her cheek and pulled back to find her fingertips red. The tree left its mark.

'Fine." He growled.

"Bullshit." She rolled on her side. "Let me look at you." He was roughed up too and covered in pine needles. His face wasn't too red. That tree had really whipped them off the beaten path.

"Shit." He muttered.

"Yeah." She laid there for a second breathing the short breaths her lungs allowed her to take. At least, they were both okay._ It could have been so much worse..._

"We have to get up. We're still too close to the bastards." He huffed.

"We could have broke our necks and you want to 'walk it off?'" She was sure she would hit the ground again, if he wanted her to get up.

"Yes, ma'am." He rasped, but at least he hadn't lost his sense of humor.

"You get up first. I'll watch." She watched the man.

He gave her a look and rolled up and used a tree for support. His looked just so rough with all the leaves and dirt. The tree got him right in the shoulders. His shirt was torn where they cut in. He steadied himself and frowned at her. "Your cheek."

She nodded; it was already swollen. "I know." She muttered as she peeled herself off the ground. If he could get up, then so could she. _God, this is a bad idea..._

They hugged and supported each other as they made their way through the prickly bushes. They prayed a road would break up the trees.

-...- (Joel)

_Fucking Trees. Fucking Horse. Fucking Pain. _ His chest and back killed him. That damn horse would have ran them straight into a wall. He had only managed to cling to the damn thing and of course instead of taking a road, they went through the brambles.

They picked their way through the overgrown bushes that had thorns like spikes. If he would have known they would have to deal with this morning, they would have slept in.

"Ow." She whined as another branch snagged her jeans. She ripped it out leaving a hole in her jeans. "Fuck." They were going to need to find some clothes when they found some place to stay.

"Let me lead." He muttered.

He led the way using a rifle to push the branches up and making paths for her. In all honesty, he wished he had a machete or ax to make this job better.

"This way." They zigzagged for what seemed like hours until they hit the asphalt.

"That's better." They limped on down the road. At least now they could limp along not stumbling through thorns and over the roots. _What a day? _

They passed a green highway sign. _Jackson 17 miles. _At least, they could make it. Without Callus and at their current pace it would take a little bit more effort, but home base wasn't that far. 

"Not that bad." Ellie muttered. She rested her head on his arm.

"Let's try to get in seven more and find someplace to sleep." He wrapped an arm around her as they continued down their black brick road.

It took a few minutes before she asked "You think Callus is okay?"

"I don't know." He hurt to much to care about the animal.

"He was just scared." She justified.

Joel shook his head at the girl in some ways she was innocent. She whistled and Joel clapped her on the ass. "I don't think we need to inform everybody in these woods that we are here." Last thing they needed was to attract more attention.

"But." She pouted.

"He's probably long gone." _Probably ran himself to death. _He couldn't tell Ellie his theory, but figured that would happen.

"Shit." She cursed and they walked side by side both a lot slower than they could go.

-...-

It was longer than seven miles when they finally found a little outpost that would do. It was nothing more than a log building with a table and cot, but it was enough for them. She collapsed on the bed and Joel took the whiskey bottle. It could make a cocktail, but it is would be a mouthful short. He took a swig to dull the pain and corked the bottle. It tasted like shit, but it was something. He barricaded the door. The semi-darkness of dusk settled in and his eyes adjusted to it.

He joined her on the bed. "Want me to fix something for dinner?"

"Not hungry." She rolled back back toward the wall making room for him. "I'm just so sore."

"Me too."

He hugged her tightly to his chest. Sleep sounded like a good idea. He nuzzled into the ends of her red hair and took a breath. Today had been too exciting and his body ached from it. That morning he didn't mind taking his time going to Tommy's and now he just wanted to get there in one piece.

He took a breath and she fell in time with him. Deep and even breathes.

-..-

It was not the sun that woke him up in the morning; it was the sound of men walking and talking.

One of men said, "Hold up. I got to fix my shoe. A rock got in it."

Joel froze hoping that they didn't want to explore the small cabin. _Please, don't come this way. Please don't…_

Ellie was stiff as a board. She too was waiting for the other foot to drop. What were the intruders going to do next.

"Always complaining." A southern man muttered.

Joel sat up. That sounded a lot like Tommy… He didn't want to give away their position, but he would be damned if that wasn't his brother. He slipped out of the bed and made his way to the door to listen better.

"Whatever. I'm not walking with a rock for the next mile." The man huffed and the other guys ribbed him for a second about it.

"Just make it quick." The other man said.

The man grumbled, but shifted and soon started walking too. Joel listened until the group passed. Once they were out of earshot, he silently opened the door to get a look at the group. He recognized that dirty blond hair.

"Tommy!" He called and the group turned.

Tommy's eyes widened. "Joel? Holy Shit. You…"

Ellie joined him out the door peeking her head out underneath him. She waved at his brother. He looked even more surprised.

Joel opened the door and stepped out to catch his brother's forearm. "We made it to Denver and that took us to Salt Lake… Things turned out okay."

"Really?" Tommy said dumbly. He just couldn't believe they came back home.

"Jeez, don't look happy to see me, little brother." Joel teased and gripped the younger man's forearms.

"I-I am happy to see you, I just didn't expect to see you…."

"Well, we wanted to take you up on the offer to see your little town. Speaking of which, why are you out here?"

"Scavenging. Sometimes you can't grow what you need…" Tommy didn't look him in the eye.

"You have to do what you have to do. We will help if you want."

"Naw. He will just head back to Maria and call it a day."

Joel nodded accepting the offer.


	39. Home

Chapter 39: Home

doomsta27 (Yeah. They had a bad time), TheGunSlinger82 (Thanks), kirbster676 (Yeah Callus did what was natural and it will take some time to adjust to staying), edgaryg (They are lucky. I am the same way. They can kill any human but any animal and I cry.). QuietSunlight (He is). Vindictam (Thanks! I write my outline for the chapter and go back to fill in. Now I get to slow down and enjoy building to the next conflict), Jelly (Thanks I will bring her back in). MasterHollow (He is in better shape than them). KuroiHanabixShenny (yeah. Joels doesn't care about violence. Lot's of bonding), ThatChickontheInternet (LMAO That is funny. "Oh hey tommy…") mckoy12345678910 (I cried when he died in the game so I had to keep him alive. Things will build to the next point.)

A/N: So, we made it to Jackson, but trouble doesn't give these two a break so things are slowing down to build up conflict. Home by Phillip Phillips was my song to write too.

"Un-fucking-believable." Ellie gaped at the horse.

Callus ran home and was fine (Well, except for the scratches)... but he was fine and didn't even look ashamed for leaving them like that. He just stood at the stable getting brushed and fed and had the gall to look at her.

Then he just nudged her to hand him the apple in her hand. She gave the bastard another apple.

Joel shook his head. This was the icing on the cake for them. The damn horse had it made.

A woman was calming him down with treats.

Ellie still rubbed the horse's nose. "You are a bad horse." She teased and rubbed his velvety nose some more. She already knew that she would check on him soon. He was a bad horse, but he was her horse more or less.

-...-

They had made it to the gate with the shocked group. She honestly expected his brother to be a little more welcoming, but she could understand how surprised he was. It would be like Winston showing up and asking to just live with her and Joel a while. _We were kinda rude… but they did invite us to stay. _

But something was wrong. Tommy was on edge about Joel staying and that put her on edge. Joel didn't show that it bothered him. _Maybe that is just their relationship… Tommy might just like to worry and Joel goes with luck…_

After finishing greeting their traitor of a horse, the band disbanded except for Tommy. He muttered something about finding Maria and they got the grand tour in the process.

The town of Jackson was something out a fairytale in that day and age. They had houses and shit! They had power and this wonderful thing called air conditioner and she was sure she died and went to heaven. Every building they passed through was chilled. Honestly, everything was so peaceful and running. The homes were so neat and clean and nothing smelled moldy.

She bumped into Joel's shoulder. "Is this how it looked back then?" She tried to imagine him living in a little house.

"A little. The cities really didn't change that much… but I got to admit it is nice." He gave her a smile.

She looped her arm so she could hold his. They could stay here awhile.

Well, they could except one thing ruined it.

The townspeople stared at them. Now, Ellie would be the first to admit that they did look like shit… There clothes were ripped up to hell and they were covered in dirt and mold, but they stared at them like they were monsters. She could remember similar stares in another community… She suppressed a shiver. _They are just not used to outsiders. _

_This place is not like that resort. They have plenty of food and water. _Ellie reminded herself and avoided eye contact.

They passed the fields that were growing and men and women who were combing through pulling weeds. They also had livestock penned up. Pigs, cows, sheep, goats, and horses were gathered and chubby. They had a little bit of everything and the people even looked pretty content. Until they stared at the pair of strangers.

Joel didn't let it bother him, but she knew that the town was watching them.

Tommy took them across the town in search for his wife. The came to a building in the center that was filled with tables.

"This is the meeting hall." He explained.

"Ashley! Have you seen Maria? Her radio is off." Tommy headed toward a kitchen.

A busty blond woman appeared. She wiped flour off her hands and on to her apron. "She came through a while ago. She said something about the fence." She looked past Tommy and raised an eyebrow. "Who is your friend?" She eyed Joel.

"My brother."

"Oh?" She studied him for a second "He is staying?"

"For a while." Tommy said already heading for the side door. "Thanks Ashley."

Ellie's awesome day had turned gray. _What does it matter to you how long he stays? _

"Make sure you bring him the supper I'm bringing pie."

_Nobody wants your old pie. _Ellie gripped tight on Joel and he looked down at her and shook his head. The trio left the hall and Ellie stared back at the woman until Joel nudged her. He leaned down and whispered only for her to hear. "You are lucky I don't look at every man that looks at you like you looked at her."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

" Right." He straightened up. He still smirked.

-...-

They found Maria by a tree stand by the fence. She was talking with some men and they stopped when they saw the group. The men looked surprised too to see the group. 

"Welcome back." She smiled at them.

"Hey." Ellie smiled at the woman still holding onto Joel. Maria was the first person beside that pie lady to smile at them.

Maria turned back to the men. "Take five. I got family business to handle." The nodded and she went for Tommy's side and the group walked back through the town to a white one level home. No fuss or frills and it wasn't even the biggest house on the block. By the door read a sign _The Millers. _The wheels turned in her head.

Ellie froze. "Joel. Is Miller your last name?"

He looked surprised stopping beside her. "Yes…"

"That answers one question…" She couldn't believe he never told her or that she never asked until then.

He nudged her, "I haven't really used it since everything happened."

That made her feel a little better, but she just couldn't believe he never said anything. At least, he had a last name to begin with she was just Ellie.

The married pair led them into the house.

"The bathroom is down the hall, the last door. We have hot water and you can catch a nice shower while I will find you something to wear." She touched Ellie's arm.

"Thanks." The shower sounded good. She let go of Joel, who moved to sit on the couch.

"You two look like you been through hell." Maria said

"Callus ran us through the trees."

"Callus?"

"The horse we borrowed." Ellie explained

Maria laughed. "I guess riding a horse all day will give you calluses." She smiled at the play on words and Ellie was liking this woman already. Maria added. "I will bring you something while we get you something new to wear."

"I think my shirt can go another week." Joel looked down at the stained plaid shirt.

"I'm make a note to burn it tonight." Maria smiled at him. She turned her attention back to Ellie. There should be soap in there.

Elie walked down the hall and took her chance to peek into the rooms as she passed. The first was a office type room with a couch and small library which she made a mental note to raid later. The next was a plain bedroom and the only door on the left led to their bedroom which looked clean and comfy. There was a linen closet filled with sheets and towels and then the bathroom.

"Damn…." It was so clean. Ellie pulled back the light green shower curtain and figured out to turn on the water and played with it until it ran hot. She stripped her clothes leaving a pile on the floor.

She gingerly walked in and adjusted to the burning temperature. _Fuck…_ She couldn't believe people let go of this technology.

She grabbed the soap bar and went to work.

After running the house dry, Ellie dried off the fluffy towel. Maria knocked. "I rustled you up something comfortable." 

Ellie wrapped the towel around herself before she accepted the clothes. They too were soft and clean. She kept her underwear and pulled on the maroon T-Shirt with Mustangs scrawled across her boobs and she pulled on black sweatpants that down one leg read pink university* in multiple colors. She studied it before joining back with the group. The adults were still sitting around the living room talking.

"So Pink as in the color?"

Joel turned to look at her.

Maria laughed. "It was a brand of clothes from back in the day. Tommy got me that for my birthday?"

"Let me get this straight. He found one of those stores with clothes still in it." Joel turned back to look at the married couple. "And he brings you that for your birthday? Out of all the stuff they had? Damn, Maria I hate to tell you, but man my little brother has no idea what to get a woman."

She laughed "Don't worry about him. He got me plenty."

Ellie looked confused and lost in the joke. "What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." Joel was quick to say.

"It was before your time." Maria added. Tommy continued to give Joel a hard look.

Ellie pouted hard. She didn't like not knowing stuff and it made her feel like the butt of their joke. "Whatever." She joined Joel on the couch.

He had made himself comfortable and was leaned back with his feet on the coffee table. She nudged him. "Go take a shower."

"Fine." He slowly got up.

Tommy studied the girl. "So how is your arm?"

She looked down at the mark and scars from the hospital. She wished she could pull the short sleeves down over it. "They're… fine…"

"Don't let the others see it. They will panic."

"Understood."

Maria looked uncomfortable. "Well, I got to finish up my work. I'll see you for dinner." She kissed her husband's cheek. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded. She turned her blue eyes back on Ellie. "We were going to go out for dinner, but I think we will stay in tonight. Let you two rest up before you have to deal with everyone. Tommy, make sure Joel has something new to wear and I'm burning his clothes."

Tommy cracked a smile. "Yes, Ma'am."

She kissed him one more time before making her exit leaving them alone.

Tommy stood up. "I'll get him some clothes and then we will talk lunch. Maria said you like to read, so grab a book in the office." He washed his hands of the teen and went further into his home.

Ellie took up his suggestion.

-...- (Joel)

He returned to the living room with his new clothes to find Ellie already made herself at home. He dropped a kiss in her hair. She smelled so sweet and clean 

"I see you found the books." He mused. His sticky fingered partner would happily go through their belongs until she found something she wanted.

She nodded.

"What did you find?" He asked.

"I'm reading." She mutter and held up _Kujo._

"I watched that movie once. It was about a dog…" Joel said scrunching up his forehead. It was a long time ago and the movie wasn't that great.

"Did you read any books or did you just wait for the movie?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Ha." He joined her on the couch. "I didn't have time for all that." He had a job and a family to take care of.

"You had time to see the movie." She muttered under breath.

"What button did I hit to get bitch mode activated?" Ellie huffed, flipped the page and ignored him. "Fine read." _I don't have time for this shit or your PMS attitude. _He turned back looking for his brother. "Tommy!"

"What?" The younger man joined him from his own bedroom.

"I will cook lunch if you want." Joel wondered if they had a grill.

"I got work to do." Tommy cut the idea off at the knees. He had been guarded since their last meeting and seemed to just get worse. _Maybe he wasn't lying about never wanting to see my face again. _

"That's fine." Joel got off the couch. "I think I will take a nap."

Tommy nodded "the guest room is in the back or the couch will pull out in the office."

Joel nodded. "I will figure it out." He walked down the hall and claimed the room; so, she could get to her books. He dropped onto the bed and closed his eyes easily drifting off. At least sleep came easy.

A/N: Okay things can slow back down since we are safe. Things will play out different than the last story so stay tuned. Although I love a motherly Maria so I will keep that.

*Pink University is a brand own by Victoria Secret (a company that makes underwear for women)


	40. New kid in town

Chapter 40 New kind in town

kirbster676 (Trust your gut something is going on.) doomsta27 (His name is on the wiki page but I like it), Guest (Read the A/N), Vindictam (In their world who you trust an outsider?), TheGunSlinger82 (We are building I just wanted to get over the chapter 40 hump and hopefully build up the world), mckoy12345678910 (Joel don't got time for that shit. LOL. Yeah, PMS will come up with teenagers. I deal with it all the time. Just try and take a phone from a kid.). nachoiscool11 (I had to bring her back as a joke), edgaryg (Your not. Be afraid because trust me something is not right. I couldn't kill Callus I tried but couldn't), ThatChickontheInternet (He has got a reason to be weird.), MasterHollow (All will come to the light). KuroiHanabixShenny (In a way we all love/hate the pie lady because she is us. We all by the looks of things were eyeing Joel. Just wait I got a plan brewing..)

A/N: Oh if you were wondering or confused, the pie lady is a joke character from my other story. She is really into Joel and Ellie can't stand it. She is a lot of fun to throw in for chaos. Heads up for Thursday. I have college until 7:30 and don't get home till 8 and I have to bake cakes for my sister and I's birthday on Friday. I will try to post, but I don't know. I will definitely get Friday in though.

-...-

"Morning." Ellie said reading her book and eating the eggs at the same time. She had a new book in front of her. _A Wrinkle in Time. _She also had new clothes. A long sleeve gray t-shirt with that Mustangs shirt from last night over it. She also had some jeans on her and for once they weren't stained red with blood and green with algae.

Joel cleared his throat "How long was I out?" For once, he woke up not feeling tired, but he really couldn't remember anything.

"You slept all afternoon and the night. We had dinner without you." She snapped. She flipped the page and ate some more.

_Still PMSing. _He resisted rolling his eyes and sat down at his spot. Tommy looked at him and Maria gave him a plate full of eggs and toast.

He dug in like he hadn't eaten in years.

"The bed sleep good?" Maria asked picking up her plate off the table and putting it in the sink. She had on pajamas and her blond hair was a mess.

"Yep."

"The couch slept good too." Ellie added.

_Wait you didn't sleep next to me? _This might explain this morning snapping. _Did she not sleep there out of choice or was it them making a decision… _Questions flooded his mind, but he didn't want to ask in front of the others in case her bad mood lashed out.

Tommy shrugged as he got upand added his plate to the sink for Maria and kissed her on the corner of her mouth. "I will be back in a few days."

_Days? _Joel had a mouth full of egg, preventing him from adding his two cents.

Maria nodded and they kissed on the mouth again. He nodded at the pair at the table. "Be careful in town. It takes them time to adjust to outsiders."

"They liked you." Maria said washing the dish.

"I had you on my side." He smiled at her. "Still be safe."

He went to grab his own book bag and gave a final wave for leaving that left the trio in the kitchen. Maria hummed a few bars of a gospel song and finished washing up the dish.

Joel dipped the toast in the yolk of the egg and took another bite. _It isn't my business. Not at all. _He reminded himself.

Ellie looked up from her book. "What is he doing?"

"Just scavenging." Maria blew it off. "So, ready to go into town? I'm sure we could find a little job for Joel to do and I need some help with stuff."

Ellie dogeared her book "Sure".

Joel finished off the last of the food. He didn't like the idea of doing construction work again. _But I guess I need to do something productive. _Over the years as a transporter, when he wasn't transporting he had the luxury of sleeping a lot until the next mission came rolling in. Now it just seemed like a lot of work.

She took Joel's plate and she rinsed it before drying her hands . "Cool." Maria said added a smile. "I will finish getting ready and then we will get going." She headed to the bedroom leaving them alone.

_I might as well start this. _"Sorry for not waking up last night. I have been running on empty a long time."

She sighed and finally broke. "Sorry. I was reading…" She looked away at the floor.

_Teenagers. _Theygot moody and he understood that, but if she kept up the act he had half a mind to deal with that. _If she is going to be childish..._

"Why did you sleep on the couch?" She had stayed up many nights reading, while he slept beside her. Why did she refrain now?

"They came home. We talked a long time and they asked a lot of questions and then when it was time for bed… They just expected me to have my own room." She made a face at the idea.

"Hm." They would have to deal with this tonight, even if they had to sneak around. He did not go through hell to let manners get in the way.

"Ready?" Maria had fixed up her blond hair.

"Yeah." The pair followed her.

-...- (Ellie)

Maria ran this town and people knew it.

They cleared paths for her and she talked to everyone. She asked a million questions to the people about the work, families, and everything under the sun. The town seemed to respect her for.

Now, it all made sense about the night before. _They quizzed her about Boston and everything that happened with the fireflies, and just on a bunch of shit. Unlike Joel who had a no questions policy, these two didn't mind and she found herself guarding some of the information. 'They didn't need to know that…' She thought as she stopped herself from mentioning how far things went with David's group. Although, it was sweet that Tommy looked concerned when she told them about the rebar. He asked twice about if Joel was 'okay?' _

For a little town that focused on being closed off from the chaos outside their door they sure wanted to know a lot shit.

Yet when they looked past Maria and saw the pair, there was a look of hardness in their eyes. Ellie squirmed.

Maria herded them on and stopped where the men were repairing a fence and hanging wire.

"Hey guys. Need some help?" The turned back and smiled at her until they saw them. The questions in their expression.

"Sure." An older black man said. He stood up and offered his hand to Joel. "Trey."

Joel took the hand and gave a shake. "Joel."

Maria smiled. "This is my brother-in-law. He used to be in construction, so this is up his asile."

The man smiled. "We'll get him out of your hair."

"Have fun." She pat Joel on the back.

Joel sighed. "Work is never done."

"It never is around here." Trey said as they went to work.

Maria led Ellie back past the animals. "Come on, this way." Ellie couldn't help but watch the animals. The chicken were stalking their yard pecking at the ground and the pigs were rolled out in the mud. They had so many.

They made a loop to the houses and they went to a two story home with a porch. It sat in the near the center of the town. They entered without knocking and Maria walked through the living room.

"Daddy!" She called. "I brought you someone to met you." Ellie realized that this is the man that founded the town…

She looked back and motioned. Ellie followed her to a back room where a man was propped up on pillows. His room was plain, but he had a working TV playing reruns of shows on DVD's. Ellie was entranced by the shows. She had seen a movie once. She turned back to the man in the bed.

His hair was snow white and he had still a strong jaw. He was probably the oldest person she ever met.

Maria walked to him and took his hand. "Jill seen you already?"

"Yeah. All she did was fuss about this and that." The old man made a face.

Maria pet him and joined him on the bed. Ellie floated near the doorway eyes switching between the TV and the pair.

"Dad, this is Ellie."

"Hello." He smiled; Maria had his eyes.

"Hi." Ellie waved her hand weakly.

"Tommy's brother brought her here."

"Good. We always need some pretty young ladies around here." He looked at his daughter lovingly.

"You would like her. She came all the way from Boston with Joel."

"So, she is tough." He teased.

"Yep. She likes to read. Maybe, she will read to you, if you are nice."

"I'm always nice."

"Jill tells me otherwise."

"The woman just likes to complain."

"Riiight." Maria teased.

Ellie laughed. "I wouldn't mind. Maybe we can watch TV together too. "

Maria leaned in and kissed his forehead. "By the way, the Thompsons are fine with the baby and so far everything has been quiet. Tommy is working at the plant, so don't worry about him. Oh, I will drag Joel over and get you some pie from Ashley. So, hold tight and Jill will be back soon to check on you." Maria gave him the rundown of the town news in seconds.

"Take care of things, darlin'" The man squeezed her hand.

"Yes, sir." She got up and fluffed up his pillows.

"Ellie waved a pleasure to meet you sir."

"John."

"Well, it was nice to meet you Mr. John."

"Likewise."

"Behave yourself." Maria said wagging a finger at the old man.

"Yeah. Yeah. Tell it to her." He waved a hand dismissively.

As the walked out Ellie asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"Winter was hard on him with the arthritis and his lungs…" Maria trailed off. "He is fighter. He ran this place until a few years ago."

"He did?"

"Yep. He grew up in this town and the minute things went to shit he started putting together his plan with the fence. A lot of people just left to go to a zones, but some stayed. I swear he knew it was going to happen. Although he called his "zombie apocalypse plan."" Maria made a face. I was pretty young when it happened. Almost ten."

Ellie nodded.

Maria sighed. "My mom died when I was around your age, before he had the town really secure."

"I never got to met my parents."

Maria smiled. "You got a family now. From what Tommy told me, Joel is pretty particular with who he lets into his life."

Ellie couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. I am glad I met him."

"Well, I have to help Sarah with the washing why don't you come along?" The pair went to go find a job.

-...- (Joel)

"Jesus." Joel flopped onto the couch ready for a nap. He worked hard today with the animal pens and he ate one hell of a meal.

Ellie joined him with a content sigh. She had worked too with washing, going to the greenhouse, and being Maria's shadow.

Maria sat down in the chair. "Dad likes you guys."

"Of course he would." Ellie said. She did keep the old man entertained. She told puns and babbled on. Joel had to admit he was glad to see she was in a good mood. "We are very likable people."

Maria laughed and shook her head. "I think having anyone new in town is nice enough for him."

Joel nodded. "Well, I'm ready for bed."

Maria pulled a sudoku puzzle book in her lap. "Alright. I will stay up a while and check on the night patrol. I never sleep good when he isn't here."

Ellie got up with him. He hoped that she was coming to spend the night with him. He felt like he didn't get a chance to talk to her all day and he missed her.

Maria looked "Oh the couch in the office is still set up for you, Ellie."

_Great…. _"Oh thanks. I will go to bed too and read a little bit more."

The three said goodnight.

Joel begrudgingly dropped the girl off at her room. They were far enough away from Maria. He caught her hand and pulled her in so he could whisper in her ear. "Why don't you just sleep with me?"

She turned red and leaned up to whisper back, "I can't. What if she notices?!"

"But I miss you."

"I miss you too. Let's try in a few days?"

He knew she made up her mind. "Fine. Night baby-girl."

"Night, Joel." She shifted from whispering and they chastely kissed. He was going to miss her tonight.

A/N: Things are slow for now, but just wait… Oh I did a request with quietsunlight if you know what I mean.


	41. Who you gonna call?

Chapter 41 Who you gonna call?

Thanks to Vindictam (I will have to get creative on that. I got a few plans bouncing and I want it to be different from the last), doomsta27 (You get another quiet chapter until tomorrow), Jelly (I like the quote and I will borrow it), kirbster676 (Trust me there is something wrong with them but I wanted to get Tommy in a better light. He shines with his wife), TheGunSlinger82 (I don't know about that… but I will try), MasterHollow (He is under stress), QuietSunlight (I paved the way for you!), Yourbiggestfan (He will get more aggressive soon.), edgaryg (I can't cook pies at all but I made a chocolate, red velvet, cookie and butter cake). mckoy12345678910 (I love that book! Yeah they will have their moment in the next chapter. This is a teaser), ThatChickontheInternet (Tension will be high and it will be dramatic), KuroiHanabixShenny (Yep. This is a breather too)

A/N: Sorry, I didn't post sooner . I had to grade 90 tests and celebrate with the family. This is a breather and teaser to the co-chapter for tomorrow. I just didn't want to start the drama for the next arc too soon.

-...- (Joel)

"Come on." Joel whispered in her ear. He dipped down to kiss her neck. Ellie giggled and pushed on his chest. He held onto her waist keeping her close. The warmth of his body warmed her up in seconds as they began to go for little more fun.

They were in the small bathroom. It was the best place in the house to sneak in and try to get little.

He began to suck on her neck as his hands pulled up the hem of her shirt.

"Joel." She hissed.

"I missed you." He repeated and he continued to kiss the column of her neck. Sneaking around made it exciting, but he was still frustrated by it all.

They had been forced to separate night because neither wanted to be the one to make the run and get caught by Maria or Tommy. Joel had already been stopped before her door twice and was too embarrassed and left him rambling with an excuse.

His hand traveled down to cup her ass through her jeans. _God, I missed this. _

Even during the day, they had been forced apart by work only to find a few seconds to steal a kiss or touch. Honestly, he felt trapped and he missed her with every fiber of his being. He just longed for the days of just bullshiting and walking to their future. Here, it was like his life was stopped. Society was too much, but neither could push it and risk their new home. The way the people looked at them made them not want to try their luck.

His tongue tapped the back of her teeth as they deepened the kiss. She moaned and he gripped tighter on her.

They broke the kiss as she started feeling down his chest heading south. He shifted her up, so she could sit on the sink's counter. They clashed back together in a tangle of limbs and tongues. Ellie moaned as his hands slide from her breasts down her hips-

"I'm home!" Tommy called and their was a clank of stuff he dropped. "Maria? Ellie? Joel?"

"Fuck." Joel whispered in her hair. _Really. Right now? _He could punch his brother in the face.

Ellie already froze holding his chest. She pushed on him to back up. She wiggled away before he could suggest they just wait it out. Ellie quickly got a hold of herself.

"I'll leaving first. Come out in a bit." She planned ahead and took charge.

"But." He protested.

She fixed up and slipped out. "Hey… Maria is at her her Dad's" He heard her explain as the door shut leaving him alone. He leaned back on the sink and took a breath. She left him with a need and he debated if he had enough time to take care of it. _Like a fucking teenager. _He unzipped his jeans.

-...- (Ellie)

Tommy nodded. "Oh. That's good."

"Joel is around here somewhere…" She lied. She hoped her face wasn't red.

He nodded again and pulled out his radio playing with the setting button. "Did anyone say anything about dinner?"

"Yeah… at the meeting hall."

Tommy already started to call and check on this and that. He was busy taking care of the town. The man seemed more stressed than he was went they visited last fall, but he didn't want to share his burden with the rest of the family. He had been barely there the two weeks.

Granted, he did bring medicine for Maria's Dad which explained some of his attitude problem. He was worried about the old man. She watched him get a glass of water and she leaned back to check on Joel. _Taking his time… _

She missed him too. She crossed her arms and hugged her middle. Ellie could still feel where his fingers were moments before. From the lack of contact, when they did finally touch it was like a fire burning. And she wanted it so bad! But… _Maria. _

His family was everywhere! And his family seemed set on the "separate bedrooms. " They had only been there two weeks, but Ellie didn't want to risk fucking this up like they did throughout their adventure. She didn't want Maria to hate her or think Joel was doing something wrong.

For the first time in her life, they were in a place that "moral" and "laws" applied and it scared her a bit. It was a bit of a trap to live with someone else and just… _But dammit._ She wanted Maria and the town to like and accept them, but she missed him! It worse at night since she had been forced to sleep alone. She didn't even pull out the couch she just slept on it so the back felt like she had someone behind her.

"Ellie?" Tommy looked concerned. "You okay?"

She snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah fine."

He paused for a second and ran his hand through his blond hair. "You two have been doing good work. Maria talks about you all the time." He smiled a real smile. There was one thing around here he loved it was his wife "Things have been hard for her the last few months and you really have given her something. I am glad you guys came to join. Even Joel has really helped. Don't tell them I said anything, but… Thanks."

The brothers could be alike in some ways they both put up a guard. Ellie shifted. "You guys have a great little town."

"Yeah." He took in a breath. "Good little towns are a hard thing to keep. So, dinner is at six?"

"Wonderful."Joel finally left the bathroom and joined them. He looked at Tommy. The brothers nodded at each other. "So," Joel shifted next to her. "You leaving again?"

Tommy shook his head. "I will at the end of the week. Just gathering some stuff up."

"Need some help?" He asked with his voice rough as gravel.

"We are pretty good at getting around." Ellie bumped into Joel's shoulder. There was no way on Earth he was going to leave her here.

Tommy nodded. "Thanks, but I got it handled."

"Whatever you say." Joel muttered. "Come on, Ellie. Let's go check on that damn horse of ours."

Ellie smiled. Callus had been just getting fat in town and had a job of just pulling a cart up and down the town. "Sounds good. Bye Tommy." The pair left.

-...- (Joel)

It was past dinner and they spent it with John and the others. Afterwards, they made sure John got some and situated. They even watched Ghostbusters on the TV in the livingroom. It was so strange to see a working TV and watch a movie. They just sat down as family and did something so normal it was strange.

That was the problem with the town. _Or the problem with me. _It was strange to be in a place like this.

He spent most of the movie watching Ellie. At the beginning, she laughed at the cheesiness movie until she got sucked in, but he couldn't ruin it for her. He just hoped they had Jurassic Park for next week. That was one of the books she read and it would be fun to see her reaction.

Ellie snuggled into his side. She was being a lot more open with her affection, but not to the point that they would get noticed, but damn he missed these little moments. He was dying to touch her more.

As they men on screen got ready to fight the big ghost, her leg started jumping like it did when she was reading a good book. 

He smiled watching her more than the movie-

_**Zzzzz **_A man took a breath and it sounded like a wood chipper. Joel looked at the source. Tommy was passed out on the sofa. His head thrown back and he still had an arm around Maria.

The whole family looked at each other and tried not to laugh. Maria nudged him in the side and he jumped "What? I'm awake?" He said a little louder than needed to prove his point.

"Riiight." She teased. "We can't hear the movie. Could you tell the guys at the sawmill to go home cause the work is done?"

He pouted in the glow of the TV and Joel laughed a little. 

"I'm glad you inherited that from Dad and that I never did."

"You snore if you are on your back." Ellie cut in her eyes back on the screen and Tommy had a look of pure triumph.

"What did you just say kettle?"

"I never understood that saying." Ellie muttered. 

"When everything was made of cast iron it was black or something." Joel explained he wasn't really sure if that was true, but it made sense. It was just a really old cliche...

The family fell back into watching the movie. Tommy stayed with them this time.

-...-

It was late then they walked home and the stars were out shining down. Maria and Tommy led the way, so Joel ventured out and slipped her hand into his. The lights were just dim enough on the streets to hide them.

She slid closer and brushed shoulders. "The movie was good."

"Yeah. It held up pretty well." It was old the first time he could remember watching it as a kid.

"I ain't afraid of no ghost." She sang quietly.

"I will call you then to deal with them." He teased. That damn song would be in his head.

There little moment ended too soon when they reached the house and the pairs peeled off going to their bedrooms.

"I'm going to read a bit." Ellie said standing in her doorway.

Maria nodded. "I'm bushed. Night, hon. Night Joel."

Tommy just gave a wave and followed his wife down the hallway.

"HEY!" Maria said and slapped back at her husband who goosed her ass. He gave her a charming smile.

"I'm not tired anymore." He offered in explanation.

"Your little nap help you out? Well, we are still going to bed." She pulled up his hands "Keep these where I can see 'em" She was smiling back at him.

_They both like asses! _Ellie was in semi-shock from the realization.

Joel shook his head. "Night, girl." He ventured to drop a kiss on her cheek. His beard tickled her a little.

"Night, Joel." She pouted as he left her side. They shared a look as they went to their rooms. She missed him already.

A/N: Our next chapter will be co-written by the lovely Quietsunlight!


	42. Up all night trying to get lucky

Chapter 42: Up all night trying to get lucky

Thanks to Vindictam (LOL, I will see if they get a house.), Jelly (Yeah, that will be interesting to bring out), KuroiHanabixShenny (Tommy isn't going to a villian he is just really uncomfortable with Joel. I like your song it is such a challenge), QuietSunlight (*high fives* You are the best) kirbster676 (Tell me if you are right.), doomsta27 (This chapter is pure hotness), ThatChickontheInternet (You will love this chapter), edgaryg (Yeah, they deserve fun and I have to drag this out a little. Thanks for saying I could do smt on my own. I love co-writing but I wanted to bolster my confidence. I love to bake but can't eat it so I feed my students like a boss), Sarah H (Thanks for noticing the brothers. They aren't that different really. That is why Tommy doesn't like Joel), MasterHollow (He's secrets will come to the light), mckoy12345678910 (They love each other.), nachoiscool11 (It was the first movie to come to mind), TheGunSlinger82 (OMG! I will have to do a birthday thing!)

A/N: Yep, this will be a fun chapter so it is rated M for MATURE! There is adult sexual themes! WARNING WARNING WARNING *sirens for hotness* Yes, the cha[ter is named after the daft punk song.

-...- (Ellie this chapter is 97% Quietsunlight)

Ellie sighed and rolled over onto her back, staring up at the slightly stained ceiling of the office room. She couldn't sleep and the lumpy bed wasn't helping.

She grumbled under her breath and moved around some, trying to find a comfortable position. She sighed again. "Fuck."

She looked towards the door and slid her hand slowly down her stomach. Ellie was horny, and she knew she wouldn't sleep until the problem was fixed. The only problem was, it was awkward as hell and Ellie had trouble relaxing herself.

Adjusting her position once again she slowly slid her fingers under her thin panties and paused there, breathing deeply. "This is not weird, a lot of people do this, I'm just...relieving stress. Yeah, that's what I'm doing." Ellie whispered, assuring herself. She moved her hand around a bit and sighed as awkward feelings slowly ebbed away to the excitement of upcoming pleasure.

She slid one finger into herself slowly, pushing it in as far as it would go and then sliding it back out again. It felt ok, but not nearly as good as Joel. Still, she slid a second finger in and started pumping them in and out slowly, biting her lip to quiet a moan building in her throat. She tried to copy the movements that he used.

She slid them in and out a few more times and then spread her legs farther, panting and whimpering slightly as all coherent thought turned into hazy excitement. She started fingering herself faster, throwing her head against the pillow and thinking of Joel.

After a few more movements, she slowed and then stopped, panting knew this wasn't going to cut it. _Guys have it so much easier..._She slid out from under the covers and padded softly to Joel's room, quietly sliding into the room and closing the door behind her.

She heard him breathing deeply and crawled over him, kissing her way down his cheek and neck until she felt him stir. "Ellie?" She lightly shushed him and continued to kiss him, kissing her way up his neck and then kissing his mouth deeply.

He moaned and slid his hands down her back, responding to her needs.

"Joel, I couldn't wait any longer, I need you." She whispered against his lips.

"We gotta stay quiet Ellie, no noises."

She smiled. "I know how to be quiet Joel." In the dark he raised his eyebrows. She wasn't the most quiet when it came to bottles and clickers, but this was different and he was too smart to protest.

She slid her pants down and off and then helped Joel wiggle his undergarments off as well. She kissed his chest lightly and kissed back up to his neck, sucking lightly. After a few moments, Joel pushed her away a bit.

"Ellie, don't leave anything on me." I better not have any marks.

"Relax Joel, even if I did just say it's a bruise. Your skins dark enough." Her man was tall, dark and handsome.

Joel sighed, "Ellie, you know we can't get caught. It would not be-"

She shut him up by arching her hips downward, taking all of him in at once. Joel groaned and dug his blunt nails into her skin. "Fuck Ellie, don't do that!" She smirked and started moving her hips in a wave motion, moaning lightly.

She sat up and continued to ride him, small moans slipping out here and there. "Awe fuck Joel." Ellie whispered, grinding down on him as sweat started beading on her pale skin. "Fuck, I missed this."

He dug his fingers into her hips. "Me too, now stay quiet!" He whispered and hissed at the same time.

Ellie smacked at him lightly. "I am being quiet."

She put her fingers into her mouth as she rode him harder, almost gasping at the feeling he gave her. She put one hand on his chest and continued to move, making him slid almost all the way out, and then quickly sliding him back in.

She continued this for awhile and got lost in the feeling, the slow movements turned her on so much she could have orgasmed just doing that, but Joel had other plans.

She was startled as he let out an aggravated moan, louder then considered safe. "Joel, be quiet!"

She opened her eyes and looked down at him, "Sorry, I couldn't help that one, Ellie, move faster."

She lied down on him and continued to fuck him, feeling her body get tense up.

She gasped when Joel started moving with her, in rhythm with her movements. "Oh my, fuck, Joel." She whimpered as he kept up with her. They kissed harshly to mask the noise, moaning in each others mouths. Ellie whimpered as she felt her orgasm climb its way to the top and bit on Joel's lip to warn him. She closed her eyes and broke the kiss as her movements became less rhythmic, her body wanting release. She gripped the blankets hard and slid her lower lip between her teeth, as the last few thrusts brought her to orgasm. "Oh fuck, fuck, shit, fuck, shit!" Ellie moaned as her body spasmed, she swore a few more times, getting progressively louder as her body hit peak, but trying to keep herself from getting too loud.

Joel thrusted into her a few more times and slid out, moaning quietly as he came, hitting her bare ass with his cum.

They both lay panting a minute before Ellie propped up on her elbows and glared at him. "That is so gross Joel! Why did you do that?!"

Joel blinked at her. "Ellie, you know I can't-"

"So what?! Point it somewhere else then!" _Ewwwww_

They glared at each other playfully for a minute and then kissed a few more times, and then Ellie got up and looked at him, a small smirk creeping onto her face. She grabbed his shirt, and then wiped her rear with it.

"Hey! That's my shirt!" Joel whined.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Hey! That's not my problem."

She tossed the shirt on the ground and picked up her clothes. "I'm gonna head back over to my room now, I don't wanna be caught in here." She got dressed and kissed him on the forehead. She opened the door and was about to slip out when they both heard it.

"Oh my god Tommy, yes! Right there!" She froze. That was definitely Maria...

Joel got up and quickly closed the door, pulling Ellie away from it.

"Joel, were they...Fucking?" Ellie looked like a deer in headlights.

"It appears to be that way, yup." Joel laughed quietly. "You go, little brother."

"Ew! That's sooo gross!"

Joel laughed. "That's exactly what we were just doing you know."

"Exactly! They shouldn't fuck while we're fucking!" Ellie looked at him, waiting for him to agree, but Joel just shook his head.

"You are one messed up girl." He took her hand and pulled her to the bed, cuddling with her until he deemed it safe for her to silently make her back back to her room.

"At least, I don't think they heard us."

"Probably not." He nuzzled into her hair. He hummed quietly.

At first he was sticky and cold, but slowly things warmed up and they comfortable snuggled.

-...- (Joel)

They got up a little late -correction- he got up a little late. His side was cold. Ellie left for breakfast. He rolled out of bed and found his boxers first and went for his pants. Joel wasn't really in a rush anymore. He paused at his shirt.

It did smell like them and was proof that he didn't just dream that up, but he knew better. He threw it in the laundry. He was going have to borrow one of Tommy's. Maria wasn't kidding when his clothes got burned.

He stepped out into the hallway. "Maria?"

The blond appeared. She looked taken back at the sight of his chest. Her eyes were studying the scars from bullets, shivs, and rebar. "yeah…"

"Can I borrow one of Tommy's shirts?"

"Sure. Wait a sec." She disappeared and returned with a T-shirt for the Houston Astros. A relic from days past.

He smiled a little at the shirt and pulled it one. "Thanks."

"Ellie helped with breakfast. We will fix you up a plate."

Ellie did help by turning the french toast in the pan. She smiled at him as she flipped the golden brown piece of bread. "Hey. We saved two slices for you."

"Where's Tommy?" He took a seat.

"Out again. He is checking on the plant and will be back in a couple days." Maria said pouring him a glass of milk. It was amazing how you missed little things like that when the world went to hell.

"What's he been up too?"

"Just scavenging." Maria said as she turned to get the toast from Ellie. The plate was laden with french toast, eggs, and little bacon.

Joel took the plate, but didn't believe her at all. The man didn't need to go scavenging once or twice a week. He was looking for something or doing something he shouldn't otherwise she wouldn't be so vague. Why would they send someone so highly ranked in town to do jobs like this unless it was important, "Maybe we will help him out the next time he goes."

"Don't worry that. We always need people to stay home and protect the fort." She slide the syrup.

"Well, Ellie can you clean up? I will start the laundry and I will go check on Dad." She avoided Joel as she went to the bedrooms.

Ellie began to clean up once the door shut on Maria she looked back at Joel. "I know he gets medicine for John. Maybe he is trading?"

"What would be so hard to say about that?" Joel muttered. He slid the empty plate her way to wash up.

"Well, you can talk to him when he gets back. I will work on Maria." She gave a smile and put it in the sink. She came his way.

"Hm," He said. As she came close enough he pulled her into his lap. He kissed her neck.

She giggled. "Now, what was that about leaving marks?"

"I will just have to kiss you a little lower." He tugged at the collar of her shirt to kiss her tender skin.

"Fuck." She wiggled in his lap.

"What did I say about your language." He said lifting off the skin for a second before going back to sucking at the tops of her breasts.

"Fuck." She teased.

His hand slide down to cup her ass. He gave it a squeeze before letting go. "I have to go help Trey with a chicken coop. What are you doing?"

"I was going to watch a movie with John and then help in the kitchen. It is a potluck tonight and they said something about cards."

"We can go if you want."

"Good." She kissed him on the mouth. "I'll see you later."

"I hope you mean you will come visit again." He couldn't help, but suggest. Sleeping with her like that last night was a glass of water to man in a desert. He wanted more.

"You could always visit me." She said in a sugary tone.

"That couch isn't big enough for the two of us."

"Said the man who wanted to do it on the sink?" Her tone was gentle.

"Fine. We'll see."

"Love you." She touched her forehead to his.

"I love you too." He muttered without hesitation.

A/N: Isn't she amazing? Well we will start digging into the mystery starting the next chapter. Thanks for all the support so far! I wish I could bake a cake for all of us.


	43. No good deed goes unpunished

Chapter 43 No good deed goes unpunished

KuroiHanabixShenny (I will add her in), Vindictam (yeah, for once he is happy), doomsta27 (that would be a fun segway…). nachoiscool11 (English teacher who loves allusions), edgaryg (Isn't she great! The cake is a lie… lol I love german chocolate cake), mckoy12345678910 (Thanks it was a surprise to spice it up), ThatChickontheInternet (Lol. I am glad you liked it), QuietSunlight ( I do too. I don't know what I will do when it is done.)

A/N: Thanks for all the support. Quietsunlight wanted to thank you all! She twisted my arm into saying the idea of them and Tommy and Maria getting it on at the same time was my idea but she is the one that put it into words and gave Ellie the best reaction. But thanks again.

-...- (Joel)

They had gone out to eat in town and the meeting hall was very much the center of Jackson's social scene. Once every two weeks, the kitchen staff had the night off because each family brought a dish to eat. After eating, they had card and board games. The kids played Uno, Monopoly, and Sorry, while the adults had a couple games of Swift, Blackjack, and Poker. It was all in good fun (or at least the ones gambling claimed). But slowly as the night wore on the children and the older members of the community were tottered off to bed.

The man who claimed the working stereo system turned up the music and soon a corner of the room was devoted to dancing stupidly. Joel shook his head as the music blared

_I__f you wanna be a cowgirl, get on top_

_Give me love, give me love, baby don't ever stop_

_You can ride all night in the rodeo_

_And if you make it to the morning, baby_

_Don't you know_

_You're a cowgirl_

Pairs of twenty somethings didn't mind dancing along to the music. Ellie just hummed along next to him and it was just embarrassing. He didn't dance back then much (Nothing beyond a two step) and he sure as hell wasn't going to start now.

He looked back at his cards. He had a red reserve, wild, a handful of numbers, and a blue skip. He smiled as he skipped Ellie.

"Bastard." She cursed already holding a blue take two card in hand. She put it back in her deck.

Maria threw in a blue eight and they continued. Ellie had won the last game, so it was her turn to suffer a little. Tommy reversed the game.

They did have some benefits of living in a self sufficient town. At night, liquor appeared. Homemade beer and moonshine that the kitchen staff women happily spread.

"Hey handsome." He was greeted by a pair of breasts. It was the lady who brought pie to potluck.

Joel smiled. "Hey."

She put a glass in front of him. "I heard you can fix stuff. Would you mind looking at a shower in my house?"

"Um.. sure-ow." Ellie kicked his shin. He glared at her.

The lady grinned. "So tomorrow? I will make you lunch." She showed off the valley.

"I will see what I can do."

"Great, see you later, cowboy." Ellie pouted and looked away as the lady went on to greet other men.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Shit." He took a sip of the beer. Joel had to admit the beer was good (Even if he would have prefered some coffee). Tommy nurse a beer and Maria had some fruity drink special for fun. He let Ellie taste a little from his. It took a good thirty minutes before the girl finally talked to him again.

"Winston used to let drink at his place." She whined.

"Damn, I didn't know I had to follow his rules." Joel said. He didn't like the idea of the man letting her drink.

"But."

"You're too young to drink." Maria echoed. Giving him a doubled up take two card.

"Damn." He pulled the cards and reorganized his strategy. _At least I got a wild card._

"After all the shit I have done in my life I am too young?" Ellie protested.

"Yep." All three of the adults agreed in unison. She was right on some level, but it became a game to tease her a little.

She blew her bangs out of her face. "You guys suck."

The night wore on. After Uno, they traded for Phase 10 and Scrabble Slam. He continued to share his drinks about only a little at a time. Even back before all this shit, he did let Sarah have a few sips of his drinks. Though she preferred the hard lemonade. It was a small memory that made him smile a little.

This was their third time coming out to this thing. At least, Tommy joined them. He came back from the trip and was taking a few days in town. He ran from Joel's questions. At least, he had a smile on his face as he challenged his wife on a word that she spelled and won.

But their fun came to an end.

A table at the end of the room near the dance floor was a little too loud to go unnoticed. There were three guys drunk as hell and yelling at the top of their lungs. First, they wanted the music turned up. Then they wanted beer. The poor blond server was trying to just clear the table and the men were teasing and touching her in a minute.

"Aww come on baby, just a little kiss." The man on the right said.

Joel looked back at his cards. It was a tough world they lived in, but that girl better learn to stand up to those assholes. He changed the word with his cards. The room had gone quiet, except for the music. The man continued to 'sweet talk' the lady.

"What's their problem?" He asked through a set jaw.

"Drank too much." Maria said shifting in her seat.

"And why do they put up with that shit?" He watched the cards.

"Allan is the only mechanic in town. He keeps the tractor going." Tommy explained. His eyes shifted from the cards to the men and back.

"Don't worry he usually just flirts and the girls leave him alone until he passes out on the table." Maria added her cards to the pile.

"hm." He huffed and stared at his cards not seeing them. _It's not my business. _The room was quiet, but no one stepped in. They were bystanders no willing to risk their skin for someone else. He could understand that. A lot of shit went down in the quarantine zones that he walked past, but he figured in a town like this people would stop that shit.

Ellie shifted next to him watching too.

They finished one more round when he heard it. "Aww come on Sarah. You know you like it."

That hit a nerve. But Joel focused on the cards trying to will the feeling away. But once the lady gave a strangled yelp, he found himself walking. He justified this in his head. He would be mad as hell if someone was harassing Ellie and if the rest of the town was too chicken shit he would step up. Besides that asshole was ruining his night.

The man had the girl tangled up in his lap and was groping one of her breasts. Joel didn't even pause. He pulled the girl out of the man's lap and took her tray that she used to collect the dishes.

"Hello Gentlemen. I will be taking over for her." He collected a few glasses. "Why don't you head back, hon." He told the girl. "I got this."

The girl gave him a wide eyed glance before heading back to the other serving women. He was lying when he said 'I got this.'

"Fuck off, outsider." The man said still eyeing the girl who was probably twenty at best. He leaned back in the chair rocking on the two back feet.

"Yeah, old man, you don't want to mess with us." The other drunk man added. The drunks laughed.

Joel took the tray and smashed glasses and all into the other man face with so much force that his chair flipped back. He laid on the floor bleeding with a glass shard sticking clean out of his cheek. As the other friend stood, Joel decked him as hard as he could, dropping the fucker like a brick. He turned on the first guy before Allan could move Joel had the man's short hair gripped tightly in his fingers and had a fork pressed in the underbelly of the man's jaw.

"Well, this 'old man' isn't going to wind himself killing you." He pressed the fork deeper.

The man's eyes widened as he sobered up to the situation.

A little blood ran down the dull fork. "So, lets see if stupid can learn. Are you going to touch her or any of the women here like that again?"

The man shook his head. 

"I don't believe you."

"I-I won't!" He gave a strangled cry. "HELP Somebo-"

A hand caught his arm. "I will deal with it." Tommy said. Ellie floated a few feet behind him and Maria stood behind Ellie eyes wide. The other man stood at their tables ready to do something.

A guy helped the bleeding drunk man up and two women rushed to pull the guy he punch out from under the table.

Joel let go of Allan and backed up letting his brother handle it.

"Why don't you go home and sober up." He pulled the man from his seat. Allan had blood dripping down his neck and on his shirt. Tommy dragged the man outside. The other two were tended to. A doctor brought in for the one with glass. The people looked at him so cold.

Maria caught his arm. "We better go home."

They passed through the quiet meeting hall people making a path. Maria didn't say anything as they walked in the near darkness back home. Ellie's fingers intertwined with his. At least, someone was on his side.

Once the door was shut on the Miller's house did Maria turn on him. "What the hell? We don't handle our problems like that!"

"So, you were going to let him mess with her."

"He would have stopped soon...You just don't do that! You could have killed them! Damn it, Joel!" Maria walked away waving her hands. "I will go smooth things over."

"He was trying to help and do the right thing!" Ellie jumped in.

"I'm not mad that he tried to help her. It was how he did it…" She said softly. "It makes him no better than the bandits."

"We aren't better than anyone else." Joel said stiffly. "But fine. I won't help anyone. I will just go to bed."

"Sorry, Joel. I-I- You were just scary. You would have killed him." Maria hugged herself.

"Go 'smooth things over.'" He turned to go to bed. He went down the hall. 

"I'm going to talk with him." Ellie said.

Maria sighed. "I'm sorry." The door shut.

-...- (Ellie)

She climbed into the bed with him and hugged his back. "I would have kicked his ass too." She nuzzled into his back.

"I think you are the only person who said I did the right thing."

"What you did was the right thing I think you just freaked them out." She said softly. She could remember a few times when he dropped nail bombs or used the machete until the ground was soaked with blood. He could be dangerous, but she tended to forget the war dog had teeth when he came to her call.

"Hm." He huffed and sighed and Ellie hugged him tighter.

"I still think you are awesome."

"I'm sure they will have something to say."

"No offense, but fuck 'em. I love Maria, but we don't need to talk to them anymore tonight." She leaned up and kissed the back of his neck. 

Joel sighed and rolled over so he could hug her. They might just sleep in tomorrow and there was no rush to work in town anyway.

"Would fucking make you feel better?"

Joel laughed as he was caught off guard by her question. "Not tonight, but I wouldn't mind if you stayed anyway."

"I'm not going anywhere."

They kissed and she snuggled into his chest. She didn't even have the energy to be mad about the pie lady.


	44. Re-education through labor

Chapter 44: Re-education through labor

kirbster676 (Lol. True about the pies. Yeah, it is a weird little town. I made it heaven in the last and I'm trying to break it down in this one.), TheGunSlinger82 (Lol), MasterHollow (Oh he deserved it so bad. I had fun kicking his butt.), ThatChickontheInternet (You don't want to be on his bad side because Joel can kick ass), doomsta27 (Lol, she just wants to get a little wet.), edgaryg (The music was a homage to the pairing. Brutally fantastic is a great way to describe it. I really had fun writing that chapter and it flowed) nachoiscool11 (Joel will deal with it), KuroiHanabixShenny (She is a symbol really and I can't blame her. At a certain age I'm sure she wants it were she can get it.) QuietSunlight (It can't be all fluff or it won't stay dark), mckoy12345678910 (I could not resist the name and it is common enough that I think another woman could have it),

A/N: Okay time to continue with the plot. This one is short but still 2,000 words. This song is from rise against.

Joel grumbled in the hot sun as he shoved out the stables by the animal pens. He used a handkerchief to block out some of the smell, but _jeez_. He knew this was some sort of punishment that they threw him here, although no one would say it out loud. **Screech **The shovel scrapped the cement pad underneath all the shit. _Fuck it. _It was no surprise that they would give the worst job to the _outsider. _

He took a break panting it. It had to be over 97 today and he was miserable. His shirt stuck to him, the place smelled like hell and they were back to being distant.

The only guy that ventured a visit was Trey. The man who was probably forty just shook his head.

"They just don't want to step on toes. I guess they don't want people to fight inside the wall because we spend so much time fighting the people outside."

Joel shrugged. "It doesn't matter." He continued to haul the manure into the wagon to be spread.

Trey cracked a smiled "It was pretty fucking awesome. You really kicked ass at that table. I heard he wet his pants he was so scared."

Joel smiled a little.

"Besides, they needed someone to put them in their place. I just hope it got through the drunken cloud."

"If they want to let them happen; it's fine by me. I won't stand up for her again." Joel set his jaw and continued to work.

"I wouldn't blame you a bit." Trey said taking a rake. "I'm going to go deal with the hay. Don't worry too much about them."

Joel nodded and continued to shovel. The other man put him at ease a little, but really he wanted to put it behind him. Or at least talk to Tommy and see what kind of place he wanted. _What is the point of making a little modern town if you were going to let the drunks do what they want? _The irony wasn't lost on him that in many ways he acted like someone outside of the wall. He was ready to stab a man with a fork to get his way.

He watched the people working in the fields and he longed for the days of little responsibility. He missed the zones and lazy schedule of waiting for a job.

In a zone, everyone was an outcast. Even the young ones like Ellie could never call the zone their home. This town was so outdated and it hurt to fit back into a clothes you outgrew.

He didn't have time to think. The busty woman from before came his way and held her nose the second she walked into the stables. "Ewwww. Sarah sent me with some apple juice for you. She wanted to say thanks for helping her out. Ewww." She gagged. _You think it is bad wait until noon..._

Joel took off his gloves and accepted the small gift. It was nice to have something to cool down with. _Though he missed a tall glass of lemonade or sweet tea. _

As he drank, he studied the blond woman. She was older than Tess, but held up pretty well in world with no anti-aging cream. But she wasn't his feisty, freckled, little lady. He wished Ellie would have brought him the drink.

"So, that shower?" She teased.

"I wouldn't be fixing it as much as I would need it." He was way too ripe and they were going to burn the clothes. Maria wouldn't even have to push him to do. He was ready to start the bonfire.

"That would be fine." She flirted and even her eyelashes fluttered. _Oh boy..._Joel figured he better lay down the law before she got the wrong idea. Better yet before she said something to a certain red head. He knew that fight would not be pretty. That girl fought dirty and climbed like a spider monkey.

"Thanks for bringing the drink." He gave her back the glass. He took a breath steeling his courage. "You are a nice lady, but I have to tell you I am a taken man."

"By who?" Her smile fell.

"A woman I traveled with." He didn't have to say he traveled with the woman into the town and currently lived with, but it was enough. _A small white lie._

"Well, I wasn't looking for that from you." She huffed. Her pride was not going to suffer because of him.

"Yes ma'am. I am sorry for the confusion." He muttered letting her save some face.

She turned about and left in a hurry and he went back to work. He added another shovel full of shit. Today was just a shitty day all around.

-...-

"Ewwwwww. Burn it! Burn it now!" Ellie declared and even Maria covered her nose. "Strip! I don't care." Ellie continued to pitch a fit about him coming home for lunch. Joel smiled. _She said strip…. _Joel didn't get a chance to tease her.

"Oh Jesus." Tommy said as he walked in the house. He looked at his brother covering his nose. "Did you roll it?"

"I mucked out the stables and had to spread it in the fields." Joel shrugged as he pulled off his shirt. The punishment was probably Tommy's idea.

"Goddamn." Tommy gave him some clearance.

"Those jobs are the worst in summer." Maria said. She gingerly took his discarded clothes and threw them out the back door. "I think they need some air."

"We need to just start the fire." Ellie teased. When he walked in she was cleaning the windows of the house and helping Maria do some cleaning. They were getting ready for something, but he didn't have the energy to ask.

Tommy moved past and went to the fridge pulling out a jug of water to pour a glass from. "The plant was doing good. Mitch and George were taking turns swimming in the reservoir, but there weren't any bandits sighted recently." He reported to his wife.

He was determined not to talk about what happened at the meeting hall. Joel couldn't blame him. He didn't want to talk about it eithe,r but it was just one more wedge. Another question standing between them.

"I will check on John quick before I head out again."

_Out again?_

Ellie perked up. "Leaving town? Where have you been going?"

"Scavenging in nearby towns." He said curtly. _Another mysterious trip._

"For what?" Ellie asked innocently, but Joel knew she was far from that.

"Stuff." He leaned over to Maria and whispered and she nodded. He disappeared back into town leaving the three.

"Jeez." Ellie sat down wiping her hair out her face. "Joel, take a shower you fucking stink."

Joel cracked a smile. "Yes, ma'am." He headed down the hall.

-...- (Ellie)

Ellie didn't like the fact that Tommy couldn't tell them what he was doing. _Whatever, it is his business… _ She reminded herself. _Besides, I have bigger things to worry about. _They had been there a month and it was almost midsummer. She had almost been with him for a whole year! The party was more than just a birthday, or an anniversary really it marked them finding a home.

She leaned back to make sure Joel shut the door to the bathroom. Ellie leaned forward. "You think he will mind?"

"The party?" Maria asked lost in a little thought.

Ellie nodded. "I didn't ask, but our birthday's are close enough and I don't think he has had a party in years." She hadn't had a party either since she was a little kid. But it was exciting to plan it. Really a joint party. Both women shared a happy smile.

"It will be nice." Maria confirmed. "I will see what he can scrounge up." She had big plans for the small family. It would most likely just be the immediate family members, but it was the thought.

They had developed this plan a few days ago and finally had time to clean up the house.

Ellie was still trying to think of something to get that man who had everything he needed. _Although, maybe a few shirts would go over well… _She would have to look for some trademark plaid.

Ellie could hear when the water stopped running. _Shit_ "I will bring him some new clothes."

Maria smiled, "Men are helpless without us. I washed and folded some stuff for him in the laundry room"

Ellie giggled a little. It was nice to be treated like a equal with Maria. She bounced down the hall with fresh clothes in hand.

But she wasn't the only one planning something. He caught her by the back of the arm whispered in her ear "Let's sneak out and follow Tommy."

"What?" A still wet and steamy Joel should be suggesting they sneak around to do something else not chasing down his brother.

"Let's say we will help out at the plant and go after him." Joel had this figured out already. He knew what to say so they could leave the house.

"But-" Ellie figured it was an opportunity to go find him some gifts. But she didn't like the idea of lying to Maria. "If you want to…"

He nodded taking the clothes. "We better hurry if we want to catch him."

Ellie nodded still not sure that she really liked this plan because it would end badly if they did get caught. Somehow she didn't think this would make anything better between the brothers. Honestly, she got the feeling like he wanted to pick and dig at the issue.

-...-

They made a quick excuse and they were out of the town. The people gave them room to walk and ignored them. Joel used his long legs to lead the way as they headed to the far stables.

It was a quick lie and then another to get Callus out of the stables. Joel gave them some shit story about going to a town he must have heard about while working out with the men. The guards didn't question them too much.

Ellie really didn't like where this was going at all, but Joel was stiff as a board. His back and head did not bend at all as he told the lies. _He is too good at this. _He even waved at the guy at the gate.

They rode out into the bright summer sun. They carefully trailed along behind his brother at a safe distance. Ellie rocked with Callus. Her bag felt so heavy on her shoulders and she didn't have time to fill it to the brim with books. She nervously bit at her nails as they trailed south east.

A/N: Joel is pissed and going to handle some business. Oh for her birthday, the wiki predicts her birthday should be around christmas, but she didn't say anything in game so…. I will move it were I want too.


	45. Reunited and it feels so bad

Chapter 45 Reunited and it feels so… bad

kuzon98 (Thanks. It has been a year and I have almost 50 chapters they need to grow. Or at least I hope.) edgaryg (Lol. Yeah. I felt so bad for her, but I had to. Joel can't lead her on. I still would want him to have a shower with her), Jelly (Thank you. I love posting frequently and you guys like it but sometimes I do have to shoehorn it in. Thanks for the support), doomsta27 (I don't want to break up the bros or the hoes… (Maria and Ellie would kill me.), Thanks guest, TheGunSlinger82 (I can't wait to write the next one), Vindictam (I was looking for you… Yeah. The world is fucked up). KuroiHanabixShenny (Next chapter) Guest (Wait! I can't send a pm. I will but I can't), MasterHollow (I will try to make sure he is not stupid). /

They traveled and even Callus agreed with her than this was just a bad idea. The now fat horse dragged his feet. He might have become a little spoiled, but it was not laziness that caused him to refrain.

They followed Tommy and the small team that he led through the undergrowth and trees. They had three men and an extra horse was dragged along with full saddle bags. _So, they are trading…_ Ellie had tried to piece together the facts. _Why he would hide that he was trading? _But she had nothing and in the end maybe she didn't want to know.

_It is too fucking hot for this. _Elie pulled at her shirt. Honestly, she wanted to be back in Jackson watching a movie with Maria and John in the AC. This trip wasn't going to end in them sneaking off to have fun so she wasn't interested.

Besides Joel was tense.

They traveled for a few hours until they hit the highway sign saying they left Washington and that entered a new state. _Welcome to Colorado_. She knew they were close to the border, but her knee jerked at the idea going near Denver.

Joel pushed on carefully following. Tommy and his group forged over a small river and Joel pulled Callus back so they could hide in the bushes. He didn't want to get to noticed.

"Joel." She poked him his side. It was now or never to try and talk him out of this, and they could make it home before dark.

"Hm?" He leaned back a little to listen her.

"Um… you still think this is a good idea?" Her voice was soft. She had a feeling like he did about the fireflies. He was right with them and this time she was right. This was a bad idea.

He turned back to give her a sideways glance. "We are just tracking. We ain't going to get involved."

"But what if…" They never had good luck in terms of not "getting involved."

"Trust me." It was hard to argue with him when he pulled the 'trust card' after they have been through so much.

"Fine. But for the record, I think this is a shitty idea."

"Noted. But we are still going." He nudged Callus and they followed the group. At least, the water was icy cold.

They followed down through the valley full of trees and she had to admit during summer it was kind of a pretty place, but she didn't like any of it. She leaned her head forward to rest against his back. She took a breath to slow her heartbeat.

-...- (Joel)

He focused on following the trail and not being seen. He just had to know what secrets his brother was keeping and why.

His anger got the better of him in many ways, he wanted it to be something that town would hate. Something that would show that town how it was no better than the rest of the world. He just wanted to prove that he was not the crazy one there, and it all had to start with finding out this secret that they kept from the 'outsiders.'

He knew on some level they were heading towards Devener, but it didn't sink in. He just wanted to see what Tommy was doing.

-...-

They turned before they hit the interstate that led to the city. The group went down toward the lake and Joel knew exactly what- er- who they were seeing. Joel gripped the reins. They hide back as they seen the group greet his brother.

They slipped off Callus and sent him back a few feet to cover. The horse now was trained to not wander too far and to he kept himself out of trouble.

"That motherfucker." Ellie muttered as they came up upon an all too familiar resort. Sure, enough that motherfucking David was standing keeping his weight off his leg. He had on a loose button down shirt and looked much better than he did in winter. But he still had hungry look about him like those puppy dog brown eyes would lead to snapping jaws.

Joel lightly slapped at her leg listening to what the guys were talking about, but he couldn't make a word of it as the wind picked up. Joel watched hard and frowned as Tommy risked smiling at something David said. James joined the group. He was armed, but he didn't have the rifle pointed at the group. _They did business before..._

"Don't go 't go 't go in." Ellie whispered. He swatted back at her to hush.

_Fuck. _The group went into the walls of their own little strong hold on the banks of the lake.

Joel shifted to get closer. They could go down along the wall… He tried to remember his mental map of the place he had from leaving. They just had to-

"-We aren't going in." Ellie put her foot down and held onto his shirt tail. She tugged again. "No fucking way."

"But-"

"-You know what he is doing. He is trading with that pervert." She looked away. "We aren't going."

"You can stay here. I will be right back." He offered already moving like she would agree to that stupid plan. _Since when has separating worked out good?_

"Not good enough. We are staying together." She said still holding his shirt.

"Ellie."

"I don't give a shit. You aren't leaving me!" She said it a little louder.

"But-"

"What was that?!"

-...- (Ellie)

A guard of the door already pulled out a rifle ready to shoot. "I heard something. It could be infected!"

Another click and another man joined him using the gate to steady his shot. "Ready."

_ShitfuckGodamitalltohell. _The pair dove down into the bushes and behind of a rock. _Thank god Callus is back there somewhere. _Ellie thought to herself.

Joel took her hand to pull her into the woods. **Click. **A blot on a rifle was put in place.

"Don't move." A small group of hunters came up behind them a deer in tow.

Joel froze and Ellie pulled out her knife. Joel's hands slowly rose and he ducked his head trying look less threatening so he wouldn't get shot by the men.

"Wait." One of the men broke into a smile. "Hey, Ellie. Long time no see."

She had no idea who the guy was, but David did drag her around that town when Joel was laid up for all those weeks, so he could have remembered her... "Hey…"

The men let them get up out of the dirt. The man continued to smile. They might have put their guns down, but they knew they didn't have a choice. They had to go into town; the men were just giving nice option. "David would be happy to see you again."

"Um.." She seriously doubted that and she didn't want to see him at all. But they didn't have a choice. They were led in by the hunters to gate guards. They only thing that was good about the situation was that they thankfully they didn't find Callus out there in the woods.

They were led past the gates as guest, but she felt like prisoner. Her legs twitched as she wanted to run. She wanted to slap Joel for leading them there. She wanted to scream and fight and claw, but instead she walked liked an infected runner in a slow death march

The hunters led them to group of men who were on the porch of the lodge. They had the good spread of food, jugs of moonshine, manuals, and seeds and they had bags obscuring stuff from their view.

Tommy and David wore the same _what-the-fuck _expression as the hunters led them to the railing of the lodge

Joel studied the dirt and Ellie gaved her weak wave to Tommy. _Hi…._

Tommy sputter and stood up. "What's wrong? Did Maria send you?!" You could feel the panic in his voice and Ellie winced.

"Everything is fine. We are just here to be back up." She said. Joel was still quiet.

Tommy's brow furrowed. _Oh boy..._

David cleared his throat. "How do you know them?"

Tommy looked at Joel "That's my goddamn brother and Ellie is his partner." _Joel was getting a title..._

"Hm." David leaned back and nodded looking between the pair like he just couldn't believe it.

"You guys met?" Tommy looked back at the dark haired man.

"They fell in like you did." David said looking at her. Her skin crawled with thousands of spiders from looking at that man. She wished they would have killed him, so she wouldn't have to look at him. "They stayed for a bit and left once they healed up."

"They do that." Tommy said before taking a breath. "Let's finish up the deal. There is enough daylight that we can get home at a decent time." It was close to dusk, but she knew he had a fight to get to and there weren't going to go straight home.

"You are welcome to stay the night. The infected have been getting worse. Since it is so hot, they hide but at night they are hungry." David warned. Ellie would have doubted it, but those fuckers didn't like heat. But there was no way she was staying in the town with him.

"Naw. I got some business to handle." He shook David's hand. "A pleasure."

"Always is." David looked back at Ellie. He had barely ventured to look at Joel.

Tommy stood taking the goods to his horse and added it to the bag. He shook his head at Joel for a second before going back to work.

**-BANG BANG** A horse outside whined and bullets continued to fly. "CALLUS!" She turned those trigger happy idiots were going to kill her horse! She ran towards the gate.

The men opened the gate just enough and Callus raced through and made a bee-line for her. He gave a panicked cry, but she was glad to see that he wasn't bleeding. She pet his nose to calm him as the men shut the gate and re-enforced it.

"We got company!" One of the guards yelled. He reloaded the rifle and shot.

The other men went to the gate and the women and children went to barricade any weak spots and defend their home. People came out of the woodworks to help.

"Everything happens for reason." David said as he limped past her as he head toward a treestand on the wall.

Tommy's men even joined the frenzy and joined in the fight against the infected.

Joel joined her in the road and gripped her hand. He whispered in her ear. "You were right. You can say I told you so."

"I told you so! And when we get back to Maria's I will kick your ass." She hissed. _If we are stuck here, you bet your ass you are going to pay. _

Joel gave a weak smile, "I deserve it." He gave her a squeeze. "I am sorry." She was surprised his pride let him admit any of it, but he fucked it up so bad. She sighed.

Tommy joined them. "I'm going to help them, but we are talking after this."

Joel and Ellie nodded in unison. She didn't have time to add that this was his shitty idea. She didn't want any of it.

A/N: So, a sort of cliffhanger until tomorrow! I was missing the action I guess.


	46. We're all to blame

Chapter 46: We're all to blame

kirbster676 (Oh, that would be bad.) Guest (Sorry, I tried to make it clearer and had my sister read it too but I guess I failed). MasterHollow (LOL, He had no idea that there is a problem), ThatChickontheInternet (Lol, yeah, I finally found a believable way of bringing him back.), nachoiscool11 (As a teacher I must say "Go to school!") edgaryg (It was awkward. I couldn't kill that horse and Joel knows where he gets his loving and that girl will cut you.. Have fun scaring people!), mckoy12345678910 (Oooooo another element to add in…), KuroiHanabixShenny (We will have to see. Many you seen through my ruse! Oh well, I wanted to bring back David and we get the fight).

A/N: I could not resist. Besides I feel enough energy and story left to make it to 50 or more. We're all to blame by Sum 41

-...- (Joel)

They fought the horde dropping as many they could to stop them from rushing the gate, but there was too many and the gunshots only brought men at the resort bolstered up the walls and said it would be good enough for the night, leaving men in the stands to watch for more. All hope died and Joel realized they were stuck with enemies that the gate. _Fuck. _You could hear the infected groan and cry and Joel shivered.

Ellie was left holding onto Callus. Joel stuck close to her side until the "leaders" came to them.

David limped over to them first. _At least, he has something to remind himself to keep his goddamn hands to himself! _Tommy joined. He just looked tired and hot. Joel couldn't believe they could stand being on talking terms.

"Can we stay at the old motel?" Tommy asked.

"You are welcome to stay at the houses." David offered. "The motel is barely livable at best."

"The motel will be fine." Joel cut in. There was no way they were going to stay at **that** house. Ellie shifted behind him silently agreeing.

Tommy nodded. "The motel is fine." He turned leading his own horse to tie it at the railing. He knew where to go in the town. He looked back at his brother.

Joel followed with Ellie at his heels. She stole a glance back at David and moved quicker. If the man wanted to strike fear in her he did.

"So." Joel mumbled as he entered the room. The motel was rough, but at least it had windows and a door.

"What?" Tommy snapped.

Joel sighed. "So, why didn't you just tell us?" _It wouldn't have been that hard._

"Why did YOU have to trail me? You don't trust me at all." He gave his brother an excerberated look.

"You didn't trust us first." Joel cut in "So we had no reason to trust you."

" You can't trust your brother?" Tommy turned with his eyebrows raised. "I didn't know I have to tell you about every single damn thing that happens in my life. What do I need your permission to sneeze now?"

"Guys." Ellie started "Don't fi-"

"Stay out of it." Tommy told her. He paused like he regretted snapping at her. "Ellie-I- this isn't your problem."

"Fine." she snapped. She bounced as she sat down on the bed. "Go on and kill each other!" She set her jaw she fit right in with the brothers because she was stubborn as hell and in a bad mood already.

"Ellie." He started.

"So, why do you trade with them?" Joel interrogated. He had to refocus the conversation.

Tommy turned back to his brother. "They got medicine!" He said it was like it was the most obvious thing in the world and that made Joel's blood curdle. "They scavenge it from two hospitals in Denver and now they clear out what the fireflies left in the college." He waved his hand dismissing his brother. "I don't have to tell you anything." He moved to a chair.

"These people are…. sick." What David tried to do to Ellie tainted the whole town to Joel. All of them were monsters.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy made a face.

"David tried to.." Joel waved his hand in circles he couldn't say the words.

"He tried to fuck me." Ellie cut in. "He didn't care what he had to do; he was going to do it. He is a monster."

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "I didn't have any idea. He never pulled any of that shit, when I was here."

"You lived here?" It took a second for that to process. "So, he didn't keep any 'pets'?" Ellie pressed.

"Not that I knew." Tommy shrugged. "I ended up here after leaving the East Coast. I hit Texas and by the time I got here I was starved and they let me in. They suck at hunting and can't farm. I stayed until I started trading for the group with the people in Jackson and met Maria. I never seen him with any girl."

"Are you calling her a liar?" Joel stood up clenching his fist and Tommy backed down waiting for the hit. He held his arms up guarding.

"No-no. I never seen him with anyone. I'm sorry that he tried anything with you Ellie- Did you guys fuck up his leg?" He looked at Joel. "Nevermind." He knew that answer.

"Yeah. Should have killed him." Ellie said with bitterness. When it first happened, she just wanted to get away and have it all stop. Now, she wished they would have just killed him like Joel wanted too.

"I will talk to him and find some way to resolve that issue."

"Bullshit." Joel called his little brother. "I have seen your 'leadership' and how you 'resolve' problems. You will apologize to him and offer Ellie as a treaty." Joel snarled.

"What the fuck do you mean?!" Tommy stood up. "I am sorry I try to resolve problem like a sane person who doesn't just stab people to make them do what you want!" He was yelling. Both men moved closer.

Joel took a step up to tower over his younger brother.

Tommy shoved him in his chest.

Joel pushed back. He had the same boiling blood he did when he was much younger. He was going to get the last lick even if it killed him.

"I would never just hand over Ellie! You really don't know me at all! You act like you can walk in and solve all the problems with your thick skull and fist!"

Joel shoved the other man. "I know enough that you are fucking everything up!"

"Guys?" Ellie leaned in. "Um." She bit her tongue and let the men just bicker over her head.

"Ellie. Would you be okay in the room over? I got to talk to him in private." Joel glowered at the man

"Oh, so you can just stab me, hide my body, and lie to everyone!" Tommy sneered.

"I don't th-" Ellie muttered eyes wide.

"Go. Make sure the front door is locked." He snapped. _Can't let that creep in…_ She listened looking dejected. She went through the adjoining room and left the door open. She could hear them, but he didn't want her to get involved.

"I wish you would have just went back to Boston. You can't let me have anything that is mine." Tommy men circled and readied for the first blow. That motel room made a good boxing ring.

"Excuse me? You want to blame me for everything you did **yourself** in **your** life. Your job, your whole way of living was all **your **mistakes." Joel cut.

"I didn't realize you were perfect!" Tommy spat. "At least, I got through high school without knocking up a girl! Besides, if I didn't come get you when the infected first started coming you would have just died in that house!"

"YOUR 'GREAT PLAN' GOT SARAH KILLED!" They picked up the fight that they started years ago. In Boston they clashed heads about the fireflies goals and slowly it came back to this. Who killed Sarah? There is no such thing as accidents when it came to this.

Tommy looked away like Joel did stab him in the heart with a bowie knife.

"I didn't shoot her." He murmured.

"You might as well have. You drove the car. You caused the crash. You led us to that restaurant." As Joel laid out the accusations, he could see it all play in his head. He would never forget that night as long as he lived. He could still feel her in his arms. His little girl never had a chance because Tommy had to be rash.

"Oh I am sorry. I planned it all! Is that what you want to hear? Goddamn it, Joel you haven't changed at all-"

"Neither have you!" The stalked away from each other circling the room.

"You-you." Tommy looked away. "I loved her too you know, you weren't the only one."

Joel shrugged it off. "You said that you would rather died back then than stay with me. I think I can say the same thing."

"Oh. I knew that. You died with her. You became a monster, like the people you accuse of being monsters. You didn't give a shit as long as we survived. I couldn't live like that. That is why I left. I found a group. I found a wife. I am trying to live my life now"

"I got Ellie."

"Sometimes I think she is just another Sarah. You didn't move on unless you found another girl to hold."

"You have no right to talk about Ellie!" Joel growled.

"Oh wait. So, I have to be an open book and you can keep things to yourself!" He shifted away "By the way, I was getting the medicine for Maria's dad. He is dying and I don't want him to be in too much pain. I didn't want the town to know that I was getting it just for him because I can't find medicine for everyone."

Joel gritted his teeth.

"So, fuck it. Joel is right! I am so sorry I don't tell you everything. I didn't realize I am a grown ass man."

Joel's fist connected his his brother's jaw. "Still whine like a bitch." Tommy reeled back and Joel shifted back. "I'm sorry we followed you. But shut your mouth before I break your jaw."

"JOEL!" Ellie had him by the arm. "Look! we can fight at home." She was all twitchy.

Tommy mopped up some of the blood. "Fine. Whatever. He made his point."

Joel took a step forward and Ellie held on. She grabbed onto his shoulders and yanked him down to whisper in his ear. "Look you both need to chill out. I don't want to fight in front of David's group before he gets an idea in his head. Can we just keep our shit together long enough to fight it out behind the electric fence? Do this for me."

Joel rolled his shoulder. "So morning we are gone."

"Yeah. I don't know why you want to go to Jackson. Can't you just fucking go somewhere else?"

"We'll see what we do."

He walked with Ellie to the other room and slammed the door shut. The bits of ceiling fell down. Ellie went to the bed and her leg shaked nervously.

"Get some sleep."

"But."

"I'll keep watch." He needed time to cool down.

Ellie sighed and made her bed on top of the bed. She used her blanket as a barrier. She looked back a few times, but slowly she nodded off. Joel took his spot by the door. If David tried anything he would knife the bastard in the throat and show him what "Everything happens for reason meant."

A/N: I tried to get this fight to be down right nasty. You bet they will continue. I would have finished, but I have a massive headache. I will try to post tomorrow after class.


	47. Had a bad day, don't talk to me

Chapter 47: Had a bad day, don't talk to me

Thanks to edgaryg (Thank you, that is what I was going for. They are both wrong to some degree and they just have to much ammo. And Joel is little too violent. As far as them making up it will be hard chapter again and I will try to bridge them and alcohol will help. I love your idea. I have had a nasty couple of days and your review makes me want to keep going), doomsta27 (ellie didn't know what to do and you can't stop too grown men fighting), KuroiHanabixShenny (She knows but is scared. And he doesn't want to lose the old man either), Jelly (That is ellie), Vindictam (I don't know what they are going to do), TheGunSlinger82 (lol). mckoy12345678910 (you know it would go there), ThatChickontheInternet (I just couldn't resist. It shows how in some ways he isn't over it), nachoiscool11 (We'll see what he does), MasterHollow (Yeah, I went with the real life deal. How many many believe rape victims without asking 'you sure' or 'what were you doing/wearing')QuietSunlight (Thanks it was natural)

A/N: I am glad you guys liked it or that is got down and dirty. I figure both are the type to have a knock down drag out fight if Ellie didn't get involved.

The song is from "Save me" By unwritten law. I just thought of Joel and Ellie's feelings.

-...- (Ellie)

_She woke up with a hand running up the inseam of her jeans. "Hey pumpkin." He purred in her ear._

_She dragged herself from the grip of sleep to see what Joel wanted even though she couldn't remember ever being called 'pumpkin' by him. She realized the man in front of her was not Joel at all. It was David! _

_Her mind blanked her her heart raced out of her chest. 'Gotta run. Gottarunnow Gottarunnow!' Her mind screamed and her body twisted to get away, but his grip was like iron and she felt trapped back in that closet in winter. 'Oh God why...' Tears started to form as panic took over._

"_BACK OFF OR I WILL FUCKING CUT YOU!" She spat in his face._

"_Oh don't be like that, honeybun." He pet higher over the zipper of her jeans and his other hand went to her cheek. "You couldn't do it the first time. You let Joel do the dirty work, but couldn't finish it." He said so gently it broke her heart. He was right..._

_She wanted to punch him, but she couldn't… Her arms were like lead and she just felt defeat sink in._

"_Back off." She whispered, but it felt so weak. She couldn't fight him._

_He leaned down and kissed her. His tongue already sliding across her lips demanding entry. His hand slip up to the button of her jeans and he circled it. She managed to grab his wrist, but he was stronger. He undid her jeans._

_She tried to pull back and kick, but she couldn't move anywhere. She was left pinned like a bug on a board._

'_Joel." She begged for the man to stop fighting and come kick the ass of someone who needed it. 'Didn't he know how I felt about this place?' 'Why doesn't he listen?' _

_David shoved his hand down her pants and was working on touching her through her underwear. _

"_Nooooo" She pulled enough away to whine._

_He smiled against her as he leaned in to continue to touch and kiss and she wanted to die. _

_She gasped as he began to push her underwear and he began dip his fingers in her. _

"_There we go, sweetheart. Nice and wet." He licked his lips. "I think we can get started..." He leaned in to whisper in her ear "I can't wait until I am inside of you." _

Ellie gasped awake and shaking. She checked to make sure it was just a nightmare that he wasn't waiting by the door with a smile. Her heart raced and it took her a second to make sure that she did in fact wake up.

Ellie continued to shivering her makeshift bed and it wasn't even a cold night. The blankets were twisted around herself. Everything hurt and she still felt so tired from that dream. The couch at Jackson was 150 times better than. The fact she slept alone made it worse. And that dream...

Her heart still raced and she couldn't breath. She stole a glance at Joel to find him sitting in the chair. He was passed out, but he was there and all that she needed to know.

She slipped out of the bed and packed it up. She ready to get out of this place. _I told him that this idea sucked… _Her hands shaked as she rolled up the blanket. She wanted to run for miles and not stop, but she couldn't leave with him.

She couldn't stop dreaming of his lips and hands.

Ellie glanced back at Joel. She knew one thing that would calm her down. She climbed into his lap like a little girl. Joel woke up and grunted. He wrapped his arms right around her.

She wrapped her arms right back around him and tucked her head against his shoulder. He rocked her gently not asking what was wrong. He was never one to talk about problems and was going to wait for her to speak first.

"I fucking hate this town." she was muffled by his shirt, but he got the message.

"Oh baby-girl" He soothed her and rubbed her back.

Finally, she could breath and her heart slowed to match his, beat for beat. She was safe in his arms.

The cuddled together in the dark for a long time. She was too embarrassed to tell him about the dream and it was almost enough to just be held.

-...- (Joel)

He didn't sleep well after everything. He knew he shouldn't have gone to the town. It was a mistake.

The only sleep he got was when he finally clocked out and moments later he was awoken by Ellie. She was shivering from a bad dream because it was too warm on that summer night to feel cold. He hugged her tighter and buried back into her, the smell of her hair comforted him. You really do forget how good a hug feels, until you are hugged again by someone that you love you.

"Oh baby-girl" he muttered.

She hugged tighter and he did the same.

She quieted the thoughts a little.

The reason he couldn't sleep was that fight never stopped in his head. He kept thinking of something else he could have said. Something else Tommy did. Something to prove him right. This feeling was new. When he was married, their fights ended in nights of silent arguments.

He hugged her more and hummed in her ear.

He knew on some level they should have just went back to Jackson and dealt with this there, but he wanted answers and he got them stuck with that pervert. _Which by God's green earth, he was not going to let him touch Ellie_. If he made a so much as a swipe at Ellie, Joel would break the man's fingers.

As morning came, he picked up the now sleeping girl and cradled her to his chest.

"Wha?" She murmured.

"Let's saddle up, cowgirl."

She wiggled around and smiled. "I'm not going to 'ride' you in this stanky-ass hotel room."

Joel laughed and lightly put her down on her feet. "Another reason to just get to Jackson."

They went to Tommy's room and he was already swinging on his own backpack. He didn't say anything to Joel. He barely looked at his brother, but you could tell by his bloodshot eyes that he had not slept.

He led the way out and banged on the doors that his men slept in. The team gathered up and checked their supplies in the saddle bags.

"All clear" David came over. "The infected already started to wander back to their dug outs." He shoots Tommy's hand "Be careful."

Tommy nodded. "Take care of your town."

"You do the same."

The whole time that he talked Ellie hid further behind Joel. David glanced back. "So are they going to keep accompanying you on these little trips?" The bastard sounded hopeful.

"No." Tommy said before Joel could. "I got a couple questions for you, but I will ask it next time. I really need to get home to Maria."

"Pity. But it is nice to know they made it to where they were going and now have a home."

"Yeah. Well, until next time."

David watched them leave. Ellie shivered behind him. Seeing that man in the flesh was like a nightmare.

-...-

It was past two by the time they got gates. He had a headache and his ass hurt from that damn saddle. _How did we do this for months?_

They weren't alone Maria was waiting for him hands wringing with worry. She must have figured out the lie.

Maria's blue eyes were wide open as she looked at the group. Ellie tried to avoid looking at the woman, but was the first to confess as they unloaded the horses. "Joel wanted to know what was going on with Tommy, so we snuck out."

Maria looked so disappointed. "I see."

"We should have just told you the truth." Ellie tried to smooth it over with the older woman and Joel regretted putting a wedge between them. The women didn't need to be apart of this. Ellie didn't need to see David and Maria didn't need to lose her trust in the girl.

"You lied to me." Marria was a little colder to Ellie, but didn't give her a chance to say anything.

Tommy handed his wife a bag and looked away before retreating to his horse.

"What's wrong?" Her cold tone gave way to concern. She followed her husband to touch his arms. "Honey?"

"Nothing."

She shot a look around doing a head count of the men and horses and then looked hard at Joel. _Go ahead and blame me._

"Ellie, can you help the men with the horses?" Maria asked.

"But-"

"Go on." Joel muttered. He didn't want her to see the fight that was coming like a summer storm.

"I'm a part of this family too." She stomped her feet childishly.

"You are. But go do what we asked." He said softly and she finally listened.

Giving her credit for being right was enough. She sighed as she led Callus away and the adults headed to the house to figure things out and draw some lines. They had to recap what happened out there for Maria.

-...-

A/n Yeah, we will hear the fight later. I might be slowing down posts. Work and writing are conflicting and. I literally had a panic attack at school and it scared me so I have to slow down. You know I am 40+ chapters in I might just drop down to 1,500 words instead of 2,000

Quietsunlight is co writing the next chapter


	48. Wrecking Ball

Chapter 48 Wrecking Ball

doomsta27 (Lets see how the storm will brew), ThatChickontheInternet (I couldn't pass up sexy times), KuroiHanabixShenny (I know. Where can they go?). TheGunSlinger82 (Lol, I can see doing then and then infected come back because they heard the noise). Vindictam (Not spamming. Thanks it was a rollercoaster. They will patch everything up soon),MasterHollow (if they did he didn't know it), nachoiscool11 (It will be good) mckoy12345678910 (Okay, I will fix it, no probs)

-RATED M for Mature. SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

-On a side note I have hit over 100,000 words. This is a personal goal and I am happy. I am doing better, but this week may be spotty. Work is being demanding, but I will try to keep up.

-...- (Ellie) (This one is a co-written chapter and it is pretty steamy. Remember, this Joel is more aggressive.)

She did what they told her to do and led Callus to the stable. The other guys were quick to strip the horses and gear, but she took her time. _It's not like I'm invited to the family fight…_Besides it gave her time to bond with the horse and think.

Ellie absently unhooked the saddle. "I know you want an apple, but you are going to have to wait mister." She told the horse as she worked. He stomped in response. Ellie smiled at bit.

"You're a horse not an ass get it straight." She teased and Callus shook off a fly.

The moved to the bridle and continued until the horse was bare. She gave him the apple and worked on brushing out his coat. "I guess I can go visit John…" Ellie really just wanted to go to the family and have everything be alright. She wanted to watch a movie and not fight. _We shouldn't have followed him._

She wondered if they were even going to stay in Jackson or if they would go back to wandering across the country. She knew if he wanted to go she was going with him, but…

She continued to clean the horse taking her time lost in thoughts and plans.

Ellie was running her hand down Callus's neck when she heard him. Joel was barreling his way towards her. She stopped and turned to look at him, and he walked right past her, grabbing her wrist in the process.

"What..?" Ellie asked, confused at his actions.

"We don't want _Callus _watching."Joel spat and pulled her around the side of the barn. It was supposed to be a joke, but it was too harsh to be one.

He looked around a minute and then pulled her forward, looking down at her and breathing heavily. His eyes were smoldering, they were dark, almost swirling with anger.

He gripped her arms and lightly pushed her down, into a mound of hay. He fell with her, his lips locking with hers harshly. He pushed his tongue through her lips and explored, raking his tongue up and down and grazing it against her teeth. It was more rough than what they had been doing, but _damn. _

He moaned into her throat and pressed his restricted cock against her leg, rubbing up and down slowly. Ellie moaned lightly and let him do what he needed to do, she had been with him long enough to know it was better to let Joel do what Joel wanted to do, more so now simply because of the anger radiating off of his body. She couldn't say she didn't enjoy it. She raked her nails up the back of his plaid shirt.

Joel slid one hand up her shirt and under her bra, cupping her breast in his hand and using two fingers to rub against her hardening nipple. He twisted a little, and Ellie shut her eyes tighter, steeling herself against the slight wave of pain and pleasure. _ How can it be both?_ She breathlessly thought

She arched her back and Joel slid his hand over to her other breast, pinching her nipple again. He broke the kiss and sat up, ripping his shirt off his body and throwing it aside.

Ellie sat up quietly and did the same, exposing her reddened nipples. Joel growled and lowered his mouth to her left breast, taking her in his mouth and swirling his tongue around her nipple.

He sucked harshly and then sucked his way to her other nipple, doing the same. Ellie moaned and ran her hands up and down his bare back, looking up at the bright blue sky above her. Joel sat up again and unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down and off, kicking them aside. He slid hers off and left them around her ankle. The muscles in his chest were taunt.

He looking down at her with a mixture of anger and lust. He lay back down and slammed his mouth against hers, kissing her hard. He bit her lip and slid his cock out of his boxers.

He gripped her hip and slammed into her, pushing himself in as far as he could go. Ellie gasped and broke the kiss, looking over at the side of the stable. She wasn't ready for it and it stung a little.

She brushed her face into the hay to rid of the small tear that escaped her eye, more from pain than anything else. He didn't give her time to adjust.

He rocked himself inside of her, gritting his teeth and slammed his hipbones against hers. His breath was coming out in ragid puffs, and the word 'fuck' came out of mouth now and again. He growled low in his throat and continued to thrust into her, small gasps escaping his throat as he moved. She clung onto him like riding a wild horse.

He continued to slam into her, his fingers digging into the hay, knuckles turning white. He rolled his body against hers, her name slipping off his tongue in waves as he pushed himself into her.

Ellie was looking at his face when her orgasm surprised her. She moaned loudly and clamped her mouth shut, turning her face into the hay. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as her orgasm flowed through her body, closing her legs around his hips.

She tried to stay quiet, only letting out small gasps as she came. He groaned and started thrusting into her faster, egged on by her moans, he bit his lip and dug his fingers farther into the hay.

Ellie brought her hand up and wiped the sweat off his brow, watching his face contort as he shut his eyes and slid his bottom lip into his mouth. He thrusted into her a few more times and pulled out, groaning as he released into the hay.

He collapsed onto her and groaned. Ellie slid her hands down his back, he was way too hot. He sat up slowly, and his eyes cleared some.

"Oh god Ellie, I am so sorry." He put his hand on her face, worry spreading across his features. He pulled her close to hold her. "I am so sorry Ellie, I don't know what came over me."

Ellie smiled. "It's alright, don't worry so much. It was good. A little rough, but fun." She kissed him on the mouth.

Joel peeled himself off of her. "Fuck." He sat up and looked at her, sweat gleaming on his muscular body. Ellie sat up too. "It is fine Joel, seriously!" She touched his shoulder

Joel looked at, but didn't say anything else. He was breathing hard. Ellie stood up and slide her pants back on, then reached for her shirt and bra. "Seriously, don't think anything of it." Ellie threw a smile on her face. "Come on, let's go find you some water." She finished getting dressed and threw him his clothes, humming a tune under her breath. She didn't need them to be having a fight.

As they walked, she cuddled to his side. "So, what happened that led to that?"

"We had a fight."

"Worse than at the hotel?" She asked quietly.

"In a way…" He took a breath. "I think we will move in with John for a bit until things settle."

"Oh…"

"They are still going to do what they want and I think some space will help. Maria said we needed 'boundaries'" He threw up the quotes.

"So, why don't we just leave town?" Ellie had to ask sweeping her sweaty bangs out of her face. Joel never had trouble leaving before.

"I don't want to give up this just yet…" He trailed off.

Ellie nodded she did like it here for the most part. At least, they didn't have to focus on survival all the time. They went to the pump for the water he got some gulps of water using his hand as a cup.

"Do you think they know about us?" She could imagine that becoming another fight.

He gave her a sideways glance. "Naw. I don't think we need to tell them just yet."

Ellie nodded. They did walk back to the house close and friendly. It was rough sex, but it was still okay.

-...- (Joel)

He didn't know what came over him. He took out his anger at out on the person he loved. Otherwise, he would have punched his brother. The three had paced the living room. Maria was mad that everyone was lying to her. It was heartbreaking to find out how far her father was slipping and that Ellie and Joel just lied. If something would have happened, she would have had no idea. The worst part was they were going to still trade with those bastards because they couldn't let go of her dad just yet. _You would have killed and doomed the world for Ellie…_ His conscious reminded him.

But the yelling gave way to a heavy sadness. Maria walked away and then men looked at each other for a second for heading off to their women. He found himself marching out to Ellie. His blood pumping with adrenaline….

She said it was fine that she didn't mind the sex, but it was just too rough… He wanted to kick his own ass. But she kept snuggling closer like to show she still loved him.

He didn't know how much he like this town; he was never going to fit in. He spent too much time on the outside and didn't know what was really normal anymore. He looked down at Ellie. She was tough and spunky, but she had a much better life here than she would out there.

A/N: Yep a co-written chapter. He had a little angry sex with Ellie. We toned it down from the original, but in the end I am happy with it.


	49. 99 problems

Chapter 49: 99 problems

Vindictam (yeah. I went for the realistic angle), ThatChickontheInternet (She goes great work and that is a good sound for it), edgaryg (Joel had a lot of pent up anger and he took it out on her. Which isn't right, but Ellie went with it. I would have. We had to keep the joke. Thanks. They worked out a lot of their problems now. As for the last chapter. Joel would have killed David.) nachoiscool11 (THOSE ARE ADORABLE! I didn't want to shock you guys). KuroiHanabixShenny (Yeah they have three options and all kinda suck. And then the miltary would get involved in two of those options.), QuietSunlight (I didn't turn it down that much), mckoy12345678910 (No probs. You leave a comment for me everyday the least I can do is fill a request.).

A/N: This is a bit of a breathier. I speak for both us when I say Thank you for all the comments!

-...- (Ellie)

They made the move to John's and things settled down. Ellie went back to following Maria around and Joel stuck to the jobs they gave him. He was determined to find his place in the community.

Really a little space was nice and they had the second floor and now could sleep in the same bed without anyone noticing them. Besides Maria felt better having someone there with her dad.

"Got it." Maria smiled triumphantly. She offered Ellie the present for Joel. She still had that little party and now more than ever they needed something to bind their family. She was glad Maria still wanted to do this too. Sometimes women just knew more than men.

Ellie lit up. "He is going to love them."

"I know." Maria said.

So we got food, a few decorations, music (They borrowed a radio and an ipod from the man who usually ran the music at the meeting hall. Joel and her hadn't been there since that night, but he was nice enough to loan them his stuff), presents, and all they needed was a cake and they would be set.

"What type of cake do you think he wants?" Maria asked.

"Hm…" Ellie thought about it. She didn't peg him for a chocolate kind of man… "Butter cake." She said after a second of thought. "Definitely butter." He was a good southern man. They liked butter and fried anything… or at least that is what one of the romance books she borrowed made it sound like.

Maria smiled. "I think we can find that. I will ask Ashley too-"

"Wait, the pie lady! Nononono. We will find someone else." That lady might have backed off, but Ellie was still had her eye on the other woman.

Maria laughed. "Okay. Then we will figure it out."

They had only a week to his birthday and Ellie was so excited. She didn't really make a fuss about her own birthday passing because she wanted to celebrate with him. Birthdays weren't big things back at the zone. Nobody had anything to really give and they saved it for the holidays. You were lucky if you got something sweet to eat.

"Anyone you want to invite to the party?" Maria asked.

"What?" The question caught her off guard, like she was supposed to know someone to invite.

"Anyone in town. Like someone your age." Her eyebrows shot up for a second with suggestion...

If Maria was suggesting what Ellie thought. "Nope. Next topic, do you have some string for me to tie up the presents?"

Maria laughed. "It is okay. I was pretty shy when I was your age. I had to be tough like my daddy and I didn't have time for boys."

Ellie nodded. She never was 'shy' so much as she was just tough. You just don't let people in that close, so they can hurt you. She tried to imagine Maria as a girl.

Maria gave her some string and a yard of cloth. "This will do. Did you find him some other stuff?"

"Well, I found a can of instant coffee. You really can't drink it, but he should be able to at least smell it. And I got him some puzzles books, and now I got some shirts."

"Is there something you want? I know we didn't have your party, but…"

"I'm fine." She assured Maria. "I already get all the books I want and have clothes on my back."

Maria nodded. "Okay. Doesn't mean I won't try to find something." Ellie made a mental note to find something for Maria's birthday.

"So, Tommy is in on this?"

"Yep."

"Is he better?"

"Yeah…" Maria looked off. "Joel is a sore spot with him. He loves his brother, but the two can't stand each other. All they see is themselves and you know how men are. I swear. They think we have bad mood swings."

Ellie smiled. "Yeah. Joel literally pouted, when I wanted to read instead of watching a movie. And then he kept sighing until I caved."

Maria laughed. "Tommy does the same thing. The all-suffering-sigh." She mimicked her husband by flailing out her arms and sighing loudly. "He loves Joel, but they have a lot of history."

"I heard some of it." Ellie grumbled. What they said about Sarah hurt her.

"Yeah…" Maria said looking off. "But please stay. I think we can work something out. Why build towns if families leave each other."

"He hasn't said anything about leaving, but he does like John's house."

"I'm glad. Dad needs someone with him."

"Why didn't you too just move back in."

"We were and then you guys showed up." Marai confessed. "I just don't want him to die alone."

Ellie hugged the other woman "It will be okay."

"Thanks, Honey. Let's switch topics. You think we can force him into a party hat?"

Ellie giggled at the mental picture.

They finished up their plans for the big day and Ellie was excited. This would be really her first birthday 'party.' In the zone, it was hard to get stuff like this and even to bake cake could be hard to do if you didn't have the ration cards for it.

Ellie finished up wrapping the gifts in cloth and securing it with the long piece of ribbon. She hide it in the room.

"Well, now that's settled. We have to stop by Yolanda's. She just had a baby and I want to see if she needs anything."

"Cool." Ellie tagged along.

-...- (Joel)

He brought the shovel down on the snake's neck. "Not today." It was that a long yet, and the snake was one of the rattlesnakes found in the area. He picked up the remains and tossed it in the woods.

He didn't have the best jobs, but they were better than the stable; however, he worked like dog in the summer sun.

They were just cleaning up a corner of the town and maintaining the fence, but it was tough work. He did get stuck with the shit jobs.

"Hey, Joel. We are readying in for a siesta wanna come?" Trey offered and Joel happily put down the shovel.

"Sure." The group made its way to the meeting house and he was happily greeted by Ellie. Seeing her was like turning on a 100 watt bulb.

"Hey."

Ellie smiled at him and slide a glass of water his way. "I think we are close to a hundred today."

"Feels like it." He wiped the sweat off his brow.

"I swear if I didn't know any better we're in texas." Tommy said. He already guzzled down his water.

"You're not in Texas anymore, Dorothy." Joel said sitting down by his brother.

Tommy shot him a look, but cracked a smile. "How is it out there?"

"Hot and I found two rattlers."

"Hm." Tommy took a bite of his ham sandwich (maybe it was turkey, it was hard to tell).

"How about you? What have you done all day?" Joel pulled Ellie's plate over and began to eat her food. She swatted and protested, but he claimed the plate. She stuck out her tongue and went back through the line.

"I had to do a few home repairs. I fixed Ashley's shower." His eyes followed Ellie and he leaned in. "Heads up the women are planning something for you." Maybe Maria had a point now that they had some space the brothers could talk for the first time.

Maria joined them and wrapped an arm around her husband's neck. "Hey. I think we may call it a day. I'm going to spend some time with dad." John had been getting worse and worse recently and Maria was spending a lot of free time with him.

"Sounds good." Tommy's got to hold her ass for a second, while she kissed him.

Ellie came back with another plate. "Let's make it clear. This one is mine."_She asked for it. _He stole her sandwich and took a bite before she could snatch it away. "HEY!" He returned the sandwich to her plate with a sated grin.

"Bastard." She grumbled as she took the food back and sat down.

They ate their fill and Joel couldn't help but wonder what they were planning. Only after the women went off did Tommy finally had a chance to finish explaining what they women were planning. "If I were you, I would find something to give Ellie. Her birthday was a few weeks ago."

"What? Why didn't she tell me?" He raked through his memories and tired to remember her mentioning anything. _Nothing _But they did travel a year… _Did I miss it? _

"I don't know. I would just hurry up." Tommy pat him on the shoulder "I will talk to you later."

Joel nodded. His mind raced with what he could give her. Nothing seemed good enough for her.

He knew he had to find some books or comics. Or he needed to find something like... It hit him like a beer bottle. "Hey Tommy!" He called after his brother. "I got a question for you…"

A/N: A new kind of cliffhanger.


	50. 525,600 Minutes

Chapter 50: 525, 600 minutes

Vindictam ( I put them at John's because him and Tommy would still be fighting. As a counsler once said you need to step up healthy boundaries with people who are emotionally draining and they drain each other. Also, it would be hard to get a new house (I know I used that in my other story). Also, it goes back to the sick parent. Maria would encourage them to move to her dad's), edgaryg (Men tend to be way worse then women if they have mood swings. I listen to country just to imagine Joel singing. But super freak would be so cute. They have to take turns being strong. Ellie was strong for him) KuroiHanabixShenny (Yeah… Joel would love that…), doomsta27 ( I love them being smart asses), QuietSunlight (That will be a great idea… let me go add something..) nachoiscool11 (Joel will get some birthday loving soon), MasterHollow (He will find soemthing), ThatChickontheInternet (Ellie gets the same reaction. She gets pissed off)

-...- I picked the song because it is the minutes in a year. And just too sweet.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The trio cheered as Joel entered. The man blinked a little as Ellie wrapped her arms around his neck. That little spider monkey could easily climb him.

"Thanks." He stumbled. Tommy gave him the heads up, but seeing a party- a real party set up for him was a surprise. Ellie dropped down and he had to smile at the flour-covered girl.

She looked down figured out what he was staring at.

"We use an electric hand mixer and it was...jumpy."

Joel smiled a bit. Sarah and his ex weren't the best in the kitchen and neither was Tess. _Why do all my women not know how to cook?_

Ellie dragged him to the table. "Come on. We having steak. Like real steak!" _They make fake steak? _

"We butchered a steer last year and I had it in the freezer." Tommy explained. "I used Mom's secret recipe on the marinade."

Joels mouth watered as he sat down. He nodded at John who joined the party.

Maria nodded "and we got some baked potatoes and fresh sour cream."

"A real man's dinner. Meat and potatoes." Joel said, looking at the spread. "I got to say. Thank you. This is the best birthday I had in decades." He looked at Ellie. "Though, I hope this is a party for two because we never celebrated yours."

"I wanted to celebrate together." She said as they began to pass the plates in a circle like a civilized family.

"You didn't get me much time to get you gifts."

"I don't care about the gifts. I have cake." She said chirpily.

"I got something for you."

She raised her eyebrows. He had really two gifts, but he couldn't give it to her in front of the family, but he had something for her.

"What is it?" Ellie bounced a little.

"After dinner."

She pouted and they all ate quickly. No one talked because they were too busy eating to say much of anything,but slowly plates were scraped clean and Maria disappeared and brought in a cake. They only had two small burnt candles, but it was enough.

They lit it using Joel's lighter and they embarrassed him by singing Happy Birthday. He never knew where to look when people sang that song.

Both of them blew out the candles and Ellie gave him a smile that made him wish they were alone. The cake was cut and Joel had to admit it was a good. He hadn't anything that sweet in years. _A cup of coffee would be good right now…_

Ellie danced off to turn up some music and returned with her arms full with cloth wrapped gifts, and he had to admit she knew what he needed. He got plaid shirts, word searches and odds and ends including some coffee (which he was willing to make a cup to see how jacked up it was.) For his last gift, Tommy slid him a bottle of moonshine.

"Let me grab the gift. I left it on the porch."

"Is it a dog?" Ellie sounded so damn excited, he wished he would have got her a dog.

"No. But you will see."

He came back in with a guitar. "I traded in town and found one guy. I had to restring it, but it works just fine."

Ellie lit up. "So, you're gonna teach me!" She bounced.

"Yes, Ma'am." He smiled.

Tommy came in and with the birthday moonshine and cards. Maria is going to make sure Dad gets home and we can turn it up." He put the bottle down. "We got something for you two. But I think Ellie will like it more." He took a second for a dramatic pause "Callus is officially yours."

Ellie lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, you guys named it."

Joel nudged her with his elbow. "That means you will have to take care of him from now on."

"I already do that." She nudged back. She looked serious for a second. "Thanks. It means alot to me. I never had much that was mine."

-...- (Joel)

The fully party started after Maria came back from her Dad's. Once all the adults were back and alcohol distributed, the party began. They played one mean game of Uno that got wilder as they drank. The only one left out was Ellie, but she seemed fine just feeling the vibe of the party. Besides she did have bad habit of stealing sips of his drink when she thought he wasn't looking.

The little radio was a good idea, but sometimes a crappy song came up. Ellie jumped and changed the song to match the party. She stopped.

_Red solo cup, I fill you up_

_Let's have a party, let's have a party_

_I love you red solo cup, I lift you up_

_Proceed to party, proceed to party_

It had a decent beat and you can pick up the lyrics pretty quick, but she even sang and along a little. But she looked at Joel for an explanation as to what he was talking about.

"Er… they are these red cups that people people carried around to party with…" He hadn't seen one in ages, but he liked the song anyways. It made him miss tailgating. _We really need to make some of those cornhole games… _They settled on dealing out cards and cheating when they could now that only one of them was sober.

"Another round!"

-...-

"Damn." Joel shook the was nothing left.

Maria laughed. "I will see what we got." She shakily got off the couch and went to the kitchen. Tommy was spread out happy and drunk on the couch.

Ellie shifted closer to his side. "Wanna dance?" The music still bopped along to its own beat and the teen had a plan.

"Nope." He teased.

"AWWWW Come on!" She pulled him to his feet and tried to put him in some position where he would be behind her to dance. Her let her move him for a minute more until he purred "Let me show you how it is done." He left a hand on her lower back and took her hand. He eased her into some steps. They took two steps and back one. A good old country two step.

"Look at me, not your feet." Ellie ventured to look up.

The glided around to country song. The rest of the room faded away when she danced with him. He was just lost in her touch.

Maria laughed. "We are officially out of booze." She wrapped an arm around her husband who never left the couch. "I am calling it a night."

"It not over yet." Tommy purred wrapped back around her waist. He kissed her stomach.

"Its cool. Joel got to start giving me guitar lessons." Ellie said with a smile. He would show her how to strum something...

"You always have another job for me to do." He teased. "Work work work. It is all I do."

"You offered to teach me and you will." She stuck her tongue out at him as she gathered up the gifts. "I am going to take the cake with me. Do you want me to help clean up"

"The mess will be there in the morning. Go home." Maria was already pulling Tommy by his belt loops toward the rooms.

Tommy waved. "Night, Y'all." He chased her off to bed.

Joel pouted. "I thought I was the one who got birthday sex…"

Ellie squeaked and hit his arm. "They might have heard you!" She whispered.

"I don't think Tommy would care at this point…" Ellie shook her head and pulled him toward the door, cake in hand. He snatched up the gifts.

Their fingers were still linked as they walked in the moonlight. The air was muggy with the summer heat, but he didn't mind. He had a pretty woman on his arm.

"Have fun?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. Maria and I put a lot of time in it." She nodded.

"It was the best I had in a long time." He stepped up onto the porch. They quietly entered the house and slipped up stairs. The nurse was still talking to John about this and that. Joel turned on the stealth and they went up to the bed they had been sharing.

The room was on the smaller side and the bed took up most of the room, but it was enough for them.

"Do you think they will be mad when we tell them about us?"

The question caught him off guard like a sucker punch.

"I- I don't know." He doubted they would be thrilled, but he loved Ellie that should be enough for the fucked up world they lived in.

"Hm." She shifted around as he tucked away his new gifts.

"Come on, sugar." He purred pulling her to his chest. "Don't think about it. It will be what it is and we can't do anything about it." He kissed her cheek.

She sighed, but offered her neck.

"I love you." He muttered against her skin.

"Ditto." She said with a sigh.

They began to lazily kiss.

A/N: A cliffhanger for tomorrow. Quiet sunlight is going to co-writing the chapter and things are being slowly wrapped up. This week is super busy for me, but I will try and continue to only give you my best.


	51. Honey Bee

Chapter 51 HoneyBee

Thanks to Vindictam (I love when they are drunk.). MasterHollow (They didn't), doomsta27 (I had christmas in the other story so this time we got a birthday), QuietSunlight (I am so excited for this chapter!), KuroiHanabixShenny (I think Daid's group would eat it if it was available. Yeah Joel isn't always the mature one. Tommy might get to land a hit), nachoiscool11 (Yep, Trust me it is good),

Warning another chapter rated M for MATURE. You have been warned!

-...- (This is brought to you by Quietsunlight).

Ellie slipped into Joel's room, being as silent as she possibly could. She wanted to give him a present she couldn't give in front of Tommy and Maria. Earlier that night, she had told him she wasn't feeling well due to 'woman issues' and had went into another bedroom, saying she 'wanted to be left alone.' He made a face, but left without too much grumbling.

She waited for a while and now here she was, slipping into Joel's room with something dirty on her mind. She had heard about something that guys were supposed to love, and Ellie wanted to make Joel happy for his birthday. She was gonna try a blow job.

She closed the door quietly behind her, sealing herself in the pitch black room. She listened to Joel snore for a minute and then crawled on top of him, kissing down his chest, running her hands down his sides.

He moaned and wiggled around a bit as she continued to kiss down his chest. After a minute, she felt him pick his head up. "Ellie?" _Who else is going to be, dumbass?_

She kissed around his belly button and shh'd him., but he sat up a bit. "Thought you weren't feeling well."

Ellie sat up a bit. "Shh Joel, I want to give you a present." She used her hand to push him back down and kissed along the lines of his pants. 'Ungh' Joel moaned, and ran his hands over her shoulders.

She slid his pants and boxers over his hips and kissed over the bones, sucking on them lightly. _Just like in the book. _She read enough romance novels to know what to do, but it was different with a real man in front of you.

She smiled as she heard him suck in his breath through his teeth, and kissed towards the middle, right above his manhood. She kissed around the area and slid his pants over his cock, releasing it from it's restraint.

Ellie took a deep breath and lightly licked the tip of it. She let the taste of his precum spread across her tongue as she got used to the feeling of what she was doing. She felt dirty, but..she kinda liked that.

She steadied herself and licked a circle around the tip, then slid her tongue down the side of him. She licked her way back up and then slowly took it into her mouth, only a little bit in. She sucked on him and hummed to herself.

As she was doing this Joel was panting heavily, still awaking from his slumber. He gripped and released the sheets, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. The feel of her mouth on him was amazing, and the pool of heat was already building behind his belly button.

She took a little more of him into her mouth and sucked a little harder, her cheeks puffing out as her face bloomed a shade of deep red. She sucked a little more and gagged a bit, trying to take more of him into her mouth.

She swirled her tongue around his tip and sucked at the same time, making Joel moan and arch up into her mouth. "Oh Goddd Damn Ellie" He whimpered. She continued this a few more times until she heard Joel grunt "Fuck Ellie I'm gonna cum." She continued to suck on him a few more times and then quickly sat back as he came all over the bottom of the bed, moans escaping his throat in deep exhales.

She grinned and wiped her mouth, proud of what she had accomplished. She stood up and crawled over him, kissing his cheek. "Happy Birthday, Joel." Her cheeks burned red, but she knew that was a birthday gift he wasn't going to forget.

He grinned and rolled over, pinning her to the bed, kissing her neck. He moaned and kissed down her chest, pushing her loose t-shirt out of the way to find her hardening nipples.

She gasped. "Joel, I thought you were done..cause you..uh, finished."

Joel grinned against her pale skin. "I still got some life in me, I ain't that old yet."

Ellie smiled. "Yeah, well your birthday says differently."

Joel stopped kissing her and looked up, mouth dropped into a perfect O. "Excuse me?"

Ellie giggled and snuggled up against him, deviant look spreading across her face. "Okay old man, show me how alive you are." She winked._ It is too easy to get a rise out of you… in more than one way._

Joel raised his eyebrow and looked at her pointedly. "Challenge accepted."

-...- (Joel)

He slid her shirt up over her head and kissed her chest, nibbling lightly. Ellie moaned and ran her hands over his back, letting her eyes slide closed. As he sucked at her nipples, he slide her pants slowly off her body, letting his cold hand create chills down her leg, finally pushing them off of her body. He continued to make small marks on her breasts as he rubbed two fingers against Ellie's clit.

Ellie's senses were on fire. All she could feel where his lips on her skin and his fingers on her. She moaned his name, breathy gasps slid their way out of her mouth. She panted, whispering "Joel, I can't take much more of this. I need you." _I can't either._

Joel didn't need a second invitation. He positioned himself and slid into her, entering her fully. "Oh God, Joel." She rolled her head back so she was looking at the ceiling, little stars floating lazily above her. She was on fire.

He grunted and rolled his hips continuously into her, wave after wave of pleasure rippling through her body. She was wet. His cock twitched at the thought and a new fire blazed its way across his belly.

She moaned and whispered "I love you." Quietly enough so that she was pretty sure he didn't hear her. She whimpered and dug her fingers into the fabric of his shirt, clinging to him as her legs became weak.

He continued to roll into her, gaining speed, hands clenched on either side of her head, muscles taut in his arms. He bit his lip and bucked, pushing himself deep inside of her, thrusting into her as he felt her body tense up.

Ellie gasped and wrapped her legs around him as she came. It was intense, and made her entire body quiver as waves of pleasure broke their way through her body. Goosebumps rose on her arms and she moaned his name into his chest over and over, tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

"Oh god Ellie." Joel was close, her muscles clenching against him made him weak, and thrusted into her a few more times, breaking away as he came. He groaned as he released, almost painfully. _Maybe I am getting to old_. He rolled off of her and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling panting.

Ellie slid the blankets over herself, letting her breath and heartbeat return back to normal, trying to control the small spasms her muscles were having, finally, after some effort, she calmed down and snuggled against his side, sliding a hand over his chest, breathing in his scent and basking in his warmth.

She was starting to doze off when she could have sworn she heard Joel mutter the words; "I love you too Ellie."

-...- (Ellie) (She is amazing!)

She wiggled out of his arms in the morning to get breakfast in bed, but his grip was like iron. "Come on." She twisted and even in his sleep he wanted to trap her. It took way too much effort to slide out. She quickly picked her clothes along the way as she headed for the door.

She buttoned her jeans and fixed her shirt before running her fingers through her hair and fixing her hair. _I gotta get a haircut soon. _She walked down the stairs and went to get some water and start breakfast.

She browsed the fridge and pulled out the eggs. She had almost had the sunny side up concept with eggs and it would be easy. She hummed a little bit from one of the songs before she finally could remember the lyrics. She mimicked the man's southern twang wishing Joel would actually sing for her. "You'll be my soft and sweet, I'll be your strong and steady, You'll be my glass of wine, I'll be your shot of whiskey. You'll be my sunny day, I'll be your shade tree.

You'll be my honeysuckle, I'll be your honey bee."

After prepping the food, it was time to wake you John. The TV wasn't on, but it was time to take his medicine. "John?" The man was still asleep, tucked safely in his covers.

She went to him and nudged him and found that he was cold…

"JOEL!" She yelled. Panic seized in her chest. _Nononononoo don't be… _

Joel was there in seconds with just boxers pulled hastily on. "What?" He scanned the room for threats.

"It's John." She said quietly. Her heart broke. He was a nice guy, but Maria...

Joel nudged the man and took his pulse. "I think we better call Maria and Tommy." He said softly.

A/N: I won't be posting Thursday or Friday due to college and a football game respectively.


	52. Yesterday

Chapter 52 Yesterday

Guest (I am 25…), edgaryg (Isn't quietsunlight the best. It was steamy and Ellie is so mature and I absolutly love when she is there and I had go for the suckerpunch ending. I love his accent and I now listen to country just to imagine Joel is singing to me.), QuietSunlight (she will bounce back), ThatChickontheInternet (Lol, a suckerpunch. What can I say. I like to keep you on your feet), nachoiscool11 (Yeah, but this is a the highlight of the day for me ) MasterHollow (Yeah, I know.), KuroiHanabixShenny (Yes *airpump* I surprised you!),

A/N: I know the last chapter was mood whiplash. The song came from The Beatles.

-...- (Joel)

The funeral was draining as the whole town mourned the man that established it. Maria took it hard and Joel could see why. He never had a chance to mourn his own dad, but the Miller brothers and Ellie just pulled her back into their family.

Joel just couldn't remember the last time he went to a funeral. A real funeral with a preacher officiating over the whole thing. They even had flowers and a reception for the old man.

It was more than the simple things they did along their way to Jackson. Most of the time they didn't dig the grave that deep and some rocks would suffice for a headstone, but here it was the real deal. It felt like they really could come to peace with it all.

He studied his cup of punch at the reception, but funerals still brought bad feelings to mind.

The doctor said the old man went in his sleep and was it was pretty peaceful. _Doubt, I will get to 'go' in my sleep. _For the last ten years, he assumed that he would die after a Bloater ripped his jaw off.

Really, the worst thing about funeral was realizing you would have one, one day (well, you hoped you got one. There were way too many to left to rotting to nothing in gutters).

He took a breath and glanced around the room. He wasn't the oldest there, but he felt damn old. Really ever since his 'birthday present',he felt old. She had so much energy and he didn't want to know what he would do when she wanted more than he could give.

He didn't like this feeling at all.

Joel scanned the room for the young woman he loved best. He hoped that day would be a long time away.

Ellie was still by Maria's side, but she was finally eating her sandwich. She kept talking to Maria between bites. She worked so hard to be there for someone else. Ellie lost so many in her life, she knew what to say. Tommy hovered with the men of the town. All of them nursed a drink and were laughing at stories of John. Apparently, before he got sick he was the town's official badass old man. _ I guess that is my title…_

He took a slip again of the punch and finally got up off the wall he had been propping up for the last hour.

He joined the women and stole a cookie off Ellie's plate.

She gave him a hard look "Really? There is a whole tray of cookies ten feet over there and you steal mine."

"The short answer is yes." He took a bite. Just the fact they were Ellie's made them all the sweeter.

"I should kick you."

"You won't."

She glared at him and Maria laughed softly. "You too are so silly."

Joel finished his cookie and reached for the next and Ellie snatched it before he could and ate it herself. They were a little 'silly,' but Ellie made him feel younger. She gave him a little hope in this world. They might have not got the cure to save the world, but she save him.

He pouted a little just to see her smile. Since finding John, she had been a little sad. The best reason she could give was that they were fucking while the poor man died and that wasn't 'right'.

Another woman came to give Maria a hug. They told her that her Daddy was a good man before they slipped out.

As the crowd thinned out and the kitchen staff began to clean up, Maria finally stood up. "Tommy, let's go home."

"Yes, Ma'am." He finished talking with the other men before taking her hand and leading her out of the hall.

-...- (Ellie)

Ellie felt so bad for Maria. Some small part was glad she never knew her mother. Marlene hurt enough. She couldn't imagine it with someone you loved and knew they loved you with every fiber of their being.

She quietly took Joel's hand. He been lost in his thoughts for the last few days, but that was normal for Joel after going through something. He retreated into his head.

She found out Tommy was the talkative one (It must have killed him not to tell them about his medicine trips). He told her about John before he got sick. The guy was pretty badass. He once lifted a car off a guy. He really built the town and maintained it and was the best guy.

Those stories slowly led to stories about his and Joel's dad. Apparently, the man was a lot like Joel. Though he had a temper and Tommy never kept his nose out of trouble. Ellie ate up the stories like cake, it was too good to pass up. Even if some the shit Tommy told her about Joel would piss off him (like what he did when he was sixteen and about his girlfriends). Although, she had to admit hearing more about Sarah broke her heart for Joel.

Ellie ran interference comforting Maria and Tommy, and finding some time for Joel.

She flopped down on the couch and moved the cushions. Joel sat down beside her and left a big hand on her knee. He have it a little shake. "You did good today."

"I am so tired." She rested her head arm.

"You and me both." Maria said as she raked her fingers through her wavy blond hair.

Tommy took a seat. "Today was roug,h but everything was pretty nice considering."

Joel stretched. "Do you too want us to stay again?" They spent the last few night's back at their house.

"I have been meaning to talk to you guys about Daddy's house…" Maria said as she sat on the armrest. "Do you guys want to have it? Or do you want to swap houses."

"Huh?" Ellie couldn't imagine being given a house. She just got a horse! (a horse that she had been visiting everyday).

"There is no point in it just sitting there empty." Maria said with a hint of sadness.

"Whatever you want. We will be okay with whatever you want." Joel said. "We just want you to be happy with it."

"I guess." She bit her lip for a second. "We'll take Dad's and you two can have this house. I grew up in the other one so-"

"You really don't have to" Ellie said.

"I insist. We will just trade up what we need too. I want our bed and just some little things I brought in." Maria said.

"That's fine." Joel said. Ellie frowned, but she didn't want to push on Maria. _At least, it means we are staying here for a while. _

Maria got up. "Come on, Ellie. I will help you with the couch." They were stuck with the original arrangement. She did make the habit of sneaking into his room, but they just slept. Neither had the energy to do much of anything.

She followed Maria. "You really don't have to give us anything. You given so much already.."

Maria smiled softly as they stretched out sheets. "We got this house when we first got married. I love it, but I grew up there. It is special too."

"When you married it was the whole thing, with the dress, and everything?" Ellie heard about weddings from back in the day, but no one did that now a days.

Maria nodded. "Yep. I had a white dress. It was pretty, but simple, and Tommy looked pretty sharp. We got married in the church." Ellie tried to imagine it. "I have a picture in my room."

She disappeared and handed a polaroid. "It was all we had to use, but all I needed was one photo." It had Maria standing between her dad and Tommy and all three looked so happy.

"You know one day you will have some nice guy standing down the aisle and I think we can find you a white dress."

Ellie went as red as her hair. Maria laughed, "But you are too young to worry about that. Though, there are some boys your age that you would like."

"I am fine!" Ellie laughed nervously. "Seriously."

"They will be so disappointed." Maria teased.

"Let them." Ellie fluffed her pillow. "Well, I better get some sleep."

-...- (Joel)

It was past midnight, when his bed shifted and Ellie cuddled to his side. He shifted so they could spoon.

He whispered in her ear "I used to do rock climbing as a youth, but I was much boulder back then."

She chuckled. "What think you need to lighten the mood?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He nuzzled into the back of her neck

"What kind of teeth can you buy with dollar?" She asked

"What?" He kissed the back of her neck

"Buck teeth."

Joel found himself laughing a little at the lameness.

A/N: I got the last joke off some laffy taffy one of my students gave me. I got lucky and I got to post today. But friday is a game so see you Saturday.


	53. When I'm 64

Chapter 53 When I'm 64

mckoy12345678910 (I was wondering about you. At least you didn't have to wait for me. I call her pie lady in my head and I love that song), Vindictam (Yeah, it was different and Funeral was sad but at least they didn't know him that well. I feel worse for Maria and the house was natural choice),doomsta27 (Most people nowadays would love to pass in their sleep. Yep, no sneaking for them), Pinku Matsumoto (I am planning that one out), edgaryg ( I know how Maria felt and honestly I just pictured when my grandpa died and how the funeral was. I would love to make a wedding scene but I know it would be super small.) MasterHollow (I couldn't pass up the jokes. I know others who laugh and look at the bright side of it all) nachoiscool11 (BAMF are the best type of men), Jelly (Yeah, we got some feelings we need to work out here), QuietSunlight (I might be sending in a request soon), KuroiHanabixShenny (That will be the next character and we all know Joel likes his ladies bottom heavy)

A/N: The title is from The Beatles. My team won 48-8 and I worked ticket booth.

-...- (Joel)

"Damn." He laid out on the bed utterly exhausted. _This is the last time I am moving._ He was too out of breath from all their shit he had to deal with. His life fit in a bookbag, and Tommy and Maria had to move a whole house to be happy. _They are so spoiled._

"Shit." Ellie laid out next to him. Her head hair was pulled back and her bangs swept back. She finally got that haircut by Maria before the funeral.

They had spent all day taking apart the house carting it over to John's house. Even poor Callus had to help in this project. After unloading it, they filled it back up with stuff they could use from John. Maria just couldn't leave her marriage bed and little things Tommy gave her. At least, they didn't have to bring the couch.

Joel rolled over on his side to look at the girl. They didn't have to explain anything to anybody if they shared the bedroom… (Though to be on the safe side they already agreed to leave the guest room set up like Ellie slept there.)

Ellie turned to face him and he put an arm around her waist.

She studied him for a second. It had been a week since they found John and Joel still couldn't shake that feeling. He finally felt his age. Joel was so lucky to have this girl, but at the same time, he knew it wouldn't last. _She deserves something better than an old man… _He just could see the day coming when he couldn't be strong for her or wouldn't be up to having se-

"You Okay?"

"I'm Fine." She pulled him out of his thoughts with her question.

"You look worried. "She studied him a slight frown formed on her lips.

"I'm just worried that they want us to move the fridge." He gave her quirky smile

"Ha. Funny man. Seriously." She still looked so serious

"It's nothing." He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. She snuggled into his chest and he wrapped back around her. Holding her made it better.

"You know you tell me if something is bothering you." She said softly into his shirt.

"Nothing is bothering me, Darlin'."

"Liar." She muttered. It took a second before she leaned back. "You think they want John's TV and DVD player?"

"Maybe."

"I would love to have one."

"You would never work again on anything. All day you would watch T.V."

"Hey!" she lightly pushed him.

"We can ask in the morning." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Fine. Well, I think I am going to read for a bit. Do you want to curl up with me and I will read to you for a bit."

"That sounds nice."

She left him for a second and he made a comfy spot in the bed for them to settle into. She came in hiding the cover. _It is one of those romance novels…. _

She climbed in and they cuddled around each other amicably. She started the book. "Losing Control." She started reading the dirty romance novel and Joel couldn't help but smile. That girl and her dirty books…

-...- (Ellie)

They made a home there even if it wasn't perfect. It was the little things that bunked up her day. Joel was still doing hard jobs and they never did trust him. Only that one guy Trey ever talked to Joel.

As for her, she could slip through the town. She stuck close to Maria and continued to help the woman manage the town. Maria continued her father's legacy and that made her happy

Ellie was lucky and thankfully that the town didn't believe in old fashioned school and didn't make her to go to one. She had enough of that back in Boston. But the one-well two things bothered her- Joel hadn't been in the mood to have any…. fun. All he wanted to do was just to kiss and cuddle. The other problem was not telling Maria that she had boyfriend (which wasn't a great word for Joel).

Maria had not so subtly hinted at some boys in town. They were okay. but they weren't Joel.

She wanted to tell Maria so bad and it felt so wrong hiding it. She loved Joel and couldn't imagine being with anyone else, but she couldn't tell Maria who was the closest thing she had to a friend she had in a long time. She just couldn't find a way to tell Maria.

And Joel was no help.

He couldn't even tell what was wrong with him.

Ellie pushed her bangs out of her face. She should have let them grow out.

"You okay?" Maria leaned to look at the girl. She gave a soft smile.

"Yeah…" She looked down at her hands.

"You don't look it." They were heading to the fence line to check with the guards to make sure everything was clear. The bandits had been spotted three days ago, but nothing had happened since.

"So, you didn't really date people before you met Tommy." Ellie asked.

"I wouldn't say- well, he was my first real boyfriend. I had a few- um." For a woman that could be badass when you threatened her town, she cracked when it came to love.

"Fine. Different question. Tommy is older than you, right?" 

"He is, by over ten years." Maria admitted.

"Was that a problem for you? Was your dad mad?"

"Well" Maria looked off. "My dad wasn't happy when we first told him. He didn't like that he was an outsider. The age difference was another thing. It really was big news when we did get married because it was a rebellious thing." She looked off smiling "But it worked out just fine. So, I take there is someone you're interested in?"

"Yeah."

"I KNEW IT! I saw the hickey on your neck!" Maria laughed. "So who is it?!"

Ellie pulled at her shirt collar. "What? That is not a- Maria, focus!" There were very careful about not leaving marks.

"So, who is he?" Maria pushed again.

"I can't tell you." Ellie confessed.

"Oh, I get it. Joel. He is going to be a problem." Maria shook her head. "Don't worry about him. You could bring home Jesus and that man would not be happy." Ellie smiled "But he will get over it when he sees that you are happy with the guy. So, who is he?! I can keep a secret." Ellie seriously doubted it.

"I can't tell you." Her face was red as tomato.

"Okay… It is fine. I didn't tell about my Dad about Tommy until we after we been together for while."

"So, you after fucked him?" Ellie teased.

Maria lightly popped her arm, but smiled. "...Maybe."

Ellie laughed. _It is hard to tell a Miller man no. _"I will tell you later, promise. I just have to talk to Joel"

"I am holding you too it, Missy." Maria wrapped an arm around her. They hugged for a second before Maria turned her loose. "Now, let's see what Jacobson knows."

-...-

_Target is in sights. _Ellie snuck up on Joel and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the column of his neck.

She sucked lightly and continue to travel lower to the junction of his neck

"Ellie" He groaned low and deep. The only good thing about waiting so long was how into he was when they did make out.

She easily climbed over the back of the couch and went right for his lap. All the while she continued kiss his neck. Her hands began to wander down the buttons of plaid shirt. She undid the first one.

"Come on." She purred. "It has been a while." She undid the next. "I will go down if you want?" She was even willing to give him a blow job in the middle of the living room if it meant that they would do it. _What man could pass up that offer?_

She kissed his lips and he pulled her into his lap."Sorry, Baby. Not tonight" He said breaking their kiss.

"But." Ellie frowned. "What's wrong?" She continued to kiss his neck

"Nothing." He said offering more of his neck.

"Seriously. What is it?" Ellie pushed it. She wanted to know why he freaking wouldn't do it.

"How old are you?"

That question was a slap to her face. She lifted off her lips off his neck but still sat in his lap. "Did you get hit on the head at work? I'm fifteenth." She wrinkled her nose while looking at him.

"I am over thirty years older than you. How do think this going to end?"

That stabbed her heart. It finally fell into place. The funeral made him think of his own..."I don't know." She didn't want to think about that. It would end were all relationships should end. "Why can't we just love what we got." She said softly. It didn't make sense to worry about it.

"But…" He sighed. "I don't want to leave you."The mood was killed.

"Nobody wants to is nothing we can do about it. I love you." She said softly.

"I love you, too."

She stayed in his lap and hugged him. "Fuck it, Joel." She rested her head on his chest. "I am happy with it. I know what I am getting into-"

"-You are too young to know what you are getting into." He cut. _Are you trying to start a fight?_

"So you want to end it? Or what you want to sulk and wish for something else. Fine. you want me to find someone my age?!" She snapped

"Ellie. I don't want that either. I just wish that things were different"

"Whatever." She tried to climb out of his lap and his arm went around her and held her.

"Baby." He held on still. "You are my world now."

"Look, I will take what I can get and we'll just play it by ear." She took a breath "Maria knows I am seeing someone. Can we tell them because I hate lying to her."

"They don't need to know."

"I know one of us has no problem lying, but I don't want to hide it from our family."

He took a second. "Ellie, they might not like what we are doing…"

"I love you and they will get over it. They will be madder, if we just sneak around them."

He took a second "Let's just find the right time."

"So about us. Are we cool again?"

"I think so." He kissed her. "You will just have to remind me sometimes."

"I will remind you all you want, but not when I am in the mood." She teased as he cradled her closer.

"You are going to wear me out." He teased.


	54. Dinner and a Movie

Chapter 54 Dinner and a movie

QuietSunlight(Age is just a number, but I feel for him). MasterHollow (We will have to see), kirbster676 (A woman's intuition. Yeah, I wanted to address the age difference, but Ellie doesn't care like most teenager who date older people. She wants to be happy). Vindictam (I agree he didn't care before he had someone to live for). edgaryg (All the feels were felt in the chapter. I think I know how to possibly get them married. hehehehe just wait for it.) doomsta27 (He is a 10 on the hotness scale.), KuroiHanabixShenny (Offical scrather is the new title for husbands. I stay away from love triangle stories. That is why I stayed out of twilight for the most part), mckoy12345678910 (I wrote this chapter with you in mind. People would judge it so hard. I don't know how far they can come out at this time. She needs to be 18), nachoiscool11 (Ouch for the poor guy. I never get to enjoy the games because I work the concessions),

-...- (Joel)

"Ellie, do me a favor. Stop staring at her like she is murdering someone."

"Why did she give you the biggest slice of the pie?" She growled not taking her eyes off the woman. If looks could kill...

"Because I was lucky today." They had met for lunch. It was just the two of them for now and he would rather do something else than see her get pissed off. In the noisy meeting hall, no one noticed them.

"Why you? She must like you or something."

He made a mental note that this girls was off the charts when it came to being jealous. "No sweety. Trust me, I made it clear that I had someone in life."

"So, she was checking you out." Her fears had been validated.

"Just be glad that women are still checking me out." He wrapped an arm around her pulling her a little closer breaking the one sided staring contest. "Come on, baby-girl."

She finally looked away from the busty woman, "So, you made it clear."

"Perfectly clear." He echoed. He was surprised the woman didn't give him the smallest slice after he shot her down.

"Hm." She finally started eating and he breathed a sigh of relief. "I think we should tell Maria and make it official. I don't want anyone else to get confused about this…"

"I don't think that would be a good idea." She had brought that up two weeks ago and he hoped she forgot. He had been feeling better about everything. He knew he should enjoy the time he had with her and just making sure she would be okay without him. He was going to make sure that girl could swim and survive.

"I still think we owe it to them."

The stand still was set. Did they take a step forward or stay safe. It was like hiding in a city full of hunters. One wrong move and they were exposed, but stay too long and you are trapped in corner praying that the hunter walked past without noticing. He was being cautious and Ellie wanted to run guns blazing.

"Owe us what?" Tommy took a seat at the table with a plateful of food.

"An apology for not waiting for you guys to join us." Joel said before Ellie could see an opening to run into the line of fire.

Tommy made a face for a second. "You guys don't have to wait for us. It's cool."

They talked about work and the plant and just the small daily talk. Maria joined bringing her own news and plans.

"Why don't you too come over. I found some board games we can play."

"Find some beer and I'm in." Joel teased.

"Fine we will find something in the cabinets." Tommy agreed and the family had some plans. He just had to make sure Ellie kept her mouth shut about some news.

-...-

It was late in the afternoon and they were standing in fenced in backyard of Tommy and Maria's house. Joel's blood was warmed by beer and nostalgia as he got another ringer in the cornhole game (The sport of tailgaters everywhere). He lined up his next shot and let the bean bag fly. He still hadn't lost his touch. Another ringer.

Tommy cursed softly. Maria looked at the game suspiciously. The women tolerated the game.

Ellie lined up. She stood down by Tommy, but was Joel's partner. "Hold it in your palm, if you hold it like that it is going to spin right off."

"I got this." The teen muttered annoyed with the whole thing.

The bag went flying and went over the board in the grass. He was right, but didn't have to tell her so. She growled and tried his method and earned them another point.

Tommy and him led the game and the girls went on just happy to be on the board. Maria was glad when Joel finally won.

"Okay! That's enough of that game. I think we can put it back in the shed." She stretched her back.

"It's a good game." Both brothers protested.

"For you too."

"You just need to pratice." Joel said as he wrapped his arm around her and gave her a squeeze. "Sarah used to be the best."

Ellie pout broke into a smile. "I'm just glad that we are on the same team."

"You picked a winner."

Maria leaned in "We let you guys win."

"Yeah right." Ellie said pushing Maria. They went inside and they went to go settle in the living room away from the bugs.

Maria danced off to bring out some appetizers and Tommy moved to plug in the DVD.

"What is it this time?" They had seen Ghostbusters, Men in Black, Independence Day, all of the Indiana Jones movies, and the first half of Star Wars.

"Something scary."

"If it has zombies; I am out." Joel joked. They had to deal with infected the last thing, he wanted was to see more movies about it.

"It is not zombies." Tommy made a face. "I think we burned all those movies…" He finished setting up things and took a seat as Maria gave a bag of homemade popcorn.

"We are watching 'Mama.'" Maria said her eyebrows shooting up.

Ellie puffed up. "That can't be that scary."

Joel shrugged the last movie he seen before the infected was that werewolf movie. He didn't get a chance to see it.

-...-

Ellie hide her face behind her hands and Joel smiled. For being one of the most bad ass girls he met the movie still scared her.

"Ewww" The shadow was playing with the child and Ellie ducked behind him.

"You want to see something nasty watch any of the 'Saws.' It is straight up torture."

Ellie shivered "Why did people like this shit?"

"Because back then they didn't have anything to be afraid of except spiders and make believe monsters." Joel pulled a blanket around her and him.

The other adults nodded. "Now, they know better." Tommy said. He used to love these kind of movies. Joel never liked them and hated that Sarah and Tommy bonded over that stuff.

Ellie hide behind the blanket, but peeked out. She didn't want to watch it, but loved it at the same time.

Joel wrapped an arm around her. "You know it is all fake." He whispered in her ear.

"I know." she said softly.

"Alright." He nuzzled her for a second before watching the movie.

By the end of the movie, she bounced next to him rooting for the hero to save the girls. Joel smiled.

As the credits rolled. Maria asked "Are you too staying here tonight? It is pretty late."

"I guess." Joel stretched back.

"Good." Maria smiled. "Those movies freak me out; so, the more the merrier."

Tommy took a sip from his beer. "We got the two rooms up stairs. We took the old master bedroom." He bet that was hard for Maria, but only made sense.

"That will be fine." Joel was sure they wouldn't stay in separate beds for long, but he wasn't going to say anything.

The couples separated and Joel let Ellie walk up the stairs first. He enjoyed the view.

Once upstairs, it was his job to make sure the bedroom was safe. No ghost, tree monsters hiding in the closet or under the bed. He could remember doing this for Sarah quite a few times.

"All clear. If you are going to be scared all night, you better have a book."

She pouted. "I'm sure you will keep me company."

"Not if you want me to keep checking for monsters."

"Joel." She hugged on to him. "You will just have to make sure I am exhausted, so I am too tired to be scared."

She tugged him down toward the bed. He liked where this was heading.

They began to kiss and his hand slipped up her shirt and under her bra to lightly caress her breast. All the while, he continued to softly kiss her lips.

It wasn't long until they were both naked and he was working her clit with one hand and using the other to tease her nipples. His lips never left hers for a second.

-...- (Ellie)

"Ellie?" A woman's voice called and it took her a second to remember where she was. "Ellie." the voice called again.

The door opened and Maria froze in the doorway. She had a basket of clothes in hand. "Oh my god."

She shut the door and went down the stairs.

In Ellie's sleep ridden mind, she knew they were in trouble. She buried closer to Joel savoring the peace. He didn't even wake up.

A/N: A cliffhanger.


	55. Life goes on a little bitty while

Chapter 55 Life goes on a little bitty while

Vindictam (You know I am going to finish it up), Nasu-chan (Ellie reaction to it all), kirbster676 (Mental note: They have to scavenge for some blue pills), Jelly (Ellie doesn't know the meaning of 'careful.' She made so much noise in the game), doomsta27 (It is tricky), edgaryg (I just had to have her walking and walk right back out of it because it was funnier. I swear Mama freeked me out so bad! I stared at my closet all night waiting for a hand. I am sorry I brought the memories back. I am a sucker for those movies too. It is creepier on a deeper level. I couldn't have found a better way for Maria to find out.). nachoiscool11 (Lol, yeah not the best time.) mckoy12345678910 ( I know), KuroiHanabixShenny (Jealous Ellie is so funny. I love writing her.) QuietSunlight (I know.)

A/N: Little Bitty by Alan Jackson was the inspiration for this chapter because it fit Ellie's view of life.

-...- (Ellie)

She took a breath and slipped from the bed and his arms. _Oh God, this will be bad. _Ellie wanted to run and hide, but knew she better save him. She turned to kiss him on the mouth just in case.

He woke up. "Why are we up so early?" He slurred it a little. Last night wore them both out.

"Um.. I think Maria seen us." She didn't know how to tell him.

"And." He muttered sleepily.

"We're naked."

"And." He still hadn't opened his eyes. He just wanted another kiss._You are useless when you first wake up._ Ellie could not help but smile. _This might be the best part of my day._ She got another quick kiss and pulled on her clothes.

"I'm going to talk to Maria." She finished buttoning up her jeans. She slipped out of the room letting Joel enjoy the peace and quiet. _It won't last long._

She tip toed down the stairs and peeked around the corner and seen Maria and Tommy in the kitchen. Maria was working on the dishes in the sink. Tommy was talking to Maria's back, but stopped when he seen the red head.

"Morn'" He greeted warmly

"Hey." She stepped cautiously into the kitchen waiting for all hell to break loose. Maria's back was tense as she continued to scrub at that poor plate. _Can't be any paint left on it._

"_What's wrong with her?"_ Tommy mouthed quietly. _So, she didn't tell you anything?_

"_Me."_ Ellie mouthed back.

He gave a confused look and frowned again. "_Is this one of those woman things men aren't supposed to know about?"_

"_No." _Ellie sighed she figure now or never. _Rip the bandaid off. _"Maria. I am sorry. I can explain."

"I don't want you to explain; I want him to explain." She said quietly.

Tommy perked up. "What happened?"

"They were in bed… together." Maria waved her scrubber brush back towards Ellie, but she wouldn't look at the girl.

Tommy stood up. "He wouldn't do that." He was in shock for a second. "You mean they had…" He looked at Ellie and couldn't say the word. She cringed.

"Before you jump to anything. I love him and he loves me. It is consensual." Ellie tried to explain, but all the romance novels in the world could not prepare her for the conversation.

"I think you are a little too young to decide that." Tommy said lowly.

"What? I am fucking old ENOUGH!" Ellie was not going to put up with this. "I have gone through way too much to just be a teenager!"

"Your fifteen! He is in his fifties. That isn't supposed to raise some flags!" Tommy paced the kitchen and Maria still washed the dishes. "I gotta talk to that goddamn asshole of a brother"

Ellie blocked the door. "Look, can we talk like adults-"

"Back down little girl."

_Those were fighting words. _Ellie blocked the door more. "We'll you are going to listen to this little girl! I tell you right now if you do anything we are going to leave Jackson."

"And go where exactly?" Tommy snapped.

Maria slammed the dish down. "I want to talk to Ellie alone! Tommy go take a walk before you do something you regret."

"I won't regret anything. That brother of mine will! He never did anything as low as this, and he has an asskicking coming his way."

"OUT!" Maria slammed down on her dishes again.

Tommy shook his head and went out the back door grumbling under his breath. The door slammed hard behind him.

Maria still hadn't turned and that worried Ellie. She moved a little closer to the older woman.

"Why him? How do you know you love him? How-" Maria cut off. "You are young and beautiful why him?"

"I don't know. We got each other's back. He makes me feel safe and warm." Ellie knew her reasons were weak as tissue paper, but you couldn't help it. She changed tatics. "Why Tommy? What made him special?"

Maria paused considering the food for thought, "How do I know he hasn't just tricked you into something? Men have a way of coaxing women into seeing love where there is none." She sounded just so sad. _Maybe she had someone before Tommy..._

Ellie touched the countertop trying to get a look at Maria, but the blond hair obscured her view.

"I just want you to be happy." Maria said quietly.

"Joel makes me happy."

"Why isn't he down here defending himself?" Maria said with a touch of bitterness.

"He was still tired. I wore him out." Ellie quirked her mouth up in a smile at the joke. She needed to lighten the mood.

Maria snorted a laugh. "Probably for the best. He would be as bad as Tommy. Those two would just beat each other senseless like little boys."

"Probably." Ellie lifted herself up to sit on the counter. "I am sorry. I didn't tell you sooner. I swear lying to you was the worst"

"I knew you liked someone, but I didn't think it was him."

"Just trust me. I know what I am getting into with Joel." Ellie felt confident. She had just convinced Joel to just go with it.

"I just hope you don't regret it one day." Maria said softly.

'_I won't_' Ellie thought to herself. "Are you mad?"

"A little, but I will get over world has gone to hell, but some things just seem wrong..."

"I know… I would have thought any other girl my age would be crazy until he holds me. Then I know where I belong." It was the truth. They were meant to find each other just they were a little off in terms of age. But then again his age made him who he was...

Maria nodded. "I am going to find Tommy. We need to talk it out." She put down the scrubber.

Ellie hugged the woman fast and before Maria could pull it away. She made it clear that they were going to hug and Maria better accept it. After a second, she hugged the girl back. "How long have you too…"

"For a while before the doctors and Salt Lake City." Ellie confessed.

"I don't want to see you two naked again. Is that understood."

"Yes Ma'am. I expect the same for you and Tommy."

"Trust me my man looks good naked." Maria joked softly into Ellie's hair.

"Mine looks better."

"I think we need some impartial judges." The women laughed; there was no way they would let any other women near their men. "I am going to talk to Tommy and you two better go home."

"Thank you." Ellie muttered. Sometimes a family had to be held together. Maria could have been worse, but she knew what love was. _Her daddy must have hated Tommy. _

They broke the hug and both went to collect their men.

-...- (Joel)

They spent a few day apart before the family got back together for dinner. This time dinner was at his house in his territory.

The women greeted each other so warmly and Tommy didn't even look at him too much. It was only after they opened up the moonshine did Tommy finally start talking. The brothers sat out on the back porch looking up at the sky. The women might have been okay, but they had to deal with it too.

"I swear if you hurt her I will have to kill you before Maria does." Tommy said looking at the sky.

"You like her more than your own flesh and blood?" Joel joked. He knew where he stood in the family.

"Yes." Tommy said with a smile and his tone became serious."I just don't want to see her get hurt. But one day you will."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." He knew one day he had to leave her, but he hoped it wasn't for a long time.

"I just can't believe you would…"

"I know sometimes I wake up and wonder how I got here." Joel hated to admit that happened more often than he thought.

Tommy shook his head. "It is wrong."

"So is killing someone, but I have done that too in order to survive. How is this any worse? At least, I can say we love each other."

Tommy nodded the crickets were the only sound. "It is your choice, brother."

At least Ellie could feel better that the family knew. He doubted they would come out and tell the town until she was older but for now knowing that the family knew was enough for both of them.

A/N: There wrapping thing up for story. Maria and Tommy know and this story is going to be done in the next few days. I am excited, but sad.


	56. Please forgive me if I am hard on you

Chapter 56: Please forgive me if I am hard on you

Vindictam (Thanks! I was happy with this one. I loved my first but this felt like it was more mine), doomsta27 (I love LANA! I agree that is a great song for Ellie. We need more of fandom that makes fan cds and stuff), MasterHollow (I like to keep you on your toes), doomsta27 (I truly planned on that but I couldn't do that too them), KuroiHanabixShenny (That made me smile so much and yes you claimed my 600) Guest (There can be but I need a break), edgaryg (I don't think the town would like the idea of it… Tommy is a good guy. He really would hate to see her hurt and is a gentlemen. I love that about both. I really planned it on being the ending of the story and this is bonus. I wrote the back of the chapter for you!), QuietSunlight (We need to high five over being awesome), BloodyBlondeVamp (Thanks for following. I am really touched that my story has been the highlight for many people), ThatChickontheInternet (I will have more time for other projects), nachoiscool11 (I hope David is stuck in his town to rot,), KuroiHanabixShenny (Oh yeah… quiet women are the most dangerous. I wonder about how Joel would have been. It would have been so hard to protect an injured girl but if she did live…) mckoy12345678910 (It is ending but on a highnote. Promise.)

A/N: The first section is brought you completely by Quietsunlight. It was amazing!

It was the end of another long day, and they had just returned home. Ellie was curled up at the end of the couch with a book, and Joel was sitting with his arms on the back of the couch, relaxing after being busy all day.

Just as he started to doze off, Ellie closed the book and set it on the end of the couch, looking at Joel pointedly. She crawled towards him, a smirk spreading across her freckled face.

"Ellie, what are you doin'?" Joel eyed her warily. Ellie got to Joel and slid onto his lap, straddling him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She smiled and kissed his cheek, then kissed his forehead, nose, and then mouth. "Now that they know, and now that we have our own place, we can do it wherever we want! Tommy and Maria won't be over here tonight, so we have no worries!"

Joel put his head against the back of the couch and groaned. "Jesus, you are going to kill me."

Ellie smirked and kissed his ear, whispering, "Jesus won't, but I might."

She kissed down the column of his sun kissed neck, as she slid her hands swiftly down his shirt, unbuttoning it as she moved farther down. When she had succeeded in opening his shirt, she slid her hands up, and ran her fingers through his chest hair, her thumbs brushing against his nipples.

Joel closed his eyes and sighed, his body relaxing as she touched him. She slid off his lap and kneeled on the ground in front of him, swiftly taking his pants and boxers off. She slipped her shirt off for his viewing pleasure, and she wrapped her fingers around his half hard cock, stroking him swiftly. She looked up at him under her eyelashes and licked her bottom lip.

"Goddamn girl, where did you learn to look at me like that?" He panted, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"I get bored waiting for you all day, I read." She answered simply, and, satisfied at his stiffened cock, she leaned forward, licking the very tip. She sat up on her heels and arched forward, taking the tip of him into her mouth. She looked up at him, her shimmering green eyes watching him as she slid his cock farther into her mouth.

"Oh, fuck." Joel moaned, watching her intently as his heart rate sped up. She continued to look at him as she took him halfway into her mouth and slid out, hand gripping the base. She hummed as she sucked, causing vibrations, and Joels head snapped back, a low groan escaping his throat. He gripped the couch and bucked his hips up, pushing his cock farther into her mouth.

She pulled back a little and swirled her tongue around the top, sucking on the very tip. He inhaled sharply and bucked his hips again, his chest heaving. "Oh god baby, I'm not going to last much longer."

She slid him into her mouth, sucking roughly, bobbing her head quickly as she prepared herself for his release. She gripped his legs and pushing herself further, taking almost all of him in. At this, he bucked, loud moans escaping his throat as he released into the back of her throat.

After he was finished he fell back, panting. Ellie stood up and wiped her mouth. She gave him a few minutes and then put her hands on her hips. "You know you aren't done, tiger."

He picked his head up and looked at her. "I don't know if I have anything left in me tonight."

Ellie smiled. "You may think that now." She starting swinging her hips a little and let her hair out of her ponytail, fluffing it out. She slid her hands down her sides and hooked her fingers in her belt loops, slowly sliding them down, swaying her hips in a circle.

Joel sat up a little and watched her, mouth slightly open, he had never seen this Ellie. She continued to slide them down, and then when they got low enough she kicked them off. She slid her hands back up and cupped her breasts, looking at Joel from under her hair. She slid her hand to the back and unclipped it, her hands sliding slowly down her shoulders, releasing her breasts. She slid the bra all the way off and tossed it at Joel, then she slid her hands slowly down to her panties.

She slid them down a little and turned around, bending slightly forward. If this didn't arouse Joel, she didn't know what would. She slid her panties down slowly, wiggling her ass in the process. When she got them all the way off she felt Joels hands close on her hips, pulling her to him.

She turned around and looked at him, and the look of lust was back on his face, and he was rock hard again. She crawled on top of him and positioned herself just above him, kissing his lips passionately. She slowly sat down onto him, moaning as he entered her. She sat all the way down and kissed him again, taking a deep breath. She put her hands on the back of the couch and started rocking, moaning as his cock rubbed against her sweet spot.

Joel slid his hands to her back and rocked with her, pained moans escaping his throat. She put her forehead on his and continued to rock against him, whimpering lightly as her body responded to their sex.

She kissed him hard, whispering "I love you" against his lips. He moaned and whispered it back, his hands sliding up and down her back, leaving goosebumps on her skin where his fingers touched.

"Oh Ellie, you are trying to kill me aren't you." He whispered, a smile spreading across his face. She smiled but didn't respond, her face screwed up as she continued to rock into him, her fingers gripping the couch, she moaned, loudly, and rode him harder.

"Oh God, Joel." She moaned, her legs gripped him as she rocked harder, and she knew she was close. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, rocking into him a few more times before her orgasm hit her, she yelled his name and rolled her hips, mewls and gasps escaping her throat, waves of pleasure coursing through her body. She fell onto him, shaking slightly, panting in his ears.

After a minute she sat up when she realized Joel was still inside of her. "Joel, what's wrong?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Nothing baby, sometimes I don't have to cum twice."

She looked like she was going to argue, but just as she opened her mouth to do so she yawned. She got up and grabbed a blanket, returning to the couch. She woke up a dozing Joel and helped him to lay down, then she curled up against him, barely staying awake enough to cover them up with the blanket.

-...- (Joel)

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Maria had opened and shut the door with a slam. Her cursing woke him up and sent him grappling for the blanket that slipped down (Well they probably kicked it off when they got hot) Ellie almost fell off the couch in the tussle.

"I thought you guys would like some of cookies I made. But nope. I walk in on that!" Maria rambled and tried not to look at them. "You better be glad its me not Tommy."

Ellie laughed. "Sorry." She wrapped his arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall off again.

"On my old couch too!" Maria waved the thought off. "Just get dressed. I don't want to see all that."

She went to the kitchen and dropped off the plate of cookies. Her face red. "Jeez. Could you two start locking the door?"

"You could have knocked." Joel grumbled. He didn't have much of a choice. He couldn't get dressed until Ellie did and the girl was content being held. Both her and Maria were red as apples, but both wore a smile.

"I DID!" Maria shook her head. "I will talk to you when you are dressed." She retreated to the door.

"I'm sure Tommy isn't busy. He can scratch that itch for you." Joel teased his sister in law and know the back of her neck was burned red.

"Forget you, Joel. Night, Ellie. I would say we will talk about this in the morning, but I don't want the details" The flustered blond already had her hand on the door knob.

"Night, Maria." The girl laughed and pulled deeper against him. _If she wants another round..._

-...- (Ellie)

Joel leaned down and kissed his bride. She just turned seventeen and was damn proud of herself. She had asked him to get married for the last two years. He always made excuses until he proposed on her birthday (The best gift ever).

The wedding was small and just in the backyard of their home, but that was enough. She didn't even have a white dress, but Maria loaned her the veil. _Joel got married in plaid, so having the dress doesn't matter._

The town probably didn't even know that they were getting hitched, but they never really came out to them. _It was none of their business. _But people seemed to know that they had some claim over each other (That pie lady was the only one they had to make it clear to, and Ellie handled that with a pie to the face. It might have ended in a catfight, but Ellie won. ).

Joel smiled and kept an arm around her waist. It was a wedding just for the family. Really it was just for her. Joel would have been fine just doing what they did, but Ellie wanted more. Tommy was nice enough to officiate the ceremony.

Ellie smiled down at the ring that had just been placed on her finger. It was just a simple gold band, but she loved it. She wasn't sure where Joel got them, but she was proud to wear the mark of the beast.

"I love you." She whispered to him.

"I love you, too." He pulled her in to kiss her temple.

"The barbeque is ready!" Tommy reported and they settled down to eat on the back patio.

Joel grinned. "Come on, baby-girl."

Maria happily chatted. The woman glowed ever since she figured out she was pregnant. She was almost five months and Ellie was happy for her. Ellie liked having sex with Joel, but she didn't want kids for many more years.

The family ate and the brothers were at peace. For once their lives were moving forward and they could forgive each other for the past.

The radio played and Ellie could catch the end of a song

"You and me got so much to prove

You're the only thing that I can't lose

The nights are peaceful here in our room

Please forgive me if I'm hard on you"

The song made her smile. She stole Joel's pulled pork sandwich and stole a bite and smirked at the man. He took back his sandwich and frowned for all of a second before trying to sneak some of her food off the plate.

A/N: Damn. Thanks for staying with me for 56 chapters. I really would not have done it if it wasn't for you guys. I really felt like I was part of a community and I will miss you all. Thanks again to quietsunlight for being an amazing co-writer.

I would jump right into another story, but I need a break to get my life in order. I am working on a project for Thatchickontheinternet with a crossover with the walking dead, but I have to catch up on the show. Thank you all for everything!


End file.
